Undercover Gone Wrong
by papertango
Summary: Rukia, a policewoman burdened with a secret, afraid of losing her job, decides to go undercover for a case that involves the Yakuza. But never did she expect that she will be losing her heart instead when she meets Kuchiki Byakuya, a famous Yakuza leader.
1. An Easy Choice To Make

**A/N**: Hi all! I'm back with a new story and before you all throw rotton tomatoes at me, I want to say that I'm really sorry I have not updated 'Thank You For Being There' for months. And like what I have told some of you who took the time and effot to PM me (thank you again! I feel so loved.), I had no inspiration to continue the story for now. But I have the next chapter drafted out but it's still not ready so please don't hate me for that! And I hope you guys will enjoy this new story which I am really excited about! It's actually based on a story I first wrote eight years ago. But of course, this time there will be much more details in it. And of course the Mature rating you guys love so much (heeheehee!), and no, I did not have any mature content with the one I did eight years ago, which by the way, I was only fifteen. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this. Onward with the story!

**Warning**: This story will be in an alternate universe (AU) setting! I've no more space to put AU in my summary so here it is! Plus, it is pretty obvious that it is AU if you actually read the summary. And since it's AU, you must expect a little bit of OOC-ness from some characters especially Byakuya. He's going to be a Yakuza leader so if I do make him shoot someone (or something like that), please don't review stuff like "Byakuya would never do that. Major OOC!". But don't worry, he's still going to be the cold and aloof Byakuya we all love. (:

**Words to note:** _Yakuza_ - Japanese mafia, _Oto-san_ - Father, _Oka-san_ - Mother

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the bickering couple in front of her as she tried to focus. She glanced at the wall clock as she gave a deep sigh. The couple had been sitting in here for almost an hour but still no progress had been made. They seemed to have forgotten all about Rukia as they continued to bicker, their voices getting louder by the minute. The woman was now hitting her husband with her crocodile skin purse as he yelped and almost fell off his plastic chair.<p>

Rukia stared at them, exasperation written all over her face. It was only five in the evening but it felt as though it was three in the morning instead. Rukia stood up, left the couple who did not even noticed that she was gone and made her way to the pantry as she poured herself a mug of warm coffee. Rukia closed her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee. She took another sip and sighed with pleasure as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She brought the warm mug to her cold cheek as she stared out of the window. The whole of Tokyo was blanketed with snow but that did not seem to dampen the spirits of the people who were outside that window. Parents trooped by happily, holding the hands of their children while lovers linked arms and walked in a leisurely pace. Rukia sighed wistfully as she spotted a group of giggling high school girls walk past. Their hands were full of shopping bags but Rukia's eyes were not focused on that. Each of the girls had an ice cream cone in their hands and they licked on happily as they disappeared from Rukia's view.

It was weird but Rukia enjoyed ice cream more than anything else in the cold winter. Not everything cold appealed to her in winter; not cold drinks nor desserts but just ice cream. A loud screech jolted Rukia out of her thoughts as she poked her head out of the pantry and groaned. It seemed as though the husband had stomped his foot on the woman's foot as she was now cursing and hopping around on one foot as she clutched on to the other.

"I definitely want to sue him now! Put him in jail! All of you saw what he did to me, right?" screeched the woman as she looked around the police station.

All eyes that were previously on her turned away frantically as the police officers and citizens continued on what they were doing, suddenly immersed in their task.

The angry woman's eyes darted around angrily and she snarled as she spotted Rukia's head poking out of the pantry. Rukia then realized her mistake and was about to duck in when the woman shouted.

"Hey, you, Get back here! You're supposed to be handling our case! We pay you with our taxes so don't you dare think that you can sneak away!"

Rukia gave an apologetic smile as she hurried back to her desk. "I'm just getting some coffee. I'm not trying to sneak away."

The woman huffed as she sat back down in her seat as she glared at her husband. Rukia set her mug down on the table and took out a form and a pen and laid it out in front of them.

"So back to the main topic," said Rukia. "We have received numerous complaints from your neighbours that the two of you had been causing too much noise in the middle of the night lately and we hope that you could keep it down the next time. As this is the first time that a complaint has been lodged against the both of you, there will be no fine at all. If you've understood and agree not to cause anymore disturbances to your neighbours, please sign here and the both of you can leave."

The woman glared at Rukia. "Did you not hear what I just said? I want to sue him. He just assaulted me and you're just going to sit here and ask me to sign and leave?"

"I did not assault you!" the man retorted hotly. "It was just a light tapping of feet… on feet!"

"Light tapping? Oh please, with those huge feet of yours, I would hardly call it light tapping!" guffawed the woman.

The man stared at his wife angrily. "Oh, so you're now going for the personal attack? Fine, I want to sue you too! I'm going to sue you for… for always throwing your fat arm over my face when you're sleeping. You're obviously trying to smother me to death!"

Rukia could see the woman's eyes bulging a little as her face turned a brilliant shade of magenta. The woman was about to hit her husband with her purse again when Rukia suddenly stood up and slammed her palm against the desk to quieten them down. But then Rukia realised that it was a very wrong thing to do as she watched in horror when the mug of coffee toppled and the warm brown liquid went on to the table, then to the edge of the table and finally most of them landed on… the woman's lap.

The woman jumped up and screamed as she pointed at Rukia. "Policewoman tried to scald me with boiling coffee!"

Rukia leapt into action immediately as she grabbed some tissues from the box and quickly approached the woman trying to calm her down.

"Sorry! It wasn't intentional!" apologised Rukia as she quickly dabbed the tissues on the woman's dress.

The woman continued to wail as her husband tried to calm her down and Rukia realised that the rest of the people in the room had stopped their task and was staring at them.

Rukia was getting flustered as the woman was now screaming that she wanted Rukia fired and her husband was now agreeing with the woman that Rukia should be fired. It seemed to Rukia that the man perhaps was trying to get back on his wife's good side again by agreeing with her; which means getting Rukia fired.

"Nothing to look, nothing to look. Get back to your work everyone." a familiar voice rang out and Rukia wanted to heave a sigh of relief.

Kurosaki Ichigo, her friend since they were seven had walked into the station and as usual, Rukia never understood how he always manage to come in the nick of time to help her out in sticky situations. Ichigo was a homicide detective and he and Rukia had applied for the law enforcement job after they had completed high school. They had both started out as lowly police officers who were assigned to issue parking tickets but Ichigo had been promoted after a few months on the job and he was soon being promoted so many times that Rukia had lost count. And Rukia had only been promoted just last winter to work on trivial issues in the station. Trivial issues like keeping track of lost and found items, small cases of complaints and domestic disputes. Rukia was not satisfied. She wanted to solve cases like Ichigo or maybe even be an undercover agent. She wanted something dangerous and thrilling and something that she can answer with pride when people asked her about her job. But of course, sitting in the station beats issuing parking tickets any day.

"You okay, Rukia?" asked Ichigo as he came forward and grabbed a few tissues to clean up the desk.

Rukia nodded as she threw an exasperated look at the screeching woman. The woman was now stomping her foot and causing such a din that some of the police officers had left the room.

Rukia was about to hand the woman some tissues and was about to apologise again when she spotted the double doors of the station swing open and her boss came in, eyes blazing.

"S-Soifon Taichou!" stammered Rukia as she gulped.

Soifon ignored Rukia and turned to face Ichigo. "Kurosaki, I know you're no longer under me but since you're here do you mind helping me settle this? I need to talk to Rukia in my office and I just can't tolerate the other goons in this office. At least you're the only one who turned out well under me."

Ichigo smiled. "Sure thing, Soifon Taichou. And don't be too hard on Rukia. This lady was being difficult."

Soifon did not reply but gave Ichigo a grateful smile and then turned to Rukia. "You, in my office now!"

Rukia hung her head in shame as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm really sorry." muttered Rukia as she stared at her feet.

Soifon sighed as she sat on her leather chair. "Rukia, I'm not trying to pick on you but it seems as though you aren't fitted for this job after all. There have been numerous complaints about you ever since you joined the force."

Rukia jerked in surprise as she looked at Soifon. "Y-You want to fire me, Soifon Taichou? You can't… I can't. Being in the force has always been my dream. That's why I entered in the first place. I-I want to be here. I want to be like Ichigo. I want to solve crimes and-"

"I know you want to be a lot of things, Rukia. We all do." Soifon said patiently. "But maybe you're just not cut out for this."

"B-But… Just one more chance? I promise I won't make any more mistakes." pleaded Rukia.

Soifon sighed. "It's either demoting you back to issuing parking tickets or firing you."

Rukia stared at her boss in horror. Is she serious? Back to issuing tickets? Rukia cringed as she thought of the harsh summer heat where she had to patrol around in the neighbourhood and the cold winters and of course, enduring the dirty language and middle fingers when people confront her about their tickets.

Soifon seemed to be able to read her thoughts as she stared at Rukia. "Think carefully. Even if you agree to be demoted, you must know that getting promoted back up isn't easy. You might just be wasting your time. Why not just get a regular office job outside?"

Rukia bit her lip as she stumbled towards the chair and sat down, her face grim. Is her police career just going to end here? All her dreams since she was seven years old going to the drain just like that? She wasn't even greedy. Some people wanted to be movie stars and pilots and earn lots of money but all she wanted was a respectable position in the police force. Is that so much to ask for? And she wanted, no, she _needed _to find out who killed her parents when she was young. Her father who was a police chief at that time had messed with the Yakuza and the boss had ordered his men to kill his whole family. Her parents had been brutally murdered when a seven year old Rukia had come home that afternoon after a sleepover at her friend's house.

Rukia still remembered the bloody scene when she had stepped into the kitchen. Her father's body was over her mother's body and two bullet shots could be seen on his back. Blood was still oozing out and at that time, Rukia knew that her parents were gone but she didn't want to believe it. How could a superhero like her father die just like that? Her father was a well-respected police chief around town and had saved so many lives that Rukia and almost all the other kids in town had regarded him as the town's superhero.

"Oto-san…?" little Rukia whispered as she took a small step forward. "Oka-san?"

Little Rukia was about to extend a hand to nudge her father's lifeless form just when she felt herself being tugged gently backwards. She quickly turned around and relaxed when she realised it was just her next door neighbour, an elderly lady who lives alone with her cat.

"Come Rukia, don't disturb your Oto-san and Oka-san." The old lady said gently as she choked back a sob.

The old lady led Rukia to the living room and set the little girl down on the armchair. "Your Oto-san and Oka-san is gone, Rukia. And you should go too. Go somewhere far away. As far away as possible."

"Go where?" asked Rukia as she looked at the direction of the kitchen. "But Oto-san and Oka-san needs me. I need to be with them."

The old lady sniffled and she quickly dabbed her tears away with her handkerchief. "Listen to me, Rukia. This is very important. You need to run away now. I will bring you to the train station and you must never come back. Go to the city. There are so many people there and they will never find you."

"Who will never find me?" asked Rukia worriedly.

"The people who killed your parents. The Yakuza. You must never cross paths with them, Rukia. Remember that. You must never use your last name anymore. Change it to something else. Is that clear? The Yakuza will come back for you so you must leave and keep what happened to yourself. Do you understand me?" The old lady said seriously as she grasped on to Rukia's shaking hands.

Rukia nodded. She didn't quite fully understand what her neighbour had been saying but she knows that she must leave and never come back and someone named Yakuza had killed her parents.

After packing a few clothes into her bag, Rukia was whisked off into a cab with her neighbour. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her parents as she watched her house zoom by from the cab window. Everything had changed in that instance for Rukia. Her parents were gone. Her house that she grew up in was gone. She even had to change her last name.

"Goodbye Oto-san, Oka-san…" murmured Rukia as the cab zoomed towards the train station.

The old lady had bought her a one way ticket to Tokyo and had given Rukia some money as they waited for the train.

"Call this number when you reach the station in Tokyo, dear." The old lady said as she handed Rukia a slip of paper. "My son is there and he will take care of things for you. Remember to lay low for at least a couple of years."

Rukia had nodded numbly and folded the paper and kept it in her pocket. The train could be heard whistling from a distance as it chugged down to a stop.

"Take care, Rukia." The old lady said as she hugged Rukia. "I will notify the police once I reach home and will give your parents a proper burial. Your father was a very good man."

"T-Thank you." stammered Rukia as the old lady released her and waved goodbye.

Rukia tried to smile as she waved and board the train. She chose a window seat and continued to wave at her neighbour until the train started moving. The old lady and train station was soon out of sight as the train travelled by the countryside.

Rukia had soon fallen asleep but was awoken by someone coughing really badly an hour later. Rukia opened her eyes and stared out of the window. The sky had turned dark. She took a look at her watch which indicated eight. Someone behind Rukia coughed again and Rukia turned to look who had disturbed her rest.

A young boy who looked slightly older than Rukia was sitting behind her with jet black hair and the most mysterious pair of eyes Rukia had ever seen. It was grey but they looked… cold. Rukia was about to turn back when the boy looked up and snarled.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he glared at her and then he gave another cough.

"Nothing." replied Rukia as she quickly turned back. She didn't like talking to people who were rude. People in her town were all nice and friendly and nobody was mean like this little boy.

Rukia heard no reply from the boy but there were still a lot of coughing. He was starting to sneeze now and Rukia was getting irritated. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

Rukia sighed and turned around. "Could you please-"

Rukia could not finish her sentence as she stared at the little boy. He had grown pale and was now sneezing and coughing and he seemed to be shivering. There was no one by his side and there was only an old man in their cabin who had been asleep since Rukia had boarded the train.

"Are you okay?" asked Rukia worriedly as she slid off her seat and stood next to the boy.

The boy did not answer. He did not even look at Rukia as he continued to sneeze and cough. Feeling slightly worried for him, Rukia took off her jacket and put it around the boy's shoulders.

"Here, take my jacket. You look cold." said Rukia.

After a moment of silence, the boy seemed to have recovered slightly as his coughing and sneezing had subsided. Rukia continued to stand next to him as she peered at him.

"Stop looking at me like that." snapped the little boy.

Rukia blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that… you have very pretty eyes."

The boy gave a look of boredom as he stared out of the window. "Yeah, heard that a million times. Especially from those stupid maids and butlers. I wish they would shut up sometimes."

Rukia seemed slightly taken aback at the boy's rudeness but she did not respond.

The boy glanced at her. "Thanks for the jacket. I was freezing just now."

"Y-You're welcome." replied Rukia. "Are you alone or did you board the train with someone else?"

The boy scowled. "The annoying maid. But I sent her off to the other cabin. She talks too much. I'm going to get her fired once I reach home."

"Do you live in the city?" asked Rukia as she took a seat next to the boy. She expected the boy to snarl at her and ask her to get off the seat but the boy did not.

The boy nodded. "It's my grandmother's death anniversary so I went to pay my respects. She was buried in that little town."

Rukia nodded. "So your grandmother was buried in that town where I live. Do you know anyone from where I live?"

"No. Why?" The little boy asked, curious.

Rukia shook her head as she sighed. "I was wondering if you know a Yakuza-san."

"Yakuza-san?" The little boy echoed but there was a trace of amusement in his voice. "Are you sure that is his name?"

"Why? What's so funny?" asked Rukia.

The boy finally let out a laugh. "No one is named Yakuza! The Yakuza are the Japanese mafia!"

Rukia's eyes widened. So Yakuza is not an individual! Rukia knew about the Japanese mafia. She read a lot and sometimes heard her father talk about them. But it did sound like someone's name instead. And what if the little boy is wrong?

Rukia sniffed. "And how would _you_ know? You're not a grown up."

The boy gave an arrogant smirk. "Oh, trust me. _I know_."

Rukia hated his smirk and she was quite embarrassed that she had made such a silly mistake.

"Whatever," she replied haughtily. "I'm going back to my seat and sleep."

The little boy continued to smirk as Rukia made her way to her seat and soon she was asleep again. The next time Rukia woke up was when she felt someone shaking her. She woke up, startled and stared at the conductor, confused.

"Hey, we've reached Tokyo." said the conductor and he moved along the aisle to wake the remaining sleeping passengers.

Rukia got up and poked her head to see if the little boy was still there. The seat was empty and Rukia immediately panicked. The piece of telephone number is in the jacket! She bent down and searched under the seats hoping that the boy had dropped the jacket onto the floor but to her dismay all she found were candy wrappers and some old train tickets.

She was about to look around the cabin when the conductor who had woken her up came back and shooed her.

"Come on now, little girl, get off the train. In a few minutes, we're heading back to the countryside." he said.

True enough, there were passengers who were starting to board the train and Rukia quickly grabbed her bag and leapt off the train. She watched the train in dismay as passengers filed in, oblivious of the frightened little girl who had nowhere to go.

Rukia stood at the train station as the crowd grew thinner. What should she do? The boy had left with her jacket. She doesn't know anyone from the city and had never stepped foot in the city before. Everything was so foreign to her. The people from the city seemed busy and fast paced. Everyone had pushed past her as she stood still, scared out of her wits.

She glanced around to find that the train station was almost empty as the train had left. Rukia was about to walk towards the gates of the station when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to find herself staring at an orange haired boy who was looking at her kindly.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked as he smiled.

Rukia didn't know what to answer. Was she waiting for someone? She could have been if she still had her jacket and that telephone number. She finally shook her head.

"Well, you aren't lost, right?" the boy asked.

Is she lost? Rukia highly doubt that. Being lost is for people who had a place or destination to get to. She didn't even know where to go. Rukia gave a tiny shrug.

The orange haired boy frowned and then smiled suddenly. "Maybe my Oto-san can help!"

Rukia was about to refuse politely when the little boy turned around and shouted to a man who was holding the hands of two little girls. "Oto-san! Come over!"

The middle aged man turned towards his son's voice as he trooped happily over. "What's up, son? Oh, you found yourself a girlfriend while I was sending your aunt away eh?"

The orange haired boy rolled his eyes at his father and then kicked him on the shin.

"Not quite there yet, Ichigo, that's a little girl's kick!" the father wagged his finger at his son and laughed.

Rukia frowned. "Ichigo? Your name is Ichigo?"

The boy rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Yeah, but not like the fruit!"

Rukia nodded thoughtfully. "I see. My name's Rukia."

"Nice to meet you, Rukia!" chirped Ichigo happily as he extended his hand to her.

They shook hands as Ichigo's father beamed happily at them.

"So who are you waiting for, Rukia?" asked Ichigo's father kindly.

"N-No one." replied Rukia as her face burned. What is she supposed to tell them? That she had nowhere to go and no one to look for? They were strangers after all.

"Hmm… Do you live in Tokyo?" he asked as he stared at her, concerned.

Rukia shook her head. "I had to come here… But I don't know anybody from Tokyo."

Ichigo's father looked grave. "You had to come here? What happened? Where are your parents?"

"Oto-san and Oka-san is gone… They were killed by-" Rukia stopped herself as the old lady's warnings came into her mind. She must never tell a soul about what happened or the Japanese mafia might find her.

"By?" probed Ichigo's father.

"They were killed in a… a boating accident." lied Rukia. "Oto-san and Oka-san can't swim and drowned."

In actual fact, Rukia's parents were both skilled swimmers but of course, Ichigo and his family didn't need to know that.

Ichigo's father seemed shocked as he patted her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. This must be hard on you. So did you come here to find your relatives?"

Rukia nodded. "I tore my aunt's address off my mum's telephone book after the accident but had lost it during the train ride here."

"I see. Well, do you want me to bring you to the police station? The police can help put up notices in the newspapers and when your aunt sees the notice, she can head down to the police department and get you." suggested Ichigo's father kindly.

Rukia's eyes widened._ This_ is definitely not laying low. "No! I-I mean I can't. No police, please!"

Both Ichigo and his father were starting to look at her strangely and Rukia tried to come up with a reply.

"Oto-san had some… some trouble with the police. He was killed while running away from them." mumbled Rukia.

"Didn't they die in a boating accident?" asked Ichigo as he raised his eyebrows.

Rukia wanted to glare at him. She had almost forgotten that they were supposed to die in a boating accident.

"W-Well, they died in a boating accident while fleeing from them." Rukia managed to say as a tear slipped off the corner of her eye. Although it was a lie, but the thought of her parents gone, brought another stab to Rukia's heart.

"Oh look what you've done now, Ichigo!" scolded Ichigo's father. "You've made her cry!"

Ichigo seemed startled as his face turned red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Rukia shook her head and gave a small smile. "It's okay. I just don't want to talk about Oto-san and Oka-san anymore. It hurts…"

"There, there, it's alright, you don't have to talk about them." replied Ichigo's father in a soothing tone as he shot Ichigo a dirty look. "Say, Rukia-chan, why don't you come live with us until we've figured something out?"

Rukia stared at the kind man in front of her. Is he serious? She was a stranger to them after all. Should she? But if she declined, where else could she go? And they didn't seem like bad people.

"C-Can I?" asked Rukia meekly.

"Of course you can, Rukia-chan!" he shouted in delight as he clapped his hands. "It's like a new addition to the family! Another daughter! Come now, let's get home before Masaki starts to worry. She'll be delighted to meet you, Rukia-chan!"

Years went by and Rukia was still staying with the Kurosakis. Rukia had wanted to move out after high school as she felt that she had imposed on them long enough but was stopped by an emotional Kurosaki Isshin who had started bawling and insisted that Rukia had to stay until she got married.

"Masaki! Our daughter wants to move out!" he had bawled at the picture of Ichigo's mother who had passed away in a car accident when both Ichigo and Rukia were nine.

Rukia had tried to explain to Isshin that she was actually just a stranger with no relations to them after all and she felt bad having to impose them for so many years. Isshin had merely brushed her off saying that all these were nonsense and he and Masaki had already treated Rukia as their own after the first month when she first moved in.

Rukia was touched and had went over to give Isshin a hug and after that, Rukia had no thoughts of moving out again.

And that was how she became fast friends with Kurosaki Ichigo and his family. They were more than friends actually. They've become her family now. She had even changed her name to Kurosaki Rukia now. But although Rukia loved the Kurosaki family, she had not and will not tell them the truth about her parents. Rukia wanted revenge. She wants to know who had killed her Oto-san and Oka-san and now… her chance of finding out was fading away.

"So what will your choice be, Rukia?" Soifon's voice brought Rukia back to the present as Rukia struggled to reply.

"Can't I just stay in this position? I promise I won't screw up again. Just don't kick me off the police force or have me issue tickets again." she pleaded.

Just when Soifon was about to open her mouth to reply, there was a knock on her door and the door swung open.

"Yamamoto Sou-Taichou!" greeted Soifon as she leapt off her seat and bowed. Rukia followed suit as the police chief walked in along with Rukia's busty friend, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"We have a problem, Soifon Taichou. We cannot use Matsumoto Rangiku in the new operation. She is already a familiar face around them and if we plant her everywhere, those people will get suspicious. We need her to continue serving drinks in clubs and focus on her target." explained Yamamoto.

Matsumoto Rangiku nodded. "Yeah, those big bosses know me by name and they've finally allowed me to sit in with them while they talk about their dirty businesses. I'm pretty close but it's very risky if I'll be the one involved in the new operation again."

Soifon nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. We need a new face for this undercover job. Someone they've never met before and someone who doesn't look too smart or they might get wary of the person."

There was silence as Rukia glanced around. Had these people forgotten that she was still in the room? They seemed to be discussing some top secret mission with her present.

"How about her? She seems good enough for the job." suggested Yamamoto as he stared at Rukia.

All of the three ladies stared at Yamamoto as though he had suddenly sprouted wings.

"M-Me?" croaked Rukia.

"Her?" asked Soifon, aghast. "She can't. I was just about to demote her and she's too much of a trouble. She's clumsy and careless and this might put her life at risk!"

Yamamoto sighed. "Well, clumsy might be good. At least it shows she isn't very bright. The Yakuzas will never suspect her but I guess we can work on the carelessness. But of course, if Rukia is not willing, then we will have to pick someone else."

All eyes were turned to Rukia now as she stared back at them, her eyes wide. The Yakuzas? She would be dealing with the Yakuzas? Rukia knew how dangerous the operation will be but this also means that it's a huge step closer to what she has been looking for and of course, if she does not take this job, she will be back to issuing parking tickets or worse, fired.

"I'll do it!" she heard herself shout.

"Rukia, are you serious?" asked Matsumoto immediately. "It's very dangerous you know!"

Rukia nodded. "I want to be in this operation. And I promise I won't mess it up."

Yamamoto grinned as he stared at Rukia. "Good. Report in tomorrow and Soifon Taichou will inform you on what to do."

Rukia nodded happily as Yamamoto walked out of Soifon's office. Finally! No more dealing with trivial issues or parking tickets! From tomorrow onwards, she is going to be an undercover agent!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: How was it? This story is going to be lengthier than my other stories as I'm going to be more detailed about the character's thoughts and so on. And of course, Byakuya will arrive soon! In case you are confused, police in the force actually calls their cheif 'Taichou' too. Anyone who is leading a team can be referred to as 'Taichou'.  
>Do drop me a review and let me know what you think! See you all later in my next chapter! (^_^)<p> 


	2. It Started With A Bang

**A/N:** Thanks again to those who took the effort and time to review! Some of you has disabled private messaging so I couldn't reply but it's okay! I can just thank you here! And don't worry, I don't intend to make Ichigo and Orihime have any romance between them. I'm not even sure if I will be adding Orihime into the story. I'll see how it goes.

* * *

><p>Rukia hummed to herself happily as she slung her bag on her shoulder after changing out of her uniform. After Yamamoto Taichou had left, Soifon Taichou had looked worried but did not pursue the matter. She had told Rukia to go home and report to her the next morning in her office.<p>

Rukia stepped out of the locker room and waved goodbye to her colleagues as she stepped out of the station. The cold winter wind hit Rukia as she gave a shiver. Ichigo, Matsumoto and another two of her friends were outside the station waiting for her.

"There she is!" said Izuru Kira as he waved at Rukia. "Hurry, Rukia! We're freezing!"

Rukia bounded happily towards them and grinned at Matsumoto, Kira and Hisagi Shuhei who smiled back at her excitedly. It seemed as though they had heard of the news from Matsumoto. Kira and Shuhei were both in Ichigo's team where they work together to investigate on homicide cases. Rukia shifted her attention to Ichigo who only looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking, Rukia?" he demanded angrily. "Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

"Oh come on, Ichigo, lighten up!" said Matsumoto. "This is like an early promotion for Rukia! You should be happy for her!"

Shuhei nodded. "That's right. I'm sure Rukia can protect herself."

Ichigo glared at the both of them. "But Rukia has not much experience and she will be dealing with the Yakuzas! It is like purposely walking into a sleeping lion's open mouth!"

Rukia was happy that Ichigo was worried for her but Matsumoto was right. This is an early promotion for her! It would still lead to this eventually, so why can't Ichigo be happy for her?

"Come on, don't get mad." Rukia wheedled. "I will be extra careful. I promise. And you know how much I wanted to be a detective or undercover agent right?"

Ichigo seemed to simmer down a little but his worried expression was still evident in his eyes. "I know, Rukia. I want to be happy for you but this is just too much. If you mess up, the Yakuzas will just take your life. They will not think twice."

Kira nodded gravely. "Ichigo is right, Rukia. You have to be very careful around them. "

Rukia quickly nodded. "I will! I promise I will be very careful, guys!"

Kira smiled as he patted Rukia on the back. "Alright, I trust you. But just be very careful, alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry! I will keep an eye on her!" said Matsumoto as she put an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

"Keep an eye on her? Will you two be working together?" asked Shuhei, surprised.

Matsumoto seemed to have suddenly remembered something as she cupped a hand over her mouth. "Whoops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Soifon Taichou is supposed to brief you on that tomorrow!"

Kira laughed. "Seriously, Matsumoto, I really wonder how you can be an undercover with you being so forgetful about stuff."

Matsumoto poked Kira in the chest. "Hey, I get very alert when it comes to serious stuff."

Rukia laughed along with Shuhei as Kira rolled his eyes. She darted another look at Ichigo who seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. Rukia took a few steps and stood in front of Ichigo as she peered at him.

"Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?" asked Rukia as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Come on, stop being so broody. It's Ramen Wednesday! It'll be my treat today, okay?"

Ramen Wednesday was a weekly ritual for the five friends which had started a year ago. The five friends had stumbled upon a ramen shop one Wednesday night in a dingy alley which was run by an old man when they had turned a wrong corner. It was a small shop with only the old man and his wife who helped by serving the bowls of ramen to the customers. The five friends actually had their dinner when they chanced upon the small shop but looking at the happy people tucking into their bowl of ramen and the delicious smell of the broth filled their nostrils, they could not help but sit down and order a bowl each. It was just that very first bite of ramen that all of them had decided that they must come back at least once a week. Therefore, the tradition of Ramen Wednesday had started.

"Yeah, Ichigo, stop brooding, it's ramen day and why are we still standing here in the cold?" said Matsumoto happily as she hooked Ichigo by the arm and dragged him towards the direction of the shop.

Rukia, Kira and Shuuhei followed along as an irritated Ichigo tried to disengage himself from Matsumoto.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the ramen shop and stepped in gratefully abandoning the frosty weather outside as they were greeted by the warmth of the shop and of course, the heavenly smell of the broth. They settled themselves at their usual seat; the one at the corner of the shop, furthest away from the other tables.

The old lady hobbled towards them and they quickly placed their orders. It had been a long and cold day for all of them and they were eager to fill their tummies with something hot. The old lady hobbled off again to place their orders as more people started filling the shop.

"So, what will be my new identity?" asked Rukia, her eyes gleaming excitedly as she looked at Matsumoto.

"Well, as far as I know, you will be working with me at the club." replied Matsumoto as Ichigo turned pale.

"As what?" asked Ichigo immediately. "Why the hell must she be work there?"

Matsumoto could not resist the urge to roll her eyes as she spoke in a hushed tone, "That's what you homicide detectives don't know. A club is where those people frequent as majority of them are the owners of those clubs. When they want to discuss 'businesses' with the other party, they will normally invite the other party to their own club to discuss."

"Hey, Kira and I know about this!" replied Shuuhei as he put his hands up in defense. "Ichigo's the only one who's dumb."

They all burst into laughter as Ichigo scowled even more. "At least I crack most of the homicide cases unlike the both of you."

The laughter died down soon and Rukia shifted her attention back to Matsumoto. "So what will I be doing?"

Before Matsumoto could answer, Ichigo replied bitterly. "It better not be a hostess who serve those bastards their drinks, let them cope a feel and entertain them."

"Let them cope a feel?" shrieked Rukia as several customers of the shop turned around to stare.

"Keep it down, Rukia!" hushed Kira as Rukia quickly calmed herself down.

After the customers had all returned back to their own conversations and food, Rukia glanced around frantically.

"Is what Ichigo said true?" she asked.

"Not entirely." replied Matsumoto slowly. "Money is those guys' top priority so they will be serious when discussing on their business ventures and they normally don't force themselves on the hostesses. If you're unwilling to entertain, quickly excuse yourself and most of them will just leave it at that but I don't think Soifon Taichou will give you the position of a hostess. It's far too dangerous for a rookie like you."

Rukia sighed with relief but she noticed that she scowl on Ichigo's face was still there.

"I'll be fine, Ichigo. I may not even need to be a hostess." she said. "Besides, Matsumoto will be there."

Ichigo sighed in exasperation. "I know, Rukia. But what if Matsumoto was busy or wasn't there that day?"

Rukia smiled. "I will be careful and I know how to protect myself. You can't always treat me like I'm a little girl."

"I don't treat you as little girl! I treat you as a-"

Ichigo's sentence was interrupted as the old lady suddenly placed their dinner on the table. Rukia dug her wallet from her bag, paid the old lady and the old lady left their table.

Rukia quickly took a sip of the warm broth and sighed with pleasure. This had turned out to be the best day; getting promoted to be an undercover, having hot, delicious ramen with her four best friends and getting nearer to her goal.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as the five friends tucked into their ramen. The only sounds were from their chopsticks clinking against their porcelain bowls. Finally after what seemed like fifteen minutes, Shuuhei broke the silence after he swallowed a mouthful of ramen.

"Can Rukia still hang out with us after she has taken her new identity?" he asked Matsumoto who had just finished her ramen with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm not sure. It depends on who she's dealing with. If her target has a high profile, then she will have to stop seeing us." replied Matsumoto.

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "But I still want to have ramen on Wednesdays with you guys!"

"Well, let's just hope they won't assign you with someone who has a high profile." said Kira.

"I don't think they will." Matsumoto said. "Rukia is still a rookie after all."

Rukia sighed with relief. "Well, since I'm a rookie, I should be safe then."

Their conversation soon drifted off to the usual office gossip and then to each of their lives, back to office gossip and before the five friends realised, it was almost ten-thirty.

"It's time to head home." said Kira as he stood up. "We have an early day tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Rukia."

Shuhei patted Rukia on the back. "Good luck tomorrow, Rukia. Let us know how it went, alright?"

Rukia laughed. "I will, provided Matsumoto doesn't tell you guys first."

"No worries, Rukia." replied Matsumoto good naturedly. "I won't be at the station tomorrow. I'll be at the club so I guess I'll only get to see you the day after tomorrow."

They stepped out of the shop just as Ichigo's mobile phone rang. He looked at the screen of his phone and sighed but answered anyway.

"Yea, what's up?" he said grumpily. "Now? Alright, I'll head down. Yes, they're with me. Alright… See you then."

"The station needs us now, isn't it?" asked Shuhei as Kira's face fell.

Ichigo nodded. "There's a new lead on the Hitori case."

"Well, let's get back to the station then." said Kira as he waved goodbye to Matsumoto and Rukia.

Rukia smiled as she waved back. The guys soon disappeared round the corner as Matsumoto gave a yawn.

"See you in two days, Rukia. Text me and let me know what Soifon Taichou said, alright?" said Matsumoto.

Rukia nodded. "I will. Bye!"

Rukia slowly made her way to the Kurosaki residence as she trudged along the path. She turned into a quiet corner, away from the main street. She didn't like walking this way but it was the nearest route back home from the ramen shop. This alley was always quiet and dark and Rukia hated walking it even more during winter. The only sound she can hear now was her own heavy breathing and the crunching of her boots on the snow. At least the sound of crickets chirping could be heard during a summer or spring night. The overhead street lamps were always dim and Rukia sighed as one of them above her started flickering.

Rukia was about to quicken her footsteps when a loud bang rang though the still winter air and she gasped as she whirled around, her eyes widened in fright.

What happened? Was that a gun shot or was that just a car backfiring? Rukia's eyes darted around frantically as she quickly flattened herself against the concrete wall. She suddenly heard hurried footsteps heading her way and quickly turned around to find a figure running towards her. Was it a victim? Is someone injured?

Rukia soon realised that the figure turned out to be a man as he approached closer and closer.

"A-Are you okay?" asked Rukia in a panicked voice as the man was now standing still a few feet away from her.

It was dark and Rukia could not see his face. She could only make out that he was tall and he seemed to be breathing heavily.

The man did not answer but was approaching her slowly. Rukia frowned, puzzled. This man doesn't look injured. He doesn't look like he was limping or in pain. The steps he took towards her were steady and as he walked under one of the street lamps, Rukia noticed an object in his right hand.

"G-Gun…" stammered Rukia as she stared at the object, horrified. "Why do you have a gun?"

Before the man could answer, something in Rukia clicked. She have to get away as soon as possible. The bang earlier was caused by this person with the gun! With a startled cry, Rukia tore down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear the man's footsteps giving chase as Rukia tried desperately to think of a way to get away.

Maybe she could flash her police badge? No, that wouldn't work. This guy had a gun and flashing some badge wouldn't stop him from attacking her. If only she had a gun. Rukia groaned inwardly as she continued running down the street. And at this point of time, Rukia hated her position more than ever. Thank god she would be an undercover agent tomorrow… provided if she managed to survive tonight.

Rukia turned into a corner which was slightly brighter and she quickly turned back to check if the man was still close behind. To Rukia's astonishment, the man was indeed giving chase but his face was twisted in pain and he seems to be clutching onto his left shoulder which seems to be bleeding. She did not notice his injury in the dark before but now under the light, Rukia noticed that the man looked like he was just a few years older than her and he was very handsome despite the scowl he had on his face.

Rukia was about to turn back when she felt herself colliding into something which resulted in a loud clash. She landed on the floor and winced just as the man stopped in his tracks and stood behind her.

This is it. This is how she, Kurosaki Rukia, is going to die; in a dingy alley in the hands of a stranger. Rukia didn't dare to look behind her at the stranger as she continued to sit on the pavement, shivering. It was then Rukia heard an angry shout.

"Kuchiki, you bastard!"

She turned around just as the handsome stranger pulled her up by the arm.

"What-"

"Shut up." the man whispered angrily as he pointed the gun at Rukia. "Just keep quiet and I won't shoot."

Rukia immediately clamped her mouth shut as she half stumbled as the man pulled her along. The man spotted a big thrash can and he quickly pulled Rukia next to him as he hid behind it.

Rukia tried to calm herself down as more shouts could be heard. It seemed as though people were looking for this man. Who is he? Why did he have a gun? A prickle of fear went through Rukia as a thought crossed her mind. Could he be a Yakuza member?

Rukia turned slowly to the stranger beside her as the cold barrel of the gun was still on her neck. The man was not even looking at Rukia. His frantic eyes were on the street as he gritted his teeth. She noticed that he was in a suit that looked expensive but now most of the fabric was covered in blood. It seemed like they were his blood from his injured shoulder. Had Rukia been wrong? Maybe someone shot him and he took out his gun in defense? Maybe he was the victim? But Rukia wasn't stupid; this man is no good guy. Why would he be carrying a gun? And why would someone want to shoot him? And of course, a good person will never threaten to shoot her if she doesn't keep it down.

The man's breath was getting raspy as his right hand went to touch on his injured shoulder. Rukia cringed.

"You're injured." she whispered. "Are you alright?"

From the moment the words had slipped out of her mouth, Rukia knew how ridiculous she sounded. Why in the world would she ask her captor if he was alright? Rukia wanted to smack herself on the face for sounding so silly but it seemed as though the man had not heard her as he gave no reply. His eyes were still on the quiet street and of course, one of his hands was still holding a gun, pointing at Rukia.

Rukia could not help but notice the man was incredibly handsome. Yes, she noticed that he was handsome a few moments ago, but what Rukia noticed now was how perfectly shaped his nose is; how his cold eyes looked so captivating and mysterious and how his perfectly shaped mouth move. Just as Rukia was staring at his face, she noticed the man turning around to look at her. Flustered at getting caught staring at him, she flushed and quickly turned away. The man did not seem to want to talk to her as all was quiet in that silent alley. There were no more shouts or rushing footsteps for almost three minutes and Rukia guessed that his pursuers were finally gone.

The mysterious man finally stood up and kept his gun in his breast pocket. After looking around once more, he fished out his cell phone and dialled. Rukia fidgeted nervously and slowly stood up. Is she allowed to leave? The man seemed to have forgotten all about her.

"Renji, I am at the second street. Pick me up now." the man said into the phone.

Rukia stared at the man nervously contemplating on what to do. Should she just stand there quietly or should she sneak away? The man was still staring at the screen on his phone as he frowned as though concentrating. Rukia took a few steps back, trying to test if the man noticed. The man did not even look up from his phone. Rukia took another few steps back and again, the man did not even look up from his phone.

"You can leave." The man said suddenly in a bored tone as he continued to stare at his phone.

Without another backward glance, Rukia tore down the street as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya sighed as he flipped his phone shut. He gave a quick glance as the girl disappeared round the corner. She was very short but she was a fast runner. Byakuya walked down the alley and came to the main road. A black Mercedes was waiting for him and a man leapt out of the driver's seat.<p>

"Taichou! Are you alright?" a red haired man asked as he opened the door of the back seat. "Is it settled?"

Byakuya slid into the back seat as the door closed. The red haired man then quickly climbed into the driver's seat and took off.

"Everything is settled, Renji." Byakya replied. "That turf belongs to us now."

Abarai Renji heaved a sigh of relief. "That's great, Taichou. As expected of you. After patching you up, we should have a proper celebration."

"Celebrate that I killed Asamoto?" scoffed Byakuya, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You guys can go ahead. I am tired."

"Of course, Taichou." replied Renji. "You're injured and should get plenty of rest."

"Do not get drunk tonight Renji." warned Byakuya in a grave voice. "I will need you, Ikkaku and some of the rest to stay alert. I have just killed Asamoto and we need to be on the guard in case his dogs decide to get revenge."

"Don't worry, Taichou. All of us don't plan to get drunk at all. We're just going to have a feast." replied Renji loyally. "You should rest and just leave everything to us."

Byakuya nodded as he stared out of the window. He was grateful that he had Renji, Ikkaku and the rest. He had met Renji when he was fourteen. Renji was three years younger than him and one day, his grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei, had invited Renji along for dinner. The Abarai family had been serving the Kuchikis for generations and Renji's father had been waiting on Byakuya's grandfather for almost forty years until he died in a gang war one day in order to protect Ginrei. It was one year after his death when Renji was officially introduced to Byakuya. Byakuya initially thought that Renji would blame the Kuchikis for the death of his father but after a year of him tagging along with Byakuya, Byakuya realised that Renji was fiercely loyal and like his father, will always put the Kuchiki's welfare as the top priority. Kuchiki Ginrei passed away the year Byakuya turned sixteen. There was uproar within the Yakuza circle as many of the other gang leaders wanted to conquer the Kuchiki Organization. Many of them had plotted to kill Byakuya as he was the heir to the entire organization.

Byakuya was young at that time and was very quick tempered. He had no experience but Renji was there to stand by him along the way. Byakuya's grandfather had taught him on how to handle the organization before he passed away but Renji was the one who had advised him when Byakuya had reacted rashly on situations. But of course, there was only so much Renji could advise him and after eight months of dealing with his own mistakes, Byakuya had quickly rose to become one of the top Yakuzas in the whole of Japan. He had even achieved more than what his grandfather had. Byakuya had never said it to anyone but he knew that if there was no Renji, he would have never be able to achieve so much in such a short span of time.

They soon arrived at the Kuchiki's mansion and as the car pulled to a stop, many of Byakuya's men rushed towards him and greeted him.

"Taichou, are you alright? Renji sent us a text saying that you're injured!" one of them said. "And congratulations on conquering Asamoto's turf!"

Byakuya nodded as he proceeded inside. Madarame Ikkaku was standing there and he bowed as Byakuya entered.

"Taichou, the doctor is waiting in your room, ready to patch you up."

Byakuya nodded and headed up the stairs. Renji and some of his men followed along immediately but Byakuya waved them away.

"I am going to rest after I am patched up. All of you can retire to the east wing of the mansion and party there." ordered Byakuya as Renji and the rest of his men whooped in delight.

"You sure you're not going to join us, Taichou?" asked one of the men. "You should be there. You're the reason we're celebrating."

Byakuya shook his head. "I am in no mood to party tonight. But go ahead and have fun."

"Taichou, I'll stand guard outside your room." Ikkaku called out from below the stairs. "I don't feel like partying either."

Byakuya nodded as he walked towards his bedroom where the doctor is waiting. The pain from his shoulder was slowly ebbing away as numbness began to take over. Blood continued to ooze out and slowly dripped onto the expensive white carpet. Byakuya paid no attention to the mess as he opened his bedroom door.

"Good evening, Byakuya-san." said a lady who was sitting on the armchair. "I hope your injury isn't something serious this time."

Byakuya walked in and closed the door behind him. The lady with a thick braid stood up and sighed as she spotted Byakuya's injured shoulder. She opened her kit immediately and waved Byakuya over to sit on the couch.

"This isn't the first time on the shoulder. You ought to be more careful next time." She reprimanded, her tone gentle but firm.

Byakuya did not answer as the lady cleaned his wound, applied ointment and finally wrapped up his wound with bandages.

"Thank you, Unohana-san." Byakuya said finally and the lady smiled as she handed Byakuya some pills.

"Here, if the pain is unbearable, take some of these to ease the pain." said Unohana as she gathered her belongings and packed it in her kit.

Byakuya nodded and Unohana walked towards the door but before she opened the door, she turned around and looked at Byakuya.

"You should take care of your health more, Byakuya-san. I know things had been rough ever since Sakuya-san disappeared but-"

"Leave." interrupted Byakuya in a cold voice that leaves no room for discussion. "Being the family doctor for thirty years does not give you the right to interfere with my life."

Unohana seemed slightly taken aback but seemed to have recovered fast as she gave a serene smile.

"Very well, Byakuya-san. I shall take my leave now. Do let me know when you need me."

Byakuya had turned away and faced the window. He did not reply but heard the door close behind him. He did not like to treat Unohana in that manner as he had always respected her. She had taken care of Byakuya ever since he was young and Byakuya knew that she was the one person that understood him and cared for him even more than his grandfather had. Byakuya had lost his parents at a very young age and Unohana was the closest to a mother he ever had.

Byakuya stared at the photo frame that was sitting on top of the white grand piano. An eighteen year old brown haired girl smiled back at him, her eyes full of love and hopes for the future. Byakuya walked towards the piano and touched her face. Six years since her disappearance and Byakuya had vowed to keep searching for her but nothing came out of it.

Byakuya sighed as he walked towards his bed and laid down on it. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour before falling into a slumber.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that he pointed a gun at you?" Kurosaki Yuzu asked, her eyes wide as saucers. "What did you do?"<p>

"Well, I had no choice but to follow his instructions since he had a gun but it's alright, he didn't hurt me at all!" replied Rukia as Yuzu's eyes grew wider.

Kurosaki Karin was about to open her mouth and ask Rukia a question when Kurosaki Isshin pushed her aside and went to hug Rukia.

"Oh, my poor daughter!" he wailed in despair. "How scared and dangerous it must have been! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you!"

"I'm okay, really!" laughed Rukia as Karin pulled her father by the ear away.

The sound of the door slammed opened and all four of them turned to look as Ichigo burst into the house a frantic look on his face. As soon as he spotted Rukia all safe and sound, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"I heard about the gunshot in the station Rukia. You're okay, right?" he asked as he advanced towards her, eyes worried.

Rukia nodded. "I'm really fine, guys. Just a little shaken up, that's all. I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

Isshin immediately saluted and pointed a finger at Karin, then Yuzu and at last the finger landed on Ichigo.

"You, you, and especially you! All three of you are not allowed to bother Rukia tonight, understand? Let my poor daughter have a good rest and if I catch whoever who tries to disturb her rest, you shall get it from me!"

Karin rolled her eyes immediately as she pushed Rukia up the stairs. "We're not afraid of you but don't worry, we won't bother Rukia at all."

Ichigo ignored his father and was about to follow the girls up the stairs when his father dragged him by the back of his shirt down the stairs again.

"Didn't I say that you shouldn't bother Rukia tonight?" asked Isshin as he peered at his son as though he was a cop ordering a criminal about.

Ichigo groaned. "But I wanted to ask her the details."

Isshin wagged his finger as he pushed Ichigo down on a chair. "I know all the details. Ask me. Rukia had told us all about it before you reached."

After being dragged upstairs by Karin and Yuzu, Yuzu had kissed Rukia on the cheek and wished her goodnight and the two girls had proceeded back to their own rooms to sleep. Rukia smiled to herself as she stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower before stepping out again. She could hear Isshin re-telling the events of her incident to Ichigo as she closed her bedroom door. Rukia's head throbbed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep where her dream was invaded by a certain young man with a sharp nose and grey eyes.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the file eagerly that Soifon Taichou was holding the very next morning as she sat in Soifon's office.<p>

"Here." Soifon Taichou finally said as she handed Rukia the file. "Read this now and if you have any doubts, clear them with me now."

Rukia grabbed the file and flipped it open and her hungry eyes roamed around as she absorbed the content. After four minutes, Rukia looked up as she closed the file and laid it on the desk.

"So I have to move out?" asked Rukia. "And I have to pretend I don't have any relations with them at all?"

Soifon nodded as she took a sip of her tea. After setting her cup down, she leaned towards Rukia and stared at her gravely.

"You are going to have a whole new identity, Rukia. We will give you an apartment which you will have to stay there from now on. You cannot use Kurosaki as your family name anymore. And of course, you will have absolutely no relations with the police force. The only way for you to convey important messages through us is by Matsumoto Rangiku or by calling me." said Soifon Taichou.

Rukia blinked. "You mean I can't talk to Ichigo and the Kurosaki family and anyone from the police force other than Matsumoto and you?"

Soifon nodded. "Since we're planting you with the Yakuzas, they might do a background research of you before letting you in."

"In?" asked Rukia, confused. "In where?"

Soifon Taichou gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Did you even read the file?"

"I did!" replied Rukia sheepishly. "I know my target is this guy named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and apparently he's dealing with drugs in his clubs. He's making those people who owe him debts sell drugs for him right?"

Soifon nodded. "Not just that, Rukia. Have you heard of those cases where many girls from China, Thailand and Vietnam are kidnapped and being sold to be prostitutes?"

"Yes, in fact, these cases are increasing." replied Rukia.

"Apparently, this Grimmjow guy bought these girls after they were being smuggled to Japan by boats and forced them to work in some of his sleazy clubs. Of course, prostitution is illegal here so most of these dirty businesses take place behind of what looks like a normal club or bar to you."

"So I need to find the evidence of all of these and we would be able to put him away for good." said Rukia thoughtfully.

"That's right. Matsumoto have managed to get you a job working as a fruit cutter in the kitchen."

Rukia's eyes widened. "A fruit cutter? That doesn't sound like an undercover job at all! What's a fruit cutter girl going to do?"

Soifon Taichou's lips seemed to twitch for a second but she quickly wiped it off. "Oh, you would be surprised, Rukia. People working in the kitchen talk. A lot. And what do they normally talk about? Their bosses who are our targets and what dirty businesses they might be up to."

Rukia sighed. "But really? A fruit cutter?"

"Well, I didn't want to give you the position of a hostess. You're still a rookie and being a hostess is way too dangerous for you. And you still have lots to learn." explained Soifon.

"I guess." muttered Rukia.

And she still thought she was going to have an interesting identity! Although being a hostess might be dangerous but at least it is going to be interesting and she would be able to get more information if they allowed her to sit in with them. But what are the chances that they will let a kitchen help sit in with them?

Soifon seemed to notice Rukia's dejected expression as she finally said. "If you're able to find out some stuff without getting your cover blown, then I'll think about letting you become a hostess."

Hope dawned on Rukia's face as she nodded eagerly.

"Now, what are you waiting for?" asked Soifon as she handed Rukia a mobile phone, a set of keys and an identity card. "Matsumoto will show you your apartment and you can begin your new life, Hitoshi Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Next up, Rukia working in the club as Hitoshi Rukia and meeting Kuchiki Byakuya again! Drop me a review! More reiviews would motivate me to write faster and post faster. Hahaha.

**P/S:** When I was writing about the part where Rukia heard a gunshot and thought that it might be just a car backfiring made me think of this episode in 'Friends' where Ross, Chandler and Joey were in the police car and when they heard a car backfiring, they thought it was a gunshot and Joey jumped in front of Ross and Chandler was mad as he thought Joey liked Ross more than him but in the end Joey was just protecting his sandwich.  
>Oh, why am I even talking about this. But it was actually really funny if you've watch 'Friends'. Anyway, remember to review and let me know what you think! ;)<p> 


	3. Not A Pretty Sight

**A/N:** I know, I know! I'm really sorry for the late update. Please don't give up on me. I've just been so busy! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. More Byaruki scenes as requested and of course, more scenes of them will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys can understand that I'm trying to potray the characters' and their background in the previous two chapters cuz if I don't, the story won't be able to flow nicely. So, my apologies if the previous two chapters had been a little dry. I promise I'll try to improve on my chapters. Okay, enough of me rambling!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing here is mine except for this flimsy plot. Oh, and some lousy made up characters.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun shone into the small apartment as Matsumoto Rangiku pulled three photo frames out of Rukia's luggage. Two of them were of the Kurosaki family while one of them was of Matsumoto, Ichigo, Kira and Shuuhei along with Rukia. The happy faces in the photo frames beamed at Matsumoto but all she could do was frown down at them.<p>

"Rukia, no personal belongings, remember?" chided Matsumoto as she placed the photo frames in her bag.

"But I'm going to miss my family and Kira and Shuuhei. At least I get to see you at the club and we're allowed to talk but I won't be able to do that with the rest of them." pouted Rukia as she stared at Matsumoto's bag longingly.

Matsumoto patted Rukia on the back. "Don't worry, once you've become more experienced in this spying business, Soifon Taichou will let you meet up with the rest again, like me!"

Rukia brightened immediately as Matsumoto went through her luggage again. Other than the fact that she would have to pretend to have no relations with her family and friends, Rukia was starting to like her new identity already. She liked the new apartment where she would now be staying at. It was small but it was just nice for her; one bedroom, one bathroom, a small living hall and kitchen.

"Other than the photos which I've confiscated, all your other stuff are okay." said Matsumoto. "And remember, no personal belongings in your wallet too, Rukia. Nothing at all that will give anyone a hint of your true identity."

Rukia nodded. "I know. My real identity card is with Soifon Taichou at the moment. My wallet just holds my cash and new identity card." replied Rukia.

Matsumoto nodded. "Alright then! Come by the club at eight tonight. I may not be there tonight as I've some matters to attend to, Rukia. But I will try to rush done after I'm done with my stuff so stay safe, alright? If there are any emergencies, call me. If I can't be reached, call Soifon-Taichou. I have to rush off now. See you!"

Rukia waved goodbye as her busty friend dashed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Rukia fidgeted uncomfortably as she sliced an apple. Damn Matsumoto! She didn't know that she was supposed to wear this almost non-existent dress. Rukia couldn't understand. She was not a hostess so why does she need to wear this red, tight dress that seem to be two sizes too small for her? She was almost having difficulty breathing as Rukia tried to make her movements as small as possible as she sliced another apple.<p>

"Damn this dress." she muttered to herself.

Rukia heard a chuckle behind her and she turned her head around to see the quiet girl who had been washing the plates smiling at her kindly.

"That's what I always said." The girl said. "The manager always said that even the kitchen help has to look their best."

Rukia grimaced. "I don't see how wearing this makes us look our best. I look just like a prostitute."

The girl gave another laugh. "I agree. But at least this manager doesn't try to do any weird stuff with us. Normally in the other clubs, a lot of the managers do."

Rukia silently agreed. When she had arrived at the club which was still closed, she was being directed to the manager's office. After introducing herself, the manager had directed her to change into a dress and waved her away as he continued to type into his computer. He was a short, balding man who just looked like he was only interested in his computer and well, money.

"So where is the owner of the club?" asked Rukia as she grabbed another apple from the basket hoping that she didn't sound too interested.

The girl continued washing as she replied, "The owner of the club only comes by once a week. This manager just makes sure that everything is running smoothly every night."

Rukia groaned inwardly. "So does that mean that it isn't easy to talk to the owner of the place?"

"Talk to him? Sometimes he just comes in and talks to the manager for barely five minutes and then he's gone." replied the girl.

Rukia was about to sigh with dismay when the girl continued. "But I heard he's coming in tonight for some important business meeting."

Rukia perked up immediately. "Really? What time?"

The girl shrugged. "His private meetings are usually scheduled around one, an hour after midnight."

Rukia broke into a grin as she turned away from the girl. She glanced at the wall clock and refrained from doing a happy little dance. Four more hours to go!

* * *

><p>Time seemed to zoom pass quickly as Rukia busied herself in the kitchen. More people were streaming into the club as the night got later. It was almost one and Rukia glanced out of the kitchen in anticipation.<p>

"What are you looking for, Rukia-san?"

Rukia started but quickly regained her composure as she turned around to smile at the girl. "Nothing. I'm just bored."

The girl whose name was Miyo, smiled. "If you're so bored, why don't you take this platter of fruits over to the table near the bar? I can handle the kitchen myself for a little while."

Rukia brightened immediately. Finally, her chance to snoop around and to find out if her target has arrived!

"Really? That would be great!" she exclaimed as she picked up the platter.

"Go ahead! It's the table where this couple is sitting. The girl has spiky pink hair. You can spot her easily." replied Miyo as Rukia nodded and exited the kitchen.

The club was now crowded and dark as neon lights flashed to the beat of the pounding music. Rukia grimaced to herself as she weaved through the dancing customers who seemed to be intoxicated in the music. Rukia never liked places like these. The music was always too loud and people were always groping one another. Rukia quickly spotted the spiky pink haired girl and she made her way over. Just as she was about to deposit the platter of fruits on their table, there was a tap on her shoulder and Rukia whirled around immediately.

"Rukia!" her manager shouted over the blaring music. "Deliver this platter to that room first!"

Rukia widened her eyes. "But they ordered it first!"

The manager rolled his eyes as he dragged Rukia over to the front door of the room where he had pointed out.

"Deliver this in first! You wouldn't want the big boss and his guest to wait, don't you?" asked the manager.

The big boss? Rukia's eyes brightened immediately. "Y-You mean Grimm-"

"Yes. Now, go in!" replied the manager impatiently as he pushed the door open and pushed Rukia in.

As soon as Rukia heard the door close behind her, she tensed up immediately as the music outside was cut off completely and the room was deadly silent as two pairs of eyes focused on her.

She spotted her target immediately from the photo Soifon Taichou had shown her. Light blue spiky haired Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez glared up at her as Rukia tried not to tremble under his gaze.

"I-Im here to… to deliver the fruits." stammered Rukia.

Wanting to avoid his gaze, Rukia turned her attention towards his guest and to her surprise, she recognised that his guest was the man from yesterday; the man who had pointed a gun at her in that dingy alley.

"You!" exclaimed Rukia, forgetting for a moment that she was not supposed to behave in this manner. The plate of fruits slipped out of Rukia's grasp and fell to the floor with a noisy crash.

The crash brought Rukia back to her senses as she quickly mumbled an apology and crouched down to pick up the pieces of glass. Rukia could feel their eyes on her as she tried her best to clean up as soon as possible. A sudden pain shot through Rukia's finger and she gasped in pain. Blood was oozing out of a deep wound on her finger.

"Cut your finger?"

Rukia looked up to see the blue haired man smirking down at her. She nodded numbly as she bent down to clean up again.

"Get someone to clean this up, clean your wound up and come back with another platter." replied Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez as Rukia looked up in surprise.

She had expected a scolding from him but never expected this. Again, Rukia nodded and excused herself. As soon as Rukia made her way to the kitchen, her thoughts flashed back to the mystery man back in the room. What is he doing with Grimmjow? Rukia was quite certain that the man was also from the Yakuza. If not, why would he be carrying a gun and hanging out with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?

As soon as Rukia reached the kitchen, she told Miyo of what happened to the platter of fruits and Miyo went to retrieve a mop from the cabinet immediately.

"Don't worry, Rukia-san, I'll take care of the mess. Clean up your wound and deliver another platter of fruits over." Miyo said as she hurried off to clean up the mess.

Just when Rukia had finished cleaning her wound and putting a plaster over it, Miyo arrived with the mop in hand and stared at Rukia worriedly.

"Um, our boss requests that you hurry over with the fruits, Rukia." said Miyo. "He even asked me for your name. Be careful, okay?"

Rukia nodded, grabbed the platter of fruits and hurried over. What does she have to be careful about? He seemed like an okay person. He had even asked her to clean up her wound first before bringing another serving of fruits back.

Rukia knocked, pushed open the door and went in. The two men stopped their discussion as soon as Rukia stepped in. Rukia could feel the tension around the room as the door closed silently behind her, drowning the room with silence yet once again.

"Got your wound cleaned up?" snarled Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Rukia quickly nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry about just now, sir." Rukia apologised as she deposited the platter of fruits on the table. "It won't happen again."

The room was silent once again as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez leered at Rukia as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She noticed the way he was staring but there was nothing Rukia could do. Should she leave the room without his permission?

Rukia darted a quick glance at the other man in the room but he was paying no attention to either of them, his eyes roaming over a piece of paper which looked like a contract to Rukia.

Deciding that Grimmjow had stared at her long enough, Rukia finally said, "If there is nothing else, I should hurry back to the kitchen."

Rukia bowed and was about to back out of the room when Grimmjow replied.

"What is the rush, Rukia? Come have a sit next to me."

Warning bells rang off inside Rukia's head as she stood frozen to the spot. Matsumoto's warning came popped into her mind as Rukia contemplated on how she should react. No. That's right. Matsumoto told her to always say no if anyone were to ask her to sit with them when that is not even her job.

"I'm sorry but I can't. This is not my job." replied Rukia as she bowed again.

The next moment, Rukia was pulled onto the couch next to Grimmjow as she gave a yelp of surprise.

"S-Sir, what are you doing?" asked Rukia as she tried to scoot away from him, panicked.

Grimmjow gave a bark of laughter as he grabbed Rukia by the arm.

"Don't make me laugh." He snarled. "This can be your job if I want to. _You_ can be mine if I want to."

Fear was evident in Rukia's eyes as she tried to push Grimmjow off who was now trying to get on top of her.

"P-Please, sir!" cried out Rukia as Grimmjow gave another laugh.

"I haven't even started and you're begging already?"

"Stop! Please stop!" cried out Rukia again.

There was a sudden crash and Grimmjow looked up, annoyed by the interruption. Kuchiki Byakuya was standing up, facing him and Grimmjow's face turned into amusement.

"My my, I'm terribly sorry to have forgotten all about you, Kuchiki." laughed Grimmjow as he got off Rukia.

Rukia quickly stood up and darted another look at her saviour but Kuchiki Byakuya's face was bored and was merely looking at Grimmjow. The floor was strewn with glass now and Rukia noticed that Kuchiki Byakuya's glass has disappeared.

"I thought we were discussing business." replied Byakuya stiffly.

Grimmjow grinned. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Kuchiki. I know you're mad I've left you out. You don't have to smash the glass. Come on, let's discuss business and have some fun with the girls. I can get a few of my most popular hostesses to serve you."

Rukia's eyes turned wide with fright as Grimmjow smirked at her.

"I have no time for that." replied Byakuya, his tone slightly impatient. "If you are not interested in doing business with me, then I shall take my leave."

Byakuya then gathered the pieces of paper on the table and was about to walk out of the room when Grimmjow stopped him.

"Fine. You win, Kuchiki. You want to talk business? Fine, let's talk business." He replied before turning to Rukia. "You! Go! And note that I'm not done with you!"

Upon hearing those words, Rukia scampered out of the room like a scared little mouse. The door closed behind her as the pounding music filled her eardrums again. Rukia tried to calm herself down as she swallowed huge gulps of air. Finally feeling her muscles relax, Rukia made her way back to the kitchen.

"Rukia, are you alright? What happened?" asked Miyo frantically as she rushed towards Rukia. "You look so pale!"

Rukia managed a smile and shook her head. "I'm alright. Don't worry. Maybe the music here is giving me a headache."

Miyo pulled out a chair immediately as she helped Rukia to sit. "Why don't you take a rest for a while? I'll handle the kitchen."

"Okay, just five minutes." replied Rukia gratefully.

It was no rest for Rukia as her mind began working furiously. What should she do in this situation? Frankly, she was shaken by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez but Rukia knew that she should not back down just because of this. Her job is at stake here! She finally decided that she should consult Matsumoto on this after her shift and she was definitely avoiding that room in the meantime!

* * *

><p>It was three hours later and Rukia had not stepped out of the kitchen since. Most of the crowd from the club had left as it was closing time. She had kept a look out in case Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez tries to locate her but there seem to be no sign of him anywhere near the kitchen. Rukia sighed with relief as she put the mop back into the closet.<p>

"Finally!" said Miyo as she dried the last plate. "We can go home now, Rukia."

Rukia nodded and smiled as she glanced at the wall clock. It was five minutes past four. It seemed pretty late for a girl to head home by herself. Rukia was not worried for herself but rather for her new friend, Miyo.

"Do you want to walk home together? asked Rukia. "Where do you live?"

Miyo smiled. "It's alright. My brother will be here soon to pick me up. You can go ahead first, Rukia. I will lock up later."

Rukia nodded, waved goodbye to Miyo and made her exit through the kitchen's back door. The cold winter air hit Rukia as soon as she stepped out of the club. She quickly stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat as she trudged along the snowy alley towards the main road.

Rukia spotted a lone figure standing at the entrance of the club by the main road. Could it be Miyo's brother? Rukia could not make out who the man is as the street lamp above the man flickered once in a while on the dark night.

Deciding to ignore the man, Rukia walked towards the main road and soon she was standing a few feet beside the man who was to her right. She sighed impatiently as she looked at her watch hoping to be able to catch a cab at this time.

"Yes, come pick me up now, Renji." she heard the man said into his phone. "I'm outside Jaegerjaquez's club."

The deep tone of his voice sounded quite familiar but Rukia did not think much of it as she gave a huge yawn, her eyes focused on the road.

She heard the man beside her snap his cell phone shut and then silence descended between them. The wind howled bigger than ever as snowflakes started to fall. It was just at that moment when Rukia spotted a man dashing out from a corner holding a dagger aiming towards the man beside her.

With the familiar phrase '_And I vow to protect all citizens from any harm_' springing into her mind, Rukia ran towards the man beside her and knocked him down, her tiny frame over him as he lay on his back facing her.

Before Rukia could have the chance to take a look at the man underneath her, she turned around to look at the attacker just as he screamed.

"Screw you, Kuchiki!"

In a flash, the attacker had swung his dagger down as Rukia lifted her arm up to block herself from the attack.

* * *

><p>Byakuya widened his eyes as blood splattered onto the snow. The girl who was on top of him made a loud gasp as her injured arm fell slowly to her side as she winced in pain.<p>

It happened all so fast. It was only about a minute after he had hung up with Renji and then Byakuya suddenly found himself being knocked to the ground and the next thing he knew, the girl had taken the attack for him.

"Kuchiki, this one is for you!" screamed his attacker and Byakuya saw him swinging his dagger down once again.

In a flash, Byakuya wrapped his arm around the girl as he swiftly rolled to the side and stood up, with his arm still around the girl.

With no hesitation, Byakuya whipped out a revolver from his breast pocket and aimed it at his attacker's forehead.

"Who sent you?" asked Byakuya, his tone cold.

His attacker froze, dagger still firmly in hand as Byakuya repeated himself.

"Who sent you? Answer and I shall spare you."

His attacker made no answer as he fixed his gaze on him but Byakuya could feel the girl shivering in his arms, her breaths getting raspy.

"I will not say!" snapped the attacker as he glared at Byakuya. "Kill me if you must, Kuchiki!"

Byakuya shook his head as he smirked. "Kill you? That seems like too much of an easy way out for you. Now, are you sure you do not want to answer me question?"

"Screw you!" shouted the man as he spat on the floor bitterly. "I will not betray my master!"

"Master?" asked Byakuya lazily, revolver still pointing firmly at his attacker. "And who might that be? Ichimaru?"

The man did not answer as he looked away, fury evident in his eyes.

"Fine." Byakuya said. "I will wait for you to answer me. Take all the time you need."

The man was about to heave a sigh of relief when a gunshot rang out through the silent street. The next thing, the man was on the ground howling, clutching onto his bleeding knee.

Byakuya heard the girl beside him draw in a large intake of breath but he continued staring at his attacker.

"Now, do you still want to play? Or do you want to answer me?" asked Byakuya as he shifted the position of the revolver to the man's arm. "I can shoot here next if you want to."

The man gave an anguish sob. "Alright! Stop! I'll tell you!"

"Go on." encouraged Byakuya, a haughty smile on his face.

"Ichimaru-sama… He sent me…" whispered the man between sobs. "Please, let me go now."

"Sure. No problem." replied Byakuya as he waved the man away. "You can go."

The man seemed relieved as he tried to hoist himself up, tears still coursing down his face. "T-Thank you!"

As soon as the man's back was turned, a second gunshot was heard and Byakuya tucked his revolver back into his breast pocket as the man lay slumped to the ground, blood oozing out of his head.

Byakuya then turned his attention to the girl in his left arm whose eyes were so wide, Byakuya thought that they were going to pop out of her sockets. He finally let go off the girl who immediately took a few steps away from him.

"Y-You killed him." the girl whispered, horrified.

Byakuya decided to ignore the silly comment as he looked at her arm, which was now bloodier than ever.

He glanced up at the girl's face again which was turning paler by the second and then it struck Byakuya.

"You are the one from Jaegerjaquez's club earlier." he said but the girl did not seem to have heard him as her eyes were still fixed on the body that he had just killed.

Snow that had been previously white beneath the girl had now turned red as her arm dangled by her side. It seemed to Byakuya that the girl seemed to have forgotten about her own injury as she stood dazed, as though in a trance.

"You need to patch this up." said Byakuya and took a few steps towards the girl.

Byakuya was about to reach for her arm when the girl suddenly swayed and collapsed her eyes fluttered shut.

Byakuya sighed as he took out his cellphone, flipped it open and dialled a number.

"Renji. Get here fast. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was it? I hope the last part added some excitement! Next chapter will be Rukia waking up in... DUN DUN DUN! You'll have to stay tuned to the next chapter then! Hahaha. Oh, please review before you leave, won't you? :)


	4. The Idiot

**A/N**: Happy Christmas, everyone! This update is a little something for you all. And I want to apologise for not replying any of the reviews you guys gave me. I'm truly sorry! I've been so busy and every spare minute I have, I'm busy typing away on this story hoping that I will be able to update in time for christmas. I promise I will make some time to reply this time round so do drop me a review okay?

* * *

><p>"Taichou, are you sure you don't want me to stay and help? She seems to be losing quite a lot of blood on her arm." asked Renji as he opened the car door for Byakuya to step out.<p>

"You should go home, Renji. I can handle her. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." replied Byakuya as he carried the girl in his arms, out of the car.

Renji cast a worried look at Byakuya. "Taichou, you can leave her to me, you know. You don't have to tend to her personally. Ikkaku and I can -"

"Enough, Renji." interrupted Byakuya. "Go home. The business I need you to attend to tomorrow is much more important than this girl and I need you to concentrate on that."

"H-Hai, Taichou!" replied Renji as he watched Byakuya walk safely back into the mansion before getting back into the driver's seat and speeding away.

* * *

><p>As soon as Byakuya stepped into the empty mansion, he headed straight to the guest room immediately and laid the girl on the giant king sized bed. He contemplated on calling Unohana but finally decided not to. He didn't want Unohana to bombard him with questions about how he met this girl and such. Byakuya was in no mood to deal with questions right now.<p>

The girl on the bed was still unconscious but Byakuya heard a sudden whimper from her. He hurried to her side and felt her forehead. She was running a fever! Feeling a slight tinge of guilt, Byakuya went to the bathroom next to the guest room and filled a small bucket of water. He threw a clean cloth in and went back to the girl, who seemed to be mumbling in her sleep.

Byakuya sighed mentally as he wrung the cloth, folded it and placed it on top of the girl's forehead. Sweat was rolling off her face and Byakuya could hear her something which sounded like the word 'Ichigo'. Was she hungry?

Byakuya heard the clock from the hall chime five times as he took the girl's thick coat off. It was dirty with blood and Byakuya laid it on the chair. The cut on her arm seemed deep and blood was still dripping from the wound. Byakuya made his way to the bathroom again and grabbed bandages. After bandaging her arm, Byakuya checked on her forehead again. She still seemed to be burning. He took the cloth from her forehead, dipped it into the water, wrung it dry and placed it on her forehead again.

* * *

><p>Flashes of images invaded Rukia's mind. There were lots of blood, someone was dead and then there was more blood.<p>

And then Rukia saw herself protecting someone… a man. The man was about to be attacked. He seemed defenseless. But the next moment, another image flashed through Rukia's mind. She saw the man shooting his attacker. Why? Wasn't this man supposed to be defenceless? The man turned around and faced Rukia and without a word, the man pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger.

Rukia screamed and that was when she opened her eyes. The first thing Rukia saw was a face looming over hers and she screamed again as she pushed the face away.

She bolted upright and came to realise that she was in an unfamiliar room. The face she had just pushed away was now staring at her in a rather impatient sort of way and Rukia recognised that it was the man she had saved earlier, who was also the man whom had killed another in front of her.

"W-Where am I?" asked Rukia as she got out of the bed. Her head throbbed violently as she tried to take a step. She decided to give up and sat back down on the bed.

"My residence." the man replied simply.

"Why?" asked Rukia.

"You fainted and I brought you back. Your wound needed to be patched up." he replied again in a matter-of-fact tone which seemed to irritate Rukia slightly.

Rukia glanced at her arm which was now bandaged up. "T-Thanks."

There was a moment of silence as the first ray of sunlight streamed through the windows. Rukia took the moment to glance around the room. It was simple but elegantly decorated.

Suddenly remembering that she was now in the residence of a murderer, Rukia got up quickly and avoided the man's eyes.

"I just remembered I have something to attend to. I-I should get g-going." she mumbled.

"Are you sure?" the man asked, not moving from where he was standing. "I can assign my men to fetch you home."

"T-There's no need." replied Rukia as she picked up her bag that was on the chair. "I can manage."

She was about to make her way out of the bedroom door when the man stopped her.

"Wait." He said as he took out his wallet and brought out a wad of cash. "Take these money."

"What?" asked Rukia, shocked, as she stared at the money. There must be at least two hundered thousand Yen in there.

"As a reward for saving my life." the man said.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I won't. It's my duty to protect…"

"Your duty?" The man narrowed his eyes as he stared at her.

"I mean… I just can't take it. I have to go." Rukia brushed him off as she opened the bedroom door, saw the staircase leading down to the first floor and walked down straight towards the big double door and dashed off.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped out of the room as he watched her hurrying away. She was definitely a weird person to have refused his money. He hadn't met anyone like that. Everyone around him were always happy to receive rewards from him. Even Renji, Ikkaku and the rest of his men. Everybody likes money. But why doesn't she?<p>

Shrugging the thought off, Byakuya returned back to the room. His eyes fell upon the girl's bloody coat immediately. Did she just leave his mansion and was now walking in the snow in just her polo tee shirt and jeans? Byakuya felt the corner of his lips lift a little as he picked up the coat. Something fell out of the pocket and Byakuya picked up.

It seemed to be her identity card. So her name was Hitoshi Rukia. She was four years younger than him. Byakuya noticed that her apartment was not far from his place. It seemed as though she was living in a decent apartment so why was she working in Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's club? Feeling a little too tired to think about it, Byakuya tucked the identity card into his pocket and headed back to his bedroom to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blowing puffs of warm air onto her hands, Rukia hurried along the snowy street. The entire street was deserted. She cursed herself as she looked at the time on her mobile phone. It was almost six and she was not familiar with where she is and she was freezing. How could she have forgot to take her coat? Rukia took a backward glance at the residence she just left and still could not believe her eyes. The mansion that she had just left was so big, Rukia needed ten minutes to run from the front door to the main gate. Who was the man and why does she keep bumping into him? And most importantly, why was he carrying a gun? Could he be a member of the Yakuza too?<p>

A buzzing noise came from Rukia's mobile phone as it vibrated. The name 'Ichigo' flashed on her screen and Rukia quickly answered it.

"Rukia, where are you?" the sound of Ichigo's worried voice boomed into her ear. "Where have you been? I called you so many times and there was no answer. I was so worried I even called Matsumoto to ask her. Are you alright, Rukia? What happened?"

Rukia's head throbbed as she struggled to answer Ichigo's questions.

"I'm okay but my head is hurting and I don't know where am I." replied Rukia. "Some things happened last night and I think I need to report it."

"What happened? Why is your head hurting? How do you not know where you are?" asked Ichigo getting panicked all over again as Rukia tried to calm him down.

"It's alright, Ichigo. I will tell you about it. I'm not hurt or drunk."

There was a worried sigh from the other end of the line. "Fine, I'll come pick you up. Just walk around for a bit and let me know when you spot a street sign."

"But we're not supposed to meet." replied Rukia.

"I can't be bothered about it right now, Rukia. It's still really early right now so I don't think anyone will spot us plus you'll just hop in my car. I just want you to be home, safe and sound."

"O-Okay. Thanks, Ichigo." said Rukia as she continued walking hoping to bump into a street sign.

Rukia could not help as a small smile graced her lips. She knew she could always count on Ichigo. He had always been there for her. From bumping into her at the railway station when she was feeling so helpless to standing up for her when there were nasty boys picking on her in school. And now, this.

The snow on the pavements was starting to melt a little as the sun crept up into the sky little by little. This area seemed to be the residence of wealthy people as all Rukia could see were mansions with huge majestic gates.

It wasn't be long before Rukia found a street sign at the end of the road.

"Setagara. I'm in Setagara, Ichigo!" she exclaimed, relieved to have finally found it.

"Okay, stay there right beside the sign, Rukia. I'm on my way now." replied Ichigo.

Rukia flipped her phone shut as she sighed. She was so lucky to have Jaegerjaquez's in the club yet she had accomplished nothing. Not only she had accomplished nothing, she had also witnessed a brutal murder.

It wasn't before long before she spotted Ichigo's car turning around the corner and stopped in front of her. Rukia got in hurriedly and shut the door.

"Bring me to the police department, Ichigo. I have to report a murder to Soifon Taichou." said Rukia as Ichigo drove.

"What? What murder?" exclaimed Ichigo as he turned to look at her, astonished but quickly turn his view back to the road.

"It happened yesterday outside the club. This man killed another man in front of me. He had a gun. Might be a member of the Yakuza." replied Rukia.

She deliberately left out the part where she had actually just exited from the murderer's house because knowing Ichigo, he would make such a huge fuss over how and why did Rukia land herself in the house of a murderer. And before she knows it, her undercover days would be over and she will be back to issuing tickets on the road.

Ichigo frowned. "If that is the case, Rukia, I will speak to Soifon Taichou about this after I send you home. She will most probably send some guys down to your house and do the normal procedures. It's not too safe for you to appear at the station. If one of Grimmjow's men saw you and tell him about it, you'll be over."

Rukia nodded and glanced at Ichigo. "Will you be in trouble for sending me home like this?"

"Well, maybe, a little…" Ichigo trailed off as he stared at the road ahead of him. "Don't worry, Rukia."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." apologised Rukia as she stared out of the car window.

"Ah, come on, you know you don't have to apologise for anything. I'll gladly take the trouble for you." replied Ichigo jovially.

"Thanks." muttered Rukia as she continued to stare out of the window.

She appreciated how much Ichigo has been there for her but Rukia felt as though she was too weak. She can't continue like this. If she keeps on depending on Ichigo, she can never make it far. She love Ichigo like a brother but sometimes she felt as though she needed to venture out on her own; to make her own mark on her career and of course, she needed time alone to find out more about the Yakuzas and which one of them murdered her parents. With Ichigo constantly around, it felt as though she couldn't grow. It was just like how she was brought back to being the little girl she used to be waiting at the train station for nobody in particular until Ichigo showed up. Ever since then, Rukia had always depended on Ichigo on everything.

The car finally pulled to a stop and Rukia jerked out of her thoughts.

"I'll pop by the station later and tell Soifon Taichou about what you said later. Take some rest, Rukia. I'll call you later." said Ichigo.

"Thanks. I'm really alright. You don't have to check on me. I'm fine." replied Rukia as she struggled with a smile.

"W-Well, okay. Anyway, why were you at the Setagara district just now?"

"It's nothing. Thanks for the ride, Ichigo."

Rukia opened the door and was about to put her foot out when Ichigo grabbed on to her arm.

"Are you okay, Rukia? What's going on? What happened?" Worry was written all over Ichigo's face as he stared at her, confused.

Rukia stared at the helpless face of Ichigo as she gave a sigh.

"I just feel as though you're always there, Ichigo. I think I'm too dependent on you and it doesn't give me a chance to grow…"

"Grow?" repeated Ichigo as he stared at Rukia as though she had gone mad. "What type of growing do you need? You mean growing taller? Come on, I know I always make fun of your height but I was only joking. I find your height really cute and the other day Kira said that-"

"Not about my height, dummy!" snapped Rukia as she rolled her eyes. "I mean internally… It's like I need to see more of the world, to experience more things!"

Ichigo seemed dumbfounded for a moment as he tried to register what Rukia was talking about.

"But Rukia, don't you want me to care for you?" he finally asked, his expression a little hurt.

Rukia softened a little as she patted his hand. "Of course not, you know I don't mean it that way. I just need to stop calling you every time I make a mistake. And I think that sometimes you should let me have the chance of solving my own problems."

"Alright, I understand, Rukia. But I just want you to know that you're still allowed to call me anytime you want about anything, okay? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Ichigo said softly.

Rukia nodded, leaned over and gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ichigo, you're the best!"

Rukia was about to get off the car when she heard Ichigo calling out to her again.

"Rukia, wait! What's with the bandage on your arm? Are you alright?"

Rukia turned back to Ichigo and raised her eyebrow. "Didn't we just talk about this?"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "W-Well, I'm just curious! I promise I won't get all anxious about it!"

"It's nothing, Ichigo." smiled Rukia. "Honest, I can take care of myself."

Throwing another smile at Ichigo who seemed slightly exasperated, Rukia leapt out of his car, shut the door and waved goodbye before heading up to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Byakuya's phone vibrated and he opened his eyes and got out of bed. The sun seemed to have gone down as the whole room was plunged in darkness. Byakuya walked over to his phone and flipped it open. A text message from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez flashed on his screen and he clicked open to read.<p>

'_Kuchiki, if possible, come down to my club at 2a.m later. There is still another contract I need you to sign.'_

Byakuya noticed that it was already seven-thirty and realised that he had just slept the day away. He called Renji immediately and it wasn't long before Renji picked up.

"Renji, I will be at Jaegerjaquez's club at two later. You do not have to pick me up. I need you and Ikkaku to fly to Shanghai once you are finished with the meeting."

There was a moment of silence as Byakuya listened to Renji over the phone.

"Yes, I will join the two of you on the fourth day. I have to settle the deal with Jaegerjaquez first."

And with that, Byakuya flipped his phone shut, threw it on his bed before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After bidding Ichigo goodbye, Rukia had slept in until it was time to leave for work. She had woken up with a splitting headache and guessed that it was perhaps due to the lack of sleep and the weather. It was past midnight now and Rukia felt herself getting dizzier and weaker by the hour. She had arrived at the club at eight sharp and was bombarded with questions on how she got hurt by a very worried Miyo. Rukia had lied to Miyo saying that she had fell down the stairs. Miyo seemed sceptical but did not retort.<p>

"Rukia-san, that table over there needs another jug of beer." said Miyo as she bustled into the kitchen, holding a mop and tray.

"Got it." replied Rukia immediately as she grabbed a jug of beer and proceeded out of the kitchen.

Rukia was immediately engulfed by the pounding of the music and flashing of lights as she weaved through the dancing bodies trying to get to the table. It was Friday and the club was busier than ever. Rukia had received a text from Matsumoto earlier saying that she will reach at one and Rukia was looking forward to it. She wondered if Ichigo had told Soifon Taichou about the incident as there were no calls from the station until now. Finally reaching her destination, Rukia quickly deposited the jug of beer and scurried back to the kitchen again.

As she swing open the kitchen door, she spotted Matsumoto putting on an apron and Rukia hurried over to her. Miyo seemed to be busily slicing up some fruits and Rukia took the opportunity to drag Matsumoto out of the kitchen.

"Have Ichigo told Soifon Taichou yet?" hissed Rukia as she looked around nervously.

Matsumoto widened her eyes. "About what? Did you run into any trouble already? Today is only your second day!"

"No! I mean, my identity is safe. Just that… I ran into some stuff yesterday night." whispered Rukia.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Matsumoto as she spotted the bandage on Rukia's arm.

Rukia leaned into Matsumoto's ear and whispered, "I saw someone got killed last night. I think the killer from last night is a member of the yakuza!"

"Do you know his name? If you know, I can help you do a check." replied Matsumoto. "Did he see you, Rukia? Oh my god, he saw you and attacked you, didn't he? That's how you got injured!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" whispered Rukia furiously as she tried to calm Matsumoto down. "I saw someone trying to attack him at first, without knowing that he was from the yakuza and I saved him. He then shot his attacker in front of me and…"

"And?" probed Matsumoto impatiently. "Don't stop here! Then, what happened?"

"Promise not to tell Ichigo or anyone about this. If he knows, he'll get all freaked out, okay?"

"I promise!" replied Matsumoto. "Just spill already!"

"Alright, after seeing him shoot his attacker, I passed out and this morning I woke up at his place."

"And he tried to attack you? Is that how you get your wound?" asked Matsumoto, horrified.

"No, no! Stop interrupting me!" shushed Rukia as Matsumoto quietened down obediently. "He took care of me, actually. I think I was running a fever yesterday night and I noticed that there was water and a wet cloth by the bedside when I woke up. And, I got this wound while trying to save him from his attacker."

"Wow, Rukia, I can't believe it." said Matsumoto as she let out a whoosh of air. "He didn't kill you for witnessing him murdering another man and he even took care of you? Who is this man?"

"I don't know his name." replied Rukia. "But I do know where he lives!"

Matsumoto brightened up. "Tell me so I can run a check on this mystery man!"

"Set-

"What are you two whispering about? Get back to work!" a loud voice interrupted.

Rukia and Matsumoto whirled around in surprise and their manager glared at them through his spectacles.

"I shouldn't have hired your friend, Matsumoto! Now the both of you aren't going to work and you two will just gossip away!" snapped the manager irritably.

Matsumoto immediately plastered on her smile. "Aw, come on, we're sorry and promise it won't happen again."

The manager seemed to simmer down a little. "Fine, I'm giving you face since you're so chummy with the boss' friends. But don't let this happen the next time! Especially when the club's busy!"

Matsumoto nodded and smiled as the manager ducked back into his office.

"Rukia, let's talk later, alright? But just beware of this man you're talking about. I don't believe that he'll let you go after you see him commit a murder."

Rukia was about to reply but Matsumoto had already slipped back into the kitchen, leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts.

Is Matsumoto right? Will the man return and attack her? But if this man wanted to attack her, why didn't he do that last night? Why didn't he attack her when she was in his mansion? Rukia didn't want to believe Matsumoto but another part of Rukia was telling herself that Matsumoto could be right. Perhaps the man didn't kill her last night because he was afraid that murdering two people in one night could draw more attention from the police? Or maybe he ran out of ideas on where to bury another body without being found out?

A chill ran down Rukia's spine as she hurried back into the kitchen. Miyo was still busy while Matsumoto had disappeared.

"Hey, Miyo, where did Matsumoto go?" asked Rukia as she filled the empty jugs with beer.

"Someone had requested her so she's in one of the private rooms right now." replied Miyo. "Matsumoto-san is so lucky. She gets to be a hostess."

"Lucky?" repeated Rukia in disbelief. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, hostesses get tipped really well and I really need the money but I'm just not pretty enough to be one." replied Miyo as she gave a wistful smile.

Rukia stared at her friend. Sure, Miyo wasn't exactly like Matsumoto's type but Rukia thought she was pretty enough. She was taller than Rukia and had a mousy look which Rukia thought it was cute.

"Cheer up, Miyo. I think you're really cute!" said Rukia as she patted Miyo on the back.

Miyo smiled. "But still not pretty enough to be a hostess. Thanks for cheering me up, Rukia-san."

"Do you need money so badly to want to become a hostess?" Rukia asked bluntly.

"I have a very sick mother in the hospital and my brother and I don't have a very high education so we're stuck with jobs like this. Plus, the standard of living in Tokyo is really high." replied Miyo. "What about you? Why are you in this job?"

The question hit Rukia suddenly as she struggled to come up with a reply. Damn! Why hadn't she thought about it? Why was she in this job? Soifon Taichou had not mentioned this part about Hitoshi Rukia to her!

"I… I really like being a waitress…" she answered lamely.

"Huh?"

"No, I mean my wish is to open a café of some sort in the future and I wish to learn more about waitressing."

Miyo stared at Rukia, puzzled. "Then why don't you work in a day time café or restaurant?"

"W-Well, they didn't want to hire me and I'm short of cash right now and I heard from Matsumoto that there was vacancy here so I decided to work here for the moment."

Miyo nodded slowly. "I see… Well, I hope your dream of opening a café will come true soon, Rukia-san!"

Rukia smiled as she took a tray of fruits. "Thanks! Now I have to deliver some fruits before I get fired by the manager!"

* * *

><p>Byakuya parked his Porsche at the back of the club and stepped out into the cold. It was deserted as customers normally enter through the front doors. Byakuya always entered through the back as he preferred to be low key especially tonight when he had just been attacked here last night. It was nearly two in the morning and he could hear the music from the club blaring as one of the staff came out from the back door with a bag of thrash in hand. Focusing his vision through the foggy night, Byakuya realised it was the girl who had saved him the previous night. The girl did not seem to notice him as she threw the bag of thrash into the bin. Her back was facing him as Byakuya hurried towards her.<p>

"Hey."

The girl seemed to jump a little as she turned around, caught by surprise. It seemed to Byakuya that her eyes seemed to have gotten wider after recognising his face.

"D-Don't you dare touch me!" she said, her voice quivering a little. "If not, I… I will shout!"

Byakuya was slightly taken aback by her response. Touch her? She was definitely not his type of woman. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he grabbed her on her uninjured arm and dragged her into the club as the back door swung shut behind them.

The girl seemed mortified, her mouth hanging open as Byakuya looked around. The pathway between the kitchen and the manager's office was empty. Good, he doesn't want anyone to overhear his conversation with this girl. Byakuya was quite familiar with this place as he often meet up with Jaegerjaquez to discuss their deals and Byakuya know that the winding stairs beside the back door led down to the storage room and the freezer room. He dragged the girl down and she half stumbled behind him.

"W-Where are you taking me?" she shrieked as they arrived at the basement of the club.

Byakuya ignored her question as he looked up the stairs. This was not good enough. This petite girl in front of him was loud and people might overhear them if they walked past the stairs.

"Come on." he said.

Byakuya held her arm with one hand as he yanked open the large freezer door where all the wine were kept. He pushed her in as he closed the freezer door behind them. There. Cold but at least he could have all the privacy he wants.

The girl was backing into a corner as she stared at him as though he was mad.

"If you try to hurt me, I will… will…" she looked desperately around and her hand finally landed on a wine bottle. "I will hit you with this!"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "I am not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you."

"Liar!" she shouted as she swung the bottle in front of her. "Of course you're not going to say you're going to kill me!"

Byakuya was getting a little impatient. He needed to talk to her and then get back upstairs and sign the contract with Jaegerjaquez but this girl was not making things easy for him.

"Listen," he said softly. "I just need to talk to you about yesterday."

The girl fell silent as she listened to him but her grip on the bottle remained strong.

Finally getting her attention, Byakuya continued, "If it is possible, keep the murder to yourself. Anything you heard or saw remains a secret between us."

"Why?" asked the girl suspiciously.

"Because if word gets leaked out that you know about this, you will be in grave danger. Do you understand?" he asked.

The girl seemed confused. "What are you talking about? If word gets out, _you_ will be in danger. Not me. The police will be arresting _you_. Not me."

Byakuya's patience was wearing thin. Is this girl really stupid?

"I am not afraid of the police." said Byakya. "I know someone who can be easily bought. But if word gets out, the person who instructed the man from yesterday to kill you will find you as his next target."

"I-Ichimaru?" asked the girl.

Byakuya nodded. "He will be afraid that you can stand as a witness and testify that he ordered someone to have me killed. He cannot risk that. Therefore, he will be after you."

"But I've already told my friend." whispered the girl, horrified as she lowered her hand that was on the bottle.

"Did you mention the name Ichimaru to your friend?" asked Byakuya.

The girl shook her head.

"Tell your friend that she is not to tell anyone about it or inform the police about it." instructed Byakuya as the girl nodded again.

"I-Is that all?" asked the girl who was starting to shiver.

Byakuya nodded as he walked towards the door. He reached out and turned the handle and pulled but nothing happened. He tried it again but nothing happened again.

"We are locked in." he said calmly as he turned towards the girl. "Give me the key."

"Key?" the girl asked, disbelieved. "I don't have the key, you idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And how did you like that? *winks* Byakuya and Rukia both got locked in a freezer! That Byakuya sure is an idiot sometimes. -_-  
>Anyway, remember to drop me a review alright? Consider my christmas present and for all the hard work I did trying to update this in time for christmas! :D<p> 


	5. Trapped

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! Longest chapter so far so please drop a review and let me know what you think! ;) Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Rukia glared at the handsome man in front of her angrily. Great, first she had been scared out of her wits in fear that the man was going to kill her here and now although the man was not going to kill her, Rukia knew that she was going to freeze to death anyway.<p>

"Are you not a staff here? Why do you not have the key?" the man asked irritably.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "It's only my second day here, alright? I didn't even know there was a freezer in the basement!"

The man fell silent as he seemed to be looking around the freezer room, as though looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Rukia.

"For any vents or windows." replied the man. "Then you can climb through and unlock the door for me to get out."

"Me?" scoffed Rukia. "Why not you?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "If you had not noticed, you are far smaller than me. I highly doubt there would be a vent or a window big enough of me to crawl through."

Rukia felt herself redden at her own silliness as she stared at the man. She hadn't noticed it before but this man was really tall and had a nice built. He wasn't overly muscled or too thin. He was just… just nice.

"What?" the man asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Rukia looked up. Had she said anything out loud?

"You said just nice." the man said.

Rukia tore her gaze away from the man's body. "D-Did I? You must have heard wrongly. I didn't say anything."

The man finally stopped searching and leaned against some stacked boxes.

"We are stuck." he said. "What time will your colleagues be down here?"

Rukia pondered for a moment before answering, "Maybe tomorrow. Miyo only comes down to bring the stocks upstairs before the club opens."

The man did not answer but Rukia could see the tension in his eyes.

"So in other words, we are going to die." replied Rukia as she glared at the man again. "This is all your fault!"

The man ignored her as he frowned. He suddenly took out his mobile phone from his pocket but after staring at the screen, his frown became deeper as he muttered, "Just as I thought."

"What?" asked Rukia irritably.

"There is no signal here." explained the man. "Let us just hope that your friends will come down and look for you."

Rukia nodded and sighed. Her head was throbbing more violently than ever as she sat on the floor across the man. Rukia drew her knees to her chin as she hugged herself. It was getting colder as she shivered in her tight dress. She looked up at the man who was still standing up but he seemed to be deep in thought as his eyes lay transfixed at nothing in particular. Rukia decided to ignore him as she shut her eyes. Maybe sleeping will make her feel better and maybe the next time she wakes up, someone will be here to open the door. Eight more hours to go before the first staff arrives. This shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes as her teeth chattered. The first thing she noticed was that a blazer was draped over her like a blanket. How long had she slept? Frowning, Rukia looked up to realise that the man had given her his blazer and he was not pacing around the room.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Three-thirty." replied the man as he continued pacing about.

Rukia stood up and handed him his blazer. "Thanks, you didn't have to do this."

"Take it. I do not wish to spend another few hours with a corpse after you freeze to death."

Rukia resisted the urge to pounce at him and give him a good thrashing. What was wrong with this man? The man seemed adamant on his decision so Rukia wrapped the blazer around herself again. The blazer smelled expensive and there was a tinge of cherry blossoms. Rukia sat back down as she stared at the man who was still pacing about.

"Why are you walking around?" she asked.

"To generate more heat." The man replied.

Rukia nodded as she stared at the room. She was hungry but there was no food here. All there was were wine. She hated drinking wine and she remembered the first time she drank wine was at her high school graduation. Ichigo had cajoled her into drinking and she had. She ended up feeling so warm and drunk that Ichigo had to carry her back home.

"Do you like wine?" asked Rukia suddenly.

The man seemed slightly surprised that she seems to be striking a conversation with him but he replied anyway.

"Only decent ones."

Rukia nodded. "I don't like them. They make me all warm and stupid."

"Stupid?" repeated the man who seemed amused.

"Like drunk." replied Rukia as she wrinkled her nose. "And they smell funny."

Rukia looked at the man as he suddenly grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf and handed it to Rukia.

"Drink up." He ordered.

"What? Didn't I tell you I hate wine?" asked Rukia.

The man pulled the cork out of the bottle with a pop and handed it to Rukia.

"This will help stimulate the blood flow which will cause us to get warmer." He said as he pulled out the cork of another bottle for himself.

Rukia knew that he was right. This might be their only chance of surviving. Pinching her nose, she took a swig and gulped down the liquid. One mouthful, two mouthful, three and then four. This should be enough, right? One quarter of the bottle was gone and Rukia looked up at the man. He seemed to be enjoying it slowly.

"So is this considered decent wine?" asked Rukia as she drank again.

"I guess." He replied. "I have had better."

They lapsed into silence again as they drank. Twenty minutes seem to have past as Rukia felt her whole body getting warmer. She seemed to be getting a little dizzy too.

"Hey, this really works." She called out to him. "I'm getting warmer."

The man looked her way but did not reply as he continued to drink.

Rukia felt her head getting lighter as the throbbing vanished. The whole room seem to be spinning slightly but she felt better. It doesn't seem as cold anymore and her headache was almost gone.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Rukia. Kuro…Hitoshi Rukia." She drawled as she smiled stupidly at him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." He replied.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" she repeated as she nodded slowly.

Rukia didn't know what she was saying anymore but she could hear her mouth doing all the talking. The room was swaying more than ever.

"I don't feel too good, Kuchiki Byakuya…" she said as she let her head fall into her hands.

She heard him walk over and she looked up. He was facing her, a smile threatening to form on his serious face.

"Are you drunk already, Kurohitoshi Rukia?" he asked.

Rukia frowned at him and pouted. "I'm Hitoshi Rukia. Not Kurohitoshi. Why are you giving me such a weird family name?"

The man finally let out a soft chuckle.

"Kuchiki Byakuya… How old are you?" asked Rukia as she drank another mouthful of wine.

"Twenty-six." Byakuya replied.

"And how did you get so rich?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" she heard him reply.

"I'm bored and I want to talk…" Rukia replied.

"I am not going to entertain you."

* * *

><p>Byakuya glanced at his watch as he paced around the freezer room. It was four-thirty in the morning. He was cold and very annoyed. Jaegerjaquez must have thought that he decided to blow him off and Byakuya do not need the extra enemy. He wasn't exactly friends with Jaegerjaquez but he was a good business partner.<p>

"Kuchiki Byakuya, your turn…"

His attention went back to the drunk girl as he sighed. It had been one hour and she had forced him to make conversation with her. He didn't want to answer her at first but Byakuya was afraid that she might just fall asleep and never wake up. It was not like he cared for her but she did save him once after all. She had requested that they took turns asking each other questions about themselves.

"Your turn, Kuchiki Byakuya!" she repeated, half shouting and looking very annoyed.

Byakuya could not believe it. Nobody had shouted at him like this before but he could not deny that he find himself amused at her.

"Fine." Byakuya finally replied. "What is your favourite food?"

The girl, whose name seemed to be Rukia, pondered for a moment before replying.

"Oh, rice dumplings!" she shouted excitedly. "Oh wait, I change it to eggs."

"Your turn." replied Byakuya in a bored tone.

Rukia seemed to not have heard him as she continued to ramble on.

"But I really like cucumber too. Oh, this is such a tough question. Fine, I'll pick eggs! Okay, let me think of my next question for you."

Byakuya ignored the drunk girl as he curled and uncurled his fingers. His fingers were turning blue and he noticed that Rukia's fingers were already blue. Her lips were starting to turn blue and for a moment, Byakuya felt a flicker of worry for her. Will she be able to make it? She was so petite. Rukia seemed to be thinking of her next question as she closed her eyes, her lips mumbling incoherent words.

"Rukia." called out Byakuya as he walked over to her.

"Mmm?" she opened her eyes sleepily as her head rested against the concrete wall behind her.

"Wake up. You should not fall asleep." reminded Byakuya as he sat down next to her.

She didn't seem to have heard him as Byakuya gave her a nudge with his elbow but instead, Rukia's head suddenly tilted to her right and landed right on his shoulder. It was at that moment when Byakuya stiffened. He didn't like unnecessary contact with people he wasn't familiar with. It was not that Byakuya hated the sudden contact with Rukia but the last time someone had put their head on his shoulders was… Sakuya. The painful memory brought a tug in Byakuya's heart but he quickly pushed it away.

"Wake up." He said to Rukia again.

"Please just let me lie like this…" she mumbled. "I don't feel too good."

Byakuya decided to let her as he sat, still as a statue next to her. It wasn't very nice for him to push her away when she actually looked like she was turning blue all over. He sat in silence as her breathing turned heavy. Byakuya felt her weight on his chest as she snuggled closer to him, probably seeking for that little bit of warmth she could find.

Again, Byakuya let her. If she wasn't on the verge of death, he would have pushed her away already. The feeling of her against him wasn't all that bad. He was slightly warmer now and at least she wasn't clinging on to him like some of the girls he had met.

"Byakuya?" he heard her mutter.

He turned to her but her eyes were still closed.

"What?" Byakuya replied.

"You have very pretty eyes." mumbled Rukia.

As soon as Byakuya heard those words, an image of a little girl in a train formed in his mind.  
><em>"You have very pretty eyes."<em> The girl had said. It was a distant memory and Byakuya had not thought of it until now. Byakuya knew that there had been many compliments about his eyes since he was young so why did he just have that sudden flash of image of that little girl from the train?

It wasn't before long when Byakuya felt his eyelids growing heavier as the girl snuggled closer to him, the sweet smell of her hair under his nose lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Byakuya heard voices as he snapped his eyes open. The cold stung his skin as he checked his watch. It was five-thirty. He was asleep for almost an hour. The voices grew louder as he turned to Rukia and shake her. Her shoulders were so cold that Byakuya almost recoiled at the contact.<p>

"Wake up. Someone is here." said Byakuya as he heard the loud thunk of the freezer lock.

The door opened to reveal a busty lady Byakuya recognised. She seemed to be one of the hostesses from the club. Her face turned pale as she rushed towards Rukia who was still unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked frantically. "How is she?"

Byakuya turned towards Rukia, put his hands under her, scooped her up in his arms as he hurried out of the freezer.

"We were locked in for hours. We need to get her to the hospital now." replied Byakuya quickly as he made his way up the stairs with the lady following closely behind.

"I'll call an ambulance now." The woman said as she took out her cell phone from her pocket.

Byakuya proceeded to walk out of the back door as the winter wind hit him.

"Where are you taking her? It's too cold to wait outside!" the woman shouted as she ran to keep up with him.

"It will be faster if I drive her there." replied Byakuya as he opened the passenger side of the door and put Rukia in. He proceeded to the driver's seat as the woman stared at him.

There was no more space for the woman to tag along as his car could only fit two. The woman understood the situation on hand immediately as she nodded.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital then." she said as he got into his car.

Byakuya sped off as he turned the car's heater on to warm the unconscious girl. Was she still cold? He placed one of his hands on her fingers to check. She seemed to be warmer but she was still cold. Byakuya turned up the heater by one notch as he sped through the city.

It was ten minutes later when Byakuya arrived at a private hospital that was the nearest. A few nurses were at the foyer as Byakuya carried Rukia towards them. One of the nurses spotted him immediately and rushed forward with a wheelchair.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked as Byakuya laid Rukia on a sitting position on the wheelchair.

"Freezing and unconscious." replied Byakuya and the woman nodded, pointed Byakuya towards the reception hall before rushing off with Rukia.

"Please register there, sir!" she shouted as she ran, wheeling Rukia away.

Byakuya made his way over to the counter as a woman greeted him warmly.

"Hi. May I know your friend's name so I can register her in?" she asked.

"Hitoshi Rukia." replied Byakuya.

"Thank you. Please take a seat there and we'll inform you once she gets examined." The woman said politely.

Byakuya then made his way towards a couch and sat down. He didn't want to waste his time here but he needed to wait until the hostess friend of hers arrived. It was almost thirty minutes later when the woman from the reception hurried over.

"Sir, your friend is alright. The doctors have given her a jab and she's sleeping now."

Byakuya nodded. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone when he realised that it was not there. He must have left it in his blazer! The girl was still wearing his blazer when she was sent in. Byakuya's impatience grew as he approached the woman who had returned to the counter.

"Can I visit my friend?" he asked.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over unless you are an immediate family member of hers."

Byakuya considered for a moment. He needed his cell phone back and he could have said that he was her brother but the woman would want to check his identity card before letting him proceed. The different family names would give him away.

"I am her fiancé." Byakuya heard himself reply as the woman brightened.

"Oh, then it's no problem! Just hand me your identity card and I will register you down." The woman said and Byakuya handed it to her immediately.

The woman scrawled down his name on a piece of form and asked him to sign which he did.

"You make a beautiful couple." The woman said as she issued him a visitor's pass.

Ignoring the silly comment, Byakuya made his way to the room. It was on the third floor. He soon reached his destination and he opened the door to the room. She was sleeping soundly as Byakuya looked around for his blazer. Finally spotting it on a chair other with some of her belongings, he reached for it and quickly exited the room.

* * *

><p>The murmuring of voices woke Rukia up from her slumber as she cracked open her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar room which looked expensive and she realised that her friends were peering down at her. Why had she been waking up in unfamiliar places these days?<p>

Groaning, she sat up and one of her friends spoke up.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Kira asked as he handed her a glass of water.

Rukia accepted the water gratefully, drank it and answered, "I think so. What happened?"

"You were trapped in the freezer, remember?" Matsumoto replied worriedly. "Oh, Rukia, please tell me you still remember, don't tell me that you've lost your memory!"

Right. Of course she remembered. That man who had trapped both of them in there and she remembered drinking a lot of wine and talking to the man… But that was all she remembered. What was the man's name? She remembered that he had told her his name but Rukia couldn't seem to remember it now.

"Thanks for coming, guys." said Rukia as she smiled at them.

"Hey, no problem, we're glad you're okay." Shuuhei said with a bright smile.

Rukia noticed that someone was missing among them and before she could open her mouth to ask, Kira answered her immediately.

"Ichigo's coming. He's on his way."

Rukia nodded. She was about to settle in comfortably into her pillow when she noticed a slight tension between her friends. They seemed to be staring at her in a weird way.

"Guys, is everything okay?" asked Rukia as she sat up worriedly. "Did the doctor say something? Is something wrong with me? Am I going to die?"

"Of course not, silly!" said Matsumoto with a wave of her hand. "It's just that…"

"That?" probed Rukia.

Matsumoto was about to open her mouth to reply when the door slammed open with a frantic Icihgo running towards Rukia.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Any headaches?" Ichigo questioned in one breath as he stared at Rukia.

Rukia laughed. "I'm alright, not hurt with no more headaches."

Ichigo sighed with relief as he collapsed into the chair next to Rukia.

"So what were you going to say?" asked Rukia as she turned her attention back to Matsumoto who seemed to be fidgeting uncomfortably.

"W-Well, Rukia, how do you know Kuchiki Byakuya?" asked Matsumoto slowly. "Why were you trapped inside with him?"

Finally remembering his name, Rukia frowned.

"I just… just know him. He deals with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I met him in the club a few times. Why?"

Rukia noticed that Ichigo had tensed up and was staring at her intently while she answered.

"Rukia, do you know that he is the leader of a very big Yakuza group?" asked Kira.

Rukia knitted her eyebrows as she answered slowly, "No… I have suspicions that he was a member of the Yakuza but I don't really know much about him."

"Be careful, Rukia. He is not one to be trifled with." warned Kira. "He has too much money and power."

"Don't worry, I don't even think I'll be crossing paths with him again." replied Rukia.

"I hate that Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo said suddenly as he stood up angrily.

"We have always wanted to catch him but he's just too clever." chipped in Shuuhei with a scowl on his face.

"I wouldn't call that clever." replied Ichigo hotly. "He's sly and crafty. Definitely not clever."

"Still sounds like clever to me." piped in Matsumoto as Ichigo glared at her. "But you can't deny that he is really, _really_ hot!"

Rukia groaned along with the boys but silently agreed with Matsumoto.

"Aren't you guys not supposed to see me?" asked Rukia. She had almost forgotten that Soifon Taichou had forbid her to hang out with her friends except for Matsumoto in case her cover gets blown.

"Don't worry, we have already obtained permission to come visit you. But only for today though, we told Soifon Taichou that you were in critical condition and had to come." replied Shuuhei cheekily as the rest of the group laughed.

Rukia smiled. "Thanks for risking your jobs for me but you guys better go now and continue with your work."

"Oh right, I almost forgot that you haven't answered our question, Rukia." said Kira thoughtfully. "Why were you trapped in the freezer with him?"

Matsumoto frowned. "That's right, Rukia, you have no business down at the basement so why were you there with him?"

Rukia could see all pairs of eyes scrutinizing her in the room as her throat went dry. What was she supposed to answer? If she were to tell them about the truth, someone named Ichimaru would come after her if word spreads out and Soifon Taichou might even think that she had achieved nothing but only trouble and might demote her.

"I… He… It was actually…" trailed off Rukia helplessly as everyone waited for her answer.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and the door opened and a figure stepped in.

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven in the morning and Byakuya had gone home for a shower and had met up with Jaegerjaquez to sign the contract after he left the hospital. He was driving his way home when he noticed the identity card of Hitoshi Rukia on his dashboard. He had meant to return it to her yesterday before he entered the club but had forgotten about it. Making a turn to the hospital, he decided to do another good deed by paying her hospital bills. He didn't want to admit it but he was the one who had caused her to land in the hospital and Byakuya figured she won't be able to pay the bills of a private hospital.<p>

He arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and made his way to the reception. The lady who had served him earlier was still there and beamed at him as he approached.

"You're back to see your fiancée!" she exclaimed delightedly.

Byakuya ignored the comment again as he took out his wallet. "I would like to pay for her hospital bills."

The lady nodded and handed Byakuya the receipt and Byakuya handed her a thick wad of cash.

"Is this enough to let her stay on for another few days if she needs it?" asked Byakuya.

The woman stared at the amount of money in front of her, slightly dazed. "Of course, sir! Don't worry, we'll get our best nurses and doctors to serve her if she needs anything."

Byakuya nodded and made his way to Rukia's room. Was she still asleep? He hoped not. Byakuya knocked and pushed the door open and stepped in to find four strangers including Hitoshi Rukia staring at him.

"K-Kuchiki Byakuya?" a man with blonde hair stuttered and Byakuya stared at him.

He was about to question the man on how he knew about him when the busty hostess from last night made her way over and smiled charmingly.

"I'm sorry. You have to pardon my brother here." she said as she pointed to the blonde man. "Rukia was telling us about you before so my brother was quite surprised when you stepped in."

"I see." replied Byakuya as he turned his attention to Rukia. "You left this inside your coat at my house the other day."

He retrieved her identity card from the breast pocket of his blazer and handed it to her. She seemed shocked to see him but stretched out her hand and took it anyway.

"Why were you in his house, Rukia?" demanded the man who had disturbing orange hair.

One look at this man and Byakuya decided he doesn't like him. He seemed rude and uncouth and he seemed to be angry with Rukia. Byakuya could feel that the orange haired man didn't seem to like him too much as he was staring at him now, his eyes full of anger and hatred.

Byakuya noticed that Rukia seemed to be in a spot as she struggled for an answer. There was a strange and heavy atmosphere in the room and it was quickly broken when the busty hostess interrupted them.

"I'm sorry about this, Kuchiki-san." she replied as she quickly pulled the orange haired man to her side. "He is… is Rukia's ex-boyfriend and still cares for her deeply therefore, he was acting a little crazy just now."

"Ex-boyfriend?" exclaimed Rukia as she stared at her friend.

"Yes yes, you broke up with him last month, remember?" smiled the hostess as she walked over to Rukia and pushed a drink towards her. "Drink more water, your mind still seems to be asleep!"

Byakuya watched as Rukia drank the glass of water dutifully as she continued to stare at the people in the room, her expression tensed. Is she alright? She seemed tensed and Byakuya felt a slight tinge of guilt. Was he the one to have caused her this much tension?

"Thank you for saving Rukia last night." continued the woman.

"It was nothing." replied Byakuya.

It was as though all of Rukia's friends were watching him carefully and Byakuya felt strange. Do these people know who he was? Did Rukia tell them anything?

"So, why were you trapped in the freezer with Rukia?" asked the hostess, a cheeky smile on her face. "And why was she in your house?"

Byakuya was stumped. What should he answer? He barely knew these people and he felt as though he was interrogated. But on the other hand, if this hostess knew about his identity, she would never dare to talk to him in this manner.

"You can ask Rukia about the details." replied Byakuya as he turned to Rukia. "I am sure she can answer all of them."

All eyes turned back to Rukia again as Byakuya resisted the urge to smile. It was amusing how flustered she gets when she's trying to come up with an answer.

"W-Well, I found his wallet when I was cleaning up one of the rooms in the club and saw his address. So I decided to drop by and return his wallet back to him personally." she replied uncertainly.

"That's all?" asked the hostess who seemed disappointed.

"That's all." Rukia replied.

"So what's the deal about the one with the freezer?" asked the blonde man.

"He wanted me to pick out the best wine for him. That's why we were down there." she replied.

Byakuya could not help but feel quite amazed with the girl in front of him. She had managed to lie to her friends without them suspecting and her lies were solid. There were nothing suspicious about her lies and it all seemed so innocent.

"You don't know anything about wine, why would he ask you?" argued the orange haired man.

Byakuya realised that he was right. Rukia had mentioned that she hated wine and knew nothing about it. So why would he ask her to pick wine for him?

This time, Rukia seemed dumbfounded as she staredat Byakuya helplessly. Deciding that she had done a good enough job in her condition, Byakuya decided to make things easier for her.

"Because she was the first waitress I saw. The rest were in the kitchen and seemed to be busy." replied Byakuya smoothly.

"Didn't she mention that she didn't know about wine?" retorted the orange haired man.

"It was my fault." replied Byakuya. "She did mention that but I dragged her down anyway."

"You don't seem like a gentleman if you drag a woman like this." muttered the orange haired man.

"I did not say I was one." replied Byakuya as the hostess tried to contain her laughter which resulted to a snort instead.

The orange haired man looked like he was about to pounce on Byakuya but Byakuya didn't care. Why was he being so nosey?

"Be nice, Ichigo." reprimanded Rukia suddenly. "Kuchiki-san did save me after all."

So his name was Ichigo. Byakuya felt a sense of satisfaction as Ichigo cursed under his breath as the blonde man patted him on his back.

The door of the room opened once again and a nurse bustled in with a tray on hand. She laid the tray in front of Rukia and turned to Byakuya, a twinkle in her eyes. Byakuya noticed that she was the nurse from the reception earlier on. He couldn't bear to hear another silly comment from her and decided to take the chance to slip away when she stopped him.

"Kuchiki-san, don't worry, your fiancée will be fine after some rest. See, we've prepared the healthiest food and rest assured that we have a chef cook them especially for her."

Byakuya could feel all the eyes on him at that instant as the room fell into a deathly silence. The orange haired man was the first one to break it.

"W-What?" he hollered as the blonde man and the other man with black hair leapt in front of him to keep him from pouncing on to Byakuya.

The nurse seem to notice that a brawl is about to start as she muttered an apology and scurried away.

Byakuya could see that Rukia was staring at him, utterly confused but she still remained silent. Deciding that he had enough for today, Byakuya turned to the orange haired man and gave him a sharp look.

"Hitoshi Rukia is not my fiancée. She has nothing to do with me. I merely stated that she was my fiancée to retrieve my phone that was in her room last night. It was past visitor's time to visit."

There was a loud sigh of relief from the blonde as he released his hold on the man whose named seemed to be Ichigo. Ichigo had his arms folded across his chest now as his lips formed a very thin, straight line.

"If there is nothing else, I should go." said Byakuya and he quickly left the room before anyone else could say another word.

As soon as Byakuya closed the door behind him, he could hear the harsh whispering start. Byakuya continued to walk away. He could not be bothered to waste his precious time again and it is not as though he would be seeing them ever again.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you went to his house to return him his wallet!" whispered Kira anxiously, his eyes darting back and forth, from Rukia to the closed door.<p>

Matsumoto's cheeky expression was now replaced with a serious one as she stared at Rukia. "Are you sure that is all to it, Rukia?"

Rukia avoided everyone's stares as she focused her attention on chewing the apple that was offered by the nurse with the tray earlier. She gave a small nod as she bit into it.

"Rukia," said Matsumoto slowly. "Is he by any chance the man you were talking about last night?"

Rukia froze immediately. She had forgotten that she had told Matsumoto about the incident but thankfully, the man's name and where he lives was left out.

"Of course not!" replied Rukia as she looked up. "Don't be silly. The man I was talking to you about is nothing like him."

"How so?" questioned Matsumoto.

"Well, he's short and… balding." answered Rukia slowly. "With loads of tattoos on his arms!"

"That is nothing like him." agreed Shuuhei as Kira nodded.

"Still kind of weird that you intended to return him his wallet but dropped yours instead at his place." muttered Matsumoto, who was staring at Rukia suspiciously.

Shuuhei laughed as he gave Matsumoto a playful push. "Come on, you're just jealous you're not in Rukia's shoes!"

His comment earned him a smack on his head by Matsumoto and Rukia turned her attention towards Ichigo who seemed to be staring out of the window, deep in thought.

"Hey, what are you brooding about?" Rukia called out to him.

Ichigo turned his head and gave her a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He replied.

"I guess it's time we should go now and you should take some rest." said Matsumoto as she picked up her handbag from the armchair.

Rukia nodded, thanked them for visiting and soon the noisy bunch of friends left the room, leaving Rukia all alone in silence as she very soon after, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the hard work, Rukia. I'll be leaving first." said Miyo as Rukia waved goodbye.<p>

Rukia was discharged earlier the next morning and she was back at work tonight. She didn't want to delay her mission and furthermore, she was feeling fine. It was now four in the morning and Rukia locked up as Miyo got into her brother's car and left. Rukia sighed as she slipped the key into her pocket. Today was just another boring but busy day at the club, her target was not in and Matsumoto was not around either.

The wind howled as Rukia pulled her coat tighter as she walked across the carpark. The entire street was deserted as she stood by the side walk, waiting to chance upon a cab. It was almost ten minutes and Rukia was about to call for one when a car pulled to a stop in front of her.

Rukia looked up from her mobile phone as the door of the back seat opened and a tall figure stepped out.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Do you need a ride home?" the man said.

It was him. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was not standing right in front of her, smirking down. Rukia could feel her throat go dry. This was her target and now he had come right to her but flashes of their last encounter went through Rukia's mind. Should she take up the offer or refuse politely? Safety comes first, she finally decided. Rukia took a small step back and shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer but I can get home myself." She said politely.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow as he took a step forward. "Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to _eat _you up?"

Rukia was starting to panic but she tried to remain calm as she shook her head.

"Of course not, Sir. I would just prefer to head home myself."

Grimmjow smiled down at her, his eyes gleaming as Rukia took another step back. He suddenly made a grab for Rukia's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Do you think I was going to let you get away after the last time?" he whispered, his face a few inches away from hers.

Rukia's eyes widened as she tried to twist her arm free but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" shouted Rukia as she brought her knee into contact with Grimmjow's crotch.

The impact made her attacker wince in pain but not enough to let her go.

"You filthy bitch!" he yelled as he slapped her, hard on her right cheek.

Rukia's head snapped back from the impact and was about to fight him off when she felt him pulling her coat off and dragging her away.

Rukia could see that he had dumped her coat on the snowy pavement and was now dragging her into his car and she struggled and shouted as much as she could. It was useless. There was no one around to help her.

Grimmjow had now thrown her at the back seat as he crawled on top of her, his eyes blazing with anger and… lust. His driver seemed to comprehend what was happening as he quietly left the car and walked away.

"You, bitches who work in clubs are all the same. Every single one of you. Don't you want money? Here, take it!"

He reached into his pocket and took out a thick wad of cash and threw it on Rukia's face. Rukia tried to scramble free but he was much too strong for her. Rukia noticed that his eyes seem to gleam like a maniac and for the first time in her life, she was truly terrified. She could taste blood from her mouth and realised that it must have been caused by the slap earlier.

Grimmjow bent his head down and was nuzzling on her neck. He breathed in deeply and was now kissing her neck as Rukia resisted the urge to break down. Grimmjow snarled as he brought his face up to look at her.

"Aren't you scared?" he snarled. "Scream for me. I want to hear your screams."

Rukia bit her lips in an attempt to control her emotions. She would not let him have the satisfaction of hearing her pleas for help.

Blood was forming on her lips now and Grimmjow bent down and licked her lips.

"You do know how to excite me even if you're not screaming." He said as he tore her blouse apart.

Rukia knew that she was not supposed to react but as soon as she was exposed, she gave an anguish sob as she tried to push him away.

"S-Stop!" she shouted as she tried to push his roaming hands away.

Her bra was off next and she was now exposed from the top. Her cries were getting louder but Rukia didn't care. She wanted him to stop touching her and staring at her.

She soon felt her skirt gone and she was now clad only in her panties as one of his hand were on her thigh. His other hand was on her neck and as Rukia tried to scream and push him away, she could feel his grip on her neck tighten.

"I told you that you can't run away from me." he smirked as he slowly unbuttoned his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Poor Rukia, isn't it? Well, review and I won't let her suffer too much. Hahahaha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! ;)


	6. Jetting Off

**A/N**: Hi there! I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages but there's just been too much school work and exams so I had to put most of my activities on hold. Well, it's been so long that I guess most of you probably have drifted elsewhere and well, I don't blame anyone. I know how annoying to wait for months for an update. So sorry. :(  
>Anyway, thanks for the reviews and DMs I still receive here and there! Enough of me rambling. This chapter is for you guys who has been with me since the very start of the story. You know who you are! And if no one's reading this anymore, well, then this chapter is just posted for my own amusement. Hahahaha. Onward with the story!<p>

* * *

><p>The trees whizzed past as Byakuya drove his way towards Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's club. He had received a call from Grimmjow to meet him at his club just after hours to receive the first shipment of cocaine that Byakuya had ordered.<p>

He soon arrived and frowned. Why was Jaegerjaquez's car parked right in the middle of the road instead of the club's carpark? Byakuya pulled to a stop behind Jaegerjaquez's car and got out. Had something happen to him or the shipment? Byakuya was walking towards the vehicle when he spotted Grimmjow's chauffer rushing towards him from a distance.

"Kuchiki-sama," the chauffer greeted as he stopped in front of Byakuya. "Grimmjow-sama is busy at the moment."

Feeling irritated, Byakuya glared at the man who seemed to be terrified.

"I want my goods now." Byakuya said.

The chauffer seemed to be in a dilemma as he looked worriedly from Byakuya to the vehicle.

"I w-will try, Kuchiki-sama." stuttered the chauffer as he walked towards the vehicle and knocked on the tinted window pane softly.

Byakuya followed him and stood behind him feeling annoyed. He doesn't give a damn what Grimmjow is doing. He just needs to take the stuff and leave. He has a flight to catch in five hours.

There was no answer from the vehicle and for a second, Byakuya thought he heard muffled screaming coming from the inside. The chauffer knocked louder against the window this time as he spotted the look of irritation on Byakuya's face.

The window was soon scrolled down and Grimmjow's annoyed face emerged.

"Figured it was you, Kuchiki," he said hurriedly then looked at his chauffer. "Stuff is in the boot. Bring it to Kuchiki."

The window was going back up when Byakuya saw a familiar face inside. It was Rukia! Her face was drenched with tears, her eyes widened with panic as she gazed out at him, her eyes pleading. It was as though she was pleading him for help.

The chauffer had retrieved the briefcase and was now handing it to Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama, here it is." he said politely.

Byakuya took the briefcase from him and was about to leave when the image of Rukia's helpless face flashed though his mind.

He cursed under his breath as he pulled the car door open to reveal a very surprised Grimmjow.

Byakuya knew that his actions would soon cause him a lot of trouble with Jaegerjaquez but at that moment, all he could think about was Rukia's pleading face.

He pulled Grimmjow out and quickly grabbed Rukia's hands and pulled her out of the car. He noticed that she was naked and all that was left was her underpants. Grimmjow had landed on the pavement and had now stood up as Byakuya dragged a stumbling Rukia and pushed her into the passenger's seat of his car. Byakuya headed into the driver's seat and sped away just when he saw Grimmjow retrieving a gun out of his breast pocket.

Byakuya increased the pressure on his accelerator as his car sped off at an alarming speed. He was livid with himself. If Rukia had turned out to be someone else, he would have just walked away. But no, he just could not forget that she had saved his life before and those terrified eyes of hers. Because of these, he had risked his partnership with Grimmjow and it is going to cost him quite a sum of money to make things right again. And if Grimmjow really gets mad, things were going to get really ugly and Byakuya could find himself an additional enemy.

Byakuya snapped out of his reverie to realize that he had driven back to his mansion. He pulled to a stop and turned around to find Rukia huddled in the seat, sobbing as she bit on her knuckle trying to smother the noise.

Byakuya whipped off his blazer and laid it on her gently. She flinched slightly as the fabric of his blazer made contact with her skin. Byakuya turned away from her and stared out of the window. He did not know what he should say at this moment. It seemed like ten minutes had crawled past as she continued sobbing.

"We should head inside and get you some clothes." Byakuya said finally.

Rukia nodded and with trembling hands, she opened the car door and stepped out. Byakuya followed suit. She was clutching on to his blazer around her very tightly as they made their way in. Byakuya noticed that her sobs had died down as he scanned the card key to the door. The big double doors opened immediately without a creak as the both of them stepped in. They were alone and Byakuya was glad that Renji or any of his men were not present. It was an awkward situation and he felt that the lesser strangers there are to gawk at Rukia, the better it would be as she probably needed some time to calm herself down.

"Follow me." instructed Byakuya as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He opened his closet and his gaze fell immediately to a stack of neatly folded clothes at the corner. They belonged to Sakuya. Byakuya was hesitant at first but decided that Rukia needed clothes to wear. After contemplating for almost ten seconds, Byakuya handed Rukia a dress.

"Change into these." said Byakuya. "They might be a little big but they are the best I can find right now."

Rukia nodded and went into the bathroom immediately.

Is she going to be alright? Byakuya could not help but feel a little worried. Byakuya noticed that after her sobbing had died down, she seemed to have gone all silent and her gaze was distant.

"If you want to take a shower, there are fresh towels inside." Byakuya called out.

There was no answer but soon, he heard the sound of the bath running. There was a sudden buzzing from Byakuya's phone and he flipped it open immediately.

"Taichou!" Renji's worried voice called out. "Did something happen? I received a call from Grimmjow's men demanding to know where you were. Did something go wrong during the transaction? Did they swap the goods?"

"I have not checked the goods." replied Byakuya. "It was Rukia."

"Rukia? Isn't she the girl who saved you the other night from Ichimaru's men? What has this got to do with her?" asked Renji.

"It is a long story, Renji. I need you and some of our men to stand guard outside the mansion in case Jaegerjaquez decides to come over. Prevent anything from happening as I have a plane to catch soon."

"Hai, Taichou!" replied Renji and the line was disconnected.

Byakuya flipped his phone shut and threw it on his bed. He was very annoyed at this point. He was certain that Jaegerjaquez will be coming back for Rukia and she would not be safe to return back to her apartment now. He has to catch a flight to Hong Kong in less than four hours and now, he was stuck in this situation. Byakuya was tempted to ditch the whole Rukia situation. Perhaps he could ask her to return home? But another part of Byakuya knew that Jaegerjaquez would still get his hands on her. Byakuya found that thought particularly disturbing.  
>From the other night when he saw how Jaegerjaquez had tried to violate Rukia in the room of the club, Byakuya had a feeling that Rukia was different from the other hostesses. Byakuya had been in and out of the clubs so many times he knew all the hostesses were willing to throw themselves on to Jaegerjaquez. And of course, not to mention the fact that she had saved his life.<p>

It was about twenty minutes later and Rukia emerged from the bathroom. The dress did not fit her as they hung loosely on her shoulders but it was passable. Her hair was wet and her eyes were red but Byakuya thought she looked slightly better.

"Thank you." she muttered.

Byakuya gave a slight nod as he gazed out of the window. There was no choice, he had to do this.

"Do you have your passport with you now?" Byakuya asked finally.

"P-Passport?" repeated Rukia. "Why?"

"I will be bringing you to Hong Kong with me for five days." replied Byakuya simply as Rukia gaped at him.

"Why?" she repeated again. "I need to get home."

"Because Jaegerjaquez will be looking for you and it is not safe for you to go back to your apartment for the time being. It will be safer if you stick with me. Trust me, I do not want this too but it is for your own safety. I do not have time to deal with him now but rest assured, I will deal with him after we are back in Tokyo."

Byakuya noticed that she looked uncomfortable and worried.

"Will he let me go after we are back in Tokyo?" she asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps so if I offer him enough money." replied Byakuya as he took his luggage out and started packing.

There was a moment of silence as Byakuya continued to pack. He glanced at Rukia who was staring out of the window, a frown on her face. She seemed to be deep in thought as though she was deeply troubled but Byakuya did not blame her. Which woman would agree to get whisked off to a foreign land with a complete stranger?

"Why are you helping me?" asked Rukia.

"Because you saved my life once. I do not like to owe anyone anything so take it that this is my repayment to you. Rest assured, we will have nothing to do with each other once we are back in Tokyo." Byakuya replied.

She finally nodded before turning to look at him and replied, "I don't have a passport. I have never gotten out of Japan before."

It was a major problem but Byakuya was not frazzled.

"There is nothing to worry about. Hand me your identity card and I can get my men to have your passport done in an hour." He replied simply as he shut his luggage.

Rukia seemed slightly taken aback with his response but did not reply any further as she handed the card over.

"Stay in my room. I need to make a few calls." said Byakuya as he left the room leaving Rukia alone in his room with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>As soon as Byakuya had left the room, Rukia panicked. What should she do? She had not expected him to be able to produce a passport for him in such a short amount of time. Will the passport even be an authentic one? But if she actually stays here in Tokyo, there really is a big possibility that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez might be able to track her down and she might even be in greater danger. Furthermore, Byakuya had assured her that he will help her deal with this mess. Another thought entered her mind and Rukia's heart sank. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was her target. She will still have to face him even after she returns. Unless… Kuchiki Byakuya is able to find a way for her to continue working there and Jaegerjaquez keeping his hands to himself.<p>

She sighed as she sank down onto the expensive looking chair and glanced around. This was her second time in the room and Rukia had noticed it before that it was elegantly decorated but now that she had a closer look, everything looked very expensive. From the silk bed sheets to his king sized bed to his closet and even the chandeliers overhead looked frighteningly expensive. He does have very good taste, she decided. Her gaze fell onto the white grand piano at the corner and she walked over as a photo frame on top of it caught her attention.

It was a photo of a very beautiful girl who looked slightly younger than twenty. Was she perhaps, Byakuya's sister or a girlfriend? She finally decided that it must be the latter. If not, why would he have women's clothing in his closet?

Returning back to the armchair, Rukia went back to her problem on hand. Should she leave for Hong Kong with this complete stranger? She could not deny that she was still shaken by what happened earlier with Jaegerjaquez but Rukia did not want to discontinue her task. She was stronger than this and she wanted to prove it to Soifon Taichou, her friends and even herself. She finally decided to go, believing that once she returned with a clear state of mind, she can continue her task on hand. She didn't want to go running to Soifon Taichou or even Ichigo whenever she bumps into a problem and since Kuchiki Byakuya has offered to help, why not? Rukia knew it might be silly to even trust Kuchiki Byakuya but who else could she go to right now? If she were to inform Soifon Taichou or Ichigo about what happened, they would definitely make her drop her task and she would be back to issuing parking tickets again.

The door of the bedroom opened and Byakuya stepped in. Rukia leapt up from the armchair immediately looking guilty as she turned back to look at the chair. Had she dirtied it? She hoped not. She didn't want to pay him another chair if she happens to dirty it.

He was now staring at her, one of his eyebrows raised as though questioning her behaviour until he saw her looking back at the chair. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts as he said, "Go ahead and sit. It does not matter."

Rukia was surprised. Was she that obvious? She sat back down anyway as she watched him fiddling with his phone. There was a sudden music and Rukia recognised it immediately as her ringtone. Jumping up from the chair, she made her way to her coat and stuck her hands into the pocket. She soon retrieved her mobile phone and the name 'Ichigo' flashed on her screen.

Why is Ichigo calling? She froze as her eyes turned to Byakuya who was still fiddling with his phone. Finally deciding that she was acting silly, Rukia answered the phone. Why was she terrified, she wasn't even sure.

"Hey, what's up?" answered Rukia quietly.

"Rukia, you're up early!" bellowed Ichigo over the phone. "Did I wake you up?"

"Um, yes, but it's alright. What's going on?" replied Rukia.

"Oh, I heard some great news from Soifon Taichou. She said that-"

"Rukia, we can leave once you are done with your call." Byakuya's voice suddenly interrupted and Rukia jerked up in surprise.

Byakuya was standing in front of her, his face impassive as usual and Rukia quickly gave a nod and he walked away.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

There was a moment of silence and Rukia looked at her phone screen. The call was still connected.

"Are you still there?" she called out.

"Oh yea, sorry." came Ichigo's reply.

Rukia could sense something in his voice but couldn't put her finger to it.

"Rukia," continued Ichigo. "Who is that man with you?"

At that moment, Rukia's throat went dry. She hadn't expected that Ichigo would hear that. Byakuya had not been loud at all. How was she to explain that she was with a guy at six in the morning?

"U-Uh, it was just…" she trailed off as her desperate eyes roamed around the room in panic.

She immediately regretted looking up as soon as her eyes met the eyes of Kuchiki Byakuyas'. He was now looking at her face and walking over.

"What is the matter?" he asked quietly. "Is that Jaegerjaquez?"

Rukia couldn't decide if she hated herself more or Kuchiki Byakuya more at that moment. Why, oh why, couldn't she stay calm and answer Ichigo? Why does she have to panic and let Byakuya see it? And why did he come over to talk to her again?

Rukia quickly plastered a smile that was a little too sweet as she quickly shook her head and waved him away. She could see Byakuya raise an eyebrow but he walked away nonetheless.

"Rukia," came Ichigo's voice over the phone. "I just heard him again. Who is he?"

"He… It was just the repairman." Rukia said finally.

"Repairman? At six in the morning?" echoed Ichigo in disbelief. "And he was in your apartment while you were sleeping?"

Rukia stilled. He was right. She glanced up at Byakuya who was now tapping on the face of his watch, indicating that it was soon time to leave.

"Yes, the repairman," she replied hurriedly. "He had been my repairman for years and I trust him."

"Rukia, what are you talking about? We were living together just until a week ago! We don't have any repairman coming to our house at all."

"L-Look, I got to go. I'll call you again." Rukia said hurriedly as she flipped her phone shut.

She exhaled loudly as she slipped her phone into her pocket. It was never easy dealing with Ichigo when she was lying.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Byakuya.

Rukia nodded as she put on her coat. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Byakuya glanced at Rukia who was sipping her cup of green tea as they sat in the private lounge while waiting to board the plane. She seemed slightly anxious and uncomfortable and he noticed that her eyes could not stop roaming around. Byakuya was regretting his decision already. She didn't seem bright; clumsy in fact, and Byakuya was going to Hong Kong for an important meeting with one of the top Yakuza leaders from there and he was hoping that Rukia would be of no trouble and preferably 'invisible'. He had planned it out. He would go about doing his business there while she would stay in the hotel all day long. She could go for all the spa treatments or have room service whenever she wants as long as she stayed within the hotel's premises.<p>

She was quite a bother, really. Renji and Ikkaku would be flying over in the evening and now he had to assign one of them to 'babysit' her. Byakuya noticed that someone seemed to keep calling her and leaving her texts as every once in a while, Rukia would look at her phone, irritated, and then snap it shut again.

"I don't have enough clothes for the trip." said Rukia suddenly.

"I will get the hotel staff to buy you some." replied Byakuya.

"Hotel staff? Can't I get them myself?" she asked, a frown on her face. "I have never been to Hong Kong and it would be nice if I could explore around."

Byakuya smirked. "Explore? You don't even know how to speak their language."

Rukia huffed as she glared at him. "I could always get a translation book."

"I doubt you have the money to do so." retorted Byakuya. "You now owe me sixty thousand yen."

"What?" yelled Rukia as she leapt off her seat which resulted to some of her hot tea sloshing out from the cup.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "For the first class air ticket and the hotel room."

"But I thought you were-" she stopped in mid-sentence as her face turned scarlet.

"Paying for you?" continued Byakuya as he pretended to read his newspaper. "Why should I?"

"Fine!" she replied, her face flushed from embarrassment and anger. "I will pay you back every single cent that I owe you, Kuchiki Byakuya. You are such a… a…"

"Yes?" replied Byakuya lazily as he flipped to the next page of the paper.

"A pig!" she managed to splutter out.

He glanced at her and she was practically seething with rage now. Byakuya raised his newspaper to hide the smile that was threatening to form. He didn't want to admit it but he was amused with her. Byakuya had never met anyone like her before. Nobody had ever called him a pig or reacted to him in such a rude manner. He actually found her refreshing. She was fun to tease and entertaining.

She was now sitting back on the chair and throwing him dirty looks as she drank the last of her green tea in a huge gulp.

There was a sudden knock and the door opened to reveal a pretty air hostess.

"Kuchiki-sama, you are able to board the plane now." she informed and was soon gone again.

Byakuya stood up and left the room, followed by a reluctant Rukia who seemed to be muttering under her breath as she continued to throw dirty looks at him.

They were soon on the plane without any hiccups as Byakuya had hoped. He knew that the authorities were always keeping an eye on him but it seemed as though he had an easier time this round. Perhaps he was travelling with a female companion and the authorities thought that he might be going on a holiday with his girlfriend. Whatever it was, Byakuya didn't care. There was nothing illegal on him now that they could hold him. Even Rukia's last minute passport was a legal one. Being loaded with money and having some of the useless officers in the force who kowtow to money truly have helped Byakuya a lot in his life.

Byakuya have chosen a private compartment for the both of them at the end of the first class cabin. The air hostess led him to their private cabin and bowed.

"What would you like to have, Kuchiki-sama. Will it be the usual, a glass of red wine?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded as he sat down and opened up the newspaper.

"And what would your guest like to have?"

The air hostess was now turning to Rukia who was staring back at the air hostess blankly as she took her seat beside Byakuya. Byakuya refused to assist Rukia. It is much more fun to see her getting all embarrassed and fidgety.

"Um, I will have the cheapest." Byakuya heard her say and he resisted the urge to grin.

The air hostess smiled at Rukia kindly. "All the drinks are complimentary."

Byakuya deliberately lowered his newspaper down to see Rukia's face turning red as she quickly muttered, "Some juice would be nice."

"What juice would you like to have? We have apple, orange, mango and-"

"Apple, thank you very much." replied Rukia quickly as soon as she spotted Byakuya looking at her, his expression thoroughly amused.

The hostess bowed and left the two of them as Rukia continued to glower at him.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

Byakuya smirked. "Nothing."

"I can't believe I actually came with you. What was I thinking?" muttered Rukia.

Byakuya hid behind his newpaper again as he ignored her. In less than a minute, the air hostess arrived and brought their drinks to them.

"The plane is taking off soon." said the hostess after she handed them their drinks. "Please buckle your seat belts until the captain has said that it is safe for you to unbuckle them."

Byakuya gave a curt nod and the hostess left their cabin. He buckled his seat belt and noticed that Rukia had already done so. She seemed to be staring out of the window, her eyes worried.

"Is there a flying pony out there?" asked Byakuya.

Rukia turned around and glared at him. "None of your business."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows as his face remained impassive. "Are you scared?"

"No." came her immediate reply as she looked away.

"I see."

There was no more interaction between the both of them as the plane started moving backwards. Byakuya noticed that she was now clutching on to the armrest, her fingers turning white from her intense gripping. She had turned her head away from Byakuya, probably afraid that he was going to tease her again and Byakuya felt a little guilty.

"You have to relax." said Byakuya. "Everything will be fine."

She turned back to face him, eyes wide with something that looks like fear to Byakuya but she tried to remain calm.

"I am relaxing." She retorted. "I am perfectly fiiiiii-!"

That very moment, the plane was accelerating at an intense speed as it suddenly lifted itself into the air. Rukia's right hand was now gripping on to Byakuya's hand as her eyes flew shut.

"Calm down." Byakuya said as her grip on his hand tightened.

"I-I'm trying." She stammered.

She was now hyperventilating and Byakuya was getting worried. The plane was still heading up and her face was turning pale. The first thought flickered into Byakuya's mind was that he didn't want anything to happen to Rukia because it would delay his meeting with Chang Sun Yuan, the top Hong Kong mafia leader.

He quickly turned to Rukia, his face merely a few inches away from her.

"Look at me." He commanded and she slowly opened her eyes. "Try to take a deep breath now."

* * *

><p>The second his face loomed in front of her, Rukia felt her heart rate quicken. This was the first time he was so close to her. She could see how perfect his skin was and the shape of his nose and then his lips. His lips were moving and Rukia tried to listen but she could not concentrate with his face just inches apart from hers. Rukia turned away from him and finally managed to gulp down a mouthful of air and not before long, her breathing was stable again.<p>

"Drink." He commanded as he handed her the glass of juice.

Rukia was about to reach for the glass when she realised her hand was still on Byakuyas'. She quickly released her hold and accepted it with shaky hands and sipped on her juice slowly. It seemed as though the plane was stable again.

"Sorry." She quickly mumbled.

"You have a strong grip for a girl." Byakuya replied and Rukia felt her face redden.

"We were trained that way." She retorted. "It can't be helped."

"Trained?" he asked and Rukia could feel the colour drain from her face again.

How could she have forgotten?

"W-Well, I mean we were trained to have a strong grip from… the club!" she answered quickly as Byakuya gazed at her, puzzled.

"You see, we need to have a strong grip on trays, jugs and stuff like that." explained Rukia and she heaved a sigh of relief when Byakuya nodded and turned to his newspaper.

Their food was served soon and Rukia had to stop herself from salivating from the sight. There were Chinese spring rolls, rice dumplings and some other dishes Rukia couldn't recognise and a bowl of Chinese ramen.

"Ooh, ramen!" she clapped her hands in delight. "And rice dumplings, my favourite!"

Rukia glanced over at Byakuya's tray and noticed that the food in his tray were similar to hers. An item in Byakuya's ramen caught her eye and she quickly looked in her bowl.

"They forgot to put an egg in my ramen." she said finally, disappointment in her voice.

"Will you even be able to finish all these?" questioned Byakuya as he picked up his chopsticks.

"I won't but still, I would really like an egg." she replied as she stared at his egg wistfully.

Byakuya seemed to be ignoring her as he started on his food.

"Hey, I know!" exclaimed Rukia excitedly. "Why don't we exchange? You can pick something from my tray in exchange for that egg!"

Byakuya's chopstick was in mid-air as he suddenly stared at Rukia as though she had gone mad.

"I do not share my food." he said as Rukia frowned.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I said exchange, not share." Rukia repeated.

"No." he repeated.

Glaring at him, Rukia picked a spring roll and munched it. She cannot believe that she would be stuck with this jerk for five days. If only this trip can pass by in a breeze.

* * *

><p>Almost five hours had past and the plane was now pulling to a stop. After their trays had been cleared earlier, Byakuya had finished his newspaper, replied several e-mails, read another newspaper as Rukia slept through out.<p>

Byakuya glanced at her as she slowly stirred awake.

"Have we reached?" she asked and Byakuya nodded.

They left the plane and checked out of the airport and Byakuya noticed one of the airport staff hurrying towards them with their luggage.

"Kuchiki-sama," the man said in fluent Japanese. "Mr Chang had arranged a car to pick you up outside. He is waiting in the hotel for you."

Byakuya nodded and followed the man towards the car with Rukia behind him.

They stopped in front of a silver Mercedes Benz and the man opened the door to let Byakuya and Rukia in. As soon as the door closed, Rukia gave a happy laugh as Byakuya stared at her.

"I can't believe I'm in Hong Kong!" she whispered excitedly as she stared out of the window. "I love the weather here! It's cold but not too cold like Tokyo! And can you believe there is no snow here at all? How fascinating!"

Byakuya did not reply her but watched as she pressed her nose against the window as the car zoomed along the streets.

They soon arrived at a lavish hotel and a hotel staff hurried over towards Byakuya and led them towards the lift which brought them to the top floor.

"Stay here and wait for me." ordered Byakuya and Rukia nodded as she sank down into one of the expensive looking sofas.

Byakuya then followed the hotel staff down a corridor. They soon reached an expensive looking set of doors and the staff knocked.

"Mr Chang, Kuchiki-sama is here." the man spoke in Cantonese as he knocked and pushed open the doors.

Byakuya stepped in and bowed. A man in his sixties smiled and walked over to Byakuya. He waved the staff away and beckoned Byakuya to take a sit.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Byakuya." Chang Sun Yuen said as he took a sit next to Byakuya.

A hotel staff hurried over and poured Byakuya a drink as Byakuya sat down.

"I have been busy." replied Byakuya politely.

The older man nodded. "Indeed, ever since Ginrei passed away, you have been busy every day."

"It is my duty to bring the Kuchiki organization into greater heights." said Byakuya as he took a sip of his whisky.

"Yes," agreed the older man. "Ginrei would want that. Too bad my dear old friend passed away before he could witness what a fine man you have grown into, Byakuya."

"So, what brings you back to Hong Kong after so many years?" asked Chang Sun Yuen.

Byakuya opened an envelope and handed him a piece of paper.

The older man glanced through the paper and nodded. "I see. So you want me to be your partner in this."

"It would benefit both the Chang and Kuchiki organization if Mr Chang would agree to this partnership." replied Byakua.

"It is good, Byakuya. But you know how cautious I am lately."

Byakuya nodded. "I have heard of the unfortunate incident regarding your son."

"Ah, yes." replied Chang Sun Yuen. "He made me lose faith in the younger generation. Spending all the unnecessary money on entertainment and women after I made him owner of one of my hotels. And now, I have to throw in so much money to bring the hotel back to what it was before. I believe that men will only fully mature after they have settled down."

Byakuya could fully understand the older man's words but did not reply.

"So, does Byakuya-san have a special woman in his life right now?"

"No." replied Byakuya. "I am too busy for that."

The older man chuckled. "There is always time for romance, Byakuya. And having a family truly makes a man much more responsible. I prefer to do business with responsible men, Byakuya."

Byakuya took another sip of his whisky as the older man excused himself to go to answer a call. Byakuya did not expect this. He knew that Chang Sun Yuen was a family man but did not expect that because of his lack in a life partner, he might not be able to clinch the deal.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she swung her legs. She had been waiting for almost half an hour and she was extremely bored and hungry. She was annoyed that the straps of the dress keep falling off her shoulders and she was cold. The sudden sound of footsteps attracted Rukia's attention as she leapt up from the seat.<p>

"You're finally done!" she exclaimed.

To Rukia's surprise, a man who clearly isn't Byakuya appeared in front of her. He looked very wealthy and stared at her, puzzled.

"Who are you?" he asked in fluent Japanese and Rukia bowed.

"I'm sorry. I'm waiting for Kuchiki Byakuya." replied Rukia.

"What's your name?"

"Hitoshi Rukia." answered Rukia as the old man nodded.

"Follow me." The man smiled kindly and Rukia followed.

He led her into a room and Byakuya's eyes widened slightly as soon as he saw Rukia.

"Did I not ask you to wait there for me?" asked Byakuya.

Before Rukia could retort, the old man laughed.

"Don't be so harsh, Byakuya. I brought her in. You didn't tell me you have a female guest with you on this trip."

Rukia could see that Byakuya was displeased with her. Should she have insisted on sitting there instead of following this man? Who is this man?

"Maybe I should wait outside." said Rukia meekly as she gave an apologetic bow.

"It's quite alright, Rukia-san." replied the older man and turned to Byakuya. "Who is this special someone of yours, Byakuya?"

Special? Rukia glanced at Byakuya surprised and he seemed to be a little surprised himself.

"She is not anyone special." came Byakuya's reply.

The older man chuckled. "Are you sure, Byakuya? I know she must mean a great deal to you if you bring her along with you on business trips. You can be frank with me, Byakuya. Is she your girlfriend?"

Rukia sighed. Of course, Byakuya would be displeased with her. He was on a business trip and now his business partner is interested in their "relationship" instead.

"Actually, I'm not his girlfriend." said Rukia. "Please do not be mistaken."

The older man seemed taken aback by his mistake and looked at Byakuya sternly. "So is she one of those ladies whom you pay to entertain you while you are on business trips?"

Rukia could see Byakuya stiffen. So this old man now thinks that she is a prostitute? Rukia was about to retort when Byakuya spoke.

"Do not be mistaken, Mr Chang. Rukia is my fiancée." he replied smoothly.

The frown on the older man's face cleared as he stared at Byakuya. "Fiancee? Why didn't you say sooner? And here I was thinking about something else entirely."

He turned to Rukia and patted her on the back. "I apologise for my rudeness, Rukia-san."

"I-It's fine." replied Rukia as she gave him an awkward smile.

Why in the world did Byakuya say that she was his fiancée? Rukia darted a questioning look at Byakuya but his face remained impassive.

"Well, how about you two join me for some tea down at the restaurant with me and my wife while Byakuya and I can discuss the details of the contract?"

"We would be glad to." replied Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I actually had all these typed out in my laptop for 3 months but hadn't had time to post as I still needed some time to read through again and edit. I hope my performance hasn't decreased but even if it has, there's no surprise there, since I hadn't typed my story in soooo long. And not to mention that I have stopped Bleach recently. No worries, it's just a temporary thing!  
>By the way, heard that Bleach's anime is going to stop for a while right? Or has it already stopped airing? Haven't been in touch with Bleach related stuff for quite a while so I'm pretty confused.<br>**And I almost forgot this! Attention! **  
>If some of you noticed, I had changed the rating of this story to T. Reason is, I heard this site is gonna delete a whole chunk of M stories and some authors have said that their stories are already blacklisted! I'm not sure how they see it but I'm so afraid that this story will be deleted too. So I changed it to T for now since there's no explicit content yet.<br>Anyway, review, review, review! Thanks so much!


	7. Flowers For The Princess

**A/N: Heyho! I am back with a new chapter! You guys are the bestest of the best with so many reviews, alerts, favourites and many of you even took the extra effort to DM me to give me a nudge to continue with this story. I really really love and appreciate every single review that you guys contributed. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Now, can you tell me what is going on?" whispered Rukia furiously as she glared at Byakuya.<p>

They were now sitting inside the restaurant and the older man whom Rukia now know as Mr Chang had excused himself to go to the restroom.

"I need you to be my fiancée whenever Chang Sun Yuen or his wife is around." replied Byakuya calmly as he stared straight ahead.

"And why would I do that?" asked Rukia.

"You do not have to know why. Just play your part and in return, I will write off the money you owe me for this trip."

"What?" hissed Rukia. "I thought you were only kidding!"

"If you play your role, it can still be as though I was joking but if you do not play your role, then you will have to pay me back every single cent." replied Byakuya a smirk on his lips.

Rukia glared at him. "Fine. I will be your fiancée but only during this trip."

Byakuya nodded. "Of course."

Chang Sun Yuen soon returned with his wife who smiled as soon as she saw them.

"Byakuya, what a pleasant surprise! And I presume this pretty lady is your fiancée?" she asked and turned towards Rukia.

Rukia gave a polite smile and nodded and the lady beamed at her. A waiter brought their tea and some snacks over as Byakuya and Mr Chang discussed the contract.

"So are you Japanese, Rukia-san?" asked the wife as she placed a muffin on Rukia's plate.

Rukia thanked her and smiled. "Yes. I'm from Tokyo."

"Ah, I miss Japan. Ever since I married Sun Yuen, I've been so busy here, I haven't had time to go back."

"Go back?" asked Rukia as she bit into her muffin. "Are you Japanese too?"

"Yes. If not why would I speak such fluent Japanese?" she chortled. "So how did you and Byakuya meet?"

"It's a long story." replied Rukia quickly.

"We have time! Do tell me!" said Mrs Chang whose eyes sparkled excitedly.

Rukia resisted the urge to laugh as she had never expected that one of Hong Kong's wealthiest women actually behaved in this manner.

"We met in this dark alley, actually."

"Alley?" Mrs Chang's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound very romantic."

Rukia laughed as she blurted out. "It wasn't. He was actually pointing a gun at me."

Mrs Chang recoiled in shock. "What happened?"

Her reaction attracted the attention of her husband and Byakuya who turned around and looked.

"What is the matter?" asked Mr Chang, curious.

"Oh, you have to listen to this, dear, Rukia was just telling me about how she and Byakuya met." Mrs Chang said excitedly.

The older man smiled as he focused his attention on Rukia. "Now, that seems interesting."

Rukia gave a meek smile as she darted a look at Byakuya who was staring at her, his face showing no emotions at all.

"W-Well, it really isn't much of a story." replied Rukia as she darted a look of help towards Byakuya.

She could see that he caught the look but pretended not to notice as he took a sip of his tea. Fine, if he was not going to help her at all, she could very well take this story in any direction she wants and the direction she was actually looking at was making a certain Yakuza leader look as pathetic as possible.

Rukia gave a laugh as she clapped her hands in delight. "You're right, it is actually a very interesting story."

Byakuya seemed to have noticed her sudden confidence and darted her an odd glance but Rukia rambled on.

"He was escaping from some people, you see, some people from the other Yakuza group. He bumped into me and pointed a gun at me to keep me silent. I was afraid and obeyed but then I noticed a tear trickling down his-

"A tear?" echoed Mrs Chang in disbelief. "You mean Byakuya was crying?"

Rukia smirked as she noticed that Byakuya was staring at her, giving her a warning look which she chose to ignore.

"Yes, he was clutching on to his injured arm, crying!" replied Rukia dramatically. "And that was when I felt a rush of pity towards him. I mean, I haven't seen a grown man cry over an injury that small but-

"That is quite enough." Byakuya's stern voice interrupted.

Rukia darted a look at him and he could see the anger flashing in his eyes. Had she gone too far? She shook that thought away as she stuck her chin out defiantly. Serves him right for not helping her!

"Ah, come on now, Byakuya." said Mrs Chang, her eyes twinkling playfully. "Let Rukia finish. I was quite enjoying the story."

Byakuya gave a polite smile to the couple and stood up, his hand on Rukia's arm. "Excuse me while I talk to Rukia."

Mr Chang smiled. "Go ahead."

Rukia was reluctant seeing the look on Byakuya's face but he dragged her over to the corner of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" hissed Byakuya.

"Playing my part well." replied Rukia stubbornly.

Byakuya looked as though he was about to hit her but finally let out a sigh of exasperation. "Fine, what will it take to have you stop making me look so pathetic?"

Rukia pondered for a moment before replying, "Well, I refuse to be cooped up in my hotel room for the rest of this trip. I want to go shopping and explore."

"Deal." said Byakuya immediately.

"And you have to pay for my shopping." continued Rukia.

Byakuya shot her a warning look. "Don't push it."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Fine, you will lend me money first and I will return them to you once we're back in Tokyo."

"Alright, deal." replied Byakuya.

Rukia stuck out a hand as Byakuya frowned at it.

"Shake on it." Rukie explained as Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes but complied.

They returned to their table immediately and the older couple looked at them, puzzled.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mrs Chang.

Rukia gave a dazzling smile. "Never been better!"

"So, back to the story then!" Mr Chang said and Rukia noticed Byakuya shooting her a look.

Clearing her throat, Rukia gave a meek laugh. "About that, I was only joking just now. I mean, Byakuya, of all people, would never shed a tear! He was injured but wasn't crying."

"Now that sounds more like the Byakuya I know." chuckled Mrs Chang.

"Well, after his attackers left, I took off but maybe it was fate because I met him again a few days later."

Rukia could see Byakuya suppressing a grin as he took another sip of his tea and she continued, "I was working in a club and a man wanted to have his way with me but Byakuya stopped him and came to my rescue and that was when I realise that although Byakuya's a member of the Yakuza, he is different from the others… He is kind and special."

"That was a nice thing to do, Byakuya." Mr Chang commented.

Rukia smiled as she noticed the look of approval Byakuya had gave her. With more confidence, she continued.

"Byakuya wanted to make sure I wasn't really hurt so he took me to the doctor-

"Unohana-san?" interrupted Mr Chang.

"What?" Rukia asked. What or rather who is Mr Chang talking about?

As if on cue, Byakuya spoke up, "Yes, I brought her home and _had my family doctor_, Unohana-san check on her."

"You don't have to tell us that she's your family doctor, Byakuya, we know." laughed Mrs Chang.

Rukia knew that the little information was for her knowledge and she quickly continued, "Yes, his family doctor gave me a check and I was fine and well, things took off from there."

"So the two of you fell in love from there?" asked Mrs Chang.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I know it's weird considering we had only met twice but there was something there. We both knew it."

Mrs Chang smiled. "Ah, such love is hard to come by… When both parties knew at that instant that they were meant for each other."

Mrs Chang then looked at both Byakuya and Rukia. "I really am happy for the both of you. You two deserve happiness, especially you, Byakuya, for all the stuff you've been through with-

"Thank you, Mrs Chang." Byakuya cut in politely. "Rukia and I will be very happy."

Everyone on the table, including Rukia, saw that Byakuya had stiffened slightly but Mrs Chang quickly cleared the awkward moment as she spoke.

"Well, that is good! You have to remember to invite us to the wedding, Byakuya!"

Byakuya nodded and smiled, "Of course, Mr and Mrs Chang will definitely be on the VIP list."

"Well, perhaps we should get back to the details of the contract, isn't it, Byakuya?" suggested Mr Chang and Byakuya immediately agreed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for working with us." said Byakuya as he shook hands with Mr Chang.<p>

It had been an hour later and Mr Chang had signed the contract. Byakuya and Rukia were about to leave for their hotel when Mrs Chang spoke up.

"Why don't the both of you stay in our hotel instead?"

"We would not like to impose and our hotel has already been booked." replied Byakuya politely.

"Oh, don't be silly. There would be no imposing at all. I'm sure you'll have much more to discuss with my husband here later this week so this would actually make it easier for you. Plus, I enjoyed my chat with Rukia earlier so when you men are talking about business, Rukia could actually spend some time with me."

Rukia brightened at the thought. She had enjoyed her time with Mrs Chang although it had only been less than two hours but Mrs Chang had let Rukia rambled on and on and seemed greatly interested in her stories.

"My wife is right, you know." said Mr Chang. "It would be easier for me to contact you if I have any questions and my wife could really use Rukia's company. It had been so long since I've seen her so entertained."

Rukia glanced at Byakuya and could see the hesitation in his eyes. She understood immediately. If they were to live in the same hotel as them, it would mean that they would bump into them quite often and the both of them would have to keep up their act as a couple.

"Oh, come on, Byakuya, you are not going to deny an old lady for some companionship, are you?" asked Mrs Chang playfully.

Byakuya smiled. "Of course not. As you wish, then. Rukia and I will stay here."

"Great. Wait here for a moment while I get the room key for you." replied Mrs Chang as she hurried away.

Ten minutes later, Mrs Chang came back with a card key and handed it to Rukia. "Here you go, a VIP master suite for the both of you."

Rukia stared at the key and then at Byakuya and then back to the key that was in her hand.

"Just one key?" she muttered.

"Is there a problem, dear?" Mrs Chang asked, concerned.

Rukia was about to reply when Byakuya interrupted her. "Everything is fine, Mrs Chang. We appreciate your generosity. Rukia and I will head up to our room now."

"Sure, run along then! If you need anything, just let the staff know. Everything will be on me!"

Byakuya gave a nod of thanks as he walked towards the lifts with Rukia following him reluctantly. As soon as the lift doors close behind them, Rukia glared at him.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I am going to go about doing my business and you shall stay in the hotel room." replied Byakuya staring ahead.

"Not about that! I'm talking about the room and our sleeping arrangements!" hissed Rukia.

"We should just stick to one room to avoid any suspicions."

Rukia was about to retort when the lift stopped at their level and Byakuya exited immediately. She hurried to catch up with him. He stopped in front of a door and slid the card key in. The door opened with a soft click and Byakuya pushed it open.

The suite was revealed to Rukia and all she can do was gape at it. It was magnificent. Everything screamed expensive, from the leather sofas to the chandeliers hanging above and there was a winding staircase that leads to god knows where. Rukia dropped her bag as she rushed towards the glass windows. She could almost see the whole of Hong Kong. She felt a rush of excitement as her eyes darted everywhere, trying to absorb as many details in as possible. There wasn't any bed in sight so she figured the winding staircase must lead to the bedroom. There was a kitchen and Rukia noticed there was a glass door that leads to a balcony. She rushed forward and flung the door open to find the balcony decorated with flowers and there was even a hot tub.

"Take a look at this!" she shouted excitedly.

She turned her head back to find Byakuya ignoring her as he walked up the staircase and disappeared from view.

"What a wet blanket." she muttered to herself as she walked back to the living room.

She picked up her bag from where she had left it and walked up the staircase. There was an expensive looking four poster bed and armchairs around the room. Rukia heard the sound of water running and realised that Byakuya was using the shower. She sighed as she put her bag down and let herself fall on her back onto the soft bed.

Bliss. She hadn't even realised how tired she was until her aching back hit the bed. Rukia sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes, allowing them to get some rest. It wasn't before long when she heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps heading her way. Her eyes shot opened immediately to find a very irritated looking Byakuya who only had a towel on his waist glaring at her.

Rukia could feel her face turn hot as she leapt out of bed and turned away. Why was he not dressed?

"W-What are you doing?" squeaked Rukia. "Why aren't you dressed?"

There was no answer but Rukia heard him shuffling around. She stilled for several minutes not sure of what she should do. Should she walk away? Or should she turn around and face him? Before she could make a decision, he was now walking past her, fully clothed and went back down the stairs. Feeling very ignored, Rukia followed him.

"Hey, are you deaf? Why didn't you answer me?" Rukia asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

Again, there was no answer from him as he poured himself a drink. She was facing his back and he did not even bother to turn around to acknowledge her presence.

Rukia could feel anger course through her and without thinking, she smacked him on his back. "Seriously, are you going to keep ignoring me? Don't you have any manners?"

The smack on his back seemed to have caught his attention as he whirled around, eyes blazing. "Do not touch me."

Rukia was caught surprise by how angry he was but she refused to back down. "The least you could do is just nod! And why can't I touch you? Do you think you're much more superior to everyone else? There, I will touch you as I please."

Rukia was so mad she wasn't even thinking straight and then she started poking his chest. And that was when Byakuya snapped.

"I said, stop it!" he growled as he grabbed her hand.

Rukia froze as she stared up at him. He looked livid and Rukia was trying hard not to gulp. She didn't realise how far she had gone and could not believe she had actually poked him. This wasn't even how she usually behaves but she couldn't explain why this man infuriated her so much with his poor manners.

His gaze was still on her and Rukia was starting to feel uncomfortable. Wrenching her hand away from his grasp, she turned around defiantly, stalked towards the leather sofa and sat down.

She could still feel him staring at the back of her head as she ignored him. And then, she finally heard him setting his glass down. He walked past her, towards the main door and was out before she could even say another word. As soon as the door closed behind him, Rukia let out a scream as she threw a cushion at the door. How could anyone be so rude and bossy? Someone this good looking should never be so arrogant. She bristled as she thought of how he had fooled everyone with his charming good looks and suits.

After sulking for a bit, Rukia found herself calming down as she took a long bath. Patting herself dry and changing back into the clothes that Byakuya had given her earlier, she made her way to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as Byakuya stepped out of the suite, he made his way to the bar downstairs and ordered himself a drink. He was very annoyed with the girl upstairs yet he needed her in order to seal the deal with Mr Chang. Byakuya knew he was being rude to her back there but he really was in no mood to deal with her. He had seen how excited she was when she first stepped into the suite and it reminded him of how Sakuya first behaved when he had brought her to Paris. The thought of sharing a suite with another woman other than Sakuya brought a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach and of course, guilt. He had tried to take a shower to cool himself down but it didn't help at all.<p>

Byakuya sighed as he downed his drink and ordered another one. He didn't mean to be rude to Rukia but it did help to lessen the guilt that was settling in him. He just prayed that this trip would be over soon and he would be back in Tokyo with his normal life and be rid of this girl.

* * *

><p>The next time Rukia woke up, the room was dark and she reached out to the digital clock on the night stand. It was almost eight. She got out of bed and felt her stomach gave a rumble. The suite was still quiet and she figured Byakuya must still be out. She brushed her hair and decided to grab a bite downstairs at the restaurant.<p>

As soon as she reached the restaurant, Rukia noticed Byakuya sitting at a corner having dinner alone. In a fleeting moment, Rukia thought she caught a flash of loneliness in his eyes but she wasn't too sure. After all, with these much money, how can anyone be so lonely?

Deciding that staying mad at him wasn't worth ruining the trip, she made her way over and sat across from him.

He seemed slightly surprised by her presence but did not object.

"What are you having?" asked Rukia as she flipped open the menu.

"Steak." Byakuya replied, still staring at her.

"Is it any good?" asked Rukia as she lowered her menu to scrutinise the piece of meat.

"Yes." replied Byakuya again as he looked at her strangely.

It seemed strange to him that she was now fine after their tiff earlier but of course he preferred this over fighting.

Rukia closed her menu and ordered a steak as well.

"You know I am not paying for you, right?" said Byakuya as he cut his piece of steak into a cube.

"Oh, don't try to scare me." laughed Rukia. "The waiter already said that everything will be on Mr and Mrs Chang."

Byakuya bit back a grin as he sipped on his wine. It was apparent that both of their moods had turned better. Rukia's food arrived soon after and she happily consumed it.

"So, I was thinking of going shopping later." said Rukia as she chewed.

Byakuya raised his brows. "You do not even know where to shop."

"It's alright, I can ask around. I'm sure the hotel staff will be happy to help." replied Rukia.

"Happy to help with what?" a voice interrupted and both of them turned immediately.

Mrs Chang was smiling at them with Mr Chang behind her. The elderly couple took a seat with Byakuya and Rukia as a waiter hurried over to serve them some wine.

"I was thinking about going shopping after dinner." answered Rukia.

Mrs Chang beamed. "You should, Rukia. There are so many things to see and buy here. You will love it. Maybe we can bring you two around later."

"You two?" echoed Byakuya immediately. "I am not free, actually."

Rukia quickly nodded. "Oh yes, Byakuya doesn't need to join. He is really busy and I normally do my shopping alone."

"That is no excuse to accompany your fiancée." Mr Chang said. "Family always comes first, Byakuya. You should know that."

"Oh no, it's really alright, Mr Chang. I would prefer to shop alone." Rukia said.

She was now in Ok terms with Byakuya but it doesn't mean she wants to hang out with him all the time. Rukia was still hoping she could have some time to herself and have fun without that stick-in-the-mud Byakuya.

But her prayers were not answered as Byakuya caved in. "You're right, family is more important. I guess I am able to clear my schedule to go shopping with Rukia."

Rukia groaned inwardly as she elderly couple smiled back at them.

* * *

><p>"Look at this! These looks like the ones we had in Japan!" exclaimed Rukia excitedly as she pointed to some handmade lanterns that a shop was selling.<p>

They were now in a busy street with people bustling around and tourists busily snapping photos. Small stalls were set up on each side of the road and the aroma of food drifted everywhere. Rukia could see that Byakuya wasn't enjoying himself very much as he kept his hands in the pockets of his coat and carefully avoided people that almost brushed past him. It was actually quite a funny sight to Rukia as it was the first time she had seen him so uncomfortable.

The Changs seemed to have noticed it as well as they kept casting amused glances towards Byakuya's direction. The four of them were now walking with Byakuya and Rukia in front of the Changs. A little girl sitting sadly at one of the stalls ahead caught the attention of Rukia and she went forward. She seemed to be selling flowers and business didn't seem to be good.

She looked as though she was only seven and there was no one else with her. Just when Rukia was about to reach for some money, she saw Byakuya finally retrieve his hands from his pockets and took out a wad of cash. He gave them to the little girl who stared at him in awe and then muttered something under her breath.

Rukia couldn't understand what the little girl was saying so she turned towards Mrs Chang for help.

"The little girl just said that Byakuya looks like a prince." Mrs Chang chuckled.

Rukia smiled as she turned her attention back. Byakuya was about to walk away when the little girl rushed out and handed him a bouquet of roses. She seemed shy but was adamant when Byakuya refused the flowers politely. She glanced at Rukia and then motioned Byakuya to lean towards her.

Byakuya seemed hesitant at first but much to everyone's surprise, he finally leaned towards the little girl and she whispered into his ear. Byakuya's face was hard to read but Rukia thought she saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. Byakuya straightened himself up as the little girl beamed at him and thrust the bouquet of flowers into his hands.

"What was that about?" asked Mr Chang as the little girl grinned.

Mrs Chang seemed curious and went towards the girl and seemed to be asking her what was happening. The little girl giggled childishly as she replied. After the girl had finished speaking, the elder couple laughed, leaving Rukia confused as to what was happening.

Noticing the confusion on Rukia's face, Mr Chang said, "The girl was telling Byakuya that he should always give flowers to the princess to show her how much she means to him."

Rukia blinked. She still didn't get it.

"She's saying that you're Byakuya's princess." quipped Mrs Chang.

Rukia could feel her face turn hot as she just smiled back weakly. Byakuya gave a small smile to the girl as he proceeded onwards, flowers still in hand.

Rukia walked beside him quietly and then he suddenly shoved the flowers to her.

"Take it." He said simply as he refused to meet her gaze.

Shocked, Rukia held on to the roses as she followed him. She had expected him to chuck it the moment the girl was out of sight.

"Do not overthink anything." Byakuya said softly and suddenly, startling her. "We are still being watched."

"Right, of course, I wasn't thinking about anything." replied Rukia hastily.

For the rest of the shopping trip, Rukia had bought clothes that will last her for her stay and Byakuya had paid. There was not much interaction between them as Byakuya kept to himself while Rukia talked to Mr and Mrs Chang. She couldn't believe that the top Yakuza leaders in Hong Kong were actually very friendly and warm to her. It was almost midnight when Mr and Mrs Chang decided to head back to the hotel.

"Do you two want to stay on or head back with us?" asked Mrs Chang as Mr Chang called his chauffeur.

"I think we are done for the day too." replied Byakuya.

Rukia was tempted to continue shopping but she could feel her sleepiness kicking in. She nodded in agreement with Byakuya and the four of them headed back to the hotel.

As soon as they reached the lobby of the hotel, the Changs bade them goodnight and left. Rukia was left with a silent Byakuya and they headed back to their suite.

Rukia yawned as she dragged herself upstairs. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard Byakuya speak.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked as he stared at her from the bottom steps.

"I'm going to sleep. Why?" replied Rukia, puzzled.

"You are not sleeping there." Byakuya said.

"But the bed is there. Oh, is there another room with a bed?" asked Rukia as she walked back down the stairs.

"No. You are going to sleep here. I will be sleeping upstairs."

"But there's no bed here! Only these sofas!"

Byakuya gave a patronising smile. "More than enough space for a petite girl like you."

Before she could answer, Byakuya had went up the stairs and disappeared from view. Rukia glared at the now empty staircase as she huffed in exasperation. She dragged herself to the bathroom on the first level and started washing up. How could someone be so annoying? And to think she was a little charmed by him when he helped out the little girl earlier. It must be all a facade. He was just trying to get into the good books of the Changs in order to clinch his deal. Glaring at her own reflection in the mirror, Rukia decided not to let Byakuya ruin her trip. After all, once when she's back in Tokyo, she would never have to see him again.

Feeling slightly cheered up by the idea, Rukia left the bathroom and sat on the sofa which will now be her bed. She heard a buzzing sound and realised that it was her phone. Grabbing it from her pocket, she noticed the name 'Ichigo' flashing on the screen.

Sighing, she flipped it open and put the phone to her ear.

"Rukia! Thank goodness you answered! Where the hell are you? I was so worried about you I had someone check and they said you've taken a flight to Hong Kong. Is that true? Are you there now? What happened?"

"Slow down, Ichigo." replied Rukia. "Does anyone other than you know I'm in Hong Kong now?"

"No one else knows, Rukia. I have to find out what's going on first. Are you in trouble?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Deciding not to go into details of how she was attacked by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, knowing how Ichigo would freak out over it, she simply replied, "I'm fine. I will explain it to you when I'm back but please don't let anyone know expecially Soi Fon Taichou about me in Hong Kong."

Ichigo seemed reluctant and confused but he agreed anyway. "Alright. So when will you be back?"

"In another four days. I forgot to bring my mobile phone charger so I'll just call you once I'm back in Tokyo, okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Rukia could hear the beeping of her phone indicating that her battery was running low.

"Don't worry, Ichigo." she repeated. "I have to go. I promise I'll call the second I can."

Rukia sighed as she snapped her phone shut and laid down. She was having so much fun and had almost forgotten that this wasn't even a real holiday. She was just running away from her real problems back in Tokyo temporarily. Rukia could soon feel her eyelids growing heavier by the second as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Byakuya tossed and turned but still couldn't get to sleep. Deciding to get a drink downstairs, he made his way down when he noticed Rukia huddling on the sofa. She looked cold. Trying to ignore her, he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He was on his way back to bed when he noticed that she was shivering slightly.<p>

Sighing, he trudged upstairs, took the thick blanket from his bed, headed downstairs and draped it over her. She was still asleep but seemed contented with the new found warmth. She snuggled into the blanket and Byakuya returned back to bed, cursing the annoying girl under his breath. Great, now he would have to suffer with the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I know that some of you probably might be going, "Hey! Why's Byakuya being such a jerk one moment and then perfectly civil another moment? What the hell?"**  
><strong>Yea, he was trying to deal with his guilt of Sakuya so by thinking that if he wasn't very nice to Rukia, it would make things better. I hope I made it clear. He's just feeling guilty for "betraying" Sakuya by being with Rukia (staying in the same suite and pretending to be a couple).<strong>  
><strong>So, I hope it's clear! And remember to drop me a review and let me know what you think! ;)<strong>

**Oh, if there are any vampire diaries fans out here or Klaroline fans, do take some time and drop by my new story revolving around Caroline and Klaus. And to those who doesn't watch VD, go and watch it!**

**IMPORTANT! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IF BYAKUYA IS REALLY DEAD? I was trolling the net and people were saying that he died? WTF? I don't really read the manga so please, if someone can confirm this, I would be grateful (depending on what your answer will be). Heh, kidding, but if you know what the friggin' hell is going on, let me know! Thanks!**


	8. First Dance, Last Night

**A/N: Biggest chapter so far and done in two weeks since my last update! Sorry I had no time to reply reviews this time round but rest assured, I read every one of them and I love it! Thanks guys, for the lovely reviews and I'm so touched. Actions speak louder than words and may I present to you, this new chapter! I had a really really fun time writing the later half of it and maybe you'll know why after reading it. Go ahead!**

* * *

><p>The sound of people talking the next morning made Rukia's eyes shoot open as she found herself staring at an expensive looking chandelier. Realising that she was in the hotel suite in Hong Kong, she sat up slowly and turned towards the voices. She couldn't see anyone and realised that the voices came from upstairs. She could recognise Kuchiki Byakuya's voice and he was talking to someone else. Yawning, she glanced at the clock and gasped when she realised it was already twelve-thirty. She had wasted a perfectly good morning sleeping in!<p>

Irritated with herself, she made her way to the bathroom beside the kitchen. After she had brushed her teeth and had a quick shower, Rukia stepped out of the bathroom wearing a dress she had bought the night before.

She spotted Byakuya and a heavily tattooed man with red hair coming down the stairs. The red haired man gave her a friendly smile as he walked over.

"Hi, I'm Abarai Renji and I'm your babysitter for the day." He said.

Babysitter? What was he talking about?

"Hitoshi Rukia." replied Rukia and gave a quick smile. "What are you talking about? What babysitter?"

"Taichou has assigned me to tag along with you for today. You're ready, right? Come on, let's go then." Renji said jovially.

"Hold on a second," said Rukia and she turned to Byakuya. "Why do I need Abarai-san to follow me around? I'm capable of doing shopping on my own."

Byakuya was staring at his phone, frowning as he replied, "Do not ask so much. Just let him tag along."

Glaring at him, Rukia crossed her arms. "So, now I'm not allowed to ask questions? Whatever happened to the deal?"

Byakuya decided to ignore her as he stepped out of the suite and left without another word.

Before she could start cursing, Renji stepped forward. "Actually, Taichou-"

"Let's go." interrupted Rukia as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

The afternoon with Renji didn't turn out to be as bad as Rukia thought it would be. Renji turned out to be very familiar with Hong Kong and even knew basic Cantonese. Rukia was secretly grateful. He had brought her to the most popular malls and they were now sitting in a café sipping on their beverage.

"You didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought." said Rukia as she sipped her tea.

Renji raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Rukia nodded. "I thought you would be just like that stupid Kuchiki Byakuya."

Renji threw back his head in laughter. "Awfully brave of you to say that about him, Rukia. I've never heard anyone who dared to say that out loud."

Rukia shrugged. "It's the truth."

Finally coming down from his laughter, Renji looked at Rukia seriously. "Actually, Taichou isn't that bad. He wanted me to tag along because he knew you would be unfamiliar with the place and couldn't speak the language."

His words stunned Rukia as she stared at Renji. "R-Really?"

Renji nodded.

"W-Well, then why didn't he say so?" retorted Rukia, feeling a little guilty now for assuming the worst of Byakuya.

"Taichou is just like that." replied Renji as he drank the last bit of his coffee.

Rukia quickly downed the last bit of her tea too and the both of them continued shopping.

* * *

><p>By the time both Rukia and Renji reached the hotel, it was already seven. Rukia didn't go crazy like most girls usually do during shopping. She only bought a couple more clothes for her stay here and some gifts for the gang back home. The rest of the shopping trip with Renji was basically window shopping.<p>

Renji then brought her to have some street food which he had insisted she tried. Taking a bite of the roasted duck, Rukia almost swooned. Renji was right. It was absolutely delicious. Delighted with her reaction, Renji had scurried off to buy more of the local food back for Rukia. Rukia never imagined food from the street vendors could taste so good.

Renji had promised to take her sightseeing the next day and Rukia was excited. She had gotten along well with him and was actually glad he would be accompanying her tomorrow.

Rukia put her shopping bags down as Renji went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. She noticed that Byakuya was still not back yet.

"Where's Kuchiki Byakuya?" she asked.

Renji shrugged. "Out doing business."

Rukia nodded as Renji checked his phone.

"I have to go, Rukia. I have some stuff to attend to." said Renji.

"Oh okay! Thanks for today, Renji." smiled Rukia as Renji waved goodbye and left.

Rukia's mobile phone had already gone dead and she decided to spend the night watching the TV. She flipped through the channels and finally landed on the Japanese news channel. She settled herself comfortably on the sofa and grabbed the blanket to cover her knees when she stilled.

Why was there a blanket here? Come to think of it, it was with her when she woke up but it certainly wasn't with her when she fell asleep. Curious and intrigued, she leapt up and proceeded upstairs to find the gigantic bed missing a blanket. She felt a small smile on her lips as she went back downstairs. It seemed as though Kuchiki Byakuya isn't all that bad after all.

The news was now talking about Japan's economy and Rukia let her mind slowly drift off to her friends back in Tokyo. She figured Matsumoto must have also known about her disappearance by now. She was hoping she would keep it to herself or at least consult Ichigo first before telling anyone else. She had been missing from work for two days now and she prayed Soifon Taichou would never get the news of it.

A sudden image from the TV caught Rukia's attention and she quickly increased the volume. Byakuya could be seen on the screen and Rukia realised that it was a photo someone had taken when they were at the airport foyer in Hong Kong when they were walking towards the car Mr Chang had sent for them. Rukia spotted herself standing a few feet away from Byakuya in the background. She looked just like a normal person who didn't seem to have any connection to Byakuya.

"_Yakuza leader, Kuchiki Byakuya was spotted in Hong Kong one hour after one of his club was being set fire to. Police are still investigating on who had started the fire. It is believed that another member of a Yakuza group had started it and police are worried that this might start off a war between the two groups."_

Rukia stared at the screen in horror as the TV now flashed a photo of Byakuya's burnt club. The news had now moved on to other random news but Rukia's mind was still filled with the photo of Byakuya's club. Could Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez have done that?

Rukia turned off the TV as she sat there in silence. It was about twenty minutes later when Rukia heard the soft click of the door and she turned around to see Byakuya stepping in.

"Y-You're back." Rukia squeaked as she jumped up from the sofa without knowing why she was feeling guilty.

Byakuya ignored her as he closed the door behind him.

"I just saw the news," continued Rukia as she followed him to the kitchen. "Is it Jaegerjaquez?"

There was still no reply from him as he opened the fridge and stared inside.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said meekly as she watched him shut the fridge door without retrieving anything.

Byakuya finally turned around and Rukia was surprised to see how tired he looks.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he said. "What's done is done."

Rukia bit her lip. "How much did the fire cost you?"

"About one hundred and sixty million yen." Byakuya replied as he sat down at the counter.

Rukia stood opposite him as she gaped in shock. "So much?"

Byakuya nodded. "But I have insurance for it so it would not turn out to be so bad."

Rukia fell silent. There was no way she could pay him back all that money. Feeling terribly guilty, she apologised again.

Byakuya did not reply but just stood up and proceeded upstairs. Sighing, Rukia went back to the sofa letting the guilt consume her. It was only Tuesday night and it sucked already.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Rukia was awakened by an apologetic Renji.<p>

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Rukia. But I can't accompany you today. Taichou sent me to deal with some stuff." said Renji.

Rukia yawned and sat up. She finally registered what Renji was saying and she nodded immediately.

"Okay, sure, go ahead. It's okay." smiled Rukia.

Rukia was disappointed that Renji had something else to attend to but she knew Byakuya must have a lot to deal with right now.

Rukia decided to spend the day in as she was still feeling guilty of what happened. She drew herself a bath and ordered room service. After her bath, brunch and watching a few Hong Kong movies from the TV which she couldn't understand, Rukia realised that it was five in the evening. Finally deciding that it's silly to waste a day in, she decided to stroll around the streets that were near the hotel. Grabbing her bag, she headed out.

* * *

><p>Rukia smiled as she sat outside the ice cream shop. The weather was turning colder and people were hurrying around. Rukia took another bite of her ice cream just when she noticed a black Mercedes Benz pulling up by the side of the road. The passenger stepped out and Rukia stared at him in surprise.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow as he stood in front of her. "I should be asking you that."

"I was bored so I decided to talk a walk." replied Rukia.

Byakuya seemed to be in the way of several passerbys as they jostled past him. He finally took a seat beside Rukia and stared at her ice cream.

"Ice cream in this weather?"

Rukia shrugged. "I like having ice cream in winter."

They lapsed into silence as the both of them stared ahead at nothing in particular.

"Are you done for the day?" Rukia asked finally.

Byakuya nodded.

"Do you want to have dinner together?" Rukia asked suddenly, very much to her own surprise.

She didn't know why she had asked him but her mind had just wandered off to dinner and what she should eat and she just blurted the question out suddenly.

Trying to cover up her embarrassment, she quickly said, "I didn't know what I was thinking, you must have dinner plans and I-

"Why not." Interrupted Byakuya.

Rukia looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

"I said, why not." repeated Byakuya.

"Y-You mean you agree to have dinner together?"

She could see that Byakuya was trying very hard not to roll his eyes as he gave a nod.

Rukia blinked in surprise but remained silent as she quickly finished her ice cream as Byakuya sat there patiently.

"Done! Let's go." said Rukia. "Yesterday, Renji took me for dinner and we had the best roasted duck!"

"Where is that place?" asked Byakuya.

"I think it's located around Yen Chow Street." replied Rukia.

Byakuya seemed to ponder for a moment and then replied, "We could go back if you want to."

"Really?" asked Rukia, her eyes lighting up immediately.

Byakuya nodded and Rukia rambled on excitedly. "I know how we can walk from here. It's actually very near!"

"So you want to walk?" asked Byakuya and his eyes swept across the crowd and Rukia could see a flash of hesitation in them.

"W-Well, we can take the car too." replied Rukia hastily.

Byakuya gave a quick nod as they climbed into the waiting car. In less than ten minutes, the chauffer dropped them at Yen Chow Street and Rukia smiled gleefully.

"Hurry, it was really crowded yesterday and we had such a difficult time getting a seat!"

Byakuya frowned. "That is not a problem. I am sure the manager could get us a private room."

Rukia gave a laugh. "What are you talking about? There are no private rooms when you're eating from the food stalls!"

Her reply seemed to have thrown Byakuya off as he stood still on the pavement, staring at her.

"Are we not dining in a hotel?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head. "Of course not! Look, you can actually see the stalls from here!"

She started to tip toe and point towards the left but Byakuya was not even looking.

"I am not going." said Byakuya as he turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"What? Why?" Rukia asked, alarmed as she followed him.

"I do not eat food from the streets." Byakuya replied simply.

"What? That's it?"

Byakuya nodded and slowed down as Rukia stopped walking completely. She was now just standing there, glaring at him.

"So, that's your stupid reason for not going?" asked Rukia, her tone accusing.

"Yes. Could we now go and have dinner someplace else instead?" replied Byakuya impatiently.

"I'm not going. I'm going to the food stall." replied Rukia stubbornly.

"Fine by me."

Before she had a chance to retort, Byakuya was already back in the car and was now zooming off.

Fuming, Rukia turned back and then realised that a man was actually staring at her from a distance. The man appeared unfamiliar to Rukia and Rukia noticed a camera was looped around his neck. A tourist, perhaps? Deciding to ignore him, she made her way to the stall, still feeling angry with Byakuya.

It was two hours later and Rukia had finished dinner alone. The food was delicious but Rukia couldn't help but still feel annoyed with Byakuya. She rode the elevator back to their suite and when she opened the doors, she found Byakuya sitting on the sofa reading the Chinese newspaper.

He did not acknowledge her presence and she deliberately cleared her throat loudly. There was still no response from him.

"So how was your dinner?" she asked stiffly.

"It went very well." Byakuya replied, his eyes never once leaving the papers.

"Mine went really well too. It's too bad you didn't get to enjoy it." replied Rukia as she went to the sofa and sat down.

There was no response from him but instead, he took the papers and went upstairs.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia huffed in exasperation as she switched on the TV. There was nothing good on and she was considering sleeping early when she heard Byakuya coming back downstairs. She turned around to see him approaching her with a card in hand.

"Be at this place at two tomorrow afternoon. They will arrange everything for you." said Byakuya as he handed her the card.

It was a name card with an address.

"What is this for?" asked Rukia.

"For the dinner party the Changs are throwing tomorrow night. This place will get you ready and a car will be sent for you when you are done. I will see you there tomorrow." replied Byakuya.

"What?" groaned Rukia. "Why didn't you say so earlier? I was still thinking of paying a visit to the temple near Flower Street."

"Just be there. And if you are not, you had better pray for your safety as rest assured, I will hunt you down and make sure you pay for it." said Byakuya seriously as he headed back upstairs.

All Rukia could do was to gape at his retreating figure. Was he joking or was that a real threat? Rukia wasn't sure but didn't want to risk her chances. Sighing in defeat, she tucked the card into her bag and proceeded to take a bath.

* * *

><p>Rukia fidgeted nervously as she felt the car pulled to a stop. She was "tortured" for almost five hours before the girls from the shop were finally satisfied. They had waxed her legs, washed and dried her hair, did a manicure and pedicure for her and then they had fit her into a gown. One look and Rukia could see that the gown cost a bomb, something she could never afford in this lifetime.<p>

It was baby blue with two thin shoulder straps and diamonds around the waist. The ladies proceeded to do her hair and makeup and finally after several failed attempts of trying to tuck her stubborn bang behind her ear, they decided to give up and that she was good to go. Rukia then stepped into a pair of silver heels and stared at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see the beautiful girl staring back at her. She had never seen herself looked so pretty. It was as though she had just stepped out of a fairy-tale. The ladies then slipped on a pair of white gloves on her and then before she knew what was happening, they had bundled her into the waiting car and off she goes.

Rukia looked out of the window to see that they had arrived at the residence of Mr and Mrs Chang. Luxury cars were coming in and Rukia could see that the people who got off these cars looked extremely wealthy. Her chauffeur stepped out and opened her door and Rukia muttered a word of thanks before walking in slowly. The cold winter air hit her and she hurried up the steps.

A guard standing at the big double doors held the door open for her and Rukia stepped in, welcoming the warmth. People were milling around making small talk with each other and Rukia froze in terror, suddenly realising that she didn't know a single soul. She decided to stand next to the wall as she looked around, very much like a frightened child in search of her mother.

"What's a scared little rabbit like ya, doin' all alone here?"

The voice startled her and Rukia whipped around in surprise. A man with silvery hair and very small eyes was now leaning down, smiling at her.

"Y-You can speak Japanese." came Rukia's first reply as the man chuckled.

Rukia didn't understand why but she immediately felt very uncomfortable as the man continued to gaze at her with what looks like interest.

"Of course I can speak Japanese. I am Japanese." The man said.

Rukia tore her gaze from the man as she nodded politely. She hoped the man would leave her alone already. Although she felt lost and nervous standing alone previously, she would have preferred it over the company of this man.

"Are ya waiting for someone?" continued the man.

Again, Rukia avoided his gaze and simply nodded.

"Who are ya with?" asked the man. "Tell me his name and perhaps I could help you look for him. I know most of the people here."

Finally deciding that standing here alone was a very silly thing to do, Rukia decided to let the strange man help.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. Do you know him?" asked Rukia, turning to face the stranger.

Rukia noticed that the man's face seemed to brightened.

"Of course I know him. Byakuya-san and I go a long way back." He replied.

Rukia gave a polite smile as the man held out his right arm to her.

"Shall we go then, Rukia-san?" he said.

Startled, Rukia stared at him. "How do you know my name?"

The man simply chuckled as he took Rukia's left hand and placed it on the crook of his arm. He steered her away from the crowd and led her down an empty corridor and finally arrived in front of a door.

Rukia shot him a questioning look but the man smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." The voice from inside called out.

Rukia immediately recognised the voice of Mr Chang and certainly, when the door was opened, Mr Chang and Byakuya were inside. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation but the silver-haired man did not seem to care.

He steered Rukia in and to Rukia's surprise, she saw Byakuya's eyes widened and he stood up from his armchair immediately.

"Ah, relax, Byakuya," The silver-haired man said as he smiled. "I am only here to deliver yer little lost rabbit back to ya."

Rukia noticed that Byakuya's face hardened instantly but Mr Chang didn't seem to have noticed it.

"I see you've found Byakuya's fiancée." The older man said as he smiled.

The silver-haired man seemed genuinely surprised as he looked from Byakuya and then to Rukia.

"So, you are Byakuya's fiancée. Such a pleasure to meet ya." He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Rukia gave an awkward smile as she quickly retrieved her hand back. Mr Chang chuckled and excused himself as he went to search for his wife.

"Well, congratulations, Byakuya. She must be someone very special if ya have your eyes on her. But be careful, ya might want not want to leave her standing alone again. Ya know how many wolves out there are waiting for a chance to pounce on a little rabbit like her so keep her close. Yer lucky she ran into me if not who knows what might have happened?" The man said gleefully.

Rukia couldn't understand what the silver-haired man was talking about but apparently, Byakuya seemed to understand.

"Thank you for your advice." Byakuya said finally as he grabbed Rukia's hand and steered her out of the room.

"What was he talking about?" asked Rukia as soon as they were back in the foyer. "And who is he?"

"None of your business." snapped Byakuya as he released his hold on her.

Waiters were going around with champagnes and Byakuya took one. Rukia followed suit. After polishing off his glass of champagne, Byakuya handed a waiter his empty glass and took Rukia's one off her hands.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that." she protested as he waved the waiter away.

"No more drinking for you. You know you cannot handle it." replied Byakuya.

Rukia knew he was right and fell silent. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself in case she got drunk.

Byakuya seemed to be searching the crowd for someone, and finally after spotting his target, which turned out to be Mrs Chang, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Put it on." He ordered. "She seemed to have noticed there is no engagement ring on your finger."

Quickly slipping the beautiful diamond ring on her fourth finger, Rukia couldn't help but stare at it. She was never the type of women who ogled at diamonds or shiny things but this diamond was by far, the biggest and shiniest she had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful." whispered Rukia.

Ignoring her comment, Byakuya placed his hand on her back and led her towards Mrs Chang who was making idle chit chat with a few ladies who seemed wealthy and terrifying at the same time. The group of women stopped talking immediately as Byakuya appeared.

"Byakuya-sama, how nice to see you again." greeted one of the ladies who seemed to be in her forties.

Byakuya gave a polite smile as the other ladies shot him pleasant smiles. Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. There he was again with the act. Trying to act all nice and civil when there are people watching.

"Rukia-san, I've missed you!" Mrs Chang said as she went forward and gave Rukia a hug.

The diamond ring on Rukia's finger sparkled more than ever under the chandelier and of course, it didn't go unnoticed by the group of women.

"My, that is a huge diamond." one of them said as she lifted Rukia's hand to inspect it.

Mrs Chang laughed. "I noticed you were not wearing it the other day and Byakuya said that you seemed to have misplaced it."

Rukia forced a laugh. "Yes, I am very forgetful. Sometimes I take it off and forgot where I put them."

One of the women from the group seemed baffled. "And why would you take it off?"

Her question stumped Rukia. She was right. Who would take their engagement ring off? Clearing her throat, she struggled to come up with a reply.

"Y-You see, it was because… because it's way too lavish and I didn't want anyone to rob me when I'm shopping…"

Her words seemed reasonable as the women slowly nodded in agreement.

"Byakuya-sama should get a bodyguard for you." one suggested.

"I wanted to but Rukia insisted otherwise." Byakuya interrupted smoothly and then turned to Mrs Chang. "Excuse us, Mrs Chang, we will catch up with you again later."

Byakuya's hand was still firmly on the back of her waist as he steered her away from the crowd.

"I still don't know why I have to be here." grumbled Rukia as Byakuya led her into an empty room and shut the door behind them.

"Just play your part well." replied Byakuya as he sank down onto one of the armchairs.

"You don't seem to like these events, so why don't we just leave?" asked Rukia as she hoisted herself up the table and sat on it.

"It is not that simple." Byakuya said.

It seemed futile in trying to convince him that they should skip the party so Rukia remained silent. It wasn't before long when there was a knock on the door and a waiter came in.

"My apologies, Kuchiki-sama and Rukia-sama, but Mr Chang is about to make a speech." announced the waiter.

Byakuya nodded and the waiter led them out of the room and into the ballroom which was just beside the foyer.

A sudden contact on her hand made Rukia flinched and she stared down. Byakuya was now holding her hand just when Mr Chang was making his speech. Rukia wasn't listening but instead, she was now focused on the warmth his hand seemed to be radiating. She looked up at Byakuya to find him staring at Mr Chang, concentrating. She knew this was all a façade but it didn't help the fluttery feeling she was now having at the pit of her stomach.

Rukia didn't know why but she felt her hands grow cold and clammy and Byakuya seemed to have noticed it as well. His eyes turned to her briefly, shooting her a questioning look before they landed back on Mr Chang again.

Rukia knew this wasn't the first time he had held her hand but to her, it felt different. His grasp seemed gentle and assuring and it made her feel… safe.

Realising and feeling shocked with her choice of words, Rukia shook her head and decided that it must be the atmosphere and that sip of champagne earlier that was making her feel this way. She broke out of her reverie by the sound of clapping and noticed that Byakuya's hand was gone. Gulping, she pretended to smooth her gown, trying to busy her hands with something that will take her mind off his hand.

A small band in the corner started playing and Rukia noticed that people were pairing up and swaying along to the music. Flustered, she tried to back herself to the side of the room when suddenly, Byakuya pulled her towards him and started dancing as well. The tempo was slow and Rukia gasped softly when he put a hand on her waist while the other was clasping her right hand.

"I've never danced before. I can't dance." whipered Rukia, unsure of what she was doing as she tried to mimic Byakuya's steps.

"Just follow my lead." replied Byakuya softly.

They lapsed into silence as Rukia tried to relax and let Byakuya take the lead. Of course, with his face only inches away from her, it was an impossible task. Her hands were turning cold again and this time, her heart seemed to be beating faster than usual. She berated herself silently at her own silliness and thankfully, the song soon ended and Rukia sighed with relief.

She was about to pull apart from him but Byakuya seemed to have other plans in mind. He pulled her back in just as the band started playing another slow song.

"Aren't we done?" She hissed.

"Not when we are still being watched." replied Byakuya.

They danced in silence again and Rukia noticed that a few pretty women who seemed to be around her age were shamelessly ogling at Byakuya. Of course, Rukia couldn't blame them. He looked very handsome as usual. Not sure why but feeling slightly annoyed with their staring, she deliberately shifted her left hand that was on Byakuya's shoulder and made sure the diamond ring was in clear view of the ladies. The ladies noticed it as they were now staring at Rukia furiously as they whispered among themselves.

Rukia let out a satisfied giggle and immediately regretted it when Byakuya stared at her puzzled.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she bit back a grin and couldn't help but threw a satisfactory smile at the ladies. Never in her life had she seen girls so pretty and wealthy casting her looks of jealousy.

The song ended sooner than Rukia had expected and she found herself not minding dancing with Byakuya again. In fact, a small part of her was slowly enjoying it. Rukia expected Byakuya to continue but was disappointed when he stepped away, telling her that he needed to get a drink.

Rukia nodded as she left the dance floor and stood by the corner as she watched Byakuya disappear from the ballroom. Sighing, she fiddled with the ring on her finger as she watched the other couples danced past her.

It was her first time dancing and Rukia never expected herself to enjoy it with Kuchiki Byakuya. She always thought her first dance would be with her first boyfriend or her first husband but no, it turned out to be her first fake fiancé. She glanced up again and noticed that Byakuya was still not back yet. The group of girls were making their way over and Rukia tried to straighten herself to look more confident.

"Are you in any way related to Kuchiki-sama?" a girl in pink asked bluntly.

Before Rukia could reply, the other girl in green glared at Rukia. "How did you get to know Byakuya-sama? We didn't see you with him the last time he attended."

"I'm his fiancée." replied Rukia.

The four girls seemed all the more angrier and one of them who was in a pretty silver gown glowered at Rukia.

"I wonder why Kuchiki-sama picked a scum like you. You're obviously not from a wealthy family seeing that you can't even dance."

Feeling hurt and offended, Rukia rebuked, "Apparently, Mr and Mrs Chang didn't seem to think so. They enjoy my company very much and they probably won't be very happy with you when they hear of this."

The girls seemed taken aback and the one in the silver gown raised a hand and looked as though she was about to strike Rukia when a voice interrupted them.

"Play nice, ladies."

Rukia whipped around to find the silver-haired man grinning at the girls in a creepy sort of way. The girls seemed to notice that he was not one to be messed with and with a haughty sniff, they flounced off, leaving Rukia with the silver-haired stranger.

"That was brave of ya." The man said.

She didn't know what to say so she smiled awkwardly before looking away, determined not to look in his direction. Where the hell was Byakuya? She scanned through the crowds but there was no sign of him.

"Lookin' for Byakuya?" asked the man. "I saw him talking to a pretty brunette lady at the foyer."

"I'm not looking for him." She replied quickly as she bristled.

The man chuckled. "Fine. How about a dance?"

He was now holding out his hand and Rukia stared at it. What should she do? She didn't know why but she didn't feel comfortable with this man but it would be rude to decline. Furthermore, he had done nothing disrespectful to her so far and she didn't want to anger Byakuya if he realised she had offended someone at this party.

Reluctantly, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Rukia flinched when his hand landed on the back of her waist as they danced. The feeling was nothing like the one she had with Byakuya. With Byakuya, she felt nervous and light-headed plus a little bit of excitement but with this man, all she felt was scared and very uncomfortable.

Sadly for Rukia, the song didn't seem to be a short one. The man was now attempting to make small talk with her as Rukia looked away.

"So how did ya meet Byakuya?" he asked.

"Why is everyone so fascinated with Byakuya?" she replied, still looking away.

The man chuckled. "Fine, we can stop talking about him. Let's talk about you."

Surprised, Rukia turned to him but immediately turned away again when his eyes opened just a crack for her to see his red eyes. Startled by the colour of his eyes, Rukia recoiled but the stranger pulled her back to him.

"Don't be alarmed, Rukia-chan." He said in a sing-song manner which reminded Rukia of the ones she had heard from horror movies.

"I think that is quite enough." A stern voice interrupted them and to Rukia's relief, Byakuya had appeared and was looking calm but Rukia could see his eyes flashing with anger.

"Ah, why so selfish, Byakuya?" chuckled the man. "Why so protective of Rukia-chan? It is just a dance."

"Enough." replied Byakuya, his tone low, so as not to draw any attention.

"I told ya not to leave yer little rabbit all alone and ya did. A pack of female wolves were about to devour her just now, did ya know that? And thankfully, I got here in time."

Of course, this time round, Byakuya had no idea what the man was talking about but Rukia understood. Byakuya didn't seem to be bothered by the man's comment as he offered his hand to Rukia, indicating that he wants to cut in.

To others, it simply looked like Byakuya was cutting in the dance and that was all to it. But Rukia noticed that Byakuya didn't seem to like the man very much and realised that there must be more to it.

Glad that Byakuya was now back, Rukia slipped her hands off the man hastily and backed away from him.

"Ah, too bad yer fiancé had to cut in, Rukia-chan." The man said, smiling. "But it's fine, I'm sure there are plenty more chances to dance with ya."

And in a second, the strange man had left the dance floor and disappeared from sight. Before Rukia had a second to catch her breath, Byakuya was now leading her into a dance.

"Why were you with him?" She heard him ask her.

"W-Well, you left and your group of fan girls almost attacked me and he helped me out." replied Rukia, her tone somewhat reproachful.

"My group of what?" questioned Byakuya.

"Fan girls." repeated Rukia.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows and seemed amused but Rukia was clearly not.

"If you didn't want me to dance with him, you shouldn't have left me alone." continued Rukia.

"I told you I was getting a drink." replied Byakuya impatiently.

Rukia rolled her eyes as they continued swaying along to the music. "Really? Does your drink also come with a pretty brunette lady?"

Rukia couldn't help but notice the spiteful tone in her voice. In fact, it wasn't only her who had noticed it. Byakuya noticed it as well.

He was now staring at her, one of his eyebrows raised, as though questioning her.

"W-Well, if I'm supposed to act like your fiancée," Rukia said quickly. "Then you should act more like my fiancé too."

"Fair enough." Byakuya replied. "And, by the way," He leant towards her and whispered in her ear. "That pretty brunette lady you were talking about, she was just asking me if I had seen her husband around."

Surprised at his sudden closeness, Rukia's eyes widened as she felt his hot breath in her ear. She didn't realise that she was gripping on to his shoulder so hard that her knuckle had turned white. Her other hand that was in his hand had turned cold and clammy once again.

"D-Don't do that." Rukia whispered, as she stared ahead at nothing in particular, as though in a trance.

"What?" asked Byakuya, not catching a word she had just said.

"I said, please, don't do that ever again." whispered Rukia again, this time, her eyes staring into his grey ones.

Slightly surprised at her sudden seriousness, Byakuya drew back and gazed at her with no reply. Rukia didn't know what was happening but she had never felt this way before. The feeling she got when his hand was around hers, when his hand was on the back of her waist, when his face was inches away from her and when he leant in and whispered into her ear. She felt scared all of a sudden. What in the world was happening? She was so deep in thought that she didn't realise she was carrying a dazed expression and that her dancing was slowing down.

"Rukia," she heard him call out to her as she pulled herself back. "What is going on?" he asked.

Flabbergasted, she could only shake her head in reply. Byakuya was about to question her further when Rukia heard a loud pop outside. She turned her head towards the doors the led to the balcony and realised that there were fireworks.

"Fireworks!" Some guests exclaimed and started advancing towards the balcony to enjoy the view.

Forgetting about Byakuya in her excitement, Rukia raced towards the balcony but in her haste, she stumbled and before she knew what was happening, she was sprawled on the marble floor, one of her heels now a foot away from her.

Her fall had caused a small commotion and Rukia raised her head up in embarrassment. The group of four girls were now pointing and laughing as some of the guests stared at her trying their best to contain their laughter. Feeling very humiliated and angry with herself, Rukia drew herself up to her knees and was about to stand up when she noticed Byakuya pushing his way through the crowd towards her.

He was now standing in front of her and held out his hand. Rukia took it and he helped her up. She expected to see anger from him but all he had on his face was just a small smile and his face had an expression that almost seemed tender.

"Be careful, I would not want you to get hurt." Byakuya said endearingly as the laughter subsided and the ladies were now swooning.

Rukia's face was still hot and flushed and she was now standing awkwardly with one foot bare, trying to balance herself. Byakuya noticed immediately and retrieved her heel that was on the floor.

Rukia was about to reach out for her heel from him when suddenly, Byakuya got down on one knee in front of her, placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted her ankle. In less than a few seconds, she was back with two heels and Byakuya was up on his feet again.

The crowd broke into applause and Rukia caught whispers of "He is such a gentleman", "They seem to be so in love" and "She is so lucky. Kuchiki Byakuya must love her very much". She knew what he was doing was all for show but she still felt grateful that he had saved her.

"Thank you." murmured Rukia as the crowd went back to the balcony.

"Be more careful the next time." He replied as the both of them joined the crowd at the balcony.

The fireworks were beautiful but Rukia was now staring at Byakuya instead. He didn't seem to notice her stare as he looked upwards at the sky, his expression stoic. Rukia wasn't thinking straight as she suddenly slipped her small hand into his and of course, her sudden move surprised him. He looked down at her immediately and she whispered, "We're being watched."

Byakuya gave a small nod as he turned back to stare at the sky that was now lighted up with blue, green and red sparks.

Rukia turned her attention back to the sky as she silently prayed that Byakuya would not turn around as there was no one behind them and of course, no one was watching them. She didn't know why but she suddenly didn't want this night to end. Just like this, being next to Byakuya, holding his hand and watching the fireworks in the sky even though it was all just pretence. Yes, for now, she would just let herself feel instead of think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was the chapter? Do you like it? I had a really fun time writing the "silver-haired stranger" which I guess, most of you should know who he is by now. Some parts were a little tough to write but still enjoyable like the parts where Rukia was starting to feel something for Byakuya. But I'm glad I finished this chapter in two days! Anyway, let me know what you think and your favourite part of the chapter please! Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside so please send some love after all the hard work I've put in!**

**And thanks to those who tried to explain about Byakuya's death. And HUGE HUGE thanks to those who left long reviews which I absolutely love! Anyway, thanks for reading and see you soon in my next chapter! ;)**


	9. Going Home

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And I noticed that there are new readers which makes me really happy! Thank you all! You guys make me all warm and fuzzy inside. ;)**

**Warning: The use of vulgarities or colourful language as some would like to put it. Just a slight bit. And hey, I assume since most of you read this when it was still a M rated story, you guys could handle a little profanity, right?**

* * *

><p>After the fireworks display, dinner was served and soon over. Byakuya noticed that Rukia had barely touched her food. He had ordered her quietly to eat some and she did as she was told but Byakuya noticed she seemed distracted. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze and even refused to meet his eyes when he talked to her. Not wanting to admit it but Byakuya had noticed that Rukia had looked absolutely breath-taking tonight. He had also seen how the other men in the room had ogled at her.<p>

The party was now drawing to a close and guests were leaving. Byakuya was glad that it was finally over and he could not wait to get back to the hotel for some rest. They had an afternoon flight back to Tokyo tomorrow. Byakuya spotted the Changs near the main doors bidding their guests goodbye. He walked over with Rukia following him.

"Good to have you here, Byakuya, Rukia." Mrs Chang said as she gave Rukia a hug. "I can't believe you guys will be going back tomorrow. You have to visit again soon."

Byakuya nodded as he shook Mr Chang's hand. "We will."

Rukia smiled and bade the Changs goodbye and they were soon back in their limo, speeding back to the hotel.

"Are you unwell?" asked Byakuya as he pressed a button to activate the partition that seperates them with the driver.

Rukia did not even look at him or turn his way. She continued to gaze out of the window and slowly shook her head.

Byakuya was a little frustrated with how she was behaving. He wasn't used to people ignoring him like this and he had no idea why she was acting this way.

"What time is our flight tomorrow?" He heard her ask softly, her gaze still fixed, looking outside the window.

"One in the afternoon." replied Byakuya.

There was not another word from her and Byakuya fell silent. Trying to ignore her unusual behaviour, he flipped open his phone and started checking his emails.

* * *

><p>Rukia could feel Byakuya stare at her for a moment before turning his attention to his mobile phone. She knew he must have found her sudden coldness odd but she couldn't care less. After the fireworks display, she was shocked and repulsed by her own behaviour and for a moment, she didn't know how to react, she could feel her hand that was safely tucked in Byakuya's warm one go cold and clammy once again and she slipped it out of his grasp immediately. Of course, he didn't seem to mind the loss of her hand as he did not even look down at her. He simply stared ahead with his stoic expression.<p>

Rukia had then excused herself to the bathroom and initially wanted to wash her face, hoping the cold water would wake her up or at least make her understand what she was feeling. But of course, with all the make-up on her face, she couldn't. All she could do was sigh and pace around the gigantic bathroom until someone came in and gave her an odd look.

Throughout dinner, she didn't have much of an appetite as all she could think of was what was happening to her. She had refused any form of alcohol, afraid that they were going to muddle her brain again. After thinking for so long, Rukia still had not come up with a reasonable answer as to why she had slipped her hand into Byakuyas' when she knew no one was looking. And not to mention the fluttery feeling she had felt whenever their skin touch or when he looks at her, her stomach seem to be doing clumsy cartwheels inside.

At first she had blamed it on the champagne. But a part of Rukia knew that that was not the real reason.

The limousine finally pulled to a stop and Rukia jolted out of her thoughts. The driver opened her door and she stepped out followed by Byakuya. Neither of them exchanged a word as they rode the elevator up the suite. As soon as they stepped in, Byakuya headed upstairs immediately leaving Rukia alone on the first floor.

This was their last night in Hong Kong. Tomorrow, she will be back in Tokyo; back in reality and away from Kuchiki Byakuya. Without realising, Rukia sighed as she felt her heart grow heavier. Maybe staying away from Byakuya is the best way. This Hong Kong trip had been doing weird things to her heart and mind and Rukia wished she could revert to normal soon. Yes, away from Kuchiki Byakuya and Hong Kong is what she needs.

* * *

><p>"You seem very quiet since the party last night." said Byakuya.<p>

Byakuya and Rukia were now boarding the private plane Mr Chang had arranged for them. Rukia was tired and had been fighting the urge to yawn since she woke up. She hadn't had much sleep the previous night, all thanks to a certain grey-eyed man who was constantly invading her thoughts. She was woken up by Renji at around eleven in the morning and she had rushed around, packing as fast as she could and finally taking a quick shower. Renji had accompanied them to the airport as he sat in the limousine with them while informing Byakuya about his other business deals and their progress. Rukia took the opportunity to snooze a little but soon, they had reached the airport. Renji then bade them goodbye and told Rukia that he still had stuff to attend to in Hong Kong.

As soon as Rukia stepped into the plane, her eyes landed on the queen sized bed at the corner. Tearing her eyes away from it, she took her seat next to Byakuya and answered him, "I was just really tired."

There was no reply from Byakuya after this as the air hostess approached them and they ordered their drinks. Sparkling water for Byakuya and grape juice for Rukia. The air hostess then closed the door behind her as she left the two alone.

Rukia stared at the bed longingly as Byakuya opened up the Japanese newspaper and began reading.

"Is that silk?" Rukia blurted out before she could stop herself.

Byakuya lowered his newspapers and then when he saw her eyes on the bed, he replied, "Yes, I believe it is."

"How does it feel?" asked Rukia, as she continued to stare at it, her eyelids slowly drooping.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open when she heard Byakuya beside her.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want to." He said.

That was all Rukia needed to hear. She stumbled towards the bed and sank into the soft sheets but before her eyes drifted close, she heard herself mumble, "Wake me up when it's time to eat, okay?"

* * *

><p>Byakuya raised his eyesbrows as he watched Rukia make her way to the bed clumsily and then fall into it. He was pretty sure she had told him to wake her up when it is time to eat and Byakuya bit back a grin. It seemed as though no matter how tired she is, food is still very important to her. She was so different from Sakuya. Sakuya was a ballet dancer and of course, her weight was very important to her. There had been several times Sakuya had fainted in the midst of practice and it turned out that she was eating too little. Byakuya was constantly worried for her health.<p>

Suddenly realising that he had been comparing Sakuya to Rukia, Byakuya quickly tear his eyes from Rukia's sleeping form and took a sip of his water. Perplexed and guilty by what he had just done, he cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on reading the papers.

It was about an hour later and Byakuya had finished with the papers. The food arrived and the air hostess left, leaving Byakuya and Rukia alone again.

Casting a look at Rukia sleeping so soundly, Byakuya sighed inwardly as he stood up from his seat and made his way over to wake her up. She was such a hassle, really.

Byakuya stood beside the bed as Rukia slept.

"Wake up." Byakua said.

Rukia stirred but her eyes remained close as she slept on.

Irritated, Byakuya leaned towards her.

"Wake up." He repeated.

Still no reaction from Rukia. Byakuya was about to head back to his seat when all of a sudden, the plane rocked, knocking Byakuya off his balance as he fell on top of Rukia.

Byakuya's eyes widened immediately. He was about to push himself up when suddenly, Rukia's eyes flew opened at the sudden weight that was on her and before Byakuya could open his mouth to explain, the door opened and the air hostess had hurried in, an apologetic look on her face.

"We are sorry about the turbulence, Byakuya-sama. We-

The air hostess stopped in mid-sentence as she looked up, her expression horrified to find Byakuya on top of Rukia.

"Sorry, Byakuya-sama, I had no idea I was disturbing…"

And with that, she hurried out, her face a brilliant shade of magenta.

Byakuya quickly got up and cleared his throat as Rukia sat up, her eyes following his every move.

"I-It was the turbulence that made you lose your balance right?" asked Rukia.

"Yes." replied Byakuya as he returned to his seat, avoiding her gaze.

Byakuya was very annoyed with the whole situation. Now the air hostess was probably blabbing to her co-workers about what she had just seen. And of course, the blush on Rukia's cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

Byakuya picked up his chopsticks and then realised he wasn't very hungry after all. He just could not wait to get home and deal with his business. Rukia was now seated next to him, slowly eating her food.

"You can have my egg." Byakuya said as he pushed his entire tray towards her.

Surprised, she looked up from her bowl of rice. "I thought you don't share your food."

"I am not sharing." replied Byakuya as he opened his laptop. "I am giving everything in my tray to you."

"Really?" Rukia asked excitedly as she picked up the plate of omelettes and tipped them into her bowl.

Byakuya ignored her as he typed away.

"Are you not eating?" He heard her ask. "If so, can I have your unagi and beef too?"

Byakuya nodded, his gaze still fixed on the laptop screen. He heard her clap her hands in delight and then the sound of her chopsticks clinking against her bowl occasionally as she ate.

* * *

><p>After she had finished her food, they had both sat in silence. Rukia had sneaked glances at Byakuya but he seemed to be immersed in his work. He paid her no attention at all. Rukia noticed that the air hostess did not even come back to clear the food away and of course, when they were about to leave the plane, the three air hostesses had bowed to bid them goodbye but their cheeky smiles did not go unnoticed by the both of them. Byakuya had ignored them but Rukia could not help the heat creeping to her cheeks.<p>

"T-That was nothing," Rukia tried to explain, embarrassed. "It was just-

"No need to waste your time, Rukia." Byakuya cut her off abruptly and dragged her away from the smiling hostesses.

They were soon outside the airport and Rukia noticed that a black limousine was already waiting for Byakuya.

"This is it then…" said Rukia as she stared up at Byakuya reluctantly.

Byakuya nodded as he stared ahead, not looking at her.

"Goodbye, Rukia." She heard Byakuya say softly as he finally turned and started walking towards the car.

"W-Wait!" Rukia heard herself cry out as she rushed towards him.

Surprised, he turned around and that was when Rukia stopped in front of him. Horrified and confused by what she had done, she slowly took a step back as Byakuya gazed at her questioningly.

"I just want to… to ask about the problem with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." She said quickly, hoping to cover up the awkward silence.

"That will be taken care of. Nothing to worry about." replied Byakuya.

He was about to turn away again when Rukia blurted out, "How?"

Byakuya seemed to ponder for a moment before replying, "I will try to pay him to let you go."

"What? You are willing to do that for me?" asked Rukia, shocked by his answer.

"I mentioned this to you before we left for Hong Kong, did I not?" Byakuya asked irritably as he looked at his watch.

Rukia flushed. "Y-Yes, but I thought you weren't going to act on it."

Byakuya looked away, a deep frown on his face. "You saved my life once so I owe this to you."

"B-But I will still be able to work there right?"

Rukia was panicking. She wanted Jaegerjaquez to keep his hands off her but she still needed to stay on this job.

Her question made Byakuya's eyebrows raised as he stared at her, "Why would you still want to work there?"

Rukia was stumped. He was right. Which person in the right mind would want to continue working there after being almost raped by the boss?

"I just really need the money…" trailed of Rukia.

"I can get Renji to find you another job." replied Byakuya.

"But no one will hire me. I've tried. Besides, this current job isn't that bad. The pay is high and the hours aren't too long."

Byakuya stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"You are willing to risk your safety for money?" questioned Byakuya.

"I… I really need the money." replied Rukia lamely.

"Why?"

Rukia gulped as she tore her gaze away from Byakuya. "I'm sick."

Her answer seemed to surprise Byakuya a little as he raised his eyebrows in slight alarm. There was no reply from him but Rukia could see that he wanted to know more.

"I have an illness." She found herself saying. "So I need the money for the check-ups."

Rukia wanted to hit herself as she clenched her fists, annoyed with herself. Why did she have to say she have an illness? What if he asked her what illness does she have? Rukia doesn't even know much about illnesses. Her worst fear came when Byakuya asked.

"What illness?"

Rukia glanced up at him. He didn't seem suspicious or shocked. His face was just… indifferent.

Clearing her throat as she tried to think, she noticed that Byakuya's chauffer was still waiting for him.

"It's late," Rukia said as she tried to shoo him away. "You must have something else."

Rukia expected Byakuya to nod and walk away but he continued to stand there, staring at her.

"What illness do you have?" He asked again.

Finally resigning to fate that she cannot run away from this question, Rukia decided to answer.

"I don't know…" stammered Rukia. "The doctors aren't certain but they said it was something serious."

This time round, Byakuya looked at her sceptically. "How can the doctors not know? What are the check-ups for then?"

"W-Well, they said it was something about the brain. They just need to run more tests to confirm what the illness is." blurted Rukia.

Byakuya blinked. "I see."

There was silence between them and Byakuya seemed to be thinking as Rukia contemplated on what she should do next. Continue standing here? Run away this instant to avoid answering more questions?

But before she could make up her mind, Byakuya spoke, "How much money do you need?"

Rukia raised her brows in surprise as she answered, "What? I don't know… A lot? That's why I need the job at Jaegerjaquez's club."

Byakuya frowned and then replied. "Quit your job there and work at my club then."

Rukia gaped at him. "W-What?"

Byakuya seemed annoyed as he repeated. "Work at my club instead."

Oh great. Now he is taking pity on her so he is offering her a job at his club. Rukia wanted to smack herself on the head. Why did she have to say she have an illness? She could always say she is working off to pay off her imaginary dad's debts or an imaginary friend had took off with all her money and now she had bills and loans to pay! Why in the world had she blurted out that she have an illness?

"I can pay you what Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is paying you or perhaps more." replied Byakuya.

"I can't…" replied Rukia softly.

"Why?" asked Byakuya, visibly irritated.

Rukia tried to come up with an answer but failed terribly.

"I have to go. I will get Renji to arrange the details once he is back. In the meantime, do not go back to the club." said Byakuya.

Rukia nodded as she watched Byakuya get into his car. The car soon disappeared as Rukia sighed and called for a cab as none was in sight. Thankfully, she had charged her phone during her flight back. In the meantime, she just have to think of a plan before Renji returns to Tokyo.

The cab soon arrived and Rukia got in and directed the cab driver to the Kurosaki residence. She knew Ichigo must be worried sick and she felt that she should explain things to him first before doing anything else. It wasn't before long when the cab arrived at the front of the Kurosaki residence. Rukia paid the driver and stepped out.

She could hear the shouts from Kurosaki Isshin and an angry Karin who seemed to be scolding him. Rukia giggled as she knocked on the front door. Everything seemed normal back here. She suddenly realised she had missed the Kurosaki family so much. The door flung open to reveal Isshin wearing an apron and holding a wok and an irritated Karin behind him.

Isshin's eyes went wide open as he dropped his wok, not caring when the contents were spilled on the floor as he embraced Rukia.

"Finally, you're back to see us, Rukia! Our family is complete once again!" Isshin cried out happily.

"Oto-san! You've spilled the fried rice on the floor!" Yuzu complained as she picked up the wok and then beamed happily at Rukia.

Rukia laughed as she returned the hug. She was soon dragged inside the house by an overly enthusiastic Isshin as he sat her down in the dining room and poured her tea.

"We're preparing dinner, Rukia." said Yuzu. "You're staying at least for dinner, right?" she added hopefully.

Rukia nodded as Yuzu bounded happily back to the kitchen. "When will Ichigo be back?"

"Nii-chan will be home soon for dinner." replied Karin as she glared at Isshin who was now bawling in front of Masaki's photo.

In about ten minutes, Rukia heard the front door slam open and a frustrated Ichigo bursting in as he glared at his father who was still bawling away.

"Did you know I could hear you a block away?" yelled Ichigo.

Isshin stopped crying immediately as he started throwing everything in sight at Ichigo as he yelled, "You punk of a son! How could you talk to your father like this?"

Ichigo was swiftly dodging the items as he started hurling things at Isshin too. Rukia started laughing and as soon as she did, Ichigo stopped and turned to her direction immediately.

"Rukia…" said Ichigo softly as Rukia smiled at him.

Just then, a loud thunk could be heard as a photo frame bounced off Ichigo's head to which Isshin laughed gleefully.

"Got ya, punk!" Isshin laughed.

Ichigo ignored his father and walked over to Rukia immediately.

"We need to talk." Ichigo said gravely to which Rukia nodded.

The both of them trooped upstairs which resulted in Karin punching her father in the face when he tried to follow them.

Rukia stepped into Ichigo's room and he locked the door behind them. Rukia was nervous. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do but where should she start? With the truth? She gazed at Ichigo. He looked livid and he was now pacing in front of her as though he was trying to calm himself down. Rukia didn't blame him. If he were to do the same, she would probably had already thrown a punch in his face.

"Sorry," mumbled Rukia. "I know I shouldn't have just left but at that time, I just had to."

Ichigo whirled around to face her, his face full of anger and worry. "What happened?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "Who else realised that I was gone?"

"The rest of the gang, of course! You were missing work, for god's sake! Of course Matsumoto would worry and tell the rest of us!" yelled Ichigo, tugging his hair in frustration.

"Keep it down!" hissed Rukia and stood up to pull Ichigo down to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm telling the gang to come over now. They're so worried about you." Ichigo said as he quickly texted them.

Rukia nodded and hung her head in shame. She didn't mean for her friends to worry and now she felt guilty. She would have hated it too if one of them had pulled off something like what she had just did.

"God, Rukia, not even a call or text to tell us what happened and you just flew off to Hong Kong."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to worry all of you." replied Rukia.

"So, were you alone on that trip or did you go with someone else?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia could sense that Ichigo's tone meant business and she decided it was time to tell the truth. Well, maybe not the entire truth but some of it.

"I was with someone else" Rukia said slowly, avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

"Who?" demanded Ichigo immediately. "What other friends do you even have that we're all not aware of? A co-worker from the club? No, wait, Rangiku said all your co-workers were working, none of them disappeared except for you. Or could it be-

"Ichigo, stop guessing." sighed Rukia. "It's Kuchiki Byakuya."

For a moment, Ichigo gaped at her, his mouth wide open like a goldfish.

"W-What?" spluttered Ichigo. "Did I hear wrongly or did you just say Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Rukia was about to reply when there was an impatient knock on the door to which Rukia leapt up and opened it.

Rangiku, Kira and Shuuhei burst into the room and immediately enveloped Rukia into a hug and the room was flooded with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Did something happen? Are you safe?"

"Why were you in Hong Kong? Were you alone?"

"Guys, I can't breathe." gasped Rukia and her friends let her go at once.

The five friends soon settled down as everyone were staring at Rukia.

"First of all, I'm sorry that you were all worried about me." said Rukia.

Matsumoto waved it away. "Come on, get to the point, Rukia."

"Fine," continued Rukia. "Last Monday morning, after I had locked up the club and was preparing to go home, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez attacked me."

There was a sharp intake of breath around the room.

"What did he do?" Shuuhei asked.

"H-He… tried to rape me." replied Rukia.

"Fuck!" came Ichigo's voice as he slammed his fist down on the table.

His eyes were now blazing and Rukia had never seen him so angry.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, that bastard, I'm going to get you." Ichigo said hotly as he made his way to the door.

"Calm down!" Kira said as he pulled Ichigo back.

"How do you expect me to calm down?!" yelled Ichigo. "She was almost… I already said this job was not suited for her!"

"Please, Ichigo! Please calm down and let me finish!" Rukia said.

She noticed her voice had been quivering and she quickly cleared her throat.

"Did he…?" Matsumoto asked quietly to which Rukia quickly shook her head.

There was a sigh of relief from her friends except Ichigo who looked as though he was trying to murder everyone in sight.

"Kuchiki Byakuya saved me," continued Rukia. "He didn't have to but he did. And because of what he did, Jaegerjaquez was so mad, I think he burned one of his clubs."

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" Shuuhei asked, his eyes wide. "Why was he there when Jaegerjaquez tried to…"

"I don't know. I think they were supposed to meet or something." replied Rukia.

"We did suspect Jaegerjaquez was the one who burned down Kuchiki Byakuya's club." said Kira. "So, that was the reason."

Rukia darted a look at Ichigo. He stayed silent as he stared at them, still listening.

"What happened next?" probed Matsumoto.

"Byakuya saved me, then brought me back to his place to wash up. He then suggested that I leave Tokyo with him to avoid Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for awhile…"

It was half an hour later and Rukia finally finished the story. She deliberately left out the parts where she and Byakuya made a deal and how they had went shopping with Mr and Mrs Chang. She only told them that once they were in Hong Kong, they stayed in separate rooms and never saw each other until their flight back to Tokyo. She didn't want to lie to her friends but Rukia knew if she told them the truth, Ichigo would be more than furious and her friends would disapprove of her associating with Byakuya so much. Well, maybe except Rangiku.

"So, now you have an illness?" Kira asked. "Why did you have to tell him that?"

"I don't know!" wailed Rukia. "It was just at the top of my head. I just had to come up with something so I could stay in Jaegerjaquez's club."

Shuuhei glanced at Rukia, amused. "So is that illness terminal?"

Rukia glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "I haven't decided yet."

Rukia was glad her friends were now lightening the mood up as they joked about Rukia and her "illness". They seemed to agree that Rukia had no choice but to leave with Byakuya at that point in time. The only person who wasn't joining in was Ichigo. Throughout Rukia's story, he was just sitting down on his chair and staring out of the window.

"Hey," Rukia called out to him as she stretched out her feet and nudged his knee.

Ichigo finally glanced over but he did not reply.

"Why so gloomy?" asked Rukia.

There was a sigh from Ichigo as he got off his chair and stood in front of Rukia.

"I think you should quit all these, Rukia." Ichigo said seriously.

Rukia stared back at her friend in surprise. "Ichigo, you do know that if I were to quit this mission, I would be on the roads issuing tickets right?"

Ichigo nodded. Their conversation had not attracted the attention of the rest of the gang as they stopped their conversation immediately.

"And you know that there is a very high chance for me to never get promoted right?" asked Rukia, her eyes desperate, as though she wished Ichigo would understand her situation.

Ichigo nodded gravely as he looked away. "At least you will stay safe that way."

Rukia shook her head in disbelief as she stood up angrily, facing him. "You know how much this job means to me, Ichigo. I can take care of myself."

"Yea, come on, Ichigo, Rukia will be fine." Matsumoto said.

"It won't be that bad, Ichigo. There is no need for Rukia to quit this. Plus, people who get demoted never get a chance to get back up again." Shuuhei said.

Ichigo folded his arms angrily as he stared at the rest of them.

"Rukia was lucky this time round. Have you guys wondered what would happen if Kuchiki had not been there to save her? Are you guys certain there won't be a next time?"

The group lapsed into silence immediately.

"Ichigo, come on, don't be like this." Rukia pleaded. "I'm here to tell you the truth because I didn't want to lie to you. I'm just unlucky this time round, there is no need for me to quit this mission."

Ichigo shook his head firmly and soon, Rukia's desperate look hardened and she glared at Ichigo.

"Fine," she said hotly. "If you don't support me, fine. But I'm not going to quit my job!"

"Really?" Ichigo replied angrily. "Let's see if you'll get fired when I tell Soifon Taichou about this tomorrow!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Rukia as Kira quickly leapt up and cut in between them.

"Are you really going to rat on Rukia?" Kira asked.

"Yes, if that is the thing to keep her safe!"

Matsumoto and Shuuhei quickly stood up, sensing that the tension in the room was too heavy.

"Cut it out, the both of you!" Matsumoto scolded.

There was silence from Rukia as all she could do was stare at Ichigo angrily. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You know how much this job means to me," said Rukia, her voice quivering. "If you take this away from me, I will never speak to you again."

Before anyone could say anything, Rukia left the room and ran down the stairs. She rushed past the kitchen and heard Yuzu calling out for her but Rukia dashed out of the house as fast as she could. Her face was wet with tears as she took off down the street, ignoring the puzzled looks given by passer-bys.

Rukia had never expected Ichigo to behave this way. She knew all along he was overly protective of her but this was too much.

Rukia didn't know where she was heading. All she did was just run. Finally feeling out of breath, Rukia wiped her tears away and realised that she was standing on a busy street. People were darting concerned and curious looks at her as they walked past. Rukia quickly kept her head down as she kept to the side of the buildings and walked. She recognised this street. This was where she and the gang would frequent during the weekends when everyone was free. Rukia sighed sadly as she felt another wave of tears about to take over. She quickly tried to blink them away but to no avail as they slid down her cheeks.

Suddenly feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Rukia fished out her phone and realised that the number was one she did not recognise.

She answered it hesitantly and felt goose bumps on her arms when she recognised the caller's voice.

"Rukia, we need to talk." Byakuya's voice came over the phone.

"W-Why?" stammered Rukia, bewidered.

"I cannot explain this over the phone. Where are you now?" He asked, his tone annoyed.

"I'm at the corner of Fujika Street. Why?" Rukia asked again.

"Stay right there. I will pick you up in ten minutes."

Without waiting for her reply, Byakuya had hung up, leaving Rukia standing on the busy street alone, utterly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh you know what I always say! Review to show your love and support please! Or flame if you really think it's that bad. :/ Starting to work on the next chapter now. See you all in my next chapter!**

**Oh right, before I go, any of you want to guess what happened? It shouldn't be very difficult. ;)**


	10. Web Of Lies

**A/N: Hi guys! Had been really busy with school now that summer break is over and I fell sick a few days ago. It seems to be getting worse so please spare me if you guys find this chapter a little not up to the usual standard. I tried my best, honest. :(**  
><strong>And sorry for not having the time to reply you all individually as I spent the free time I had to finish up this chapter so that you guys wouldn't wait too long! Thank you all, so so much! I wish I can ring each of your door bell and give you all a big hug. That's how happy I am when I'm reading your reviews. But unfortunately, I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to catch my cold so here's some virtual cookies instead! *throws Byakuya shaped cookies around*<strong>  
><strong>And for my US readers, I hope you guys stay safe. Hurricane Sandy sounds like a big mean bitch (She seems even worse than Regina George). Hopefully my update will cheer you guys up. Please, please stay safe and hope Sandy the bitch disappears soon.<strong>

**Warning: Slight bit of profanity.**

* * *

><p>When Byakuya spotted Rukia standing awkwardly at the corner of a bakery shop as people bustled past her, the first thing he noticed was her puffy and red eyes. Had she been crying?<p>

He instructed his chauffer to pull to a stop as he rolled down his window.

"Get in now." He ordered as he scooted over to let Rukia in.

"What happened?" asked Rukia immediately after she closed the door behind her.

Byakuya took out his mobile phone and showed it to Rukia. He heard her gasp as she continued to scroll down.

"Why are there pictures of us in these magazines?" asked Rukia shocked. "This photo was taken that day we were about to have dinner… and this one was of us exiting the Hong Kong airport when we first arrived. Why are there so many pictures of us?"

"The paparazzi from Hong Kong took them. I was too careless this time. These magazines were out for sale this morning after we left for Tokyo." Byakuya replied.

"What do they want with us… or me?" Rukia asked, panicked.

"All they want is news, gossip, whatever that will get buyers to buy their magazines and newspapers." Byakuya replied hotly.

"I didn't know you were that famous in Hong Kong." Rukia muttered.

Byakuya did not reply but instead, continue to frown as he looked out of the tinted window, irritated. Apparently, Renji had emailed him the photos half an hour ago and according to Renji, the news had quoted a "reliable source" saying that Byakuya and Rukia were engaged. Byakuya believed that someone who had attended the Changs dinner party must have heard of what happened and decided to provide more information to those blasted reporters. Byakuya had never expected that things would spiral out of control.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rukia asked worriedly. "It'll be fine, right? I mean, this news will just be circulating in Hong Kong."

Byakuya shook his head. "I am certain it will be out in the news here by tomorrow morning."

"What?!" shrieked Rukia, her eyes going wild with panic.

Byakuya stared at her, slightly surprised. "Is anything wrong?"

"Is anything wrong?!" repeated Rukia who was almost shouting now. "How can you still ask me that? Of course everything is wrong! What will happen to me? And Ichigo will… What will Soi Fon Tai-

Byakuya noticed that Rukia have stopped talking immediately as she quickly took a deep breath as though trying to calm herself down.

"Do you mean Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Byakuya. "He is your ex-boyfriend, is he not?"

Rukia nodded silently next to him.

"Who is Soi Fon then?" Byakuya asked.

"I… Look, does that even matter?" Rukia asked, her voice desperate. "I can't let this happen to me. I'm not even supposed to be out of this country."

"Why?"

There was no reply from Rukia this time but Byakuya noticed the tension in her eyes. She seemed deeply troubled by this incident. Byakuya had expected a reaction from her but he never expected her to get so angry and troubled by it.

"Can't you try to buy back these photos from the publishers and pay them to stop publishing?" Rukia asked, her tone pleading. "Or maybe you can threaten them if they decline!"

"It does not work that way." replied Byakuya, his own patience wearing thin. "It is already over the internet."

He heard a frustrated sigh from Rukia as she handed him his phone back.

"W-Well, maybe the news will start to fade after a week and we can all return to our normal lives." Rukia said.

"I hope so." replied Byakuya. "But in the meantime, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Resume our contract. The one we had in Hong Kong."

Byakuya saw Rukia's eyes went wide and then she blinked, as though trying to digest his words, and then he saw her face went pale as she opened her mouth and simply gape at him. Byakuya had no time for her silliness.

"Rest assured, I will pay you well for your part. We do not even have to interact much, actually. If there is anyone who ask about our relationship, all you have to do is just tell them that we are indeed together." Byakuya said.

Rukia seemed to have snapped out of her trance as she tried to tuck her stubborn bang behind her ear but to no avail.

"But what about my job at the club?" She asked.

"You are not allowed to work at the club in the meantime but once this thing blows over, you can resume work."

"Then what do I do in the meantime?"

"Nothing." Byakuya simply replied. "Just do not say anything to any reporters. Let me do the talking."

"I need to think about this." Rukia replied worriedly. "Just give me a little bit of time."

Byakuya gave a small nod. "Remember, this contract is just between the two of us and Renji."

Rukia nodded. "I will give you an answer tonight."

* * *

><p>The sky was turning dark as Rukia made her way to the police station. It had been two hours since Byakuya had his driver dropped her off at her apartment. Rukia had spent the time avoiding calls from Ichigo and all her friends and had thought about the situation very carefully. She knew that there was no way she could keep everything a secret anymore. She would have to tell Soi Fon Taichou and pray that she would let her stay on the job.<p>

As soon as Rukia stepped into the station, she was thankful that there were not much people around. The few police officers who were present didn't seem to notice her as they were bent over their desks, busy with work.

Rukia quickly made her way to the door of Soi Fon Taichou's office and knocked. She heard Soi Fon Taichou's voice ordering her to come in and she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Soi Fon Taichou asked, slightly alarmed. "It's dangerous to show your face around here."

"I have a confession to make." mumbled Rukia. "But please let me finish explaining before you decide to fire me."

Soi Fon Taichou raised her eyebrows as she told Rukia to take a seat first. "Did anything happen? Are you in trouble?"

Rukia pondered for a moment. Is this considered trouble?

"Did someone find out your real identity?" Soi Fon asked, this time panicked.

Rukia quickly shook her head. "No, no, no. Of course not."

Soi Fon frowned as she studied Rukia's expression. "Tell me what it is then."

And Rukia found herself spilling every single detail to Soi Fon Taichou. From Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's attack to how Byakuya saved her and how they ended up in Hong Kong with a contract to the dinner party at the Changs and how the paparazzi will leak everything to the press tomorrow.

As soon as Rukia had finished, she stared at Soi Fon Taichou guiltily. Soi Fon was now frowning very deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So, basically, Kuchiki Byakuya wants you to be his pretend-fiancée now?" Soi Fon Taichou asked to which Rukia nodded.

"Am I going to get fired?" asked Rukia. "I swear I didn't know things were going to turn out like this. I was afraid to tell you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez attacked me because you might fire me for causing trouble like this… Honestly, I tried to think of other ways to solve the problem but I was also afraid he would come after me because Kuchiki Byakuya said he would and I-

"Shut it, Rukia." interrupted Soi Fon. "You're rambling."

Rukia closed her mouth immediately as she watched Soi Fon Taichou. Finally after what seemed like five hours which Rukia was pretty sure it must have been only five minutes, Soi Fon slammed her fist on the wooden table and stood up.

"You will continue with this mission, Rukia."

Rukia heaved a sigh of relief and was about to thank her when Soi Fon Taichou continued, "But this time, I want you to focus on someone else instead."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." replied Soi Fon Taichou gravely. "He is an even bigger catch than Jaegerjaquez and it seems as though you have gained quite a bit of his trust."

"What?" Rukia shot out of her chair. "I can't do that!"

"And why not?" Soi Fon Taichou asked.

"W-Well, he saved me so isn't spying on him kind of wrong?" asked Rukia, as she felt her heart starting to race.

Soi Fon Taichou rolled her eyes. "Rukia, this is the game of cat and mouse. You should know this once you've decide to join the force. All these mice needs to be wiped out. There is nothing wrong with it. Do you need me to explain further?"

Rukia shook her head as she noticed the impatience in Soi Fon's voice.

"The question is, do you want to do this, Rukia?" Soi Fon asked seriously. "Before you agree, I have to warn you that Kuchiki Byakuya is a hundred times worse than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. If you were to be found out, he will not hesitate to kill you and he will also make sure that your body will never be found. Or worse, he will not kill you and be done with."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia softly, her big eyes fixed on Soi Fon Taichou.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Rukia, but it is a well-known fact that some of Kuchiki Byakuya's enemies suffered fates worse than death. He had them begging to be killed in the end." Soi Fon Taichou said.

Rukia shuddered as she sank back into the chair. She knew the Yakuzas were scary but had never expected Kuchiki Byakuya to be _this_ scary.

"Rukia, I want to tell you that this is a matter of life and death, so please think through before giving me your answer. These missions are normally for the higher level cops and not even all of them made it through. It is just that Kuchiki Byakuya seemed to have trust you a little and this may be an advantage to us. But your safety is still important so you have to think carefully."

Rukia continued to stare at Soi Fon as she allowed her words to sink in. She had no other choice. She had decided to accept all danger and consequences ever since she agreed to take on the Jaegerjaquez mission so why let someone else, namely Kuchiki Byakuya, thwart her plans?

"I'll do it." Rukia said finally. "But can I make a request?"

Soi Fon Taichou nodded. "What is it?"

"Can we keep this mission just between the both of us?"

Soi Fon Taichou raised her eyebrows. "Yamamoto Sou-Taichou has to know about this."

"I know. I mean from Ichigo and everyone else. I never told them about the contract I made with Kuchiki Byakuya and he instructed me to keep it a secret. If more people were to know, I'm afraid it might put them in danger." explained Rukia.

Soi Fon nodded. "Of course, Rukia, this matter will only be known between the both of us and Sou-Taichou."

Rukia smiled gratefully. "But with the news coming out tomorrow, what should I say to Ichigo and the rest?"

"Play along and tell them you've fallen in love with Kuchiki during the trip and of course, tomorrow afternoon, you will receive a call from me and you will come down to the station and I will "fire" you." replied Soi Fon.

"What?" asked Rukia, alarmed. "Isn't that too drastic?"

Soi Fon Taichou waved a hand impatiently. "Of course not. I will force you to make a decision tomorrow. Either you stick with us and break up with Kuchiki or you leave. And of course, you choose to leave. And don't worry, Rukia, I will make sure the news of you and Kuchiki Byakuya "getting together" will be constantly on the news so that the two of you will have to keep on the facade longer, hence, giving you more time to interact with him."

"Won't the news of me as a cop gets out?" Rukia asked, bewildered.

"Other than your friends and those few from this station, no one actually knows of your existence, Rukia." replied Soi Fon matter-of-factly. "And of course, I will order them not to divulge this information if not what will happen to the police force's reputation?"

Rukia looked at Soi Fon Taichou amazed. How can someone thought of everything in such a short span of time? No wonder she is leading them.

"But will Ichigo and my friends believe that I will leave my job for a guy?"

Soi Fon smiled. "That is for you to cook up, Rukia. I can't possibly think of everything for you, isn't it?"

Rukia nodded as Soi Fon's attention went to her computer. "Now, sneak away and I'll see you tomorrow."

With a soft goodbye, Rukia slipped out of her office and dashed out before any of the officers could make out who she is. Rukia quickly took out her phone and called Kuchiki Byakuya. He answered at the fifth ring and Rukia could feel her heart banging wildly against her chest as soon as she heard his voice.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes." Rukia replied. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Kira asked, putting his mug of tea down on the table before rushing towards her.<p>

Rukia mumbled. "Soi Fon Taichou asked to see me."

Upon seeing her arrival, Shuuhei who had been yakking away with another office at the corner, quickly rushed forward.

"It was all over the internet, Rukia! What's going on?" Shuuhei demanded. "Why did they say that you and that scum are a couple?"

Before Rukia had a chance to reply, Soi Fon's head popped out of the office.

"Rukia, come in." and then she turned to Kira and Shuuhei. "You two, get in here too."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Soi Fon turned to Rukia angrily.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. "Explain yourself!"

"I… It's true." replied Rukia softly as she turned away.

"What?!" Shuuhei hollered as Kira gaped at Rukia.

"I don't want to lie anymore, Soi Fon Taichou, please try to understand." Rukia pleaded as she forced a few tears to form. "It wasn't intentional."

"Rukia, please tell me you are kidding right now." Soi Fon Taichou said angrily.

Rukia shook her head. "I promise I won't let my relationship with him affect my work."

"Now you have a relationship with him? I thought you were at least going to say that it was just a fling!" Soi Fon asked angrily. "Rukia, how did this happen?"

"We fell in love… during the Hong Kong trip." replied Rukia as her two friends stared at her in horror.

"You left that part out yesterday!" Shuuhei said as he walked to Rukia and shook her. "What the hell, Rukia?"

"I have no more to say to you, Rukia, either you stay in the force with us and leave him… or just return your badge and leave." Soi Fon replied curtly.

"Please, Soi Fon Taichou, I'm sure Rukia has an explanation for this." Kira said.

Rukia shook her head as she allowed the tears to fall. "I'm sorry. I love him."

Before her friends could say another word, Rukia took her badge and placed it on the table and left the room. Rukia felt incredibly guilty as she thought of what just happened. Her friends were so horrified and confused and even concerned as to what came over her. Rukia could hear hurried footsteps behind her knowing that her two friends would definitely demand an explanation. She quickly exited the station and turned left into a deserted alley and stopped there, allowing her friends to catch up.

"Rukia, what's going on?" Shuuhei demanded. "Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?"

"I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know the news would be leaked out like this." replied Rukia.

"So it's true." Kira said solemnly to which Rukia nodded.

"How did all these happen?" Shuuhei asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Rukia fidgeted nervously and she leaned against the brick wall behind her. "I don't know. He saved me and we just felt that there was something more during the trip. And in that one week, we just kind of fell in love…"

"Just like that?" Shuuhei asked. "That isn't like you, Rukia."

"I know but it happened and I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys yesterday." Rukia said. "But with Ichigo there…"

"Fuck," cursed Shuuhei. "Ichigo… He had been busy with a case since early this morning before the news came out. I don't think he knows of it yet."

"I'll call him now." Kira said as he took out his phone.

"Wait." Rukia said as she quickly stopped Kira. "Call him when I'm gone. I know he is going to be livid with me… and not to mention disappointed. I failed him as a sister…"

"As a sister?!" echoed Shuuhei. "Jesus, Rukia, he's going to be fucking mad because you are with someone else. Don't you see after all these years? He's in-

"Stop." interrupted Kira as he shot a warning look at Shuuhei.

"Stop what?" asked Rukia as she stared at the boys. "He is in what?"

"H-He is in…" struggled Shuuhei. "In deep shit, of course. How is he going to explain to Isshin that you've fallen in love with the big bad?"

Rukia noticed the tension had disappeared from Kira's face as she sighed. Shuuhei is right. Rukia shook her head in frustration.

"Rukia, the most important thing now is, does Kuchiki Byakuya feel the same way towards you?" asked Kira seriously. "Does he really care for you?"

Rukia gave a slow nod.

"But it has just been a week. Is it worth to throw away your job just like this?"

"Actually, it's been more than just a week." lied Rukia. "I met him when I started my job at Jaegerjaquez club and we already felt a connection back then."

Rukia's face fell as she noticed the last bit of hope disappeared from Kira's face. He finally nodded in defeat and again, Rukia felt the overwhelming surge of guilt.

"I'm sorry, guys, please try to understand."

Kira nodded but Shuuhei was just staring ahead. Rukia turned her eyes towards him. She knew Shuuhei was more stubborn than Kira but she didn't want her friends to stay mad at her.

"Shuuhei, come on…" Rukia pleaded.

Finally, Shuuhei sighed and turned to look at Rukia. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I am okay with him. But Rukia, we are worried for you. This Kuchiki Byakuya, nothing good can come out of it to anyone who cares for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia, curious.

"Don't you know about his ex-girlfriend?" Kira asked.

"Sakuya?" Rukia asked. "What about her?"

"That's the thing. One day, she just disappeared. We have always been keeping tabs on her because of Kuchiki and just all of a sudden, she disappeared from the face of the earth." Shuuhei replied.

"Do you mean, he killed her?" Rukia asked, shocked.

"Well, there was no body…" Shuuhei trailed off. "But a person doesn't just disappear like that, Rukia. He must have something to do with it."

Rukia stilled as she felt goose bumps forming. Why didn't anyone tell her these sooner? If so, she would have never jumped into that plane with Kuchiki Byakuya and now she is stuck in this situation.

"They had been together for so long and one day, she just disappeared and nobody knew what happened to her." said Kira.

"I'm sure they broke up and she just left the country or something…" replied Rukia, trying to convince herself at the same time.

"No records of her leaving the country."Shuuhei said. "Whatever it is, Rukia, just know that you have to careful around him. I will never understand why you picked him but well, maybe love is something I will never understand… And I really hope you will be happy."

Although Rukia knew things between her and Byakuya are never like that, she could feel the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes again. Shuuhei and Kira seemed genuinely concerned about her.

"Don't say stuff like that." Rukia choked out. "This sounds like you're saying goodbye to me."

"Well, I guess Kuchiki Byakuya really does feel something for you since he knows you're a cop and he is still dating you." Kira said.

"A-Actually, I haven't told him yet." murmured Rukia.

Rukia could see the horrified faces on her friends' faces for the second time that day and if the situation wasn't so serious, she would have taken a photo of them like this and tease them about it afterwards.

"This is so messed up, Rukia!" hissed Kira.

"I know, I know." replied Rukia. "I will tell him when the time is right. For now, I'm still the waitress who previously worked in Jaegerjaquez's club."

"Well, I'm really worried for your safety." Kira said. "If you think that there will be a chance he will kill you after you tell him the truth, then I suggest you better keep that secret with you forever."

"This is ridiculous." mumbled Shuuhei who was now running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it. I'll be fine." Rukia said.

"You better be," growled Shuuhei. "If not we're going to hunt that bastard down and kill him."

"I have to go. Can you guys help me let Ichigo and Matsumoto know what's going on?" replied Rukia. "I can't deal with Ichigo when he's mad."

Kira nodded. "We understand, Rukia. But don't be surprised if he floods you with calls and texts."

Rukia nodded as she waved goodbye to her friends. As soon as her friends disappeared from sight, Rukia exited the alley and made her way to the nearest bus stop to catch a bus back to her apartment. Soi Fon Taichou had agreed to let her continue use the apartment as she was still on a mission but she was sure Ichigo and the rest would question why she was still using the apartment. Deciding that she will cook something up when the time comes, Rukia brushed that thought out of her mind.

Rukia noticed a news stand beside the bus stop and did a double take when she suddenly noticed her face along with Byakuya's face on a few of the magazine covers.

"Miss, wanna buy a copy?" The news vendor said just as he looked up.

His face looked confused for a second and then it was as though something clicked as he scowled and shoved the magazine towards Rukia.

"You are her, right?" he barked. "So, you're the girlfriend of him!"

Rukia felt herself flush as she shook her head politely, magazine still in hand.

"I don't understand! What do you see in him? Money?! He is evil, I tell you!" The news vendor yelled.

Startled with his outburst, Rukia quickly threw some money towards the vendor and walked away, stuffing the magazine in her bag. She stared at the pavement in front of her as she hurried, avoiding all eye contact from strangers who bustled pass her. She quickly pulled her hood up of her coat, silently thanking the winter cold that she would look less suspicious like this in this weather. Just her luck, her bus rumbled to a stop as Rukia reached the bus stop and quickly boarded. The bus ride home was thankfully more normal than the day she just had.

Sitting by the window, Rukia took out her mobile phone from her pocket just as it rang. She frowned at the unknown number but picked up anyway.

"Yo, Rukia! How are you holding up?" A strangely familiar voice shouted.

"Umm… Who-

Before she could finish her sentence, the caller yelled, "It's Abarai Renji, you idiot! Did you forget about my existence already?"

Rukia laughed as she relaxed. "Of course not. Sorry."

"I heard from Taichou about the deal. Don't worry, Rukia. These things will die down soon."

Rukia highly doubted it since Soi Fon Taichou had told her she would find ways to keep the news going as long as possible.

"Are you back in Tokyo?" asked Rukia.

"Nah, still in Hong Kong. Just called to check up on you. We'll talk when I get back, okay?" Renji replied and the phone went dead.

Rukia soon realised that it was her stop and she quickly got off the bus. She sighed as she walked towards her apartment with the snow crunching beneath her feet. She had spun so many lies in less than twenty-four hours and they are to people that she cared the most about. Rukia turned a corner and gasped as she noticed the familiar orange haired male standing below her apartment. Rukia was about to duck when Ichigo noticed her.

"Rukia!" He called out and Rukia had no choice but to force herself to walk towards him.

She couldn't decipher the expression on Ichigo's face as she neared him.

"Hey, were you just trying to avoid me?" Ichigo asked, his tone normal.

"N-No, of course not!" laughed Rukia nervously. "I thought I dropped a coin."

Ichigo nodded and Rukia noticed he seemed slightly nervous as he stared down at the pavement.

"Look, Rukia, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted that way. Don't stay mad at me, alright?" said Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes widened. She wasn't surprised at the apology but is that all he had to say? Rukia was pretty sure Kira and Shuuhei have not told him the news.

"I'm not mad anymore, Ichigo." replied Rukia cautiously. "H-Have you talked to Kira or Shuuhei?"

"No. Why?"

Rukia shook her head. "Nothing."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her but did not say another word.

"Is that all, Ichigo?" asked Rukia as she shivered from the cold wind.

Ichigo nodded sheepishly and smiled. "Yea, that's all. Tomorrow's Sunday, Matsumoto is throwing a small barbeque at her place. You'll come, right?"

Matsumoto had texted her the night before but she had forgotten to give her reply. Rukia was pretty sure Ichigo would get hold of the news very soon and she wasn't sure if he would still want her to go.

Ichigo seemed to notice she seemed to be hesitating.

"Come on, Rukia," he cajoled. "You said you're not mad at me anymore, right? And all of us missed you when you're gone."

Sighing, Rukia gave a small nod. Ichigo broke into a grin as he tousled Rukia's hair affectionately.

"Great," he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rukia nodded and forced a smile on her face as she waved. Ichigo turned and was just about to leave when a shiny black Porsche swerved into the street and stopped in front of them.

Rukia could feel her blood turn cold as soon as she saw Kuchiki Byakuya stepping out of his car. Unfortunately, Ichigo spotted him too as he stopped in his tracks and watched. Rukia quickly turned around and pretend to be absorbed in searching for nothing in particular as she tried to bury her face in her bag. Maybe Byakuya wouldn't notice?

But of course, lady luck wasn't shining on her as she noticed the tall shadow of Kuchiki Byakuya behind her.

"Rukia," he called out to her.

Rukia gulped and ignored him as she continued to bury her face in her bag. Maybe he would take it as a hint and walk away? Rukia was certain Ichigo would be making his way over soon.

"What are you doing?" asked Byakuya, his tone clearly annoyed.

Again, Rukia refused to lift her head up as she tried to walk away, head still in her bag.

"Is there a problem?" Ichigo's voice called out and Rukia heard him hurrying over.

She cringed as she continued to stare blankly at the contents inside her bag.

Byakuya seemed to be ignoring Ichigo as there was no answer from him. Suddenly, Rukia felt a sudden jerk and she realised Kuchiki Byakuya had yanked her bag away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ichigo angrily as he stared from Rukia to Byakuya.

Again, Byakuya ignored him as he turned to face Rukia.

"Did you not hear me calling out for you?" He asked, irritated, her bag still in his hand.

"Sorry," Rukia mumbled. "I was busy searching for something."

There was no reply from Byakuya and Rukia quickly turned towards Ichigo, a forced smile plastered on her face.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right? Bye then!" Rukia said as she started pushing Ichigo away.

"Rukia, what the hell?!" shouted Ichigo as he brushed her off, confused. "Why is he here?"

"I… I don't know." replied Rukia, as she turned away her eyes from Ichigo.

"I am sure it is of no concern to you." Byakuya said finally, acknowledging Ichigo's existence.

Ichigo glared at Byakuya. "Of course it concerns me. I'm her fam-

"Ex-boyfriend!" yelled Rukia suddenly, interrupting Ichigo as she stared pointedly at him. "You're my ex-boyfriend, remember?"

Ichigo stared at her for a moment and then finally gave a small nod to which Byakuya smirked.

"I see." Byakuya replied. "Then I am right, this is none of your concern."

"I still care for Rukia!" Ichigo retorted hotly.

"Please, let's just go upstairs and talk." Rukia pleaded to Byakuya and then turned to Ichigo. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Byakuya seemed to agree as he threw Rukia's bag towards her. Rukia gave a yelp of surprise as she struggled to catch it but failed miserably as her bag fell to the ground with a thud and the contents spilled out.

"W-What's that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia noticed that the magazine she had stuffed into her bag earlier was now in full view and before she could stuff it back into her bag, Ichigo had grabbed it and stared at the cover page in horror.

"Girlfriend?!" he exclaimed. "This is a mistake right? They simply mistook you as his girlfriend, right?!"

"Yes! It was just a misunderstanding!" replied Rukia as she snatched the magazine out of Ichigo's grasp and quickly stuffed it into her bag.

Rukia decided that it was not wise to tell Ichigo "the truth" now in front of Byakuya and it would be better to take the cowardly way of letting Kira and Shuuhei break the news to him. She wasn't proud of her methods but hell, there was no other choice.

"Rukia, I have something on later. Do not waste my time anymore." Byakuya said strictly as he glanced at his watch.

The sudden ring from Ichigo's mobile phone distracted Ichigo from them and Rukia took the chance to drag Byakuya into the lobby of the apartment and boarded the lift. She finally sighed with relief as the lift doors closed in front of them.

"Sorry, you had to witness that." apologised Rukia.

"Is he stalking you?" came Byakuya's reply and Rukia almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity but quickly bit down on her tongue.

"You should report him to the police if he continues to harass you." replied Byakuya. "He will know of the news within these few days and that might put you in danger."

Rukia looked up at him just as the lift stopped and opened the doors. Rukia stepped out and walked to her apartment. She fumbled with her keys before opening the door and as soon as Byakuya stepped in, she quickly locked the door, a little part of her afraid that Ichigo might run up and make another scene. She doesn't blame Ichigo. She knew how the situation must have looked from Ichigo's perspective.

"Tea?" asked Rukia as she threw her bag on the couch.

"No. I will be done in a minute." Byakuya said.

Rukia noticed that he was studying her apartment and suddenly felt very self-conscious. She poured herself a drink and sat down on the couch.

Byakuya seemed uncomfortable as he stood in front of her.

"You can sit down, you know." said Rukia, raising her eyebrows.

"I am fine." replied Byakuya to which Rukia shrugged.

"I need you to wear this." Byakuya said as he reached into the pocket of his blazer and retrieved the ring Rukia had worn when she was at the Changs dinner party. She had immediately returned him when they were back in the hotel.

"Are we going to another event?" asked Rukia as she took the ring from him.

"No. I need you to wear it constantly from now on. People are going to start questioning if you are not wearing a ring when you are supposed to be engaged to me."

Rukia nodded as she slipped the diamond ring into her finger. "Anything else?"

"I will be having a dinner party tomorrow and you are to attend as my fiancée."

"Tomorrow?" Rukia stilled. She had promised Ichigo that she will be going to Matsumoto's barbeque. On second thought, perhaps Ichigo wouldn't mind after he has gotten the news of Rukia's "new boyfriend".

"Tomorrow is fine." Rukia replied.

Byakuya gave a nod. "I will get someone to deliver your dress tomorrow morning and I will send a car to pick you up in the evening."

Rukia nodded as Byakuya turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rukia shouted as she leapt up from the couch and raced to the windows. She yanked the windows open and popped her head out. Good, Ichigo was gone.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing." Rukia said as she smiled. "Now, you can leave."

Rukia was pretty certain Byakuya almost rolled his eyes and she unlocked the door to let him out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there wasn't much interaction between Byakuya and Rukia here but don't worry, more will come in the next chapter! No cliffhanger here so you guys can relax and sit back. Haha. Did anyone expect that the news of their "engagement" will get leaked out?**

**Drop me a review if you can, okay? Would love to hear your thoughts! See you soon! ;)**


	11. Disappearing Act

**A/N: Hi! This is an early update from me! Hope you guys are happy with your little thanksgiving treat! **

* * *

><p>Rukia barely slept the previous night. After Byakuya had left her apartment, she grabbed her mobile phone which was in her bag and realised there were a total of fifteen unread texts. Taking a deep breath, she opened them.<p>

_Rukia,  
>Ichigo called a while ago and he seemed to have heard something about it. I told him what happened and he was furious. He's coming over to grill me now. Will let you know what happens later.<br>Kira_

Rukia read through the rest of the messages and apparently Kira had said that Ichigo had been so angry that he almost punched Shuuhei in the face. The remaining messages were from Ichigo and he had told her to call him back as soon as possible and then saying how he did not believe a word that Kira and Shuuhei had said.

Rukia had no choice but to explain to Ichigo about what happened. After the first ring, Ichigo picked up, as though he had been waiting for her call.

"Is it true? Tell me honestly, Rukia." Ichigo said as soon as he picked up.

He sounded strangely calm but Rukia knew better. He was deadly serious and his voice sounded heavy.

"Y-Yes." stammered Rukia.

"So I guess that makes sense when he came to look for you earlier."

Rukia did not reply and Ichigo continued.

"I don't understand why you're with him when he's treating you like this."

Rukia raised her brows and was about to question Ichigo when she remembered how Byakuya had flung her bag to her and Ichigo had seen it.

"He doesn't usually behave like that." Rukia replied. "W-We just got into a fight…"

"Then are you guys breaking up?" Ichigo asked immediately and Rukia didn't fail to notice the hope in his voice.

"No, of course not. We're fine now." said Rukia quickly.

There was silence from the other end and for the first time in her life, Rukia felt uncomfortable talking to Ichigo.

"Ichi-"

"I have to go," interrupted Ichigo. "I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Ichigo, wait! About tomorrow…" trailed off Rukia.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Um, I have something on so I can't make it to Matsumoto's barbeque." Rukia said.

Again, there was silence from Ichigo. Rukia was about to call out to him when Ichigo finally answered.

"That's fine." He said coldly. "Goodbye."

Without waiting for her reply, he had hung up on her and Rukia stared at her phone in dismay. Of course she didn't expect him to start congratulating her and then throw a "I'm so happy you found a boyfriend" party but she had expected him to yell, scream and kick up a fuss. He did that to Kira and Shuuhei so why was he so cold towards her now? Rukia wasn't used to Ichigo treating her like this. In fact, she hadn't seen Ichigo treating _anyone_ like this and it worried her. A lot.

After an hour deciding if she should call Ichigo back, Rukia decided not to and headed straight to bed hoping that an early night might make her feel better the next day.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at her reflection one last time as she made her way to the door. A few hours ago, she was ready to start her afternoon with a tub of ice cream and a movie but she had gotten a knock on her door instead and three women had burst into her flat informing her that they were sent by Kuchiki Byakuya to help her get prepared for the dinner party. Since then, she had her hair blown and her fingernails shaped and painted and then finally they had asked her to try on four different dresses. Rukia was exhausted. She liked the black dress that they had put on for her but the ladies had insisted that the red strapless dress looked better.<p>

"Kuchiki-sama will not keep his hands off you in this dress!" one of the ladies had said.

The other two ladies had agreed and Rukia wanted to protest but of course, she was no match for the three ladies who had finally convinced her that the red dress was the perfect choice.

The red dress had somehow magically enhanced her chest and Rukia noticed that for once she actually had some cleavage and the dress hugged her body perfectly and stopped mid-thigh. The ladies had then shoved a very high pair of heels on her and finally after putting make up on her, they bustled off.

Rukia now understood why the ladies had forced her into this dress. She couldn't help but admit that she looked breath taking. The dress was a little revealing with the slight V along her chest but it wasn't too slutty and it didn't make her look like a prostitute or a high class call girl. Rukia grabbed her handbag and wobbled out of the flat as she heard a honk from a car downstairs, indicating that Byakuya's chauffeur had arrived.

"Good evening, Rukia-sama." The chauffeur greeted as he opened the door to let Rukia in.

"Please, just call me Rukia." Rukia replied as she smiled at him.

The man in his forties just smiled and shook his head. "Rukia-sama is Kuchiki-sama's fiancée so Rukia-sama deserve the same amount of respect too."

Rukia smiled and climbed into the limousine and the chauffeur closed the door behind her.

"Rukia-sama, you look very pretty today. Kuchiki-sama will be pleased to see you." The chauffeur complimented as he started the car and drove.

"I don't really like it. It's uncomfortable." grumbled Rukia as the chauffeur chuckled.

"Since it's Kuchiki-sama's birthday, most of the guests will be dressed like that."

"What? It's his birthday?" asked Rukia, surprised.

"Yes, Rukia-sama. Don't you know that?" The chauffeur asked, puzzled.

Clearing her throat, Rukia replied, "Of course I know that… I was just testing you."

The chauffeur nodded and Rukia cursed Byakuya silently. Why didn't he tell her that today was his birthday? As much as Rukia didn't like him, she knew it was common courtesy to buy a gift since she was attending his party.

"Can we swing by somewhere else first before heading to the party?" Rukia asked to which the chauffeur nodded immediately.

Fifteen minutes later, Rukia hopped out of the car before the chauffeur even had a chance to open the door for her. She had instructed the chauffeur to swing by the nearest gift shop that was located near her apartment. Cursing herself for forgetting to bring a shawl, Rukia quickly made her way into the gift shop.

She knew how ridiculous she must have looked in the expensive dress and how she wasn't in something warmer in this weather but thankfully the shop was empty except for the cashier. Rukia knew this wasn't a fancy gift shop but this was the only place she can think of at the very last minute and besides, she couldn't afford to buy him something expensive. The chauffeur had informed her that she only had five minutes to make her purchases if not they would be late for the party. Quickly, Rukia made her way to the birthday cards section and glancing through, she picked out a card that had the word 'Happy Birthday!' on the front. Rukia then rushed to the counter and fished out her wallet as the cashier told her the amount.

"Is that all?" asked the lady at the cashier.

The card alone seemed pretty miserable as a gift and Rukia's eyes did a quick search around and they landed on several fountain pens that were located in the display glass.

"Can I have one of that too? The black one." said Rukia and the lady retrieved it for her.

"That would be a total of 12,380yen."

"What?" shrieked Rukia.

"Hey, lady, this card itself already costs 990yen! This card is the electronic singing type. And the prices of fountain pens are like this!" The lady replied, annoyed.

"Fine." Rukia said reluctantly as she handed over the money, grabbed the card and pen and left.

Why of all cards did she have to pick out the electronic one? Now, she's paying for something more that will make her look incredibly stupid. Annoyed with overspending, she put the card and pen into her handbag and wished that the night would be over already.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Rukia's with that guy." Kira said as he took out some meat from the fridge.<p>

"I still can't believe I'm throwing a get-together and she's not here." grumbled Matsumoto.

"Not so loud, guys." hissed Shuuhei as he shot them a look and then pointed at Ichigo who was standing alone in a corner of the kitchen.

"No, seriously, why isn't she here?" asked Matsumoto, her voice softer than before. "I still cannot believe she told the both of you what happened and didn't tell me!"

"Well, we were there when Soi Fon Taichou fired her so of course we knew what happened." Kira explained.

Matsumoto pulled a face. "I guess… I texted her last night and asked her if she wants to talk about it but she said she's fine. I mean, come on, we're her best friends and I feel as though she isn't telling us everything."

"I still don't understand how she can fall in love with Kuchiki. And no offence to Rukia, but why in the world will Kuchiki fall in love with her?" Shuuhei asked.

Kira nodded. "Maybe because he hasn't tasted any of Rukia's cooking."

Matsumoto and Shuuhei laughed.

"I feel as though she's still keeping something from us." said Matsumoto. "But I just don't know what."

"Well, since she's back, all of us didn't have a chance to get to sit down and talk. Maybe that's why she hasn't had the time to tell us the whole story." replied Kira.

"That's why I had this barbeque! So we can all sit down and talk!" exclaimed Matsumoto exasperatedly.

Shuuhei shrugged. "She's not here so I guess we'll have to wait for another chance and anyway, what's up with Ichigo? He hasn't said a word since he arrived."

"Speaking of which," continued Kira. "He took the rest of the day off yesterday after he spoke to Rukia."

"Can't blame him." replied Matsumoto as she opened a can of beer. "Watching the girl you love for so many years suddenly going off with another man isn't easy."

The three friends fell silent as they watched their brooding friend continue to stare out of the window.

Just then, Shuuhei's mobile phone rang and he picked it up. Apparently, it was just another officer from their department and about five minutes later, Shuuhei hung up, his face serious.

"Who just died?" asked Matsumoto worriedly.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "No one died. I just got a call from Shino from the station and-

"Oh, so you're leaving my party too?" shouted Matsumoto. "Great! Rukia's not here and now you're leaving too and-

"Let me finish!" interrupted Shuuhei.

Their little commotion had captured the attention of Ichigo who was now walking over.

"What's going on? Do you have to leave?" Ichigo asked Shuuhei. "Did something major happen?"

Shuuhei shook his head slowly. "Not really. Nothing major happened."

"Then why do you look so serious?" asked Kira.

"I… It was nothing." replied Shuuhei.

"Oh, spit it out, Shuuhei!" scolded Matsumoto.

"Fine! I know why Rukia isn't here." Shuuhei said finally.

The look on Ichigo's face didn't go unnoticed as Rukia's name sprung up. His face had hardened immediately.

"Shino said he heard that Kuchiki is throwing a dinner party tonight because it's his birthday so I'm thinking…" Shuuhei trailed off.

"That Rukia is there too." Ichigo continued.

"Well, it doesn't matter where Rukia is at, right?" Kira said uncomfortably. "Let's just continue our barbeque and we'll talk to her another time."

"This barbeque seems pretty dead to me already." replied Matsumoto as she grimaced.

"Do you think we can crash the party?" Ichigo asked suddenly as everyone gaped at him.

"Are you crazy?!" Shuuhei asked. "We're not invited and you know they're not people we should be messing around with!"

"I don't want to mess around." replied Ichigo truthfully. "I just need to speak to Rukia."

"You can always just call her." said Matsumoto.

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't. I need to talk to her face to face. I just need to understand everything."

The pain is his voice was so evident that everyone stopped talking as they simply looked at him.

"Okay, I'll go with you." said Shuuhei finally. "But we'll just try our luck and see if we can get Rukia to come outside."

Ichigo nodded.

"But what if she can't come outside or she isn't answering her phone?" Matsumoto asked.

"Then we'll sneak in and pretend we're part of the guests and find her. Kuchiki's mansion is so big, I'm sure we can easily find an empty room where we can talk to Rukia privately." Shuuhei replied.

"Okay then!" Matsumoto shouted gleefully. "What are you guys waiting for? We have a party to crash!"

"Only if she can't come outside, Matsumoto!" Kira reminded.

Rolling her eyes, Matsumoto pushed the boys out of her apartment. "Who cares? I'm hungry and I bet there'll be lots of food inside!"

* * *

><p>"Can I take your handbag?" asked one of the waitresses as soon as Rukia stepped into the mansion.<p>

Rukia smiled politely as she took out the card and fountain pen and handed her handbag to the waitress. Guests were already milling around and Rukia set off to find Byakuya to pass him his present.

It wasn't difficult to spot Byakuya. Several important looking guests were crowded around him and wishing him a happy birthday. Rukia didn't want to interrupt so she stood quietly in a corner and waited for the crowd to disperse. As soon as Byakuya was alone, Rukia advanced towards him. Rukia couldn't help but notice that he looked incredibly handsome tonight in this suit.

"Hi." She greeted.

As soon as Byakuya's eyes landed on her, Rukia felt herself blush and she quickly handed him the card and the fountain pen.

"Y-You didn't tell me today was your birthday so I didn't had time to wrap the gift." stammered Rukia.

Byakuya's eyes were now on the card and pen and he accepted it sceptically.

"I will put them in my study." replied Byakuya as his interest was now on his glass of champagne.

"Aren't you going to read the card?" asked Rukia as she watched Byakuya take another sip of his champagne.

"I will read it later." Byakuya replied as he finished off his champagne.

Rukia wasn't sure why but she felt slightly hurt and disappointed that he paid no interest in her gift at all.

"Fine," Rukia mumbled as she turned to leave. "I'll just stand somewhere else then."

"Wait." Byakuya said as his hand suddenly shot outwards and grabbed her hand.

Startled by his sudden touch, Rukia jumped and stared back at him, her eyes wide. He ignored her as he continued to hold her hand as though it was the most natural thing to do.

Rukia could feel her face getting hotter and just as she was about to pull away, she noticed a man in his sixties coming towards them with a gift in hand.

"Happy birthday, Byakuya." The older man said.

"Glad to see you here, Himitsu-sama." Byakuya replied respectfully.

The old man's eyes are now on Rukia and Rukia smiled back politely, unsure of what she should say or do.

"This is your famous girlfriend, I presume? The one who made it in the news?" The old man asked as he chuckled.

Byakuya nodded.

Himitsu-sama nodded in approval as he handed Byakuya his gift. "This is your birthday gift, Byakuya. I hope you like it. Your grandfather gave one of these to me back when we were younger."

Byakuya accepted the gift and opened it. Rukia turned to look and noticed that it was a very expensive looking antique pocket watch.

"This is specially flown from Switzerland." The older man continued and turned his attention back to Rukia. "And what did you get for Byakuya?"

Rukia was about to open her mouth to reply when she felt a tug on her hand from Byakuya.

"She has not presented her gift yet." replied Byakuya.

Rukia noticed that Byakuya had shifted his other hand that was holding her card and pen behind his body, an attempt to hide it from Himitsu-sama. Himitsu-sama smiled at Rukia and then at Byakuya.

"Well, I'm sure you will enjoy whatever she has prepared for you."

Byakuya smiled back politely. "I am sure I will and thank you for the wonderful gift. Now, if you will excuse me, Himitsu-sama, I need to put your gift in my study."

Himitsu-sama nodded and smiled and left the two of them alone.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asked, her tone accusatory.

"What?" asked Byakuya as he pulled her along with him.

They were now walking up the marble staircase as Rukia tried to keep up with him.

"Let go of my hand." She hissed as she pulled away.

Byakuya ignored her as he opened the door to his study and stepped in.

"Come in." He said. "And close the door behind you."

Rukia did as she was told and she stared at Byakuya as he simply put the card and pen down on his desk without looking at them and proceeded to open his drawer to place the expensive watch inside.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asked, this time, the hurt evident in her voice.

Byakuya seemed to have notice it too as he looked up wearily and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why did you have to hide my present instead of telling Himitsu-sama that I bought them for you?" Rukia replied.

"Why should I tell you?" Byakuya retorted as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"You're embarrassed of my gift, weren't you?" Rukia asked, this time her voice soft as she sat down on the couch.

There was no reply from Byakuya as he continued to sip on his scotch. Rukia turned her eyes away from him as she inhaled deeply. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much to see him did that and she didn't know why she wanted an explanation from him either.

"Why are you drinking so much?" asked Rukia as she tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Why are you asking so much?" Byakuya retorted as he poured himself another glass.

Rukia didn't reply as she continued to sit there and watch him drink. He seemed upset and frustrated and she wasn't sure if she should ask him if he was okay.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kuchiki-sama, there is a box for you that arrived that says it is urgent and needs you to open it as soon as possible."

"Bring it in." ordered Byakuya as he put down his glass.

A waiter brought in a box the size of a shoebox and handed it to Byakuya. Without another word, the waiter left and closed the door behind them.

Byakuya set the box down on the table and opened the lid. Feeling rather curious, Rukia made her way over and peeked at what is inside the box. Another expensive gift perhaps?

Rukia frowned as all she saw inside the box was a handwritten note. Byakuya picked up and began reading. In a few seconds after reading the note, Byakuya looked furious as he crushed the note and flung it across the room.

Although he hadn't spoken a word after reading, his actions shocked Rukia as she had never seen him so angry before. He was always so calm. What could be inside the note?

"A-Are you okay?" Rukia asked softly.

Byakuya ignored her as he now picked up his glass of scotch and all of a sudden, flung it across the room. Rukia cringed as the glass shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia worriedly. "Did something bad happen?"

Again, Byakuya ignored her as he continued to stare ahead at nothing in particular. Gingerly, Rukia went to pick up the note and read.

_Byakuya,  
>I'll be at the jeweller's getting the ring fixed. I still can't believe you thought my finger was so fat! But it's alright, I'll make sure you pay for it for the rest of your life.<br>Happy birthday and I love you!  
>Sakuya<em>

Shock engulfed Rukia as she dropped the note on the floor and stood up. What was going on? Didn't Kira and Shuuhei said that Sakuya disappeared? If so, what is her note doing here? And why is Byakuya looking so angry? A million questions raced through Rukia's mind but she finally realised that Byakuya seemed very affected by it.

"Who is Sakuya?" Rukia asked.

Rukia knew the answer but she still had to ask anyway. She watched as Byakuya took another glass and poured himself more scotch.

"Sakuya is… someone special." Byakuya replied as he polished off the glass of scotch.

Rukia felt a tug in her heart but quickly brushed it off. She was surprised that Byakuya had answered her and Rukia didn't want to miss this chance.

"What happened to her?" asked Rukia.

"She disappeared." came Byakuya's reply. "We were supposed to… But she just disappeared a few years ago on my birthday."

"Why? Did she leave a note or something to explain?" Rukia asked softly.

"There was no explanation. I've sent people to look for her but I could not find her." Byakuya said, his tone bitter.

Rukia didn't know what to say. On one hand, she was glad that Byakuya didn't murder Sakuya and throw her remains into the sea or something like that but on the other hand, it seemed as though before Sakuya left, they were planning to get married.

"I received another note like this last year on my birthday." continued Byakuya. "I thought she had returned and I searched for her but nothing came out of it."

Rukia noticed that Byakuya must be slightly drunk as he seemed to be divulging more information than he would want to if he was sober. Rukia wanted to know more but there was a party downstairs and she couldn't see him get anymore wasted.

"You should stop drinking." said Rukia as she took the glass of scotch away from his hands. "You have to go back to your party."

Byakuya ignored her as he reached for another empty glass and was about to pour himself another glass when Rukia snatched the bottle of scotch away.

"Seriously, you can't get drunk now. Your guests are waiting for you downstairs." Rukia said.

"I do not care about them." replied Byakuya as he glared at Rukia. "All of them are just after my money. All of those scums down there are the same."

Rukia was taken aback by his words.

"Himitsu-sama doesn't seem to be like that." Rukia said.

"Just leave me alone." Byakuya said.

Rukia stared at him helplessly as she continued to hold on to the bottle of scotch. She didn't want to leave him like this. Not when he was so upset and drunk. He was now standing beside his desk as he shoved the box that previously contained the note away. The box fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud and Rukia went to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice angry.

"I'll help you throw this away." replied Rukia.

"Leave it. Do not touch anything and get out." Byakuya said, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Are you going to drink again if I go?" asked Rukia angrily. "What would your guests think if they see you drunk like this?"

"Stop talking." Byakuya warned as he advanced towards her.

"I know you don't care about them but most of them are your business partners down there. Why can't you get a grip?" Rukia continued.

"What do you want from me?" shouted Byakuya angrily as he grabbed her wrists and shook her.

His actions shocked Rukia and the bottle of scotch slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a loud smash.

"I just…" Rukia struggled to reply as Byakuya's face came dangerously close to her.

"When I tell you to leave, you leave. Do you understand me?" He asked.

His grip on her wrists are starting to hurt and Rukia tried to twist away.

"I just want to help…" Rukia replied.

"Stop trying to act as though you are my girlfriend." Byakuya replied as he pushed her down on the surface of the table. "You are nothing to me."

Hearing his words, Rukia felt her eyes starting to prickle and she quickly tried to blink her tears away.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend." replied Rukia, her voice breaking. "I just don't like to see you like that."

Their faces were inches apart and Rukia was suddenly aware the position they are in. She was facing the door of the study with her legs apart and Byakuya standing in between them. To make matters worse, she was now lying on the desk as Byakuya held onto her wrists with her head in between.

"Do not pretend to care. Nobody cares." Byakuya whispered angrily.

"I'm not pretending." whimpered Rukia as she felt the grip on her wrists tighten.

"What do you want?" continued Byakuya, his lips now curled into a sneer. "Money?"

"I don't want your money." retorted Rukia as she tried to twist away but failed.

"Or is it this that you want?" asked Byakuya and before Rukia had a chance to ask what, his lips were now on hers as Rukia froze.

Rukia tried to struggle but he was too strong for her. She tried to open her mouth to protest but that only gave Byakuya the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Rukia whimpered in protest as Byakuya's tongue explored her mouth.

Suddenly, Byakuya's lips left hers as he travelled down to her neck and started kissing it while giving gentle bites to her neck in between those kisses. Rukia felt her breath hitch as she unknowingly arched her back to allow him more access.

"S-Stop…" Rukia pleaded but was surprised to find her own voice weak.

Byakuya ignored her as one of his hands released her wrist and found its way to her hair. He tugged her hair gently as he continued to kiss her neck. Rukia knew this was her chance to push him away but her free hand lay limp on the table as she allowed him to continue.

His hand was now on her breast as he gave it a squeeze. Rukia moaned as Byakuya was now placing kisses above her breasts. Rukia felt an unfamiliar dull ache in between her thighs as she struggled to breathe.

Just then a loud knock interrupted them and a familiar voice called out. "Rukia, you in there? We need to talk!"

Rukia's eyes went wide with alarm as she quickly pushed Byakuya off her and leapt up just in time to see Ichigo, Matsumoto, Kira and Shuuhei opening the door of the study.

"Holy smoke…" Matsumoto exclaimed as she stared at the sight before her.

Rukia's hair was tousled and her strapless dress looked as though it was slipping down.

"Are those hickeys?" Matsumoto asked.

Rukia's hands flew to her neck immediately as she felt horrified with herself. She turned away from her friends to see Byakuya taking off his coat and then draping it on her.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"W-We're Rukia's friends." Kira replied. "We met at the hospital, remember?"

"We need to talk to Rukia." Shuuhei chipped in.

Byakuya turned to look at Rukia who was now staring at the carpet in shame and then he left the room.

Kira closed the door behind them and Ichigo said suddenly, "I think this is enough. I don't think there's anything for me to understand anymore. Let's go."

Rukia looked up as she continued to clutch on to Byakuya's blazer. "What's wrong?"

"Rukia, were you two going to have sex?" Matsumoto asked. "Are you guys really in a serious relationship?"

"We're not going to… We just…" trailed off Rukia as she stared at the sceptical faces of Matsumoto, Kira and Shuuhei. "B-But yes, we're in a serious relationship."

"Wow," Matsumoto breathed. "That was so wrong but that was so hot! I can't believe you guys were going to have sex in his study!"

"Matsumoto!" Kira and Shuuhei exclaimed as they darted a look at Ichigo who was now just staring at Rukia.

"Let's go." Ichigo said and was about to turn to leave when Rukia rushed forward.

"Don't go yet! What did you guys want to say to me?" Rukia asked, worriedly.

"Nothing that matters anymore." Ichigo said coldly.

"Come on, Ichigo, whatever you want to tell her, just tell her already." Matsumoto said.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's over. She is in love with him."

"But for so many years… Are you just going to let this slip by?" Kira asked.

"Should the three of us even be here for this talk?" Shuuhei asked as he looked at Matsumoto and Kira.

"What are you all talking about?" Rukia asked, exasperated.

Ichigo sighed. "Nothing, Rukia."

"Ichigo, please don't brush me off like this. Why can't you accept that I have a boyfriend?" Rukia pleaded.

Ichigo gave a dry laugh. "I just can't accept that it is Kuchiki Byakuya."

"I know it seems weird but it has happened and it is the truth. I can't change anything." replied Rukia.

"I understand." Ichigo replied bitterly as he opened the door. "Goodbye Rukia."

Rukia felt a tear slip off the corner of her eye as Ichigo left the room.

"Don't cry, Rukia," Matsumoto said. "We'll get him to come around, we promise."

"Yes, Ichigo is stubborn. Just give him more time." Shuuhei said.

Rukia nodded as she hugged her friends goodbye and watched them disappear from view as they walked down the staircase.

* * *

><p>Byakuya slammed his fist on the counter as he let the water from the faucet run. He was now in his bedroom's bathroom. He had locked himself in here after he had left Rukia and her friends. What had gotten into him? He doesn't usually do things like that. The last time he had even laid his lips on a girl was Sakuya. Why had he lost control today?<br>His mind replayed the images from before. How he had Rukia under him as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. How her big violet eyes stared back at him when she told him she wasn't pretending to care. And how smooth her skin felt as his lips caressed her. He remembered her moaning and not pushing him away. Byakuya cursed himself mentally as to how careless he had been. If it wasn't for her friends interrupting, Byakuya might have just taken her right there.

Byakuya was confused. Who was she and why did she have such an effect from him? Byakuya had experienced countless of girls and even beautiful models throwing themselves at him but he had always remained his cool and rejected all of them. Rukia was not even trying yet he was the one who had made the first move. He remembered how turned on he was as he was kissing her. The sudden thought of Rukia writhing beneath him made him harden again and he quickly splashed some of the cold water on his face. Finally managing to calm down, Byakuya exited the bathroom and made his way back to the study.

The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open. Rukia was alone and she was now sitting on the floor, her eyes red and puffy. She seemed to notice his presence as she turned around and quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel very well. I need to go home." She said as she stood up.

"Not now." Byakuya replied sternly.

"Why?" Rukia sniffled. "I can't face any of your guests like this. I need to go…"

"People are going to see your face once you go downstairs." replied Byakuya. "Take a rest in my room. I will tell them you are not feeling well and after the party has ended, I will send you home."

Rukia nodded as she walked out of the study without looking at Byakuya. Byakuya followed her and realised that she knew the way to his bedroom. He had almost forgotten that she had been here twice before.

Byakuya followed her in and closed the door as Rukia took a seat on the armchair.

"About just now…" Byakuya said.

"Nothing happened." came Rukia's quick reply.

She was still refusing to look at him as she continued to stare at the wall beside her.

"Very well." said Byakuya as he turned to leave.

Byakuya was about to close the door behind him when he took another look at Rukia.

"You can rest on my bed if you want. The party will end in another three hours."

And without waiting for her reply, Byakuya closed the door and proceeded downstairs to his guests.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, after the very last guest had left, Byakuya made his way back to his bedroom wearily. He opened the door to find Rukia huddled in the armchair, fast asleep. The room was now dark and Byakuya made his way to her. He noticed that her face was stained with tears. She had probably cried herself to sleep. Feeling very guilty of what he had done to her, Byakuya slipped his hands underneath her petite frame and carried her to the bed. She stirred and her eyes cracked open slightly as he laid her down.<p>

"Byakuya?" She asked, her voice hoarse, probably from all the crying.

Byakuya was about to answer her but she continued, her eyes drifting close again.

"Am I really nothing to you?" she whispered.

Byakuya stood beside her as he watched her drifting back to sleep. He couldn't figure her out. What did she want with him? She seemed genuine when she said she wasn't pretending to care for him and Byakuya almost believed her. He couldn't understand why she would care for him when all he had been was a jerk to her.

With a sigh, Byakuya tucked her under the covers and left his bedroom, knowing that this would be another sleepless night for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I know there were so many emotions from everyone from this chapter but it's a turning point in this story! I hope you guys like the little thing that happened in the study before they were interrupted. I know most of you have been asking for the mature parts but the time is still not right yet. But I decided to throw that in for you guys as a little thanksgiving treat. **  
><strong>Speaking of thanksgiving, I'm so thankful I have all of you here with me and loving my story. Some of you from even back when I started my very first story. Seriously, I love all of you to death. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway, let me know what you think! Happy thanksgiving! ;)<strong>

**P/S: If you're curious, the costs of the card and pen total up to about 150 USD and the card costs about 12 USD. So the remaining $138 is the cost of the fountain pen.**


	12. Dangerous Liaisons

**A/N: Hi all! This is a really early update from me so I hope you like it! And if you do, please remember to leave a review! ;)**  
><strong>I have some PM regarding about how much the card and fountain pen actually cost as I put them all in yen and some readers would prefer me to put them in USD instead. I've thought about it before if I should put all currency in either Pounds or USD but it just doesn't fit the story as this takes place in Tokyo and well, they're Japanese. So I've decided to stick to using Yen. Sorry, but from now on, I'll trying to put the estimated conversion from Yen to USD so you guys don't have to go through the trouble of converting yourself.<strong>  
><strong>So, the electronic card costs around $12 and the fountain pen costs about $138. And below you will notice there's a 85 million Yen which is about 1 million USD.<strong>

**Warning: Colourful language/Slight profanity. **

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes the next morning to find herself staring out of a huge window. Snowflakes were drifting down outside and for a moment, Rukia stilled. When did her bedroom have such a huge window?<br>She sat up immediately and recognised that she was in Kuchiki Byakuya's bedroom. She groaned to herself as the memories from yesterday came flooding back into her mind. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and why didn't Byakuya wake her up? And why was she in his bed?! Frantically, she turned her head around and sighed with relief when all she found was an empty bed. Good, she couldn't trust him after what had happened in his study yesterday.

Rukia slipped out of bed and opened the bedroom door. The corridor was empty and taking the chance, she ran down the steps and arrived at the foyer. She remembered she had left her handbag with one of the waitresses yesterday. Now, where do they normally put the guests' bags? The sound of Rukia's heels clicked softly against the marble floor as she walked around quickly. The last two times she had been here, she had only been upstairs and in his room. Unsure of where she was going, Rukia tried to peek into each rooms that she passed by. She was hoping she could grab her handbag and just leave. She didn't want to face Byakuya after what happened yesterday.

Rukia hurried past a huge room that seems to be like a ballroom and then a room where several expensive looking paintings and sculptures were in it. Rukia continued walking but to her dismay, she found herself at the back of the house as she came face to face with a set of back doors that leads to the back garden. The back garden was spectacular. If Rukia wasn't in such a hurry, she would have flung the doors open and stepped outside. There was a gigantic pool and a fountain and tall trees all around. Pity it was winter as all the trees and grass were now just covered in snow and icicles but Rukia bet it would all look beautiful during spring. Snapping out of her reverie, Rukia hurried back to the foyer and was just about to give up on her search when she heard footsteps coming down the marble steps. Panicking, she tried to make a dash to the doors but it was too late.

"You forgot this." Byakuya's voice said.

Rukia grimaced as she slowly turned around to see him coming towards her with her handbag. He looked as though he was about to leave the house as he was dressed in a suit and his chauffeur was behind him.

"T-Thanks." mumbled Rukia as she opened the door and stepped out into the cold.

Damn, she had forgotten that she had no coat on! Rukia braced herself as she rushed towards the automated gates. Just as she was about to call for a cab, Rukia noticed Byakuya's limo stopping in front of her and his window rolled down.

"Get in." He ordered.

"No." replied Rukia stubbornly as she walked out of the compound. "I can find my way home myself."

"Do not be ridiculous." Byakuya said as the limo moved slowly to keep up with Rukia. "Your fingers are turning blue and your make up is smeared. I will not allow you to face anyone like this."

"It's none of your business." retorted Rukia as she turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

She soon heard the car door open and hurried footsteps advancing towards her.

"I said, get in." Byakuya repeated as he grabbed her wrists and yanked her back.

Rukia flinched immediately and gasped as she felt the throbbing pain on her wrists. Byakuya let go of her as his eyes landed on her bruised wrists.

Before he could say another word, Rukia rubbed her wrists angrily, "Don't say a thing. Nothing happened. I injured myself, that's all."

Byakuya did not reply as he simply stared at her as though he was trying to figure her out. Feeling uncomfortable with his intense staring, Rukia turned around and was about to leave when Byakuya called out to her.

"Get in the car, Rukia. I will not let you walk home like this."

Rukia stopped as she slowly turned back to face him. She was very, very cold and her heels were killing her. Sighing in defeat, Rukia followed him to his limo and he let her get in the car before him. Byakuya then instructed his driver to turn on the heater. Feeling awkward at his sudden change of behaviour towards her, Rukia scooted further away from him. She was more used to him being cold and uncaring towards her. What had brought the change in him?

Rukia stared intently out of the window as she tried to avoid having any eye contact with Byakuya. In less than twenty-four hours, this man had stolen her first kiss, touched her in places no one had ever touched before and then proceeded to make her feel utterly humiliated with herself.

They rode the rest of the journey together in silence and when the limo finally pulled to a stop outside Rukia's building, she leapt out and dashed into the building. Another minute with him and Rukia might have gone berserk. Throughout the ride, she could smell the faint smell of his expensive cologne and the smell immediately brought back images of what happened last night.

Shaking her head, Rukia stepped into her apartment and proceeded to take a warm bath.  
>Twenty minutes later after her bath, Rukia heard her mobile phone ring. Not recognising the number on the caller display, Rukia answered cautiously.<p>

"Rukia! Where have you been?" An unfamiliar voice asked over the line.

"I'm sorry but you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Miyo. Miyo from the club!" Miyo answered cheerily.

Rukia chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't know you had my number."

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but the manager asked me to give you a call since you had disappeared for days. He wants to know if you are still coming back. He seemed very mad at you." Miyo replied apologetically.

Rukia grimaced. "Well, I'll head down later in the evening and inform him that I will be quitting the job."

"Quitting?" Miyo echoed. "Why? Is everything alright?"

"Um, yes, everything's fine, Miyo, don't worry. I'll explain everything to you later." Rukia replied.

"W-Well, alright, I'll see you later then, Rukia." Miyo said, her voice full of disappointment.

Rukia hung up, feeling extremely guilty. She had actually clicked with Miyo and Miyo seemed genuinely upset that she is leaving. Groaning, Rukia rubbed her temples as she trudged back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rukia stepped into the club and flinched at the loud pounding music. How she hated it here. Thankfully this will be the last time that she will ever set foot in this place. Rukia made her way to the manager's office and opened the door after a knock. The managed looked up and upon seeing Rukia, he scowled.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" He shouted angrily.

"Sorry," Rukia replied. "I had an emergency."

The manager glared at Rukia. "Go, we have no need for you anymore."

Rukia brightened. She never expect him to let her go that easily. She had even prepared a speech after she had hung up with Miyo that consists of finding her dream elsewhere and such.

The manager seemed to notice the look on Rukia's face as his frown deepened.

"Why the hell are you grinning?!" He barked. "Get out now!"

Rukia immediately scurried out of his office and closed the door behind her. She then proceeded to the kitchen and look for Miyo. As soon as Rukia stepped into the kitchen, she spotted Miyo cutting up the fruits. She was the only one in the kitchen and she looked extremely busy.

"Hey." Rukia called out to her.

Miyo turned around and smiled as soon as she saw Rukia.

"Are you really leaving, Rukia?" asked Miyo tearfully. "I won't have anyone to talk to if you leave."

Rukia gave an apologetic smile as she nodded. "I'm sorry but I have to."

Miyo sighed as she gave Rukia a hug. "Okay then, take care, alright?"

"Thanks Miyo." Rukia said as she hugged her friend back.

The two girls broke apart and Miyo sniffled. "You had better go, Rukia, if the manager sees me, I'll get in trouble. We're so busy today as one of the girls fell sick."

Rukia felt bad as she watched Miyo getting busy with the fruits again.

"Why don't I help you for a bit?" suggested Rukia as she looked at the order slips.

Miyo stared at her, surprised. "Oh, it wouldn't be good, would it? You're not working here anymore and I really don't want to put you out."

Rukia smiled. "It's alright. I'll just help you with a few orders and I'll be gone before the manager has a chance to catch me."

Miyo broke into a smile. "Thank you, Rukia!"

"Miyo, um, can I ask you something?" Rukia asked seriously.

"Sure." Miyo replied.

"Is there by any chance Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is here tonight?" Rukia asked softly.

As much as Rukia wanted to help Miyo out, she didn't want to risk bumping into Jaegerjaquez.

Miyo shook her head, much to Rukia's relief. "Nope, I haven't seen him at all."

Rukia smiled. "Okay then. I'll take this bottle of wine to room eight."

Rukia placed two glasses on the tray with the bottle of wine and made her way through the dancing crowd to room eight.

Rukia knocked on the door softly and entered but as soon as she saw a pair of misty grey eyes staring at her, Rukia yelped in surprise. The two glasses on her tray almost toppled over but Rukia quickly steadied them as she stared at Byakuya.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked angrily.

Quickly placing the tray and wine bottle down, Rukia tried to explain. "I came back to quit and I saw how busy they were and decided to help."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Byakuya asked. "Go home now."

Hearing his words, Rukia glared at him. "Why are you ordering me about? I was just helping a friend."

Rukia could see that Byakuya was very angry although his face remained impassive. It was something about his eyes and Rukia could see how cold they were.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is arriving soon." Byakuya said as he grabbed her arm and moved towards the door. "You have to leave."

As soon as Rukia heard what Byakuya said, Rukia's jaw fell open and thankfully Byakuya was leading her out if not Rukia might have been just standing on the spot, frozen.

Byakuya opened the door and was about to push Rukia out when a snarling face appeared right in front of Rukia. Rukia looked up just in time to see Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez smirking down at her. Immediately, Rukia felt herself being yanked backwards again by Byakuya and she gladly stood behind his tall frame.

"Kuchiki," Grimmjow drawled out, smiling in a menacing way. "Sorry to keep you waiting but it seems as though you have your hands on my employee."

Grimmjow then sauntered to the couch and plopped himself right there, smirking at Byakuya. Rukia then realised that Byakuya's hand were still on her wrist. And it seemed as though he had no intention of letting it go. Byakuya seemed unfazed by Grimmjow as he calmly took a seat opposite Grimmjow, pulling Rukia to sit beside him.

Rukia was terrified as she noticed that Grimmjow was now eyeing her like a prey. Instinctively, Rukia's hand which was grasped by Byakuya on the wrist slid upwards and to Rukia's embarrassment, she realised that the position of their hands now looked like couple who were holding hands instead. Rukia was about to pull away but she was slightly surprised to find Byakuya's eyes flick over to her for just a second as he held on to her hand, gently giving it a squeeze as though to assure her that everything will be okay.

Their little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow as he was now eyeing them curiously. Grimmjow's eyes were now back on Rukia as he sneered, showing her his sharp set of teeth to Rukia's astonishment.

"You've disappeared from work for about a week, didn't you?" Grimmjow snarled.

Rukia made no reply as she felt her grip on Byakuya's hand tighten.

"Don't you remember we still have some unfinished business thanks to Kuchiki that day in the car?" Grimmjow asked as he chuckled.

"I am here to make a deal with you." Byakuya interrupted coolly.

Grimmjow's eyes gleamed with curiosity as he leaned in, intrigued. "What deal?"

Byakuya retrieved a briefcase that had been lying on the floor and placed it on the table.

"This eighty-five million yen can all be yours if you stay away from Rukia from now on." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow opened up the briefcase and Rukia gasped as she saw the amount of money inside.

"Trying to buy her for eighty-five million yen?" laughed Grimmjow as he stared at Byakuya. "What is so special about her, Kuchiki?"

"For this money, Rukia will quit her job here and you will stay away from her from now on." Byakuya replied, his gaze fixed on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's eyes flickered from Byakuya and then to Rukia and then he gave a bark of laughter. "I didn't know that she can be bought with money. Is that why she did not let me have a good fuck? Just because I haven't paid her enough?"

His words made Rukia clench her fists in hurt and anger and of course Byakuya noticed it as Rukia was now clenching on to his hand rather tightly. Byakuya made no attempt to withdraw his hand from her as he continued to stare at Grimmjow, his face impassive.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Byakuya asked, annoyed.

Grimmjow didn't seem to have heard Byakuya as he was still staring at Rukia, appearing very interested in her.

"So, are you Kuchiki's woman now? Did you let him fuck you because he is paying you to do so?" asked Grimmjow as he laughed. "You could have told me from the start and I would have just paid you. How was she, Kuchiki? Was she good? How about letting me have a go after you are done with her?"

Grimmjow's last sentence seemed to have struck a nerve on Byakuya as he stood up suddenly and whipped out a gun and was now pointing it at Grimmjow. Byakuya's sudden action seemed to have caught Grimmjow by surprise but he quickly masked it with a cocky smile.

"Take the money and leave her alone." Byakuya said as his other hand on Rukia tightened.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood up as well as he looked at Byakuya seriously.

"She must be worth much more than eighty-five million yen if my little speech has got you all riled up, Kuchiki. Shouldn't you be giving me more? Perhaps, double of this amount?"

"You burnt one of my clubs down, Jaegerjaquez. Take the money and never bother her again if not things will not go easy for you from now on." Byakuya threatened.

Grimmjow thought for a minute before closing the briefcase and tucking it under his arm.

"Fine, Kuchiki. Take her." Grimmjow said and Byakuya pulled Rukia out of the room with him.

* * *

><p>Byakuya didn't understand but he felt rage consume him when Grimmjow had talked about Rukia as though she was just a cheap woman who slept around. He got even angrier when he recalled how Grimmjow was leering at Rukia and saying how he would wants to 'have a go' with her.<p>

Byakuya continued to drag Rukia out of the noisy club and as soon as the pounding music died down, Byakuya realised that they were at the entrance of the club and people who were queuing to enter were now staring at them and some girls were even shamelessly gawking at him. Byakuya calmed himself down as he turned to Rukia.

Rukia's head hung low and her curtain of black hair hid her face away from his sight.

"Can you please take me to somewhere where it's quieter?" Rukia asked softly.

Byakuya almost didn't catch that but he did and led Rukia to a nearby park. It was only a five minute walk and Rukia didn't speak but just allowed Byakuya to pull her along.

Byakuya was surprised with himself when he allowed himself to grasp onto Rukia's hand earlier in front of Jaegerjaquez. The first thought that popped into his mind was how afraid she must be feeling and Byakuya did not want that for her and wanted her to know that she would be okay with him. Just like now, as he led her to the park as her eyes continued to stare at her shoes as she walked behind him.

The park was deserted and Byakuya led her to a bench. Rukia sat down and finally releasing her hand from him, Byakuya heard a sniffle and suddenly, Rukia was sobbing so hard that Byakuya had no idea what he should do.

Byakuya contemplated if he should move away and give her some privacy but her sobbing was so heart wrenching that Byakuya could not bear to leave her alone.

"I'm not that kind of woman…" Rukia cried out as her head continue to hang low.

Byakuya remained silent as Rukia continued sobbing. He noticed that her tears were now falling on her hands that were in front of her as she clasped them.

"Rukia," Byakuya said softly and Rukia looked up.

Whatever Byakuya was about to say next got stuck in his throat as Rukia's huge watery eyes were now on him and with the moonlight that was now shining on her face, Byakuya thought she looked absolutely breath-taking. He did notice quite a few times that Rukia actually look pretty; like last night at his party but with all the make-up gone from her face, Byakuya thought she looked even better. Her pale skin shone under the moonlight as her violet eyes continue to stare up at him.

Before Byakuya could stop himself, he sat down on the bench next to her and pulled her towards him. Her face lay buried in his chest as he heard her sobbing.

"I know you are not that type of woman." Byakuya said into her ear as Rukia cried harder.

"Jaegerjaquez knows nothing about you so there is no need to be affected by what he said." Byakuya continued.

He heard Rukia mumble something and then felt her nod against his chest. He could not catch that but about twenty seconds later and a lot of sniffling from Rukia, Rukia pulled herself away from him and gave a small smile.

"I know," said Rukia as she wiped her tears away. "It's just that the way he said it was just so…"

"People from the Yakuza are like that." Byakuya explained.

"But you're not!" Rukia retorted. "You will never say those words to me and at least you still respect me a little."

After hearing Rukia's words, Byakuya felt strangely pleased. At least to her, he was different from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She seemed to have caught him just staring at her as she quickly cleared her throat and looked away while she blushed.

"But you're still very annoying." She said to Byakuya's amusement.

Byakuya noticed that she seemed to have cheered up a little as there were no more signs of tears on her face.

"Thank you." Rukia said as she turned back to face him. "I'll pay you back the money somehow."

"And how are you going to do that?" Byakuya asked, his tone light.

Rukia frowned as she thought for a moment. "Well, if you don't charge me interest, I think by the time I'm seventy-two, I should be able to pay you back."

For a moment, Byakuya let his usual cold mask slip as a small smile graced his lips. His smile seemed to have caught Rukia's attention as she suddenly pointed at him.

"You're genuinely smiling!" She gasped.

Annoyed by her being dramatic, Byakuya quickly slip back his mask as he feigned ignorance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Byakuya said as he looked away, pretending to look interested in a tree that was several feet away.

"Did I just make Kuchiki Byakuya smile?" Rukia smiled mischievously.

"It is late. I will bring you home." Byakuya replied as he stood up from the bench.

Rukia laughed as she punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't try to change the subject!"

The light punch on his arm surprised Byakuya. He continued to stare at Rukia as she continued to chuckle away, oblivious to his staring. Byakuya was not angry but was surprised at Rukia's boldness. Even Sakuya had never done something like that before. Truth be told, Sakuya was the gentle type and Byakuya hardly see her in a playful mood. Sakuya was very beautiful but sometimes, she reminded Byakuya of a doll instead. Yes, Byakuya had seen her smile but somehow, everything seemed restrained. Never once had Byakuya seen Sakuya shed a single tear and even when she is happy, she doesn't laugh or giggle or chuckle. All she did was smile perfectly just like a doll.

At that moment, Byakuya was slightly astonished. He had been with Sakuya for several years but he only came to realise it now. Was it because of Rukia? The way when she laughs when she is happy or the way she allows herself to cry when she is upset and perhaps even sometimes when she glares at him when he annoyed her? Byakuya's attention went back to Rukia as she was now gazing at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" Rukia asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." replied Byakuya as he started walking away.

Byakuya heard her footsteps as she ran to keep up with him. She fell in step beside him and spoke.

"About the money just now…" Rukia trailed off.

"Forget it." Byakuya interrupted her as they walked towards the car park.

"What?"

"There is no need to pay me back." replied Byakuya. "You still have to cover your medical expenses."

"My what?" Rukia echoed after him and Byakuya turned to look at her.

Rukia seemed baffled and Byakuya repeated again. "Your medical expenses."

A look of confusion flitted through Rukia's face and then she finally replied, "Right, my illness."

"Do they not cost you a lot?" Byakuya asked.

"I guess…" Rukia mumbled.

It seemed as though Rukia didn't want to talk about it anymore as Byakuya could see that she was uncomfortable. A small part of Byakuya chided himself as to why he had to remind Rukia of her illness and now she seemed upset about it.

"Thank you." He heard Rukia finally reply softly.

Byakuya did not reply as he continued to walk. He could still feel Rukia's gaze on him and he turned to her abruptly as he raised one of his eyebrows as though asking her what the matter is. Rukia seemed flustered that she was caught staring as she coughed and looked away but after a minute, she turned back to Byakuya, a hesitant look on her face.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" she asked meekly.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"W-Well, I have a friend Miyo who is now working at Jaegerjaquez's club. Do you think you could let her work in your club instead? I'm afraid that… that he might try to hurt her."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, he tried hurting me so… I'm not surprised if he does that to some other girl." Rukia replied.

Byakuya thought about it for a moment as Rukia continued to stare up to him hopefully. Byakuya was reluctant and he seriously have no time to deal with a silly girl whom he doesn't even know. He glanced at Rukia and noticed that she seemed desperate and scared for that friend of hers. Byakuya wondered how can Rukia spend so much time worrying about others when she had worse problems like her illness to take care of. Feeling a stab of pity for her, Byakuya reluctantly gave a nod. Rukia jumped in delight as she thanked him profusely.

"I will let Renji handle this when he comes back." Byakuya replied.

"Oh, alright." Rukia said smiling.

They reached the parking lot and a limo drove slowly towards them. Byakuya opened the door and slid in and Rukia followed suit.

"Let me help you since I can't pay you back the money." Rukia said as she turned to face Byakuya.

"And what can you help me with?" Byakuya replied.

"Let me try to help you find Sakuya." replied Rukia seriously.

Byakuya turned to face Rukia and could tell that the girl was being serious.

"How would you do that?" Byakuya asked suspiciously.

He could see the hesitant look on Rukia's face before she replies, "I have my way. Don't ask. Just let me help you."

Byakuya was sceptical. He could not even find Sakuya. What makes Rukia think she can? What resources does she even have? But Byakuya was desperate.

"About the letter yesterday, did she really write that?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya gave a small nod. "That was the last note she left me before she disappeared."

Byakuya was reluctant to share such personal information but he could see that Rukia genuinely wanted to help.

"So, you get the same note like this last year too?"

Byakuya gave a small nod in response.

"How weird…" replied Rukia. "Who is behind that? And why would that person have Sakuya's last letter to you?"

Her ramblings were starting to annoy Byakuya a little and he instantly regretted telling her about it.

"There is nothing you can do." replied Byakuya. "Forget about it."

Rukia didn't seem to have heard him or even if she did, she was just plainly ignoring him as she seemed lost in thought.

The limo pulled to a stop outside Rukia's building but she didn't seem to notice.

"Get out." Byakuya said calmly to which Rukia stared at him surprised.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Rukia replied, wide-eyed. "I really want to help!"

Feeling the urge to roll his eyes, Byakuya pointed to her building and Rukia smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't realise we're here." Rukia laughed as she opened the door.

She stepped out but before closing the door behind her, Rukia turned around. "And Byakuya, I promise I'll try my best to find her since she means so much to you."

Without waiting for his reply, she waved and shut the door as Byakuya watched her enter her building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I really love reading all your reviews and they actually prompt me to update faster. Oh, before I forget, huge huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and those that I couldn't reply personally because you have disabled your PM. Thanks!**  
><strong>I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I feel like stopping here is pretty appropriate. Anyway, I guess you guys would prefer this quick update than if I were to drag it out til 3 more weeks, right? ;)<strong>  
><strong>Please review and let me know your thoughts! Do you like the Byaruki developments? Or do you think they're going too fasttoo slow?**

**AND GOOD NEWS, GUYS! I'VE DECIDED TO CHANGE THE RATING TO MATURE FROM NEXT CHAPTER ONWARDS! Not that there will be any mature stuff next chapter (I'm not too sure yet but I hardly think so) but there will definitely be mature stuff in future chapters. I know many of you have requested for some smutty stuff and I was thinking, "Yea, what's a Byaruki story without some sexy times?"  
>So yup, there you go! You can thank me by reviewing! ;)<strong>


	13. Liquid Courage

**A/N: Biggest chapter so far and I hope you guys will like it! Sorry I couldn't update earlier as Christmas kept me busy and then there's school. Anyway, I managed to finish up today so here you go! **

**To Helen: Replying you here as you have no account. I occasionally listen to music when I write. Recently I have huge love for Lana Del Rey and Korean band CN Blue. :)**

**And thanks to all who took the time to review the previous chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rukia squinted at the computer screen as she scrolled through the newspaper articles. She had been on this for four hours straight and her eyes were starting to hurt. She sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was almost one in the early hours of the morning and she had gotten nothing at all. It had been two days since her last meeting with Byakuya and they haven't spoken a word since.<br>Rukia was in the station and had obtained permission from Soi Fon Taichou to use the police database and past records to see if she has any luck on finding Sakuya. She had managed to convince Soi Fon Taichou that Byakuya had something to do with Sakuya's disappearance and if she is able to find the evidence, Soi Fon Taichou would be able to build up a case on Byakuya. Soi Fon was sceptical at first but finally agreed only if Rukia were to sneak in to the station after everyone else had left.  
>Although that was far from the truth, Rukia knew that that was the only way she will be able to get access to the database. Byakuya had saved her several times and had even paid Jaegerjaquez a huge sum for her safety. The least she could do was to help him find Sakuya.<p>

"Found anything?" Soi Fon Taichou's voice burst in as Rukia jumped in surprise.

Soi Fon closed the door behind her as Rukia shook her head.

"It's not going to be easy, Rukia." Soi Fon Taichou said.

Rukia sighed. "I know, but a person doesn't mysteriously go missing like that."

Soi Fon Taichou nodded. "Well, good luck. It's getting late, Rukia. Go home soon, alright?"

Rukia smiled and bade goodbye as Soi Fon left the station. Rukia gave a sigh as she continued with her task.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo's brows were set into a deep frown as he trudged through the snowy path towards the station as his friends continued yakking away.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ichigo?" Kira asked.

Matsumoto chipped in. "Yea, it sounds pretty dumb to me. Rukia has already made up her mind."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned around and shot them a deadly glare. "We should at least try, isn't it? Aren't all of you worried about her?"

At least Shuuhei seems to be the only one who is on his side. Shuuhei nodded as he spoke up, "I agree. I'm sure we can do something to convince Rukia that she isn't safe with Kuchiki Byakuya."

Matsumoto sighed and stared at Ichigo pointedly. "I am worried about Rukia but I'm just afraid that you're looking at this issue with the feelings you have for Rukia which might actually induce you to make rash and irrational decisions."

Ichigo felt his cheeks colour slightly at Matsumoto's words but quickly looked away. "It doesn't matter what my feelings are! She just isn't safe with that bastard, okay?!"

Matsumoto gave a patronising shrug much to Ichigo's annoyance as the four friends stood outside the station as Shuuhei unlocked the doors.

"We're early," Shuuhei said. "Let's hope Soi Fon Taichou arrives before the other officers arrive. The four of us looking for her looks really serious and I don't want any of those idiots to pry."

"I just hope all of us will be able to convince Soi Fon Taichou to give Rukia her job back." Kira said.

"What I really hope is that even if Soi Fon Taichou offers Rukia her job back, Rukia will want it back." Shuuhei replied seriously.

Ichigo nodded. "As long as we convince Rukia that she's throwing her job and everything away for that bastard, the job will be hers again and she'll be back with us."

"Too bad we have no evidence of Kuchiki Byakuya murdering someone or actually did something bad." Matsumoto replied.

As soon as the doors were unlocked, they trooped in and made their way outside Soi Fon Taichou's office.

"Hey, why is the light in the computer room on?" Matsumoto asked as she advanced towards the room.

"Probably because stupid Hamachi had forgotten to switch it off before he leaves." Shuuhei replied, annoyed.

Matsumoto opened the door and gasped as she stared at the familiar figure sleeping in front of the computer. Her gasp attracted the rest as they came forward.

"What is Rukia doing here?" Kira asked, surprised.

"She knows she was fired, right?" Shuuhei asked worriedly. "Perhaps after losing her job, Rukia lost her marbles."

Rolling her eyes at Shuuhei's comment, Matsumoto shook Rukia gently. "Rukia, wake up!"

Ichigo walked towards Rukia worriedly as she stirred awake. As much as Ichigo was angry at her, she was still Rukia after all. And Ichigo was worried for her.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked worriedly as Rukia blinked at them sleepily.

It took Rukia about thirty seconds to widen her eyes, gasped at them in horror and then quickly gathered the papers in front of her and folded them as she tried to stuff them into her pocket but failed as Ichigo snatched the papers from her hands.

One glance at the first sheet of paper had Ichigo's mind went blank for a second.

"Rukia, what are these for?" Ichigo asked as he put the papers down on the desk. "Why are you checking up on Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Ichigo's tone was gentle but confused. He stared at Rukia as she looked at him in despair as though pleading him to drop the issue.

The papers were now passed to Matsumoto who then passed them to Shuuhei and Kira. Ichigo watched as Rukia shook her head and sat back down worriedly.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Matsumoto asked. "Are you in trouble? Is Kuchiki Byakuya hiding something from you that's why you're checking on him?"

Rukia sighed as she looked at Matsumoto. "No, I'm not in any kind of trouble. I just want to find out more about Sakuya before I marry him. Byakuya didn't want me to worry but I just need to know more about her."

Ichigo's heart fell as soon as he heard Rukia's words. He had secretly hoped that she would be telling them that there was trouble between them and she had decided to leave him.

"How did you even get the keys?" Shuuhei asked, bewildered.

Rukia stared at him for a moment and then replied sheepishly. "I stole it from Hamachi's bag and unlocked the room when he was about to leave and then I placed it in his bag again."

"Damn, that guy is really stupid!" Shuuhei exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I stole it when he was in the restroom and put it back before he's back." replied Rukia as she let out a dry laugh.

Ichigo continued to stare at Rukia and felt himself stiffen as her eyes suddenly landed on him and she gave him a small smile. Ichigo tried his best to return the smile but could only feel the corner of his lips lifting just a little. Rukia seemed to notice how reluctant his smile was as she looked away, disappointment in her face.

The sudden creak of the door outside startled everyone as Rukia jumped up from her seat guiltily.

"Someone's here." Shuuhei said worriedly as he glanced out of the door. "You have to leave, Rukia."

Rukia nodded as Shuuhei slipped out of the room to distract the officer who had arrived. She mouthed a word of thanks to her friends as Ichigo watched her quickly slipped out of the station.

"So, are we still asking for her job back?" Kira asked uncertainly. "She still seems to want to marry him although she was snooping around."

"Maybe another time." Ichigo replied dejectedly as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rukia heaved a sigh of relief as she ran through the snowy streets while clutching the papers to her chest. She hadn't expected to fall asleep! Rukia mentally patted herself on the back for thinking up an excuse at the very last minute. Thankfully, Hamachi was a well-known ditz in the station. She felt incredibly guilty again for lying to her friends but what other choice did she have?<p>

Rukia hurried to the bus stop and sat down on the bench to calm her racing heart down. Just then, her mobile phone rang and Rukia fished it out of her coat pocket. Matsumoto's name came up at the screen and Rukia answered it.

"Rukia, you're safe. No one other than us saw you. And don't worry, we're not going to tell anyone about it." Matsumoto said.

"Thank you." replied Rukia thankfully.

"Don't do it again, alright?" Matsumoto continued. "If you need any information on him, let us know. We'll try to fish what we can and let you know."

Rukia felt another huge amount of guilt settle in her chest as she heard how much her friends were willing to help her out.

"Thanks." Rukia mumbled as she blinked her eyes quickly as they were starting to water.

"Kira have booked the cabins for Christmas. You're coming right? It's our tradition after all." Matsumoto said.

"But Ichigo seems to be still mad at me." Rukia replied.

"Ignore that idiot!" Matsumoto replied over the phone. "You have to come, Rukia. It's also a good chance to make peace with Ichigo, don't you think?"

"Okay." Rukia replied as she smiled. "I'll go."

Rukia heard a whoop of delight from Matsumoto over the line and laughed.

"Great!" Matsumoto replied happily. "Kira will text you the details again. Bye!"

Rukia hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She really hoped that she would be able to make things right again with Ichigo during Christmas. She hated how they were behaving like strangers now.

* * *

><p>It was five days after the incident at the station and Rukia had decided to lay low and stopped visiting the station in the past few nights. She decided to wait until the Christmas break was over and then she would resume her nightly visits. Today was the twenty-third and she would be meeting Ichigo and the rest at Shuuhei's apartment and they would all drive up to the log cabin resort. It was their yearly Christmas tradition and they would all book two rooms where the guys and girls would sleep in different rooms. They would ski and have snowball fights in the day and by night, the five friends would huddle inside one of the rooms around the fire and have hot cocoa while they chatted.<p>

Rukia was excited. Matsumoto was right. Everyone is always in a good mood around Christmas and Rukia had a feeling that everything would be good between Ichigo and her again. Rukia arrived at Shuuhei's building at seven in the morning and found that everyone else had already reached. She threw her bag into the boot and the five friends quickly hopped in the car. Ichigo drove as Shuuhei took the passenger seat. Kira, Matsumoto and Rukia then took the back seat and they set off immediately.

The three hour ride was better than Rukia expected. Everyone was in a great mood and Ichigo even made some small talk with Rukia. Everyone was cautious and no one brought up anything related to Kuchiki Byakuya. They arrived at the holiday inn and brought their bags and headed to the reception.

Kira provided his details and the lady at the counter gave him two room keys.

"Here are the girls' room key." Kira said as he passed the key to Rukia. "Let's put our stuff and meet back here and get some breakfast, okay?"

Everyone agreed and trooped off to their respective rooms which were both located on the second level. After everyone had dumped their bags in their respective rooms, they met up in the small café that was beside the lobby fifteen minutes later.

Twinkling fairy lights decorated the ceiling as soft Christmas music drifted across the room. Rukia smiled happily as she watched her friends scramble off to get food from the buffet table. The café was not overly crowded but Rukia noticed a few of the head chefs were standing by the entrance of the café as they fidgeted nervously. It seemed as though they were waiting for someone as they started straightening their chef's hat and uniform.

Rukia frowned as she continued to stare at their odd behaviour. This log cabin resort was not exactly a five or six star hotel so there should not be any movie stars or anyone important. Letting her curiosity get to her, Rukia walked towards the entrance gingerly and took a peek out to the lobby.

Rukia gasped as soon as she saw the familiar man standing at the lobby as the hotel managers surrounded him. Why in the world is he here? Had he actually followed her?

Before Rukia could duck, the man spotted her and Rukia could see the slight surprise in his grey eyes as he continued to stare at her through the corner of his eyes. Feeling very embarrassed to have caught staring at him, Rukia quickly returned to the table where her friends were now happily eating away.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Kira asked as soon as she sat down. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"And you haven't gotten any food." Ichigo said as he chewed on his croissant.

Rukia could hear them but her mind was busily trying to comprehend why on earth was Kuchiki Byakuya here. A sudden commotion broke her out of her reverie as she snapped her attention to the entrance where Kuchiki Byakuya had just stepped in as the chefs bowed and greeted as soon as they saw him.

"Kuchiki-sama, these are the top chefs we have in our resort and feel free to order whatever you feel like having and they will prepare for you." Rukia heard the manager say.

Of course, with all the commotion, Ichigo and the rest also had their attention on Kuchiki Byakuya and Rukia groaned.

"Why is he here?" Matsumoto asked, surprised.

"Rukia, did you invite him?" Shuuhei asked to which Rukia quickly shook her head.

"I have no idea why he is here!" Rukia explained as she continued to stare at the scene before her eyes.

Kuchiki Byakuya seemed obviously bored as he only gave a small nod after the manager's speech on how the resort's profit had increased over the years. Out of a sudden, Byakuya seemed to have spotted Rukia as his eyes suddenly landed on hers and Rukia quickly looked away, flustered.

Rukia stared at her plate in front of her intently as she heard Matsumoto whispered, "He's coming over."

Startled, Rukia gave a small jump and stood up as she prepared to make her escape but before she had the chance to do so, Kuchiki Byakuya was already standing before her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, staring at her.

Rukia gulped as she looked up slowly. As soon her eyes met his grey ones, she quickly looked away again.

"I j-just need to go to the restroom." stammered Rukia and she quickly cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya did not reply but instead the manager who was standing beside Byakuya replied, "Kuchiki-sama is a major shareholder of our resort and he will come over when he is free."

Rukia gave a small nod as the manager asked politely, "May I ask how you are related to Kuchiki-sama?"

"I'm just a frie-

"Fiancée." interrupted Byakuya before Rukia could finish her sentence. "Rukia is my fiancée."

The manager gasped in surprise but he quickly gave a deep bow. "I apologise for my rudeness, Rukia-sama. Please, let me upgrade your rooms to the suites and everything will be on the house."

Rukia stared at him in surprise. "Oh no! That's not necessary!"

"Please, Rukia-sama, we insist. And again, I apologise for not knowing of your identity earlier."

Rukia wanted to reject the manager but he seemed insistent and Rukia didn't want to kick up a fuss. She eventually smiled and thanked the man politely.

"I have to attend a meeting now." Byakuya said suddenly as he looked at Rukia. "I will talk to you later."

"What? W-Why?" Rukia spluttered.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow as he leaned in close to her which caused a sharp intake of breath from Matsumoto and Kira.

"I wish to speak to my fiancée. Can I not?" Byakuya asked as Rukia felt her face heat up.

Before she could reply, Byakuya was already out of the café with the manager hot on his trail. Before Rukia had the time to catch her breath, her friends broke into a commotion which was starting to make her head pound.

"Why the hell is he here?!" Ichigo bellowed angrily. "He must not have trusted you, Rukia!"

"But Rukia said she never told him where she is." Kira replied.

"Oh please," Shuuhei retorted, rolling his eyes. "With all his filthy money, Kuchiki can just find out on his own!"

"Come on, guys! Who cares why he's here? We got free upgrades and we don't have to pay a single cent!" Matsumoto replied happily.

"I refuse to gain anything from his filthy reputation." scowled Ichigo.

"Please," Rukia said loudly amidst the commotion. "Can we stop talking about this and just eat?"

"So… about the rooms…" Kira trailed off.

"It's alright. Since Ichigo and Shuuhei are so reluctant, I'll let the front desk know that we're not changing." Rukia replied wearily.

There was a heave of relief from both Ichigo and Shuuhei as Matsumoto shot them deadly glares.

"Let's just eat and pretend he isn't here." Rukia mumbled as she picked up her fork.

"Rukia, for someone who is your fiancé, you don't seem happy to see him." Kira pointed out.

At his words, Rukia stilled. He was right. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, in fact, a small part of her was very excited when he came over to talk to her but Rukia just wasn't happy at her friends' reaction. All of them except Matsumoto, seemed displeased and outraged that he was here. Adding on to the fact that she's lying to Byakuya about her real identity and lying to her friends about her relationship with Byakuya. Sometimes she wondered how she could actually maintain her sanity with all these lies.

"Of course I'm happy to see him," replied Rukia slowly. "But I just don't want him to ruin your moods."

"Come on, guys," Matsumoto chided. "Let's just be civil towards him, okay? For Rukia's sake."

Kira nodded immediately and after another deadly glare from Matsumoto, the other two guys nodded reluctantly.

Noticing that there was still tension between them, Matsumoto quickly launched into a story on how she stumbled upon two of their co-workers making out after work and how Matsumoto "threatened" them to treat her for lunch for two weeks in order for her to keep this quiet.

The gang was laughing at Matsumoto's evilness and Rukia was glad that everyone seemed to have put Kuchiki Byakuya at the back of their minds for now. She silently thanked Matsumoto for being so understanding although Rukia knew that Byakuya's hotness, which was how Matsumoto would have put it, also had a great deal to do with how her friend was behaving but nonetheless, Rukia was grateful.

Breakfast was soon over and the gang trooped outside happily into the snow and had their usual snowball fight. Rukia had kept a constant look out for Byakuya for fear that they might bump into him again but thankfully he was nowhere in sight. It wasn't before long that their fun in the snow had ended and everyone was tired as a result from waking up early that morning. They then all agreed to take a rest in their respective rooms until six in the evening for dinner.

The five friends had boarded the lift up the second floor and before Rukia could follow Matsumoto back to her room, she felt a tug on her arm and realised that Ichigo had stopped her. The others didn't seem to have noticed as they trudged back to their rooms tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked Ichigo as she watched her friends disappear into their rooms.

Ichigo let go of her as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh…"

Rukia smiled. "Come on, it's me. You know you can tell me anything."

Her words seemed to have given Ichigo confidence as he smiled. "Alright, can you meet me in the garden after everyone has gone to bed?"

Rukia raised her brows. "Why? What's wrong?"

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to give you something."

"Oh," Rukia replied, baffled. "What is it?"

"Just meet me there tonight, alright? Sneak out after Matsumoto's asleep. I don't want her to tag along."

Rukia nodded. "Okay… but I don't know what time that will be."

"That's fine. I'll be there waiting for you." Ichigo replied as he patted Rukia on the head and dashed back to his room.

Rukia stared at the empty corridor and after failing to come up with her own logic as to why Ichigo was behaving oddly, Rukia decided to head back to her room for some rest.

It was four hours later when the gang met up for dinner at the café. Rukia noticed that suddenly they seemed to be getting special treatment. The staff greeted them as they reached and the chefs had personally asked them what they want for dinner as other normal guests just took whatever that was offered on the buffet table. Of course, this special treatment didn't go unnoticed by her friends either and they all knew why the sudden change in treatment had occurred. No one mentioned anything for fear of bringing any awkwardness to the group.

Rukia and her friends thanked the chefs politely as they declined their offer, insisting that they were happy with what the buffet table was serving.

"Ah, alright then, Rukia-sama." The top chef said as he smiled. "But I have already prepared a special dish for you."

"But I didn't order anything." Rukia replied politely, but puzzled.

The top chef smiled. "Kuchiki Byakuya-sama had mentioned to us that you enjoyed eggs very much and knowing that I have an award winning recipe for a poached egg dish, he had requested that I made them for you."

Upon hearing Byakuya's name, Rukia felt her cheeks colour slightly as her stomach did a clumsy somersault. She quickly coughed and nodded as she looked away.

The chef smiled as he bustled off leaving Rukia feeling awkward but strangely pleased that Byakuya had done that.

"Woah, special treatment from the top chef." Matsumoto nudged Rukia as she chomped on her rice. "And look at that! I would never expect Kuchiki Byakuya to do that… That was really sweet."

Rukia thanked the gods that there was only Matsumoto there to witness the incident as the other guys were all still busily taking their food at the buffet table.

"Don't say anything about it when the guys get back, okay?" Rukia muttered.

Matsumoto nodded and winked playfully as she continued eating away. Just in time, the boys came back carrying plates of food and Ichigo noticing that Rukia had not gotten to the buffet table, placed a plate in front of her.

"Here, I got this for you," said Ichigo. "Omelettes, your favourite."

Rukia smiled and thanked him as everyone tucked into their food. Rukia was halfway through her omelettes when the chef returned with a delicious looking plate of poached eggs and set it in front of Rukia.

"Enjoy them, Rukia-sama." The chef said as he bowed and left.

Everyone on their table, except for Matsumoto who was now tackling the food on Kira's plate gaped at Rukia as Rukia hastily shoved the poached eggs into her mouth.

It was heavenly but Rukia had no time to savour as she quickly swallowed them and proceeded to stuff the eggs into her mouth.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked. "Did you order something from the top chef?"

"Mnuefhghh." came Rukia's reply as she looked away hastily and continued to stuff her mouth full.

"Come on, Rukia, we saw that those are poached eggs that are not offered on the buffet table." Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, slow down, Rukia." Shuuhei said worriedly as he looked at Rukia.

Finally realising that she couldn't avoid answering their question, Rukia swallowed and replied, "Y-Yes, I ordered them."

"If you want to order from them, it's fine, Rukia." Shuuhei replied. "You don't have to stuff yourself like that."

"Well, I didn't want you guys to think that I was betraying you or something by ordering from them…" muttered Rukia.

"W-Well, don't worry about us, Rukia," replied Shuuhei guiltily. "Ichigo and I will get over it, right Ichigo?"

There was a reluctant grunt from Ichigo as Rukia's eyes darted back and forth between the two guys. Shuuhei seemed really guilty and apologetic while Ichigo seemed… mad. With a small sigh, Rukia decided to talk to Ichigo tonight and find out what is his problem with Kuchiki Byakuya exactly and what she can do to salvage the flimsy friendship that they have left.

* * *

><p>Rukia crawled out of bed as soon as she heard Matsumoto's soft snoring. She couldn't wait to see Ichigo. She had so much to talk to him and they haven't had a proper talk ever since her news with Byakuya came out. Rukia was desperate. She needed Ichigo back. Rukia changed and put on her coat as she tip toed her way out. It was almost midnight and Matsumoto had taken a long bath back in their room after their usual idle chat at the boys' room. Almost two hours after they had returned to their room, Matsumoto finally fell asleep.<p>

Rukia sent Ichigo a text to tell him she was on her way as she rode the elevator down. There was a quick 'OK' sent back to her as Rukia made her way to the garden. As soon as Rukia pushed open the door that led to the outside, the harsh winter wind enveloped her and Rukia grimaced. It was still snowing heavily and she trudged through the snow until she saw Ichigo sitting on a bench. His face lit up as soon as he saw her and he smiled.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Rukia asked as she noticed that Ichigo's shoulders and hair seemed to have collected a decent amount of snow.

"Ever since you and Matsumoto headed back to your room." Ichigo replied.

Rukia stared at him shocked. "What? That was almost two hours ago!"

Ichigo said nothing but instead, he smiled happily at Rukia.

"You should have waited at the lobby." Rukia said as she tugged her own scarf down and draped it on Ichigo's neck.

"I was afraid you would come from the other entrance and I wouldn't have seen you." Ichigo replied.

Rukia noticed that Ichigo's fingers were now on her scarf and an odd expression was on his face. He seemed happy and nervous and… was he blushing? Rukia wasn't sure as it was dark and only the dim lamp post beside them provided some light.

Feeling as though she was trapped in an awkward situation, Rukia quickly cleared her throat.

"Ichigo, about me and Byakuya-

"Here, this is for you." Ichigo interrupted quickly as he shoved a small box into Rukia's hand.

"What is this?" Rukia asked, bewildered.

"Your early Christmas present," replied Ichigo nervously. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others."

Suspicious, Rukia opened the box slowly and her eyes widened at what was inside.

"Ichigo, why did you…" Rukia trailed off.

"You've said before that if you have a boyfriend, you would make him buy that for you." replied Ichigo as he took a necklace out of the box.

The face of a rabbit on the silver chain gleamed beautifully as Ichigo held it in front of Rukia.

"You said that you wanted someone special to buy this for you, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-Yes, but… I only said that I want this from my future boyfriend. Ichigo, this isn't cheap." Rukia stammered as she stared at the necklace.

"I know," replied Ichigo. "This is the limited edition Chappy necklace after all." Ichigo chuckled as he suddenly leaned in and clasped the necklace around Rukia's neck.

Startled by his sudden action, Rukia drew back immediately. "Ichigo, t-thank you but this is expensive. Maybe you can return it and they'll give you a refund or I can pay you back or-

"Rukia," Ichigo interrupted. "Don't you get it?"

Rukia stopped her rambling as she looked at him. "Get what?"

Running a hand through his orange hair, Ichigo sighed. "I was going to tell you that I want to be with you, as your boyfriend. I want to shower you with gifts like this!"

Rukia stilled as she stared blankly at Ichigo. For the first time in her life, Rukia had never felt so shocked. She always thought of Ichigo as a brother or even her best friend but nothing more. Yes, Ichigo was always the one who looked over her when they were younger and when she was bullied by the older boys in school, Ichigo would always come to her rescue and even though he couldn't win the other boys, he tried and Rukia knew how much Ichigo cared for her but certainly not in a romantic kind of way.

"Ichigo," Rukia said slowly but carefully. "I'm with Byakuya. You know that, right?"

Rukia didn't know how she should deal with Ichigo at the moment but one thing for certain, she knew that Ichigo's feelings for her wasn't mutual. She didn't want to hurt Ichigo's feelings so she decided to bring Byakuya in which she was glad that finally there was some use to this fake relationship after all.

Ichigo's face fell slightly. "I know, but you can always break things off with him. I noticed that he didn't even get you this Chappy necklace. Didn't you say if you found someone special, you would get him to buy you this, no matter what?"

Rukia flushed. She did say that and she meant what she said so how was she going to worm her way out of this one?

"I was just making a joke." Rukia replied lamely as Ichigo huffed in exasperation.

"I know you, Rukia. You meant it. Either you mentioned it to that jerk and he didn't give it to you or that you didn't even tell him in the first place which means he isn't your special someone."

Rukia fell silent as Ichigo stared at her almost pleadingly. "Rukia, please think this through. You don't even look like you're happy with him."

"You don't know anything, Ichigo," replied Rukia quickly. "I am happy with him. He makes me feel safe and when I'm with him, everything just seems different. He just makes everything seem better. Whenever I see him, I feel all weird inside but it wasn't the bad kind of weird. It was… like something I've never felt before. Something good."

Rukia soon realised she had been rambling without even really thinking and she quickly clamped her mouth shut. She realised what she just said to Ichigo and for a moment, Rukia finally realised that what she told Ichigo was the truth. She enjoys spending time with Byakuya even at times when her stomach was acting all funny as though there were something fluttering inside or even at times when her heart was banging wildly against her chest.

Ichigo seemed stumped at Rukia's declaration but recovered quickly.

"Rukia, he isn't good for you." Ichigo said softly. "You're too kind and wonderful."

"I don't care." replied Rukia. "And I'm not that perfect, Ichigo."

"You are to me." Ichigo said as he suddenly pulled Rukia into a hug. "Rukia, you're everything to me."

Rukia's eyes widened as the cold wind continued to howl. Rukia was about to push Ichigo away when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised at the sudden intrusion, Ichigo finally let Rukia go as they both turned around to find Kuchiki Byakuya walking towards them. He looked extremely displeased as he pulled Rukia over to his side.

Rukia stared at Byakuya with a mixture of confusion and horror. What was he going to do? He seemed incredibly mad or was this all an act? Suddenly feeling a slight tug on her neck, Rukia realised that Byakuya had unclasped the necklace from her and shoved it into Ichigo's hand.

"Take that back. She does not want it." Byakuya said curtly.

Ichigo looked angry as he stared at Byakuya. "That wasn't your call to make."

Byakuya stared at Ichigo and Rukia felt as though she could just die on the spot. What in the world was going on?

"It is when you are hitting on my fiancée." Byakuya replied stiffly.

"Is this how you treat Rukia?" Ichigo blurted out angrily. "By making her decisions for her?"

"I will do nothing of that sort to Rukia." Byakuya replied.

"Ichigo, please stop," Rukia pleaded. "You should really take that necklace back. I can't accept it."

Ichigo turned his gaze to Rukia and his eyes softened. "Rukia, I am not going to do that. Do you know how long I've wanted to say those words to you? I'm not holding back now."

"Take those words someplace else." Byakuya interrupted. "Rukia is engaged to me."

Ichigo looked as though he was ready to punch Byakuya in the face and Rukia quickly pushed him away.

"Ichigo, just go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Please, just leave."

Her pleas seemed to have effect on Ichigo as he finally nodded. With the necklace still in hand, Ichigo retreated back into the lobby and soon disappeared from sight.

Rukia was at a loss. What was she going to do? How was she going to face Ichigo tomorrow? And she thought that she could finally repair the flimsy friendship that she and Ichigo had for the past weeks. Now it seemed as though there was nothing to salvage anymore. Everything was gone. Without knowing, Rukia felt a tear slip down and she quickly bit back a sob.

"Are you upset that he is not your boyfriend?"

Rukia gave a jump. She almost forgot that Byakuya was still here. Brushing her tear away, she quickly replied, "Of course not. Ichigo's just a friend."

"Then why are you crying?" Byakuya asked.

"Because… now I lost a friend." Rukia replied simply.

There was no answer from Byakuya but Rukia suddenly felt something warm on her neck. Byakuya had wrapped his own silk scarf on her neck and Rukia caught the faint smell of sakura.

"Thanks." mumbled Rukia.

"I had been waiting for you to say that." Byakuya said, his tone light.

"What? Why?" Rukia asked, curious as she turned to face him.

"Well, should you not thank me that I chased him off for you?" Byakuya replied, a ghost of a smile flitted past his face.

"You chased him off?" echoed Rukia.

Byakuya nodded. "I would have to act all possessive and angry, shouldn't I? We have to make this believable."

Rukia felt a sudden stab of pain at Byakuya's words but she tried to push that away. What was wrong with her?

"What were you doing here, anyway?" Rukia forced herself to ask as she tried to distract herself from the ache in her chest.

"I enjoy night time walks." replied Byakuya to which Rukia replied with a 'oh'.

"And why was he declaring his undying love for you out here in the cold?" Byakuya asked, his tone impassive.

Rukia shrugged. "He just told me to meet him here to talk and then it just happened."

Silence lapsed between them as Byakuya walked towards the lobby and Rukia followed.

"How long have you been listening to our conversation?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"Long enough to hear you profess your feelings for me." Byakuya replied, slightly amused.

"You heard that?" stuttered Rukia as they stepped into the warm lobby.

Byakuya nodded as he headed towards the elevators.

"I was only trying to get rid of him that's why I said those things." Rukia quickly replied.

"I know." Byakuya replied as the elevator arrived with a soft 'ding'.

They stepped in and the door closed in front of them. Rukia noticed that Byakuya had pressed level three and realised that his room must be there.

"Are you not going back to your room?" Byakuya asked, his brows raised slightly.

Rukia turned to Byakuya seriously. "Can I stay in your room?"

Her question seemed to have caught Byakuya off guard as he eyes widened slightly in surprised.

Rukia realised how that must have sounded and quickly continued, "Because knowing Ichigo, he might be waiting outside my room for me. And I don't feel like facing him now."

Byakuya gave a small nod as the elevator brought them to the third level. Once the elevator doors opened, Rukia immediately know that this must be the VIP level. The carpets and lights hanging above were very different from what they had in level two. And apparently, there was only one door in front of them.

"Are you occupying the whole of level three?" Rukia asked, shocked.

"There is only one room at this level, so yes." Byakuya replied as he scanned his finger on the door.

The door opened with a soft click and Byakuya stepped inside with Rukia behind him.

"Oh, I forgot to ask if there's anyone else with you." Rukia said apologetically. "I might be disturbing."

"What if there is?" Byakuya asked as he headed to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Is there?" Rukia asked frantically as she glanced around.

"No." replied Byakuya.

Glaring at him for making her feel flustered, Rukia hoist herself up the bar stool.

"So, what if there is someone else?" Byakuya asked again, staring at her as he stood across from her, the bar table separating them.

Rukia felt her face starting to grow hot as she noticed him staring at her. She quickly grabbed an empty glass and poured herself of whatever Byakuya had just poured into his glass.

She downed the dark liquid hastily as Byakuya continued to stare at her.

"W-Well, if there is someone else, then I'll leave." Rukia replied as she poured herself another glass to avoid his stare.

Again, Rukia polished off the next glass as her heart hammered against her chest. Why was he staring at her like this? It felt suffocating and… intense.

"And what if there is no one else?" Byakuya asked and he polished off his own glass.

Even as he drank, Rukia noticed that he was still staring at her. This feeling made her feel incredibly awkward as she quickly poured herself another glass.

"If there isn't anyone else," Rukia replied slowly as she sipped on her drink. "T-Then maybe I can stay a little longer…. Right?"

There was no other meaning in her words but Rukia felt that she just wasn't ready to face Ichigo yet. She presumed he would wait for her for two hours at most before heading back to his room.

Rukia saw Byakuya gave a small nod as he suddenly tore his gaze away from her. He seemed to be pondering for a while and then he finally set his glass down.

"You can stay here until you are ready to leave." Byakuya said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"I am going for a walk." Byakuya replied as he shut the door behind him.

With him gone, Rukia suddenly noticed how big and majestic his suite is. In the far corner, there was a platform with a gigantic four poster bed on it. There was a door not far from it which Rukia presumed it leads to a bathroom. Rukia slid herself down the bar stool and her toes sank into the expensive carpet. Grabbing her drink, Rukia decided to do some exploring.

* * *

><p>Byakuya paced back and forth at the lobby of the resort as his mind wandered back to what happened earlier. He didn't know why but he was entranced by Rukia as she sat inches away from him. She was blushing and the way she downed her drink nervously, Byakuya thought she looked… adorable. And earlier on what happened at the garden, he was just enjoying a midnight stroll when he stumbled upon Rukia and that annoying kid. They didn't see him as he watched Rukia wrapping her own scarf around that boy. Byakuya felt annoyed instantly. Why couldn't she just let him freeze to death? The world would be so much better without him and his annoying orange hair.<p>

Byakuya did not mean to eavesdrop but they weren't exactly being soft so Byakuya watched on. He scoffed to himself when the Kurosaki kid helped Rukia on with the necklace and blabbered on about how he wants to be Rukia's boyfriend.

Byakuya initially wanted to walk away but when he heard Rukia reject Kurosaki Ichigo, a small part of Byakuya wanted to laugh. Byakuya knew that it was incredibly childish to feel that way but that was just what he had felt. He smirked to himself as he watched Kurosaki continue to make a fool out of himself as he tried to persuade Rukia to leave him. Another part of Byakuya was displeased. Who was Ichigo to keep telling Rukia that he wasn't good enough? And then when Ichigo had suddenly embraced Rukia, Byakuya felt himself suddenly walking forward to them. Byakuya wasn't thinking but he knew he just needed Rukia away from that man's embrace. Rukia was clearly rejecting him so why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Excuse me, Kuchiki-sama…"

Byakuya broke out of his reverie to see a shy staff had approached him.

"Kuchiki-sama, you have been pacing around for a while. Do you need something?" The lady asked meekly.

Looking at his watch and realising that he was here for almost half an hour, Byakuya ignored the lady and proceeded upstairs.

Upon reaching his suite, Byakuya noticed that Rukia was nowhere in sight. Suddenly panicking, Byakuya cast a frantic glance around and noticed that the bathroom door was closed and the light inside was on.

Byakuya walked towards the bathroom and knocked softly on the door. He could hear the splashing of water inside and frowned. Is Rukia showering? Wasn't her clothes in her room?

"Rukia." Byakuya called out, the slight worry evident in his voice.

There was no answer and he was about to knock again when he heard Rukia call out.

"Byakuya-chan, is that you?"

There was giggling and Byakuya heard footsteps drawing nearer. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and he stared at Rukia as she stood before him, soaked.

Her coat was off and Byakuya could clearly see the outline of her body… and legs… and Byakuya's eyes drifted back up and realised that he could see through Rukia's white dress. He noticed immediately that she was donned in baby pink underwear and before he could stop himself, Byakuya felt something stir in him. It was the feeling… the feeling he had the night he had almost ravished Rukia in his study on his birthday party.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Byakuya noticed that Rukia was holding to the wine bottle they were having earlier. So, she was drunk. That explains everything.

"I'm glad you're back!" Rukia smiled as she suddenly grabbed Byakuya and pulled her into the bathroom. "I found us a swimming pool!"

Byakuya glanced and noticed that all she was pointing to was the hot tub in the bathroom. Rukia giggled to herself as she stepped into the hot tub, wine bottle still in hand as water sloshed out and landed on the bathroom floor.

"How much have you had to drink?" Byakuya asked as he took the bottle away from Rukia.

Pouting, Rukia glared at him as she stretched her hands out, indicating that she wants the bottle back. Byakuya ignored her.

"It wasn't a lot," drawled Rukia. "After you left, I had half a bottle only."

Byakuya placed the bottle of wine on the counter behind him as Rukia continued to stare at him.

"Don't you want to take a swim?" asked Rukia. "The water's warm."

If Byakuya wasn't facing a certain problem right now, he would have taken out his phone and video-ed this down for Rukia to see when she was sober. He could imagine how embarrassed she would be and Byakuya would definitely get a kick out of it.

"Come on out," Byakuya said finally. "You are going to catch a cold."

Byakuya held out his hand for Rukia but like a stubborn child, she pouted and blew on her bangs. Her stubborn bang fell back into place as she shook her head.

Byakuya could not decide if he was more amused or he actually found her childish behaviour endearing. Finally, a small smile graced his lips unknowingly as he watched her.

"I'll only get out if you carry me." Rukia replied as she smiled up at him.

Her request surprised Byakuya as he raised his eyebrows.

Rukia laughed. "I know you wouldn't. Byakuya is such an uptight person."

"Is that so?" Byakuya challenged as Rukia nodded and smiled again.

Refusing to let her think that he was an uptight person, Byakuya pulled her up to her feet and without another word, he scooped her in his arms as Rukia let out a gasp of surprise.

He placed her down on her feet immediately on the floor and Rukia frowned.

"It's not very nice out of the pool. It's cold."

Byakuya grabbed a towel on the rack beside him and handed to Rukia. "Dry off now. No more playing in the pool."

Byakuya then pressed several buttons on the hot tub and the water started draining away.

Byakuya turned around and gave a start as he watched Rukia slipping her dress off her. Her back was facing him and her dress landed on a heap at her feet as she reached to her back for her bra.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya managed to speak as Rukia turned around sleepily.

"Didn't you ask me to dry off?" she mumbled.

Byakuya quickly stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"You have to wait until I am gone." Byakuya replied, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry." came Rukia's tired reply.

Byakuya could feel himself hardening at the thought of Rukia undressing at the other side of the door and he tried to push those thoughts away. He never had a problem with women. He even had models and famous actresses stripping down in front of him and Byakuya had just turned them away. He knew those women were only after his money and status and even seeing them nude, Byakuya felt nothing.

But with Rukia, he only saw her in her underwear and here he was, feeling as though he was a sixteen year old hormone raging teenager.

Realising that there was no sound from the bathroom, Byakuya cleared his throat and asked, "Are you asleep?"

"No," came Rukia's reply. "Are you?"

What sort of question was that? Of course he wasn't asleep. How would he be talking to her if he was? Byakya almost wanted to roll his eyes at her silliness.

"No." replied Byakuya eventually.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Rukia asked.

_Because I am having a hard on because of you? Because I am unsure of what is happening right now and all I can think of is you behind the door naked? Because I usually get mad when people make a mess of my suite but I feel fine when you just did that?_

Thoughts raced through Byakuya's mind but he didn't say a word. There was more shuffling behind the door and Byakuya wondered what was taking her so long. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was now two in the morning.

"Byakuya?" came Rukia's voice. "I don't have anything to wear."

Byakuya sighed as he opened the wardrobe and the only thing he had was his dress shirts and pants. He took one of his dress shirts and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Rukia's hand popped out. Handing her his dress shirt, the door closed again and he could hear more shuffling inside as he sat on the bed. After what felt like half an hour, which was probably only two minutes, the bathroom door opened once again and Rukia stepped out.

His dress shirt reached her mid-thighs and Byakuya noticed that her underwear were still on the floor of the bathroom.

"Rukia," he said carefully as she walked towards him.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

Alarm bells rang off inside Byakuya's head as he felt his manhood twitch. Trying to compose himself, Byakuya pointed to her underwear and Rukia simply stared at it.

"Oh, they're all wet. It's uncomfortable to put them on again." Rukia said matter-of-factly as she sat down on the bed next to him.

Byakuya almost went stiff as he gripped on to the mattress. Should he send her back to her room? It wasn't such a bad idea but how could he send her back when she was practically wearing nothing? And not just that, what if she snuck out of her room and who knows which creep she would bump into? In her current state of mind, it just wasn't safe for her to be alone. Byakuya considered waking her friends up and dump her in their care but what would they think? In their eyes, he was supposed to be her fiancé and Byakuya could not jeopardize his career with them suspecting anything. But Byakuya was afraid he could not control himself and what happened in his study would repeat. It was not fair to Rukia either.

Deciding to leave it to Rukia, Byakuya asked, "Rukia, do you think It would be better if I send you back to your room? I could wake your friends up and they could look after you."

Rukia turned her head and faced Byakuya. They were only inches apart and Byakuya quickly stand up as he realised they were too close.

"Why are you sending me away?" Rukia asked, her voice tired and small. "I'm sorry I made a mess of your bathroom… But the pool was just so warm."

Byakuya sighed. What was he thinking? Obviously, leaving the decision to Rukia was wrong.

"You always say the meanest things, Byakuya." Rukia rambled on sleepily. "Your words… they hurt a lot…"

Byakuya glanced at her. She seemed genuinely upset and for a moment, Byakuya wondered whether she was speaking the truth or was she spluttering nonsense again.

"Why would you say that?" asked Byakuya.

Rukia gave a dramatic sigh as she swung her legs up and settled comfortably onto the bed. Byakuya watched as she pulled the covers up to her stomach.

"Byakuya was mean when he said I meant nothing to him…" Rukia replied sleepily. "And just now when I bumped into Byakuya, he said it was just for show… I'm not sure why but it hurts a lot…"

Byakuya stared at Rukia, flabbergasted. Had he really hurt her feelings by saying those words? He didn't mean to but… he couldn't exactly say he did actually care about her. Even if it was just a bit. Byakuya couldn't find an explanation for Rukia but she didn't seem to be waiting for one as her eyes drooped.

"Goodnight, Rukia." Byakuya said as he made his way to the couch.

"W-Wait, are you leaving?" Rukia asked suddenly and she sat right up.

"I am going to sleep on the couch." Byakuya explained.

"Don't…" replied Rukia and she patted to the big empty space beside her. "Sleep here."

Byakuya stopped in his tracks as he stared at Rukia, unsure of what he should do. Sure, her invitation sounds incredibly inviting… but that could also mean trouble. Byakuya was about to decline but as soon as he saw Rukia's hopeful eyes staring at him, Byakuya knew that whatever willpower he had left just shattered.

Byakuya walked very slowly over, uncertain if he should turn back and walk away but Rukia patted the space encouragingly.

"I feel safe when Byakuya's here," replied Rukia, smiling. "Because I know he would keep me safe from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Byakuya stared at Rukia as she smiled at him like an innocent child. Was she still terrified of Jaegerjaquez? Byakuya could feel anger boiling in him as he walked over to the bed. How could Grimmjow hurt someone like Rukia? She was so innocent and kind and then suddenly, Byakuya felt an overwhelming desire to protect Rukia. He couldn't stand to see her get hurt by Jaegerjaquez or by anyone else. Yes, with his power, he could protect her and she would be safe.

Without thinking twice, Byakuya sat down on the bed and pulled Rukia towards him. He felt Rukia stiffen in his embrace and for a moment, he thought she would pull away or maybe even slap him, but she soon relaxed and patted him on the back.

"Are you sad?" she asked, gently.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

"Because Oto-san used to give me a hug whenever I'm sad or he is sad." Rukia explained as she continued patting Byakuya on the back.

Byakuya realised that the position they were in was rather awkward. Due to her height, Rukia was kneeling on the bed while Byakuya sat as they hugged. But Byakuya didn't care. He could not understand his feelings for Rukia but one thing was for certain, he wants to keep her safe.

"I am not sad," Byakuya replied. "I just want to keep you safe."

There was no reply from Rukia but Byakuya could still feel her gently patting on his back as though she was telling him that everything would be alright and oddly, that felt comforting. No one had ever done that to him before. His parents died when he was young and he grew up with a strict grandfather who hardly showed him any affection.

Byakuya finally pulled away and Rukia settled back down. Her head sank into the soft pillows as she moaned in approval. Feeling a twitch in his pants, Byakuya turned off the lights and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhhh! How was it? I know, I know, huge development in this chapter but it felt right to me. What do you think? I'm working on the next chapter now and perhaps with enough motivation (psst! I mean reviews!) and inspiration, I might be able to finish it in a week or probably even lesser. Do drop me a review! Would love to hear your thoughts on this HUGE ASS chapter. Hahaha.**

**P/S: Anyone feeling bad for Ichigo? Or are you guys just happy with the development of Byaruki? I feel evil for making Ichigo so... sad but oh well, we need some competition for Byakuya, right?**


	14. Stolen Kisses

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter! Didn't have time to reply all the reviews this time round as I was rushing between school work and completing this chapter. Sorry! But I hope this extremely quick update makes it up!**

**Warning: Colourful language which you all should be immune to by now.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya tossed and turned as he listened to Rukia's steady breathing beside him. It had been almost an hour since their talk and Byakuya had a hard time falling asleep. He was fully aware that Rukia was now facing his back as she slept. The idea of her almost naked right next to him was keeping him from sleeping and Byakuya had scooted as far as he could to his side of the bed. Apparently, Rukia seemed to have shifted over as well as she lay curled against his back, one arm draped over his torso.<p>

Byakuya was feeling slightly hot and bothered and he considered if he should take a cold shower instead. Finally deciding that an icy shower would do him some good, he carefully removed Rukia's hand from him and slipped out of bed. The slight movement seemed to have woken Rukia as she opened her eyes sleepily and she gazed at him.

"Where are you going?" she murmured.

"Shower." Byakuya replied.

"Don't," Rukia protested sleepily. "You smell nice already."

The feeling was weird. Speaking to Rukia in the dark in hushed tones in a hotel suite and her calling him back to bed felt intimate. Byakuya cleared his throat uncomfortably as he proceeded to the bathroom.

"I will be out in a second." Byakuya replied as he grabbed a fresh set of shirt and pants from the wardrobe.

He disappeared behind the bathroom door before she could answer and Byakuya suddenly felt slightly guilty. He had promised to make her feel safe an hour ago and now he was returning to his usual jerk self. Byakuya didn't want to but he desperately needed a cold shower. Stripping himself, he quickly stepped into the cold shower and gave a small shiver as the cold water ran down his body. He thought about what it means to be protecting Rukia and then a nagging voice appeared in his mind.

_It does not matter. She is drunk. She will forget about what happened when she wakes up in the morning._

A part of Byakuya did not want Rukia to forget about this but another part of him told him that it would be best if everything returned to normal. How they were just partners in a fake relationship and nothing else. Byakuya was conflicted on what he should do. Deciding that he had enough thinking for the night, he quickly toweled himself dry and changed.

He opened the bathroom door to find Rukia sitting up groggily.

"That was like three thousand, five hundred and forty-two seconds." Rukia said.

"You counted?" Byakuya asked, slightly amused.

"Nope," Rukia chuckled.

"Go to bed, Rukia." Byakuya said gently as he simply stood, trying to avoid to go near the bed again.

Frowning, Rukia looked at him. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

Byakuya shook his head as he headed down the platform step and walked towards the bar.

"Are we drinking again?" Rukia asked happily as she leapt up and followed him.

Byakuya raised his brows as he opened a brand new wine bottle and poured himself a glass. He polished it off in a few seconds as Rukia came over and grabbed a glass.

"None for you." Byakuya replied as he took the glass away from her hands.

Rukia said nothing as she blew her stubborn bangs, clearly annoyed.

Byakuya watched her and then he suddenly said, "Rukia, about what I said…"

"What did you say?" asked Rukia, her attention now on him instead of her hair.

"About those hurtful things I have said… I did not mean them." Byakuya replied and he quickly took another swig of his wine as he looked away.

"Really?" asked Rukia.

Byakuya gave a small nod as his eyes flicked back to Rukia and saw her gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you." She said and with that, Byakuya watched as she walked towards him and suddenly she reached out and grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her.

Caught by surprise, Byakuya found himself facing Rukia, their faces a few inches apart and without warning, Rukia tip-toed and brushed her lips on his cheek.

It was only a brush on his cheek but Byakuya knew at that instant that there was something more than just protecting her.

Rukia slowly let go of her grasp on his collar and was about to move a step back when Byakuya found himself wrapping an arm around her as he brought her back to him. Her face displayed confusion but Byakuya noticed that she wasn't scared. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips against hers. There was a small murmur of surprise from her but she fell silent as he kissed her again, this time longer.

Byakuya knew he was in dangerous waters and he would probably regret this later on but at this moment, he knew this was what he wanted.

He felt her slowly kissing back and Byakuya could tell she was inexperienced. Byakuya didn't mind, of course, and the thought of her perhaps never having a lover before thrilled him. Her kisses were uncertain but she seemed eager as her hands were clutching on to his shirt again. Byakuya decided to take a step further as he coaxed her to open her mouth which she did and he slid his tongue in to taste her. The taste of alcohol was still in her mouth. Apparently, she did consume too much. Byakuya heard a small whimper from her as he pulled her in, closer to him. He could feel her breasts through the shirt she was wearing as she pressed up against him and Byakuya held back a groan.

Byakuya felt that this time with her was different. Different from the previous time they were making out in his study. The previous time felt rushed and urgent but this time, Byakuya wanted everything to go slow. It wasn't that he wasn't filled with lust, he was. He was getting all hot and bothered again and he was throbbing almost to a painful extent but this wasn't just about him. It was about Rukia too.

Byakuya felt Rukia's breath quicken as she continued kissing him, one of her hands was now on his hair, tugging them gently. Her other hand was scraping her nails gently on his back and this time, Byakuya moaned. The last time he had sex was a year after Sakuya disappeared. He was drunk, depressed and desperately needed release. A famous actress was conveniently trying to seduce him and Byakuya caved. It was quick and Byakuya had quickly sent her away after that, vowing to himself that he would not act in such a careless manner ever again.

But this time, there was something else other than needing release. He did not want to do it with some random model or actress. All he wanted was to throw the petite girl in front of him on the bed and make love to her for hours.

Wait a minute… Did he just used the words 'make love'? That was not possible. He doesn't love Rukia. There was something, he would admit. But love? Very unlikely.

Rukia's lips soon left him and she broke away from him, flushed. Taking the opportunity, Byakuya took her hand and led her to the side of the bed. He gently pushed her down on to the bed as Rukia stared up at him, her eyes wide. It was dark but they could still see each other through the bathroom light.

"A-Are we going to…?" She whispered in the dark.

Her voice was timid but not hesitant.

"No," replied Byakuya as he pulled the covers and tucked her in. "We are going to sleep."

"O-Oh."

Byakuya could not see her expression as she snuggled her face into the pillow but he thought he heard a slight disappointment in her voice. Or maybe, that was just what he hoped she felt. It wasn't as though he didn't want to have sex with her. He did but not in this way. Not when she was drunk and would probably regret it the very next morning. With a heavy sigh, Byakuya went to his side of the bed and with his back facing Rukia, he slowly fell into a sleep.

* * *

><p>The pounding in Rukia's head started in the morning as she groaned and tried to continue sleeping. Without opening her eyes, she reached for the covers and covered them over her head as she tried to drift back to sleep.<p>

The ponding seemed to get heavier and louder as she let out another groan.

"Rukia, are you in there?"

A familiar voice called out to her. It seemed distant but it was clear enough for her to hear. Again, the pounding continued. Rukia struggled to open her eyes as she got up groggily. She realised that the pounding wasn't just in her head. She followed the sound of the pounding and stumbled over a step as she made her way to the door.

Strange, why does her room seemed so big all of a sudden? And what's with the platform step? Sleepily, she opened the door a crack and the familiar orange head popped into view.

"I knew she would be here!" Another voice shouted in relief.

Kurosaki Ichigo pushed the door open and Rukia just continued to stand there as her friends gawked at her.

"Is this a bad time, Rukia?" Kira asked, his face turning pink.

"What?" mumbled Rukia, still hazy from sleep. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"N-No… It's not." Shuuhei replied as he turned away from Rukia awkwardly.

"Maybe we should give Rukia time to change." Matsumoto said as she led the boys to the door. "Let's wait outside for her."

They were about to step out of the door when a voice spoke behind Rukia.

"Rukia, if that is Renji-

Why was there someone else in her room? Isn't this her shared room with Matsumoto? And most importantly, why did that voice sounded like it belonged to a certain Yakuza leader?

Rukia whirled around to see Byakuya heading out from the bathroom fully clothed, and apparently, her friends were staring too.

As though someone had sent her an electricity jolt, Rukia gave a startled jump and gasp as she turned back to her friends.

"What are they doing here?" Byakuya asked, his grey eyes staring at the group sternly.

"W-We came to find Rukia," Kira explained. "Sorry to barge in but we couldn't find her this morning."

Rukia's eyes widened in horror. What happened? The last thing she remembered was going up to Byakuya's suite and they were drinking and Byakuya had left her alone while she continued drinking…

"Oh no, oh no," Rukia whispered frantically to no one in particular as she stared at her surroundings.

She was definitely in Byakuya's suite. And she had no recollection of what happened last night. A sudden image of her giggling flashed across her mind and Rukia gulped. Why in the hell was she giggling like that?

"Rukia, you should change first. We'll wait for you outside." Matsumoto said as she pushed the boys out of the suite.

The door closed behind Matsumoto and Rukia quickly glanced down to what she was wearing. It was a men's shirt she did not recognised and suddenly Rukia realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her face turning hot, she tugged the dress shirt down as far as she could and turned around to look at Byakuya.

"What did you do? Why am I dressed… like this?" Rukia hissed.

Byakuya looked at her calmly as he replied, "Nothing."

His calm attitude was pissing Rukia off as she made quick small steps towards the bed trying to locate her clothes and underwear.

"They are still on the bathroom floor." Byakuya said.

He seemed to have noticed what she was looking for as Rukia turned her head to find her underwear and her dress from last night was indeed, on the bathroom floor.

"What happened?" Rukia asked again.

She was truly frightened and confused. She could understand if she got drunk but why would she be wearing nothing except for a men's shirt which she assumed it belongs to Byakuya. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her as she quickly changed and put on her underwear. She noticed that they were still damp and very cold, but Rukia didn't care.

"Do you not remember a single thing?" she heard Byakuya ask through the door.

"No," Rukia replied as she slipped on her dress. "Tell me."

Rukia opened the door to find Byakuya standing in front of her, his face serious and it scared her a little bit. Did something really happen last night?

Byakuya suddenly leaned in to her and whispered in her ear huskily, "Do you not remember this?"

And his lips brushed against her cheek so fast, for a split second, Rukia thought she had imagined it. Rukia stumbled back, her face hot as she struggled to speak.

"D-Don't do that!" She stammered.

She noticed an odd look on Byakuya's face as he straightened up.

"You really remember nothing, do you?" He asked seriously.

Rukia shook her head. "Did something happen between us?"

Rukia was afraid of the answer but she have to know. There was no answer from Byakuya and Rukia froze. Did something really happened? It couldn't be. As far as she knows, Byakuya seemed devoted to Sakuya and she was nothing to him like he said before so…

"Nothing happened between us." Byakuya replied finally.

Rukia let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Really?"

Byakuya nodded as he stepped out of her way and Rukia walked past him.

"Why, do you want something to happen?" Byakuya asked.

"O-Of course not!" Rukia replied as she made her way to the door. "Nothing can happen between us!"

Before Rukia reached for the door handle, she turned around and asked, "So, what happened after you left the suite last night?"

"I came back to find you drunk." replied Byakuya.

"That explains the headache…" muttered Rukia.

"You were making a fool out of yourself in the hot tub." Bykuya continued.

"What?!"

"You were soaked and you changed into my shirt and fell asleep on the bed." Byakuya finished before Rukia could interrupt him any further.

"I-Is that all?" Rukia asked, her hand on the door handle.

Byakuya gave a small nod and Rukia wrenched the door open.

"Good," she replied. "Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to cause you any inconvenience."

And without waiting for his reply, Rukia bolted out of his suite. She caught sight of her friends who were waiting for her near the lift and walked towards them.

"Rukia, you could have sent us a text that you were going to sleep in his room. You got us all worried when we couldn't find you this morning. Thank god, Matsumoto thought of the idea that you might be spending the night with Kuchiki Byakuya." Shuuhei said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry all of you. I didn't plan on sleeping in his room either." replied Rukia.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to spend the night with him?" Ichigo asked in an accusatory tone. "Shouldn't you be spending time with us?"

Rukia knew why Ichigo was so riled up but of course, the others didn't know as they looked at Ichigo strangely.

"Yesterday after what happened, Byakuya and I talked and… I just fell asleep in his room." Rukia replied.

Matsumoto laughed and nudged Rukia playfully. "Come on, Rukia, I think you did more than sleeping last night judging that you were only in his shirt this morning."

Rukia could feel her face heat up instantly as Ichigo scowled even more.

"Wait, what happened yesterday?" Kira asked.

Rukia darted a frantic look at Ichigo but Ichigo was now jabbing the elevator button as though it had offended him in some way.

"N-Nothing happened. I just bumped into Byakuya when I was in the lobby asking for more towels." Rukia answered.

The elevator soon arrived and the group went in. Rukia could see that everyone seemed to have accepted her explanation except for Ichigo was just staring ahead at nothing in particular, trying to avoid Rukia's gaze. They soon arrived at the café and Rukia almost groaned out loud as she noticed that there was a table already reserved for them. The chefs hurried out of the kitchen and greeted them as Rukia and her friends just stood there awkwardly.

"Rukia-sama, this table is for you and your friends. Please let us know if you have any cravings for anything. Our chefs will make them for you." The manager said as he bowed.

"A-Alright, thanks." Rukia said as she smiled.

The group of chefs and the manager then bustled off leaving Rukia and her friends alone. Everyone took their seat dutifully except for Ichigo who was now staring at his seat in disdain.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Kira asked, concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Finally snapping out of his trance, Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not hungry. You guys can go ahead."

And before anyone else could say another word, Ichigo was out of the café.

"I'll go find out what's wrong." Shuuhei said as Kira nodded and the both of them left Rukia and Matsumoto alone.

Matsumoto didn't seem to be affected by what just happened as her eyes roamed around the menu that was placed specially for them on the table.

"What do you think of caviar, Rukia? I haven't tried it before. Have you?" Matsumoto asked.

Feeling terribly guilty by what just happened, Rukia blurted out, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Looking up from her menu, Matsumoto raised her eyebrows. "What are you apologising for?"

"For everything. I didn't expect Byakuya to show up and mess things up." Rukia replied, almost tearfully.

Putting down the menu, Matsumoto reached out and patted Rukia's hand.

"Don't be silly. Nothing is messed up. Kuchiki Byakuya didn't mess up anything." Matsumoto replied.

"But Ichigo…"

Rolling her eyes, Matsumoto pounded her fist dramatically on the table.

"Ignore that blockhead, Rukia! He'll be fine after a while. Or after I punch some sense into him."

Rukia let out a small laugh. "Really?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Yes, really! I bet Shuuhei is actually punching some sense into him now."

Feeling slightly cheered up by Matsumoto, Rukia smiled.

"What happened yesterday?" Matsumoto asked suddenly.

Rukia could feel herself flush with embarrassment. "I-Ichigo, h-he…"

"Confessed his love to you?" Matsumoto finished off.

Rukia widened her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Oh, that sneaky little bastard!" Matsumoto rambled on furiously. "I told him not to do it already!"

"You told him..?" Rukia echoed. "You knew about his feelings?!"

Matsumoto gave an airy wave of her hand. "Not just me, of course! All of us knew!"

"All of you knew?! For how long?"

Matsumoto pondered for a moment before replying, "A few years, I think."

At Matsumoto's words, Rukia almost toppled out of her chair.

"Y-You mean, Ichigo has feelings for me since a few years ago?" Rukia stammered.

Nodding, Matsumoto said, "You were the only one oblivious to it. But it doesn't matter now. You're with Kuchiki."

They were soon interrupted by loud voices as Shuuhei and Kira brought Ichigo back to the table.

"So, is everything okay now, Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked pointedly to which Ichigo nodded reluctantly.

"Great, I'm famished." Shuuhei said as he headed to the buffet table.

Rukia was in a daze and breakfast passed by in a blur. She was aware that Kira had brought her a plate of food and Rukia had just finished whatever that was on the plate. She wasn't in the mood to eat but didn't want to worry her friends. She had pretended to smile and nod along at her friends' conversations but her mind was still flashing images of the times she and Ichigo had spent together in the last 15 years. They were siblings and best friends… or so she thought. How could he have harboured those feelings for her for so many years?

It was Christmas Eve and the resort is filled with guests. Unluckily for everyone, the snow was so heavy that they were all trapped in the resort, with nowhere to go.

"I was still hoping we could ski." Kira said wistfully as they all settled in the boys' room.

Shuuhei handed mugs of hot cocoa around and the five friends started chatting. Rukia could feel that Ichigo was avoiding her and she was okay with it. Probably because she would have preferred to stay in her own room to avoid him too. Ever since he came back to the breakfast table, Rukia could see that he was trying to smile and act normally but he refused to have any eye contact with her. He would quickly look away when their eyes would meet accidentally. Rukia knew that Ichigo wouldn't want to spoil everyone's mood for Christmas so he probably acted as though everything is okay. Rukia is fine with it. She needed time to sort out her thoughts too.

Just then, Rukia's phone vibrated and the name Kuchiki Byakuya flashed on her screen. Not even sure why she was suddenly blushing, Rukia retreated from the group as she answered.

"What do you need?" she hissed.

"Come to my suite this instant." Byakuya said through the phone.

"What? Why?"

Rukia heard a sigh from the other line and then Byakuya continued, "I have a business meeting and my client wishes to see you."

"B-But, why? What did you say to them?" Rukia asked, shocked.

"Nothing. Apparently, he is good friends with Mr Chang and happens to hear from the staff that you were here when he arrived earlier this morning."

"I can't. I'm busy." replied Rukia.

"Are you really?" Byakuya replied, his tone slightly impatient. "Or do you need me to drag you up here myself?"

Rukia gritted her teeth as she managed to reply, "Fine. I'm coming up now."

The line went dead and Rukia looked up to see her friends looking at her curiously.

"Who's that?" Matsumoto asked.

"Um, I have to get something done." Rukia muttered apologetically. "But I will be back soon."

Apparently, the look on her face gave her away.

"Kuchiki needs you now, does he?" Shuuhei asked.

Rukia nodded guiltily.

"It's fine," Shuuhei replied with a smile. "Go ahead. There's nothing much to do here anyway."

With a thankful smile, Rukia waved to her friends and rushed out of the room.

Five minutes later, Rukia pressed the doorbell and the door opened to reveal Byakuya in a crisp suit. Rukia thought he looked extremely handsome but of course, she kept the comment to herself. Upon entering his suite, Rukia noticed that a dress was already laid out on the couch with a pair of silver heels on the floor beside it.

"It's just a meeting. Do I have to wear these?" Rukia asked as she walked over and stared at the dress.

One look and Rukia could tell that it cost a fortune.

"Dressing up is a form of respect." Byakuya replied as he clasped his watch on. "Get dressed now."

Picking up the dress, Rukia headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She slipped in the dress but then realised that she couldn't reach the zip at the back. After several failed attempts to accomplish the task by herself, she opened the door and poked her head out.

"I can't zip myself up from behind." Rukia called out to Byakuya.

Byakuya did not say a word but he walked over and pushed his way in as Rukia staggered backwards, caught by surprise.

"Hey!" she protested as Byakuya spun her around. "What are you- I'm not dressed yet!"

"Zipping you up." Byakuya replied calmly as he pulled the zipper upwards.

Rukia blushed as she bit her lip. She thought she felt Byakuya's fingers briefly touch her back but she wasn't entirely sure. He seemed to be taking an awfully long time with the zip and with every second, Rukia felt as though she could just die from nervousness.

"Done."

Rukia felt his breath against her ear as he whispered the word and she quickly whirled around to face him. Her mind immediately brought her back to what happened this morning when he had done the exact same thing and had also brushed his lips against her cheek. What was that about?! Since nothing happened, he really shouldn't have teased her like that. She was frantic enough already.

"Why do you keep doing this?" stammered Rukia, confused.

"What?" Byakuya asked, his face displaying fake innocence.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Rukia muttered in annoyance as she walked out of the bathroom.

Rukia put on the pair of heels as Byakuya stood in front of her.

"Why are you not wearing the engagement ring?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

Rukia stilled. In truth, she had kept it in the coin compartment of her wallet as she didn't want her friends to see it. Dating Kuchiki Byakuya was bad enough. But being engaged to him? She would never hear the end of it.

"It's in my wallet. I'll get it once I'm done." Rukia replied.

"You are not answering my question."

Rukia looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring back at her seriously.

"I didn't want my friends to know that we're engaged." Rukia replied truthfully. "Dating you is bad enough already."

"Why is that so?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, it's not as though it's a secret that you're a Yakuza leader." Rukia replied as she stood up from the couch.

"What do you think of it?" asked Byakuya as he opened the door to let the both of them out.

"Of what?" Rukia asked.

"Dating someone from the Yakuza."

His question stumped Rukia as she stared at him as they walked towards the elevator. There was no emotion on his face as he walked on. Rukia never really thought about the question. She was only fake-dating him so why would she even think of the question?

"It's not impossible," Rukia replied slowly as she pondered over the question. "But it's not going to be easy. Unless the other party is a member of the Yakuza too."

Byakuya was now looking at her, an odd emotion in his misty grey eyes. "What if it is you?"

Rukia let out a laugh. "Impossible!"

Her reaction made Byakuya raised his brows slightly. "Why?"

Before she could stop herself, Rukia blurted out, "Because I'm a-

Thankfully, she stopped herself in time and bit her lip. She almost let the cat out of the bag. Sneaking a look at Byakuya, he seemed interested to know her answer as he was now looking at her, expecting her to finish her sentence.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Because I'm just a waitress in a club. I'm a nobody."

She finished her sentence off with an awkward laugh as they headed out of the lift and walked towards her room.

Rukia quickly entered the room as Byakuya waited outside for her. She slipped the ring onto her finger and joined him as they made their way to the conference room.

"So what if you are just a waitress?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia was surprised. She thought he would drop the issue but he seemed keen to hear more of her opinions.

"Because people from the Yakuza are normally rich and powerful, they end up with people like actresses, models, socialites. They never end up with waitresses."

Byakuya made no reply as the pair walked in silence. They soon arrived at the conference room on the first level and Byakuya held her hand and led her into the room. A man who was almost the same age as Mr Chang was seated at the table and he smiled when Byakuya entered.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, good to see you again." The man smiled.

Byakuya shook his hand as he took his seat across the man and Rukia sat next to Byakuya.

"So, this young lady is the famous Hitoshi Rukia, I presume." The man said.

Rukia smiled politely and shook the man's hand.

"Komijou-san, the deal we talked about earlier," Byakuya said in his business voice. "I have found Shojiko Kyoya."

Komijou laughed. "Always straight to business, Byakuya. And good job. As I have promised, I have Hinako back in Tokyo with me."

Rukia could not understand who they were referring to but Byakuya seemed pleased.

"May I ask what you are planning to do with Hinako?" The older man asked Byakuya.

Byakuya took a sip of his green tea and then set it down. "To send him to his death."

His words shocked Rukia as she gave a jump. Thankfully, the two men were not paying any attention to her.

"People like Hinako needs to pay." Byakuya continued calmly. "I do not appreciate him being a spy for Ichimaru."

Komijou nodded in agreement. "Be careful of Ichimaru, Byakuya. He has been lying low recently and knowing him, he must be up to no good again."

Byakuya nodded. The two men continued to talk about the recent stock prices and Rukia felt a chill. Byakuya had just said that he was going to kill someone and they still had the mood to talk about stocks. It seems like she was the only one in the room who was starting to feel uncomfortable. Will her fate end up like this Hinako person? She was a spy after all. A spy for the police. Rukia felt her hands turn cold and clammy as she twisted her dress in her hands nervously.

Furthermore, she just heard that Byakuya is planning to kill someone. Was this considered evidence? Should she inform Soi Fon Taichou? Feeling slightly sick as the image of Byakuya finding out her real identity and then pointing a gun at her made Rukia shiver. Abruptly, she pushed back her chair and stood up as both men stared at her.

"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." Rukia muttered as she let herself out of the room.

She hurried to the bathroom and after checking all the stalls and ensuring that the bathroom was empty, Rukia dialled Soi Fon's number.

On the third ring, Soi Fon picked up.

"Taichou," Rukia stammered. "I just heard that Kuchiki Byakuya is going to kill someone."

"Who?" Soi Fon asked immediately.

"Someone who had been spying on him. Can this be counted as evidence to arrest him?"

"No, it isn't enough, Rukia. We need more. He has killed before and we need evidence on those too. And on his drugs business. Just one murder isn't enough."

In that instant, Rukia didn't know why but the first feeling she got was relief.

"O-Okay, I got it." Rukia replied shakily as she ended the call.

Rukia looked in the mirror to see a very pale version of her staring back. She was not sure why but for now, she didn't want Byakuya to get arrested. But another part of her was afraid of what Byakuya might do when he finds out her real identity. Will she die in the hands of the Yakuza just like her parents did? The image of her parents dead on the ground brought a sob as Rukia quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sound. There's still so much for her to uncover and she wasn't even near the truth yet. Who had killed her parents?

There was a sudden knock on the door and Rukia jolted out of her thoughts.

"Rukia," came Byakuya's voice. "Are you done?"

Blinking back her tears, Rukia opened the door to find Byakuya with an expression on his face that looked very much like concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Rukia nodded as she avoided his eyes. "Has Komijou-san left?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied. "I told him it seemed as though you were not feeling well and that I needed to take care of you."

His words surprised Rukia as she whipped her head up to look at him.

Noticing her reaction, Byakuya calmly replied, "I just needed an excuse to end the meeting. It was getting boring."

Feeling disappointed, Rukia nodded. She could still feel Byakuya staring at her and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"If there's nothing else, I would like to go back to my friends." Rukia said softly.

She was about to walk away when she felt Byakuya's hand on her arm.

"What is wrong?" He asked seriously. "Are you sick?"

In truth, Rukia really was starting to feel unwell. She wasn't sure if it was from the news of the murder or the lack of sleep recently or maybe she had just gotten a cold. She wasn't surprised if it were all three that had made her feel sick.

"I don't know. Maybe I just need some sleep." Rukia replied as she avoided his gaze again.

"Come with me," Byakuya ordered as he dragged her inside the elevator and pressed the button to the level of his suite.

"What? Why?" Rukia asked.

"I will get my doctor to come here as soon as she can to take a look at you." Byakuya replied.

The elevator reached his floor and Byakuya continued to drag Rukia into his suite. He closed the door behind him and led Rukia to the bathroom.

"Change." He ordered and closed the door between them.

Rukia took her clothes that she had placed them a while ago from the rack and started changing. She took a glance around the bathroom and suddenly, she saw an image of Byakuya carrying her out of the hot tub as she giggled. And another image of her changing in front of him as he retreated out of the bathroom hastily. Images of last night were popping into her mind and Rukia paled as everything suddenly came flooding back.

Everything from the playfulness between them and how she ended up wearing his shirt and nothing else. How she had refused when Byakuya had offered to bring her back to her room. And how she had told him how hurt she was at his words. And worst of all, how they had kissed and she even thought they were going to have sex. And then, Byakuya had rejected her. Feeling very ashamed of her behaviour, Rukia gritted her teeth and exited the bathroom, fresh tears threatening to spill.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked as Rukia walked towards the door in anger.

"Away from you." Rukia replied furiously.

Her hand was on the handle but before she could turn, Byakuya had pulled her away and was now staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, a firm grip on her wrist.

Finally, the tears fell and Byakuya seemed startled as he stared at her, confusion on his face.

"Rukia," he started but Rukia looked away.

"Do you think it's funny what happened yesterday?" Rukia asked hotly as tears continued to fall.

She saw the confusion on Byakuya's face disappear.

"You remembered." He replied calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened this morning?" Rukia continued. "And you still teased me about it today with all your whispering and stuff!"

"Rukia, I was merely teasing you. Do not read too much into it." Byakuya replied, his tone softening.

"So, what am I? A plaything to you?" Rukia asked furiously. "Did you get all the fun you need from yesterday? I know I was drunk but the least you could do was be truthful about it! If I don't remember this, are you planning to tease me forever?"

"I did not tell you because I was afraid you would act this way!" Byakuya replied angrily. "I never treated you as a plaything. And you were the one who acted in that manner first!"

His outburst shocked Rukia as she fell silent. He seemed angry but his grip on her was still firm. But he was right. She was the one who got drunk and started 'harassing' him and she was the one who initiated the kiss. But a huge part of Rukia was upset that he had rejected her when she thought they were going to have sex. It is not as though Rukia wanted it but which guy on the planet would say no to sex? Rukia wasn't stupid. She knew how guys love sex but to be rejected in the face like this… It was too embarrassing and hurtful. At least now she knows how unattractive she was in his eyes.

"You're right," Rukia finally said as she pulled away from his grasp. "I was the one who started it. I'm sorry. I think we should stop seeing each other for the time being."

Byakuya blocked her path swiftly again as she attempted to escape.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked angrily. "We made a deal."

Right. The deal… Rukia pulled the ring out from her finger and thrust it into Byakuya's hand.

"Maybe you should think about getting a new person to play the girlfriend role." Rukia replied, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I'll pay you back what I've owed you."

"This is not about the fucking money!" Byakuya retorted as he swung her around to face him. "Do you really think I would give a damn about that amount of money?"

Rukia made no reply as she gazed at Byakuya, slightly terrified. She had never seen him this mad. Rukia did not know what she should do or say. She really didn't know the answer to Byakuya's question either. His stare on her was intense and overwhelming.

"About what I told you yesterday, did you think I was joking?" Byakuya continud. "I just want to protect you, Rukia, but why do you keep running away?"

Rukia remembered the look in his eyes yesterday. They seemed serious and he didn't seem to be lying. But Rukia knew the answer to his question this time round. She was running as he was a dangerous man. Too dangerous for her. One who could easily end her life if she slipped up.

"I'm sorry," Rukia mumbled as she turned to leave.

"Stay," She heard Byakuya say. "Stay here with me."

Surprised at his words, Rukia turned around to see Byakuya staring at her seriously. He was not joking but Rukia didn't understand. They had only met roughly one month ago and it wasn't possible that he had feelings for her. Furthermore, he had rejected her yesterday.

The thought brought another embarrass flush to Rukia's cheeks as she mumbled another apology and dashed out of the room before Byakuya could say another word.

* * *

><p>Byakuya frowned as he closed the lid of his laptop. It had been one week since Rukia had rejected him and bolted. They had not contacted since. He had left the resort bright and early the next morning and after that, he had not heard a word from her. Byakuya was not one to put down his pride and contact her first. After all, she was the one who left. So why should he make the first move? Byakuya admitted that he felt things were still not resolved between them even though she had clearly stated she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Was he that repulsive to her? First time, getting shot down by a woman. He really had to hand it to Rukia for making him feel so affected. Byakuya opened his desk drawer to find the engagement ring inside and stared at it. He had been so mad when Rukia bolted after mumbling an apology. Byakuya had not expected himself to ask her to stay but in a moment of rashness, he did and Rukia bolted. He didn't know such a simple request could make her run for her dear life. After Rukia had left, Byakuya felt very alone for the first time in his big suite. It was too quiet and stifling and Byakuya suddenly realised that his life had always been this stifling until Rukia appeared.<p>

He initially found her to be too much of a chatterbox at times but as time passed, he had found himself being oddly attached to her silly questions and ramblings. Byakuya sighed as he closed the drawer and stood up. He was not going to waste his brain cells and time on this anymore. He had a promise to keep and he was going to do it.

Two hours later, Byakuya found himself growing increasingly annoyed at the situation. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was staring at him, his lips curled into a mocking sneer as the girl named Miyo stood in the room, confused.

"Do you really intend to fuck all the waitresses in my club?" Jaegerjaquez snarled.

"I have no intentions of that." Byakuya replied coldly. "I am merely requesting that you transfer her to my club at a reasonable fee."

Jaegerjaquez laughed. "Like hell if I would believe you! What happened to the petite one? Rukia, was it? Are you sick of her already?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He knew the subject of Rukia would come up and he was prepared for it.

The girl in the corner seemed startled upon hearing Rukia's name as her eyes darted between the two men.

"Leave Rukia out of this." Byakuya replied.

Jaegerjaquez seemed amused and it bothered Byakuya more. He really didn't want to waste any more time on this but he had made a promise to Rukia. He could have appointed Renji to do it in his place but he doubted Jaegerjaquez would agree to speak to Renji.

"How about a trade for Rukia and this girl?" Jaegerjaquez smiled. "Seems like a good deal for you since you seem to be bored of Rukia already. How about it?"

"Rukia is off limits." Byakuya replied firmly.

Jaegerjaquez chuckled. "So you want to have two at one go, eh? Didn't know you were the type, Kuchiki. Good for you!"

"Well, how about you let me pop her cherry first and then I'll hand her over to you?" Jaegerjaquez suggested as he leered at the girl to which she immediately shrunk back in horror.

Byakuya really couldn't give a damn who Jaegerjaquez fucks but Rukia's whole purpose was to keep this girl away from harm. Cursing Rukia inwardly for causing him so much trouble, Byakuya took out a file and handed it to Jaegerjaquez.

"Since money is not going to solve the problem, how about this deal in exchange for the girl?" Byakuya asked as Jaegerjaquez leafed through the papers.

"Are you serious, Kuchiki? You know how much I want to clinch this drug deal." Jaegerjaquez asked cautiously.

Byakuya gave a nod. "All yours in exchange for her."

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stared at Byakuya in amusement as he finally nodded, "Fine. Take her and leave. Seriously, Kuchiki, you have to stop trying to fuck all my waitresses."

Byakuya exited the room with the confused girl following him soon after.

"T-Thank you very much but why?" Miyo asked, confused as she stared at Byakuya.

Byakuya ignored her as he took out his mobile phone. Still no messages from Rukia. He tucked his phone back into his pocket, visibly annoyed.

"Call this number. Everything will be arranged for you." Byakuya replied icily as he handed Renji's name card to the girl.

Byakuya left Jaegerjaquez's club but the sound of footsteps following him behind made him glance back. He noticed that Miyo was still following him and he shot an irritated look in her direction.

"Do not follow me," Byakuya instructed.

"B-But I need to understand why, Kuchiki-sama." Miyo said. "Why did you save me from him? You could have just left me there and let him-

Before she could finish, Byakuya interrupted her, "Do not think much of it. I did it only because of Rukia."

And without waiting for her reply, Byakuya got into his limo that was waiting for him outside the club and sped off.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she stared at her phone gloomily. She watched as the time changed from 23:47 to 23:48. One week since she had last talked to Byakuya. She didn't mean to run out of the room the other day but she was confused by Byakuya's words and it frightened her how much she actually wanted to stay with him when he had asked her to. She should not be feeling that way. It was purely work. She should not be wanting to spend more time with Byakuya.<p>

Rukia's phone vibrated and she quickly flipped it open excitedly. The name 'Miyo' flashed across the display screen and Rukia felt disappointed all over again.

"Rukia, what happened?" Miyo asked as soon as she picked up. "Kuchiki-sama seems to have transferred me to work in his club and when I called his assistant, Abarai-san, he told me to start work tomorrow."

Rukia was surprised. She initially thought that Byakuya would have forgotten all about it as he had more 'important' matters to attend to. And from how she behaved the last time they talked, she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see her again.

"Rukia, are you there?"

"Sorry, I was spacing out," Rukia replied. "Well, isn't that great, Miyo? You don't have to work with Jaegerjaquez anymore."

"It is," Miyo replied uncertainly. "Grimmjow-sama scares me too much. But what I don't understand is, how are you related to Kuchiki-sama?"

Rukia didn't know how to answer. Apparently, this girl doesn't read newspapers or magazines if she didn't know the answer.

"We're just friends." Rukia replied simply.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Rukia. Kuchiki-sama said that he did it only because of you." Miyo replied.

"H-He did?" Rukia asked, feeling the familiar flutter in her stomach.

"Yes, I really hope he isn't anything like Grimmjow-sama."

"Don't worry," Rukia found herself replying. "Byakuya is nothing like him."

"Well, alright, I have to go. Kuchiki-sama is throwing a party tomorrow and I have to work as a waitress there so I have to sleep now."

A party? Usually, Byakuya needed her at parties to play his fiancée. So why hasn't he called yet? He must be seriously furious with her.

"Where's the party at, Miyo?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"Um, it's at the Umibe hotel."

"The one near Fujita beach right? Got it. See you there tomorrow, Miyo." Rukia replied and then snapped her phone shut.

She was going to attend the party. She just needed to thank Byakuya about Miyo and then she'll leave. That's all. Feeling slightly excited about tomorrow, Rukia bounded off to her closet as she started sifting through what she should wear to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review before you exit the page, won't you? ;)**  
><strong>I apologise if there are any grammatical errors or typos as I do not have a beta and my eyes are all blurry now after typing the last half of the chapter after a long lecture.<strong>


	15. Moving On

**A/N: This should be the month that I've updated the most! 3 times, I believe? Was in the Byaruki mood recently and I watched back a couple of the anime episodes with lots of Byaruki in them. The anime needs to come back soon! **  
><strong>Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! It's nice to see new readers but of course, it's more comforting to see the old ones still sticking by me. Thank you all! <strong>

**Warning: Colourful language that probably isn't that colourful anymore to my old readers.**

**Words to note: _Hai_ - Yes. _Arigatou_ - Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Rukia held on to the magazine tightly as she walked up the steps of the grand hotel. She didn't know if the party had a theme but it was always safe to wear black. She lifted her long dress up slightly as it was hindering her walking in those four inch heels. Rukia glanced around the hotel lobby until she found the sign she was looking for.<p>

_Grand Ballroom at level two closed for private event._

Rukia boarded the elevator and let herself out when the doors opened at level two. She noticed several well-dressed people milling around outside the huge doors that must lead to the party. Rukia smiled to herself as she walked towards the big doors, ready to find Byakuya and thank him. She knew she could have just sent him a text but isn't it more polite to thank him personally?

Before her hand could reach out to push open the doors, two men in suits stopped her.

"I'm sorry, before you head in, we need to check if you are on the guest list." One of the men said.

Rukia licked her lips. This was the moment. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to gatecrash Byakuya's party.

"Hitoshi Rukia?" She replied, deciding to try her luck.

One of the bodyguard scanned through the list and frowned at her. "No, you're not on the list."

Oh well, so much for trying. She knew it would come to this. That is why she came prepared.

"How about Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia replied, as she tried to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" One of the guards laughed. "Come on, lady, we know that Kuchiki-sama has no siblings. We're not stupid."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at them. She had often seen Byakuya give that look and she had practiced in the mirror yesterday trying to mimic it. Byakuya had always made it look terrifying and she hoped she had accomplished it.

"Kuchiki Rukia, as in, his fiancée." Rukia replied firmly. "Sometimes Byakuya prefer it when I start to use his family name instead of mine."

The guards seem to notice her seriousness as they scanned through the list one more time.

"No Kuchiki Rukia either." They finally said and laughed. "Come on lady, off you go. This party is strictly for invited guests only."

Of course Rukia knew there would be no Kuchiki Rukia on the list. It was all just an act. Fishing out the magazine, Rukia thrust it into one of the men's hand. It was the magazine she had bought that day from that eccentric newsvendor. Byakuya and her were on the cover, taken when they were in Hong Kong as the caption read 'Yakuza leader, Kuchiki Byakuya's girlfriend revealed!'

The two men looked at the magazine and then they finally stared at Rukia, their mouths hanging open.

"_You are_ Kuchiki-sama's girlfriend." One of them managed to choke out.

Rukia smiled. She knew the magazine would work.

"So, am I allowed in or not?" Rukia asked as she smiled a little two sweetly at them.

The two men bowed deeply. "Yes, of course, Rukia-sama, we are terribly sorry about that."

Rukia waved her hand in the air airily. "Forget it. Count yourselves lucky I am in a good mood today. Byakuya would throw a fit if he knew what happened."

The two men glanced at each other, their faces horrified as they started apologising furiously.

Rukia wanted to laugh but she was feeling kind of sorry for them. Who knew that just the name 'Kuchiki Byakuya' could invoke such fear in them?

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Rukia replied as the two men immediately thanked her.

They then opened the doors to let Rukia in but before she stepped in, one of the men said, "My apologies, Rukia-sama, I noticed that you do not have a mask. Here, we have some spare ones in case guests forgot to bring them."

He then handed a masquerade mask to Rukia and Rukia took it. So, it was a masquerade party. She looped the pretty gold and white mask around her eyes as she walked in. How was she going to find Byakuya when everyone here was in masks? Rukia stood still as her eyes swept across the majestic ballroom as masked guests walked around with champagnes on their hands. She noticed that there was a marble spiral stairs that seem to lead to upstairs and she had a feeling Byakuya would be on the second floor. She noticed that he hardly enjoyed mingling with his guests and often find an excuse to slip away to be on his own. Seriously, she could never understand why he would still throw parties if he didn't even like socialising with his guests.

Rukia advanced up the steps and her eyes brightened as she spotted Miyo in a waitress uniform handing out glasses of champagne in the middle of the stairs.

"Miyo!" Rukia called out excitedly as she raced forward to greet her friend.

Miyo did a double take as she stared at Rukia for a moment who was now grinning in front of her. Finally realising that it was Rukia, Miyo broke into a smile.

"Rukia, I was wondering when you'll get here!" Miyo exclaimed as she handed a glass of champagne to Rukia.

"How's the job so far?" Rukia asked as she steered Miyo away to the side of the steps to allow people to pass.

"It's been great! Kuchiki-sama does seem like a great man!" Miyo gushed. "The pay is even much more than what I got paid for previously!"

Rukia thought she saw Miyo blush. Why is she blushing? Does she have a crush on Byakuya or something?

"Miyo, do you like Kuchiki Byakuya?" Rukia asked carefully.

Miyo laughed awkwardly. "Is that so obvious?"

Rukia's eyes widened. So it is true. Suddenly feeling a weird tug in her chest, Rukia stared blankly at Miyo. Did something between them?

"Miyo, did something happen? I mean, you only met Byakuya once, isn't it? Isn't that a bit quick to fall for someone?" Rukia said as she quickly tried to mask her seriousness with a laugh which only ended up sounding hollow.

Thankfully, Miyo did not notice. "It isn't exactly falling in love. I am just purely attracted to him. Like what you said, he is a good man. Grimmjow-sama said he wanted to attack me but Kuchiki-sama saved me from him."

Rukia stilled. This story was all too familiar. Isn't it like this with what happened between her and Byakuya? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez attacked her but Byakuya saved her instead. And then, Byakuya had her play the fake girlfriend role. Is he going to do that to Miyo too? Jealousy and bitterness filled Rukia unknowingly. Rukia knew it was crazy but the last time she saw Byakuya, she had told him that she didn't want to play the role anymore. What if he turns to Miyo this time round?

Despite feeling very uneasy, Rukia forced a smile on her face.

"Have you seen Byakuya? I need to talk to him." Rukia said.

Miyo nodded. "He's in the room at the end of the corridor. Just turn left once you reach the top of these steps. I am about to bring him his wine too."

"Oh, I can bring it for him." replied Rukia as she scanned for a glass of wine on Miyo's tray but Miyo shook her head.

"I need to head to the bar to get some first," Miyo laughed. "You should enjoy the party and I'll just continue with my job."

Rukia nodded as she watched Miyo bustled off. Sighing, Rukia continued her way up the stairs with her glass of champagne in hand. With every step she took, the more she dreads facing Byakuya. What if he is displeased she crashed his party? She arrived at the second level and her feet brought her to the last room at the end of the corridor. Well, she had come this far. She would just thank him and if he told her he didn't need her anymore, at least she would know that she should stop waiting for his call or texts.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia took off her masquerade mask and knocked on the door. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. It appeared to be a room with a few armchairs and a table. Byakuya's back was facing her as he continued to stare out of the window.

"Just leave the wine on the table and leave." Byakuya said without turning around.

Rukia walked towards him. "I didn't bring any wine. But I have champagne if you want."

Her voice seemed to have startled him as he whirled around, eyes widening slightly but in a second, his cold mask was back on again.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

Rukia placed the glass of champagne on the table. "I came here to thank you for helping Miyo."

There was no reply from Byakuya as he turned away from her and stared out of the window again. Rukia could feel that he was still mad and she didn't blame him.

"About what happened the other day," Rukia said. "I didn't mean to run off like that. I was just-

"You have thanked me. You can leave." Byakuya interrupted.

Rukia fell silent immediately. Yes, she told herself she would leave after thanking him but she still needed to resolve things between them. She needed to know if she was still his fake girlfriend.

"Am I still… Is Miyo going to replace me?" Rukia asked uncertainly.

At her question, Byakuya turned around. "What are you talking about?"

Rukia swallowed. How was she supposed to phrase this?

"I know I told you that maybe you needed to find a new fake girlfriend but I didn't really mean it." Rukia blurted out. "But I understand that you're mad at me so if you want Miyo to replace me, I'm okay with it."

Rukia looked up to see Byakuya frowning at her. He walked towards her as he continued to stare at her intently. Rukia stilled as he advanced. His impassive face was scaring her.

"Why would you think that you would be replaced by Miyo?" Byakuya asked as he stood in front of her.

"W-Well, I did tell you I didn't want to play the role anymore and you did save her from Jaegerjaquez like what happened between us so…" Rukia stammered.

She didn't know if she should go on. Saying this out loud sounds crazy already. Thankfully, she didn't have to as Byakuya finished it for her.

"So you think whatever happened between us, I will just do the same to your friend too." Byakuya said slowly.

Rukia nodded slowly as her face flush with embarrassment.

"Rukia, for the first and the last time, I have absolutely no interest in your friend." Byakuya replied firmly.

His words made Rukia look up as she stared into his mysterious grey eyes. Who was she kidding? She didn't want to cut off all ties with Kuchiki Byakuya. In fact, Rukia regretted how she had ran away from him the other day. She wanted to stay with him. Rukia knew that her feelings were taking over her mind but she didn't want to care. She was new to these feelings and she wasn't ready to let go of them just yet.

"Byakuya," Rukia said slowly. "The other day, I wanted to stay. I ran because I was scared and confused. But I did want to stay."

Byakuya was now staring at her and Rukia couldn't decipher what he was feeling. There was not the slightest hint of emotion on his face. For a moment, he simply stood there and looked at her silently.

"Sorry," Rukia mumbled. "I know saying this wouldn't help now."

Rukia was about to turn and leave when she felt Byakuya pull her back.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes." Rukia replied breathily.

This was the effect Byakuya always had on her. When she was so close to him, he made her feel warm, excited and breathless.

"Did you consume any of the champagne earlier?" Byakuya asked, his tone light once again.

Judging from his tone, Rukia knew that Byakuya was not mad at her anymore. Her eyes flicked over to the glass of champagne earlier that was now sitting on the table.

"Not a sip." She replied truthfully.

"Good." Byakuya replied softly. "Because I want you to remember what you just said."

Rukia nodded. Their faces were inches apart and her heart was banging wildly against her chest.

"Is there anything else you want to confess to?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia felt her face heat up immediately.

What should she say? Yes? Confess that she is feeling something for him? Confess that she wouldn't mind being his fake girlfriend because all she wants is just to spend a little bit more time with him? Of course, Rukia was still clear headed so the only thing she could do was to shake her head.

"N-No." Rukia replied reluctantly.

Rukia thought she saw a flicker of disappointment pass through Byakuya's grey eyes but in a moment, it was gone.

"I see." Byakuya said as he straightened up and stepped away from her.

Rukia felt disappointed as soon as he stepped away but all she did was continue to stare at him.

There was an awkward silence between them as Byakuya looked away. He seemed to be immersed in his thoughts.

"Byakuya," Rukia called out softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Byakuya looked at her and Rukia continued.

"That day when you told me to stay with you… What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked uncertainly.

Byakuya gave no answer as he seemed to be contemplating about what she had just asked. Byakuya was about to answer when a sharp knock on the door interrupted them.

A slender lady entered the room and Rukia immediately recognised her as Japan's most famous actress, Takashi Mizuki. Rukia's eyes widened. This was her first time actually seeing a famous celebrity in the flesh. Takashi Mizuki swept into the room as she smiled coyly at Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama, it's been some time since we last met."

Rukia raised her eyebrows. Byakuya knew Japan's most famous actress and never bothered to tell her about it?!

Rukia expected Byakuya to give a warm welcome to his lady guest but was surprised when Byakuya only looked at her coldly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I did not invite you."

Mizuki laughed. "I came with Shinko-sama, the politician you invited, remember? Why are you being so cold to me, Byakuya-sama? Didn't we have a lot of fun the other night?"

Rukia's eyes widened and without knowing why, she felt her heart thump wildly against her chest as she stared at them. What was she talking about? What happened that night?

Rukia noticed that upon the woman's words, Byakuya had flicked his eyes over to her in a slight panic but quickly shifted his gaze to the actress again.

"I do not have time for you. Leave." Byakuya ordered coolly.

The actress seemed to have noticed Byakya's moment of panic when his eyes were on Rukia and her lips curled in disgust.

"Your standards seem to have dropped, Byakuya-sama. I heard the news of Hitoshi Rukia. Is that her?"

Rukia jumped in surprise when she was mentioned but Byakuya ignored the actress. The actress knew that she was being ignored but refused to back down. Knowing that she couldn't get anything from Byakuya, she turned to Rukia instead.

"You are Hitoshi Rukia, aren't you?" She spat out.

Rukia nodded as Mizuki's eyes went back to Byakuya.

"As I seem to remember, you were only attracted in ballet dancers, models and actresses, Byakuya-sama. She doesn't even seem to have the figure for any of these."

Rukia noticed that at the words ballet dancers, Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He looked furious although he didn't show it. But Rukia knew better. With him, she had learnt to read his emotions through his eyes. She couldn't tell how he was feeling every single time but she knew she was correct for most of them.

"What are your intentions for coming here?" Byakuya asked.

Mizuki gave another laugh as she flipped her soft long hair over her shoulder. "Do you really need to ask, Byakuya-sama? You never contacted me after you sent me away that night. I thought you had enjoyed it too when we were having sex."

At the famous actress' words, Rukia flinched and suddenly she felt as though someone had actually reached into her and pulled out her heart. Of course she didn't expect Byakuya to be a virgin but to meet one his sexual partners definitely wasn't what she wanted. Has he slept with many women?

"Seriously, I see nothing appealing about her. Breasts too small, too short and she just looks like a child!" The actress continued. "How can you even think of having sex with her?"

Rukia could hear the actress clearly but her mind was still on Byakuya. Her chest was starting to ache and when she looked up, she noticed that Byakuya's hand had now shot out to clench the woman on the neck. Rukia gasped in horror. She had never seen Byakuya acted like this and it was terrifying her. The woman was now choking as Byakuya stared at her.

"Do not talk about Rukia like this. She is ten times the woman you will never be." Byakuya said angrily as he finally let go of the woman.

Mizuki tumbled to the ground as she gasped for air, shaking.

Feeling suffocated herself, Rukia dashed out of the room quickly. She was standing alone at the empty corridor as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. What was this achy feeling in her chest? Rukia soon heard footsteps as the door beside her opened and Byakuya stepped out.

"Rukia," he started but Rukia quickly interrupted him.

"You're right. I've said my thanks. It's time I should go." Rukia mumbled as she ran down the corridor and down the flight of steps. Rukia was aware that she had caused several guests to stare at her as she brushed past them but she didn't care. Her mind was filled with images of Byakuya and the actress making out.

Rukia pushed open the heavy doors of the ballroom and continued running until she was at the lobby of the hotel. She took the exit at the back of the lobby that leads to a garden and noticing that she was alone in the cold, she sank herself down on one of the benches and finally allowed her tears to fall.

"This is so stupid. Why am I even crying?" She muttered furiously to herself as she brushed the tears away.

"Rukia."

The deep sound of Byakuya's voice startled her as she looked up in surprise. He had just entered the garden and was now walking towards her.

"What is going on?" Byakuya asked, his face impassive.

Plastering a smile on her face, Rukia replied cheerily, "Don't you have a party to get back too?"

Byakuya's frown deepened as he stood over her small form.

"What is the matter?" He asked, this time a bit more firmly.

Rukia quickly shook her head and laughed.

"Nothing is the matter! You really should get back to your party!"

Rukia watched as Byakuya let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rukia, about what she said, you do not have to take it to heart." Byakuya said softly.

She was about to laugh and brush him off but Byakuya was suddenly cupping her face with one hand as his thumb moved over her cheek and wiped a tear that have seemed to slip from her eye.

He was so close to her and Rukia could only stare up at him.

"I-It wasn't about what she said." Rukia mumbled as she looked away.

"So, what was that about?" Byakuya asked.

"Actually, I-

"Kuchiki-sama!" A voice interrupted them.

Rukia and Byakuya both turned their heads to the direction immediately to find one of Byakuya's guards coming towards them.

Giving a quick bow, the man continued, "I'm sorry to intrude, Kuchiki-sama, but it's time for your speech."

Byakuya turned his head back to Rukia and Rukia immediately smiled.

"You should go back to the party." She said.

"Wait here," Byakuya replied as he took off his blazer and draped it on Rukia's shoulders. "I will be back soon."

Clutching Byakuya's blazer around her, Rukia nodded and smiled as Byakuya turned and walked away.

Rukia was left alone in the garden as the faint smell of cherry blossoms from Byakuya's blazer seemed to soothe her. It was sweet of him to actually notice that she was without a coat and had offered his. Rukia chided herself as she thought of how she had almost told Byakuya that she was actually hurt by what was going on between him and the actress.

Rukia almost let out a dry laugh at herself. What was she expecting? That he would kiss her and tell her there was nothing going on between them? Besides, Byakuya would most probably tell her that whoever he sleeps with wasn't really her business, which sadly, was the truth.

A rustling noise snapped Rukia out of her reverie as she stood up, glancing around. Wasn't she the only one here?

Suddenly, emerging from the bushes, was a man of Kira's build. The man who looked like he was in his forties was unkempt. He approached Rukia and Rukia took a step back in reflex.

"Are you Hitoshi Rukia?" He growled.

"H-How do you-

"Enough said!" The man said as he clamped a hand over Rukia's mouth as he started dragging her away.

Feeling horrified and panicked, Rukia tried to scream as she flailed her arms helplessly. It was no use, no one could hear her and the man had one arm around her neck as the other clamped her mouth shut. He was now dragging Rukia backwards in a fast pace and Rukia struggled again as Byakuya's blazer fell to the ground.

Finally reaching the back gate of the garden, he kicked it open swiftly as he continued to drag Rukia out of the hotel's compound. Rukia could smell the heavy smell of ciggerates on his hand and almost gagged. Forcing herself to calm down, Rukia could hear the crashing of the waves behind her drawing closer and realised that the man has dragged her to the beach.

Reaching into her pocket and throwing her mobile phone on the sand, Rukia's mind starts to work as the man continued to drag her. The beach was deserted and the sun was starting to set. If she doesn't get away from this man soon, it would be harder for her to escape in the dark.

Suddenly feeling a hard shove on her back, Rukia felt herself lurch forward as she stumbled and fall on to the sand. Wasting no time, Rukia leapt up as she turned around to face her attacker.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked coldly, narrowing her eyes.

First rule in combat, never let the enemy see your fear.

The man glared at her. "I want to make that bastard Kuchiki pay. He killed my brother, I'll kill his girlfriend."

"You know that by hurting me, he will hunt you down, right?" Rukia replied.

"I don't care. I only want Kuchiki to pay for what he has done." The man replied gruffly.

Rukia noticed the maniacal look on his eyes and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared. She was terrified but she isn't going to go down without a fight. She knew that reasoning with this man would be hopeless. The look on his eyes clearly shows that he isn't going to give up until he has killed her.

The man advanced towards her and Rukia stepped back immediately. Withdrawing a fruit knife from his coat, the man launched himself at Rukia before she could react. Rukia felt the air leave her lungs as she hit the sand with the man on top of her. The man raised the knife and was about to plunge down when Rukia grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in his face.

Shouting in anger and pain, the man stopped as his free hand went to his face immediately. Taking the chance, Rukia pushed the man off as she sprinted as fast as she could towards the direction of the hotel. She could hear the man cursing as his footsteps drew nearer. It was no good. He was too fast.

Feeling a sharp pain on her scalp, Rukia found herself being yanked backwards as the man pulled her by her hair and again, she was now lying on the sand.

"Fucking bitch!" The man cursed as he delivered a slap to Rukia's face.

The sharp sting on her cheek immediately brought tears to Rukia's eyes as she glared at him angrily.

"You're pathetic to lay a hand on a woman who has done nothing to you." Rukia spat out.

Her words only angered him further as he let out an angry yell. Both of his rough hands found Rukia's neck as he clamped them around and started squeezing.

Choking, Rukia tried to push the man off but he stayed put. She was running out of air and black spots were starting to cloud her vision. Knowing that she had to fight back, Rukia, with all her strength, delivered a kick to his groin as the man stumbled backwards in pain.

Rukia gasped for air as his hands left her and she got up hastily. Finally, years of training at the police academy is going to pay off as she stared angrily at the man in front of her. Running away isn't going to help her. He would still chase her down. The only way to escape is to fight this man until he's unconscious. Rukia prepared herself as the man made his way angrily towards her.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped down from the podium as claps filled the ballroom. The only reason he was holding this party was because he needed support from several high ranking politicians. With their support, he would have an easier time as he conquer the next district in Tokyo.<p>

Guests were congratulating him on his speech as Byakuya made his way out of the ballroom. He knew he had secured the support he needed. Therefore, there was no point in hanging around. He needed to find Rukia.

Byakuya made his way to the garden as he looked at his watch. It had been fifteen minutes since he left her. He hoped she was still waiting for him. Upon reaching the garden, Byakuya felt a rush of disappointment to find the garden empty. So, she had left without even texting him.

Byakuya sighed as he sat down on the bench and stared at the first few stars that were now visible in the evening sky. He knew she was upset with him but he couldn't quite figure out why. He needed to know.

Byakuya was furious at Mizuki's "speech" about Rukia and it angered him further when he saw the hurt look on Rukia before she fled from the room. Byakuya took out his phone and dialled Rukia's number. It rang for about half a minute but she did not pick up. Was she still angry with him? Byakuya stood up from the bench and was about to leave when he noticed from the corner of his eye, his black blazer was on the ground.

He walked over and picked it up as he frowned. Knowing Rukia, she would never treat something that expensive like thrash. If she meant to return him, she most probably would have laid it down on the bench. A sudden thought came across his mind and Byakuya froze for a second.

Did something happen to Rukia?

Breaking into a run, Byakuya combed the garden and realised that the back gate was opened. He went pass it and found himself close to the beach. Byakuya could feel there was something wrong and he cringed inwardly as the thought of Rukia hurt flashed across his mind. Byakuya ran as his eyes glanced around the empty beach frantically.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks when he felt his left feet kick against something hard. He looked down to find a mobile phone on the sand. Picking it up, he felt his heart pound frantically in his chest as he recognised the bunny stickers that were pasted on the phone. It belonged to Rukia.

Clutching the phone tightly, Byakuya sprinted across the beach. A sudden commotion drew his attention as he turned his head. Behind several huge rocks, there seemed to be a scuffle and Byakuya ran forward.

He could make out the outline of Rukia and a man as Byakuya advanced but what startled him was how the petite form of Rukia was fighting back. He watched in amazement as she delivered a kick to the man's chest. Byakuya continued running. He wanted to curse himself for not bringing his gun out so that he could shoot the man directly. Without his gun, there isn't much he can do from this distance.

The pair didn't seem to notice him as the wind howled noisily. They were very near the waters now and Byakuya'e eyes widened when he saw the man grabbing Rukia by the head as he dunked her head into the water in an attempt to drown her. Anger coursed through Byakuya as he watched Rukia thrash her hands around the water helplessly. His rage made him all the more faster as he closed the distance between him and the man.

The man seemed to have noticed Byakuya as Byakuya was just several feet away from him. He growled in anger as he pushed Rukia's head further into the water as he laughed.

The man was about to speak when Byakuya grabbed the man and immediately delivered a heavy punch on his face. The man stumbled backwards as he clutched on to his face howling in pain. Byakuya's attention went back to Rukia as he quickly pulled her out of the water. Thankfully, she seemed to be alive as she coughed and spluttered.

"B-Byakuya!" Rukia spluttered as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"This is not the time to talk." Byakuya replied as he dragged her out of the waters.

"Fuck you, Kuchiki!" The man bellowed angrily as he launched himself at Byakuya. Byakuya dodged his attack swiftly as the man turned around and cursed again.

Byakuya noticed blood gathering on Rukia's arm and he immediately turned his attention towards the man.

The man seemed to notice what Byakuya had been staring at as he let out a laugh.

"How does it feel to watch her bleed? Does it hurt, Kuchiki?"

In less than a second, Byakuya allowed his rage to take over as he held the man by the collar and shoved the man's head into the water. He watched as the man thrashed violently but Byakuya was much too strong for him.

"Byakuya, please stop!" He heard Rukia cry out in despair as he felt her tug at his arm.

He turned his head to see her almost in tears as she pleaded. "Don't kill him! I don't want you to kill him!"

Byakuya couldn't understand. This man had tried to kill her yet here she is, trying to save his life.

Looking at Rukia's desperate face again, Byakuya sighed as he yanked the man out of the water. The man started coughing as Byakuya merely stared at him in disgust.

"Flith." Byakuya said to no one in particular.

Just then, Byakuya heard a shout and realised that Renji, Ikkaku and several of his men had rushed forward.

"Taichou! What's going on? One of the security guards told us he saw you leaving the hotel compound in a hurry!" Renji asked as his eyes drifted from Byakuya to Rukia and then to the man.

Shoving the useless man towards Renji, Byakuya took Rukia's hand as he started walking away.

"I will leave you to deal with him , Renji." Byakuya said.

"W-What? What has he done?" Renji asked, confused but his grip on the man was firm.

"He tried to murder Rukia." Byakuya said simply and Renji immediately scowled at the man.

"Don't kill him." Rukia murmured beside him and Byakuya was tempted to roll his eyes.

"Do not kill him, Renji." He ordered. "Just make sure he will never repeat his actions again."

"Hai!" Renji replied.

Byakuya could feel Rukia's hand was icy cold and he glanced at her. Her lips were pale and she was shivering. They arrived back in the garden as Rukia let out a sneeze. Her black dress has now clung to her skin due to the water but for once, Byakuya was not turned on. He was more concerned of her well-being as he watched her sneeze again.

They walked through the lobby and Byakuya was aware of the curious glances but Byakuya ignored them. Several staff seemed to recognise him but seemed to be too afraid to approach him. Byakuya finally stepped out of the hotel and getting into his limousine that had been waiting for him, Byakuya instructed his driver to send them back to his place.

"It's fine." Rukia said as she sneezed again. "I can go back to my place."

Byakuya's driver had immediately turned the heater on and Byakuya was glad to see some colour had finally returned to her cheeks.

"My place is nearer." Byakuya said firmly.

Rukia made no further protest as she nodded and smiled at him.

"How did you even get into the party?" Byakuya asked.

He heard Rukia laugh nervously as she blushed. "I threatened the two men with the guests list."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows as Rukia continued, "I told them how furious you would be if they didn't let me in. I showed them our photo on the magazine to prove that I was your fiancée."

"I guess I have to fire them for being so incompetent. Security should be tighter than that." Byakuya replied, half amused.

"Are you really going to do that?" Rukia asked, alarmed. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

Rukia gave a face. "I had actually promised them to be discreet after they let me in. I was the one who lied to them. It wasn't their fault."

"Fine," Byakuya replied. "Nothing will happen to them."

"Really? Arigatou!" Rukia replied as she beamed at him before giving another sneeze.

Byakuya continued to look at her as he cursed himself silently. She was cold, pale and hurt and it was him that landed Rukia in this situation. The man seemed to have a problem with him but being a coward, he chose to attack Rukia. Guilty, Byakuya's left hand inched towards Rukia's right one and he suddenly clasped her hands in his.

Rukia turned to look at him, startled by his sudden action and Byakuya looked away immediately. She made no motion to pull away and Byakuya felt a sense of relief. She stared at him questioningly as Byakuya turned back to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Rukia laughed nervously.

"Rukia, about what happened just now," Byakuya replied. "The man was after me but attacked you instead."

"I know," Rukia said, a smile on her lips. "It's alright, I'm fine now."

Byakuya frowned as he continued to stare at the petite girl beside him. She was serious. She wasn't even mad that he had caused her harm. He did not realise that his grip on her hand has tightened but apparently, Rukia did.

She turned to look at him, her eyes surprised as she tried to read his expression. Byakuya knew he wasn't showing any and he had no intention of explaining to Rukia his actions as he looked out of the window.

The ride back to his mansion wasn't long and with the silence between the pair, they finally reached his residence. Without waiting for his driver to open the door, Byakuya opened it as he led Rukia into the house.

She said nothing as she allowed him to lead the way to his bedroom. Closing the door behind Rukia, he finally released her hand.

"You should take a bath first." Byakuya said in a neutral tone.

"I don't have any spare clothes with me." Rukia replied, her face flushing. "See, I told you it would be better if I head home."

Byakuya made no reply as he walked over to his closet and opened the doors.

"Pick whatever you want." Byakuya replied.

He could see the uncertainty on her face as she walked over gingerly. Her eyes flitted to his face several times as though making sure that he was okay with it.

Byakuya watched her as she stood in front of his closet, her eyes roaming the contents, as though deciding on what she should wear.

Deciding to help her, Byakuya spoke, "If you want, Sakuya's-

"No," Rukia interrupted abruptly. "I'll just take this."

She then took his Versace blue dress shirt and looked at him.

"Will this be okay? She asked uncertainly.

Byakuya gave a nod. Funny how she had chosen one of his favourite shirts.

"I still need some pants." Rukia muttered. "But I don't think I can fit into yours."

"I will get someone to deliver some necessities over." Byakuya replied. "You can wash up first."

She nodded and went into the bathroom and as soon as she closed the door behind her, Byakuya made his call to his driver.

"I need you to get a set of fresh clothing for Rukia. Get help from the store if you need to." Byakuya said as he flipped his phone shut.

Fifteen minutes later, Byakuya's driver had knocked on his bedroom door and handed him a paper bag that was from the store he frequented. They only have the best garments and only the elites could afford them.

"Kuchiki-sama, the stuff you wanted," His driver said at the door. "I had the shop manager pick everything out. I wasn't sure of Rukia-sama's size therefore I showed her a picture of Rukia-sama on the magazine page. She said that all the things in the bag would fit her."

Byakuya took the paper bag over and nodded his appreciation before he closed the door.

Byakuya gave a knock on the bathroom door and said, "Rukia, the things you need are here."

"H-Hai!" Rukia called out.

Byakuya heard her footsteps nearing the bathroom door and soon, the door opened a crack to reveal her hand.

Byakuya placed the handle of the bag onto her hand and after watching her grasp it and close the door, Byakuya went to sit on the edge of his bed. His mind was still going back to what happened previously when the man had attacked Rukia. His first thought then was how he couldn't let Rukia get hurt, or worse, die. He was afraid she would leave him just like that. They weren't finished. Everything between them and his feelings for her were just starting.

He admit that he was afraid of these new feelings he had come to develop for her but Byakuya didn't want to deny it any longer. He didn't want to just protect Rukia. He wanted her. Everything about her.

Perhaps, it was time to let go… After six years, he was finally going to let go of Sakuya.

* * *

><p>After towelling herself dry, Rukia opened the paper bag that she had left at the counter by the sink just a minute ago. She reached out and pulled out the soft garments and realised that there was a cotton dress, a pair of pyjamas and two sets of underwear.<p>

Rukia knew Byakuya probably had gotten someone to get these back but she was surprised how they got her size right. Her fingers ghosted pass the fabric and she smiled when she realised how soft they were. Knowing Byakuya, everything must not come cheap.

Choosing the black pair of underwear over the pink ones, Rukia slipped them on and reflexively put on Byakuya's blue dress shirt next. She knew she could pick either the pyjamas or dress but she decided she liked his shirt more. The familiar smell of Sakura brought another small smile to her lips as she grabbed the pyjama pants and put them on.

Checking herself on the mirror and making sure that she looked decent, Rukia opened the door of the bathroom. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed that a stack of what looked like Sakuya's clothing was on the floor beside the closet. She watched as he continued to move another stack of her clothes on to the floor.

Did he miss Sakuya so much that he was looking through her clothes? The thought made Rukia's chest ache once again.

"What are you doing?" She heard herself ask.

Looking up from his task, Byakuya replied, "Clearing away things that I no longer need anymore."

His answer made Rukia's eyes widened as she wondered what could he possibly meant. She continued to watch him as he piled the clothes into a box and then proceeded to shut the box. She watched as he suddenly made his way towards her, his expression impassive.

"Sit." He ordered as he pushed her shoulders down to sit on the bed.

She sat down dutifully as she watched him sit next to her. The next thing she knew, he had lifted her injured arm and began rolling the sleeve of his shirt upwards, taking extra precaution when he went pass her wound. Rukia flushed at their closeness and quickly chided herself mentally that he was merely trying to treat her.

Rukia had washed the wound during her shower and was surprised when she noticed the blood was coming out once again. He then retrieved a cotton bud from his bedside drawer together with a bottle of what looks like ointment.

Dipping the cotton bud into the bottle, Byakuya said, "This might sting for a bit."

"It's fine." Rukia replied.

It was true. This was nothing compared to the pain she had the previous time when she had took the attack for Byakuya. Suddenly, realising that this was all very much like history repeating itself, Rukia let out a small chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Byakuya asked as he applied the ointment on her arm.

"Didn't you realise this is the second time that I've gotten injured in the arm and was sent to your place?"

Byakuya furrowed his brows as he threw the cotton bud into the trash can.

"And I was the cause of it during both times." Byakuya replied.

Laughing, Rukia allowed Byakuya to bandage her arm as she said, "Yes, and you had better find some way to make it up to me!"

"Well, what do you want?" Byakuya asked as he proceeded to roll down the sleeves of the shirt.

Rukia pretended to ponder. "How about the new Chappy plushie that came out last month?"

She thought she saw Byakuya smile a little as he replied, "The rabbit thing you are so fond of?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"

"It is not that difficult to figure that out." He replied.

Rukia made no reply as she let the comfortable silence between them take over.

"Rukia," Byakuya said suddenly beside her. "We have yet to finish our conversation."

"What conversation?" Rukia asked.

"The one we had earlier in the garden." Byakuya replied as he turned to look at her.

His eyes were boring into hers as Rukia looked away hastily. Right, about that, what was she going to say now? Byakuya was silent as he waited for her answer.

Rukia made a motion to stand but was quickly stopped by Byakuya as he pulled her by her uninjured arm to motion her to sit.

Sighing, Rukia sat back down as she muttered, "It really wasn't what she said that made me upset."

He stayed silent as he let her continue.

"It was you." Rukia finished off.

She watched the slight surprise in his eyes as he stared at her, looking thoroughly confused as to what he had done.

"Is this still about how I did not tell you what happened between us when you were drunk on Christmas Eve?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia felt her face grew tingly and hot as memories of what happened came flooding back again. Quickly pushing it out of her mind, she replied, "No. We were past that, weren't we?"

Byakuya continued to look at her as though prompting her to continue and she did.

"It was just that what happened between you… and that actress was…" Rukia trailed off softly.

"Was what?" Byakuya asked.

"It wasn't something I would like to know." Rukia replied in one breath.

She watched as he studied her face as though he was trying to decipher her words. Their faces were so close, she could practically count the number of eyelashes he has.

Clearing her throat as she scooted a little further away from him, Rukia laughed, "But I was being silly. I mean, which man would be idiotic enough to reject her? She is gorgeous!"

"She is nothing compared to you." She heard Byakuya say as she turned her head around so quick she thought her neck almost snapped.

"W-What?" Rukia stared at him.

"She is nothing compared to you," Byakuya repeated seriously.

Rukia could not help it but the big, fat word 'LIAR' flashed into her mind immediately. Why was Byakuya lying to her? If he really thought she was better, why did he reject her the other night when they were making out? The familiar pang of hurt resurfaced as Rukia tried to swallow them down.

"Really?" Rukia heard herself ask in an accusatory tone before she could stop herself. "Then why did you sleep with her?"

"It was a mistake." Byakuya replied.

"Miyako-san is right," Rukia continued slowly. "I am nothing like those dancers or models or actresses. It was a mistake but at least you had the desire to sleep with her."

"Rukia, what are you talking about?" Byakuya asked sharply.

His tone wasn't stern but Rukia could sense that he was impatient, perhaps trying to keep up with her.

"If I am anything like them, you wouldn't have rejected me the other night." Rukia blurted out.

Her own outburst startled her as she cupped her hand over her mouth in horror. Oh no, what did she just say? She darted a frantic look at Byakuya but she couldn't read his emotions, if he even had any at the moment.

"Rukia," Byakuya finally said. "You thought that I rejected you because you were not attractive enough?"

Rukia made no reply as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Answer me, Rukia." Byakuya commanded.

Finally, she gave a small nod and then suddenly, she felt herself being pulled forward by Byakuya as he crushed her into his chest and his lips were suddenly on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Giving you all a heads up for the next chapter! The thing you guys have been waiting for will be in the next chapter! Oh, I'm sure you know what I mean! *cough cough* But it isn't all rainbows and sunshine in the next chapter. Okay, no more spoilers!  
>Does anyone know where I can read any Byaruki doujinshis online? I'm in desperate need of some Byaruki doujins! Please let me know if you know! I will love you so much!<strong>

**Reviews make me happy. You know what to do! ;) **


	16. Because I'm Just A Girl

**A/N: Back with an update! I tried to update by Valentine's Day but couldn't as I wasn't done with this chapter. This chapter was so hard to write! Gahhh! But I finally did it despite my busy schedule. **  
><strong>Thanks to all the brilliant reviewers who took the time and effort to review! Your thoughts are very much appreciated! ;)<strong>

**Words to note: _Baka_ - Idiot/Fool**

**Note: You will notice a ¥600,000 later which amounts to roughly USD$6,400.**

**Warning: Some sexy times.**

* * *

><p>The moment his lips were on hers, Rukia felt as though someone had just electrified her body. She felt her skin tingle and getting hotter by the second. Her hands were pressing against his chest as one of Byakuya's hands that was previously on her back had travelled to the small of her back as he held her in place.<p>

Rukia tried to push him off but found out her hands weren't obeying her mind. They simply stayed put on Byakuya's chest. Rukia felt his tongue skim across her lips as though asking for permission to enter and reflexively, Rukia opened her mouth as she felt Byakuya's hot tongue invade her mouth.

He kissed her deeper and before Rukia could stop herself, she let out a moan which seemed to encouraged Byakuya further as he pushed her down on the bed as he hovered over her. The kiss never broke as Rukia felt her hands slowly creeping up to Byakuya's back as she held him in place.

His kisses were getting urgent and suddenly without warning, his lips had left hers and ventured to her neck as Byakuya slowly rained butterfly kisses up her neck and when he reached the behind of her ear, Rukia felt him giving her a playful nip as Rukia squeaked in surprise.

Byakuya then lifted his head up as he stared at her, his grey eyes had turned a few shades darker as Rukia blushed under his gaze. Rukia propped her elbows against the bed as she tried to push herself up but failed as Byakuya pushed her down gently again and smoothed back her hair.

He was so gentle, so unlike the previous time in the study and Rukia felt her heart thundering against her chest as Byakuya bent down and kissed her neck with playful sucks and nips in between.

"B-Bya…" Rukia moaned as she felt him kiss behind her ear again. "D-Don't…"

There was no reply from Byakuya as Rukia felt his body lowering and then she was fully aware that their bodies were now touching and she flushed.

"Do you feel that, Rukia?" He asked huskily as his lips went to place a kiss on her lips.

Rukia was about to ask what when she felt it. He was incredibly hard and she can feel it. She felt Byakuya press his body against her harder and Rukia felt an ache between her legs as she squeezed her legs tight.

"Rukia," he murmured against her ear. "This is what you do to me in such a short amount of time."

Byakuya placed a kiss on her lips. "So, never say that-

Another playful nip on her lips as he continued.

"You are not attractive."

Upon hearing her words, Rukia felt her eyes snap open in attention. Had he just told her that she turns him on and he finds her attractive?

The ache in between her legs was starting to throb now as Byakuya's hands ghosted against her thighs. Rukia was wearing pyjama pants but Rukia could almost feel his hands on her skin. His kisses were slowly traveling to the small 'v' of the dress shirt she was wearing where the first buttons were.

Without warning, Rukia felt him press his palm against her throbbing area as she mewled and threw her head back. It was so satisfying but his touch seemed to have fuelled her need for them more. She felt herself grow wetter by the second as Byakuya's other hand unbuttoned the first of the buttons of the shirt. She felt his hot kiss there as his hands continued to work its way down.

Byakuya's lips never left her skin as every button was undone, his lips was on the skin immediately. Once the third button was popped open, Rukia's black bra was revealed and she felt his palm pressing harder against her sensitive flesh and she arched her back at the overwhelming sensation.

Byakuya kissed the swell of her breasts that was uncovered by the bra and then his lips continued downwards. His lips trailed lower and lower and Rukia's hands went to his head immediately. She gently tug on his hair and heard a small moan of approval from him and feeling braver by his response, Rukia gently massaged his scalp as his lips continued their journey downwards.

His hand that was resting on her crotch was now kneading the flesh and Rukia heard her moaning growing louder by the second as her legs clamped his hand in reflex as though to keep him there.

Rukia was getting so hot she could feel a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. She was thankful that the room was not bright as she felt her face blush again when Byakuya finally undo the last of the buttons and the shirt was opened up to reveal her body to him. She felt Byakuya's hand that had been on her crotch left her and she groaned in dismay.

Rukia was almost naked and realised that Byakuya was still fully clothed. She reached out and pulled him towards her for another kiss as her hands began working on the buttons of his shirt. It wasn't an easy task as her hands fumbled with them. She closed her eyes as Byakuya's tongue explored her mouth. She felt his hands helping her with the buttons as one by one, they were heading down south.

The air between them was getting heavy as Rukia panted. It was much too hot. She watched as Byakuya's lips left hers as he took off his shirt and threw them on to the floor. Rukia's eyes widened at his perfect physique.

Her hands reached out again and she gently touched his chest. He didn't seem to mind as he stared at her nervous face. His heated gaze on her made her all the more wetter as he came back down to claim her lips.

As they kissed, Rukia lightly scraped her nails against his nipples and she was surprised when she felt him shudder a little. Rukia was new to this. She didn't know a simple touch like this could evoke such a reaction from him.

"Rukia," He moaned breathily as his lips left hers.

They both took the chance for some air and Byakuya slip the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Embarrassed, Rukia's hands shot to her chest to cover herself up.

"T-They're not…" She stammered, afraid that she will face disappointment in his eyes.

"They are perfect." Byakuya replied huskily as he gently pried her hands off.

Rukia swallowed thickly as she felt him unclasp the bra behind her and in less than a second, the bra had joined the heap of clothes on the floor.

Rukia was about to cover herself up again but before she had the chance, one of Byakuya's hands had grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched Byakuya's head dip as he captured one of her nipple with his teeth as he tugged on it softly. She felt his tongue darting out as he gave a sluggish stroke. Rukia arched her back as she moaned.

His other hand was on the other breast, massaging, as his mouth continued the assault.

Rukia was so desperate to touch him and with enough strength, her hands wriggled out of his grasp as they found their way to his back. Byakuya didn't seem to mind as his eyes remained close as he continued to pleasure her.

Rukia dug her fingers into his back as she felt the throbbing between her legs getting more intense than ever. Byakuya's ministrations on her breasts seemed to have intensified it.

Squeezing her thighs tightly together, Rukia felt her legs rubbing against each other on their own, as though trying very hard to soothe the ache. Byakuya seemed to have noticed it too as one of his hand rested on her flat stomach as though trying to calm her down.

It didn't work as his touch made the ache worsen and Rukia gave out a groan. Byakuya finally stopped his assault on her breasts as he looked up.

Rukia squirmed under his heated gaze as she looked up at him. He was so handsome, with his hair falling down his face. Rukia's hand reached out and she touched the side of his face gingerly. How could she ever think of leaving him when he was looking at her like this? Unknowingly, a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she looked at him.

Byakuya's cold mask was finally gone. The man in front of her wasn't just a famous Yakuza leader. He was simply a man that was looking at her as though she was the most precious thing on earth.

Rukia lifted herself up, closed her eyes as she kissed him softly on the lips. She could feel her tears mixed between the kiss. She felt Byakuya pull apart reluctantly as he looked at her.

"Rukia," he said softly. "We can stop here if you want to."

"No, don't stop here." Rukia replied as she opened her eyes to look into his grey ones.

"Am I your first?" Byakuya asked as he brushed her tears away.

Rukia nodded as another blush came to her cheeks.

"I will be gentle." Byakuya promised as he kissed her.

Rukia trusted him. After all that has happened between them, she could trust him not to hurt her. And most importantly, Rukia wanted this to happen.

Byakuya's kisses travelled downwards as his hands tugged her pyjama pants down and soon, Rukia was clad in nothing except for her soaked panty.

Byakuya's lips stopped at her hips as he looked up to seek a final approval from her. Rukia gave a nod and in a swift, her panty was discarded on the floor.

Rukia felt her face grow hot as Byakuya started stroking her. She gritted her teeth and clamped her eyes shut as the overwhelming sensation threatened to push her over the edge. She fisted the silk sheets beside her and finally moaned when she felt Byakuya's finger enter her.

The feeling was so foreign yet it felt right. She felt him stroke her insides as Rukia jerked in surprise. Byakuya was slow and Rukia had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. Her eyes flitted to his face just in time to see a small smirk leaving his face.

Rukia was about to groan in frustration when she felt him adding another finger in and slowly speeding up. Arching her back, Rukia bit her lip to keep her voice down as her grip on the sheets beside her tightened. She hadn't expected that a few thrusts of his fingers could deliver such pleasure to her. Pleasure she had never experienced before.

"B-Byakuya," Rukia moaned. "Please."

Rukia could feel it. She was so close but as soon as she thought she was finally going to have some release, Byakuya's fingers left her and this time, she didn't hesitate as she groaned in frustration.

Byakuya smiled a little as he kissed her on the lips and that was when Rukia felt the tip of his manhood dangerously close to her entrance. He was not in yet but as his manhood brushed against her sensitive flesh, Rukia swallowed thickly as she stared up at Byakuya.

She could see how hard he was trying to control himself as he slowly eased himself in. He was definitely much bigger than his fingers and Rukia hissed when she felt him slide in slowly.

He paused for a moment and Rukia knew that he was waiting for her to adjust to the pain. It was painful but Rukia wanted this. Finally feeling the pain subside, Rukia nodded slowly as she felt him going further.

Byakuya stopped again and without warning, his lips found hers and as the kiss intensified, Rukia felt Byakuya push himself forward as he thrust into her. She gasped into his mouth as her eyes flew open at the new feeling of pain.

She felt Byakuya still as his lips continued their work as though in an attempt to distract her from the sudden pain. It was working. In a few moments, Rukia felt the pain slowly turning into a dull ache as she shifted underneath him.

Gathering that she was ready, Byakuya started moving and Rukia bit her lips as Byakuya's lips went to her neck. His pace was controlled at first as he slowly pumped in and out of her and Rukia hands found their way to his back as she gripped his back, urging him to go faster.

Byakuya complied and with every thrust, Rukia felt herself moaning in ecstasy as she clawed his back. She was certain she was going to leave scratch marks on him but she didn't care. Byakuya continued pounding into her and before she knew it, Rukia felt a shudder and came and with one final thrust, she felt Byakuya came too as he burrowed his face into the crook of her neck.

They were both panting heavily as both of them tried to catch their breath. Byakuya finally rolled on to his back, lying beside her and then pulled her to him as the both of them stayed silent, each of them knowing that everything has changed between them.

Rukia laid her head on his shoulder as Byakuya wrapped an arm around her waist.

"W-What does this mean?" Rukia whispered.

"This means that you are mine." Byakuya answered as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Hearing him say the words, Rukia felt a smile grace her lips as she snuggled against him, letting sleep consume her.

* * *

><p>The annoying buzzing sound woke Rukia up the very next morning as she cracked open her eyes to find herself staring at a very naked torso of a man, namely Kuchiki Byakuya.<p>

Eyes widening as what happened the previous night came flooding back into her mind, she carefully scooted away from him as he continued sleeping. Sliding herself off the bed, Rukia quickly put on his shirt that was on the floor as she gazed at his sleeping form.

He looked so peaceful and so very ordinary. The sudden buzzing snapped Rukia out of her trance as she hastily looked around the room. She spotted her mobile phone lightening up on Byakuya's couch as she quickly tip toed towards it.

She flipped open her phone to find three text messages in her inbox. Noticing that it was only five-thirty in the morning, Rukia opened the texts to find all of them were from Soi Fon Taichou.

_Rukia, where are you? We need to talk. Call me._

_I have information. Call me._

_Come by if you have the chance._

Rukia knew that something must be wrong. She knew that Soi Fon Taichou must have some important information and of course, she could not text her anything that would reveal her identity. It seemed urgent. Rukia looked back at the sleeping form of Byakuya and headed to the bathroom. She quickly changed into the dress that was in the paper bag from yesterday and after grabbing Byakuya's blazer that was draped on the couch, Rukia snuck out of the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Rukia had managed to hail a cab and was now staring at Soi Fon Taichou as the both of them sat in her office in the empty police station.

"Taichou, what's wrong?" Rukia asked worriedly.

Soi Fon Taichou slid a photo across the desk and Rukia's eyes widened as she recognised the figure that was slumped against a wall, a gunshot wound on his head.

"Do you know him?" Soi Fon asked gravely. "We found his body two hours ago."

Rukia continued to stare at the gruesome photo of the man as her head started pounding. The brightness of the fluorescent lights above her made it worse as she pushed the photo back to Soi Fon.

"Y-Yes," Rukia mumbled, as though in a daze. "But he promised he wouldn't kill him."

"Who?" Soi Fon asked sharply. "Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Rukia felt herself nod as he eyes stayed on the photo.

"What happened?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yesterday at Kuchiki Byakuya's party, this man attacked me." Rukia replied. "I was saved in time before he could drown me and Byakuya had his men took him away."

"And then?"

"But before we left the scene, I begged him not to kill the man." Rukia replied. "And he agreed."

"Well, looks like he did kill him after that." Soi Fon replied.

Rukia looked up frantically. "He couldn't have done that!"

"What makes you so sure?" Soi Fon asked, surprised.

"Because I was with him the entire night!" Rukia blurted out.

She saw the expression on Soi Fon's face and Rukia bit down on her tongue. Soi Fon looked shocked as she stared at Rukia.

"Rukia," Soi Fon said slowly. "What is your relationship with Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Trying to calm herself down, Rukia replied as she kept her voice even. "Nothing. I'm just spying on him. He believes that we're just friends."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "Why were you spending the night with him then?"

Forcing a laughter, Rukia replied, "It's nothing! We were only talking."

"For the entire night?" Soi Fon asked sceptically.

Rukia nodded. "He had a few drinks and was awfully chatty so I realised it was a good time to see if I could dig up some information."

Her reason seemed to satisfy Soi Fon as Soi Fon finally relaxed in her chair. "Well, if it isn't Kuchiki who killed this man, then it has got to be his men. Kuchiki must have given them orders to kill him."

"But he promised he wouldn't!" Rukia said.

"I wouldn't believe the words of a Yakuza leader, Rukia." Soi Fon warned.

There was nothing else Rukia could say. She had no proof that Byakuya hadn't sent his men to kill that man and Soi Fon's warning was still burning in Rukia's mind.

In frozen realisation, Rukia realised that Soi Fon Taichou was right. Rukia was supposed to be the cop and yet she had believed every single thing Byakuya had told her. She was supposed to be manipulating her enemy yet she had allowed herself to develop feelings for him and had even slept with him.

For all she knows, Byakuya might have really sent Renji or someone to kill that man. How could she have taken his words seriously?

Feeling very disappointed with herself for allowing her feelings to take control of her, Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat and got up hastily.

"Taichou, I have to go, but I'll let you know if I find out anything more on him." Rukia mumbled as she dashed out of the office.

Rukia was thankful that it was still dark outside as she bundled herself into a cab and headed back to her apartment.

The first ray of sunlight crept into her apartment as Rukia let herself in. She shrugged Byakuya's blazer off her shoulders and the familiar smell of cherry blossoms brought a tug to her heart. How could she have let herself get into this mess? What was she thinking?

He was her target. Her enemy. And yet, she had allowed him to worm his way into her heart and had even given him her virginity, something she had always thought she would give to her first boyfriend or husband.

During all this time, she hadn't manage to find out anything on him but only manage find herself getting sucked into this hole that seemed deeper and deeper that she was unable to crawl out of.

Staring at his blazer on her hands, Rukia decided she needed to get away from him. At least for a little while to clear her head. Dumping his blazer on the chair, Rukia headed into her bedroom and pulled out her bag.

She needed to go somewhere where he couldn't find her. If she needed to think properly, she needed to stay away from him to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Byakuya opened his eyes to find himself staring at the clock on the wall. It was eight-thirty and feeling very alive and refreshed, he sat up to find himself alone on the bed.<p>

His eyes glanced around the room to find it empty. Where is Rukia? For a second, he stilled, thinking that everything that had happened last night must have been a dream but when he noticed a small patch of blood on the sheets, he knew everything did happen.

Thinking that perhaps she was downstairs. Byakuya washed up and changed into a set of new clothes as he made his way out of the bedroom. It had been so long since he had slept so soundly and he had a feeling that it was due to the girl that was sharing his bed last night.

Making his way down the stairs, Byakuya realised that the mansion seemed incredibly quiet as he walked around, trying to find Rukia.

Finally, after combing the entire house, Byakuya realised that she was gone. Byakuya could not help but felt a small tug of disappointment in his heart but he finally convinced himself that Rukia must have left as she might have something to attend to.

Ten hours later and after two successful meetings with another two Yakuza leaders, Byakuya found himself checking on his phone again as he sat in his limo. He wasn't really sure what he was waiting for but he felt unsettling that Rukia had left without saying a word.

Finally deciding to make the first move, Byakuya dialled Rukia's number. He waited patiently as the phone rang but felt his patience wearing thin when he reached the sixth ring. The call eventually disconnected after ringing for a few more times and there was still no answer from Rukia.

Byakuya finally flipped his phone shut in annoyance as he instructed his driver to send him to Rukia's residence.

As Byakuya stepped out of his limo, the evening sky was turning dark as the cold winter wind howled. He made his way to Rukia's apartment and rang the doorbell several times. There was no answer and he couldn't hear a single thing from the inside. It seemed as though no one was home.

Irritated but still managing to keep his face impassive, Byakuya texted Rukia.

_Where are you? Call me now._

He waited outside her door for about ten minutes and finally retreated back downstairs to his limo when there was still no reply from her.

A sudden thought seized his heart as Byakuya stared out of his tinted window. Was Rukia in trouble again?

Taking out his phone from his breast pocket, Byakuya immediately made a call to Renji.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, are you sure everything is okay?" Matsumoto asked worriedly.<p>

Rukia nodded as she gave her friend an assuring smile.

After she had packed her bags four days ago, she had decided to crash at Matsumoto's place as she was the best option compared to her other friends. Crashing with Ichigo was out of the question although Rukia would have preferred that. She found herself missing Isshin's coddling and Yuzu's cooking and how Karin would always liven up the whole place by fighting with Isshin. She missed her family, especially Ichigo. But with everything that has happened between Ichigo and her recently, crashing with him wasn't really the best idea.

Kira and Shuuhei lived together and as much as Rukia love them both, staying with a girl was definitely much better than staying with two guys. Besides, she knew how Matsumoto would never judge her or force her into telling what was wrong if she didn't felt like it.

"I'm really fine, I promise!" Rukia smiled as she looked up from her manga.

"Alright, I have a mission tonight so I won't be home until tomorrow." Matsumoto replied as she put on some lipstick.

She took a moment to pucker up her lips at the mirror and then finally satisfied, she turned to Rukia. "Cheer up, alright? I'm sure everything will work out."

Rukia nodded and smiled as she waved goodbye to Matsumoto as she left the apartment.

It had been four days since she had last spoke to or seen Byakuya and Rukia missed him. She missed him so much that she had found herself staring at his texts that he had sent her over the past few days. He had called several times but Rukia had fought to control the urge to answer. She was so desperate to hear his voice and at one point, she found her thumb pressing the answer button and when she heard Byakuya calling out her name, Rukia almost bawled and quickly disconnected the call without saying a word to him.

Rukia thought she was almost going crazy and she finally decided to switch off her phone. She never knew she could ever think of someone so much and it frightened her. There was no doubt she was in love with him. She had tried to sort her feelings out in these four days but nothing came out of it.

Rukia had even resorted to writing the pros and cons of being with Byakuya on a notepad and it eventually led to a long list of cons and no pros at all.

She initially wanted to add 'Incredibly wealthy' to the pros section but finally decided that she couldn't as most of the money Byakuya make were illicit.

After the list, Rukia had found herself more depressed than ever as she tore up the paper and flushed it down the toilet.

Rukia closed her manga as she stood up from the couch. It was almost eleven and deciding to take an early night, Rukia made her way to the Matsumoto's bedroom. Before Rukia could reach the bedroom, Matsumoto's home phone rang and Rukia made her way to answer it.

"Rukia," Soi Fon said over the line. "Can you come over to the station now?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Why? Did something happen?"

Rukia heard an annoyed sigh from Soi Fon before she replied, "Yes, Kurosaki that idiot is injured and refuses to go to the hospital. You're the only one who can make him go so come over now."

"O-Okay, I'll be right over!" Rukia stammered as she slammed the phone down in a hurry and dashed out of the apartment.

Hopping out of the cab ten minutes later, Rukia raced to the station to find only a sleepy policewoman at the station who was almost drooling at the desk. Rukia snuck in and slipped into Soi Fon's office and as soon as she closed the door behind her, she found herself facing an angry Ichigo and an exasperated Soi Fon.

"Taichou, I told you I'm fine!" Ichigo insisted. "Let me go back to the scene of the crime!"

"What's going on?" Rukia interrupted.

Rukia noticed that Ichigo seemed to have calmed down as soon as he saw her and he shot her a quick smile.

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied. "Just got a cut on the arm."

Rukia's eyes immediately went to Ichigo's arm to see a deep gash and blood streaming down.

"You have to go to the hospital, idiot!" Rukia scolded angrily as she walked towards him.

In a moment of anger, the tension they had previously seemed to have slipped Rukia's mind as all she could see was a very stubborn and injured Ichigo who was refusing to visit the hospital.

"It's really nothing, Rukia. Don't worry!" Ichigo smiled as he swung his injured arm around. "See, I'm fine!"

"Baka!" Rukia shouted as she pounded her fist on Ichigo's head.

"Ow!" Ichigo hollered. "What was that for?"

A familiar feeling resurfaced inside of Rukia as she stared at the scene before her. This was how it always was. Fighting playfully with Ichigo as though nothing had happened between them. Rukia missed all of this and most of all, she missed him.

Both Soi Fon and Ichigo seemed to have noticed Rukia's glazed expression as her eyes started to water. Soi Fon muttered something about getting coffee as she slipped out of the room just as Ichigo peered at Rukia.

"Oi, you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I'm not, you idiot." Rukia said furiously as she felt the tears prickle. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Ichigo stared at her, his eyes wide. "Rukia…"

"Don't you dare Rukia me!" Rukia scolded tearfully. "Why can't we just stay like this forever? I miss this, Ichigo, and I hate it when you're ignoring me. Aren't we supposed to be best friends?"

Ichigo's eyes soften and then finally, he replied, "You're right. I'm sorry, Rukia. About our fight, let's just forget about it okay? Truthfully, I miss bickering with you too."

"Really?" Rukia asked hopefully.

Ichigo laughed and nodded. "Yes, midget! Didn't you say I need to go to the hospital?"

Rukia nodded as she smiled. "I'll go with you."

But as soon as Rukia opened the door, her smile died as she spotted Kuchiki Byakuya staring straight at her.

* * *

><p>Byakuya never thought he would ever step into this place voluntarily. But he had no choice. It was the fourth day and he had no clue where Rukia was. He had instructed his men to be on a look out for her but to no avail. Byakuya was at his wits end, therefore, he decided perhaps he needed the help of the police.<p>

It was eleven-thirty and he figured the police station would be quiet at this time of the night. As soon as Byakuya stepped into the station, the only figure he saw was of a policewoman who was at her desk, sleeping.

He had no other choice but to approach her. Byakuya stood in front of her as he cleared his throat. It proved effective as the woman jumped in surprise and blushed heavily as she quickly wiped the drool away from her mouth.

"I am here to report on a missing person." Byakuya said, straight to the point.

"Alright," The policewoman replied. "When was she last seen?"

"Four days ago. She left my place in the morning and there was no sign of her since."

The policewoman nodded gravely as she typed away on her computer. "What's her name?"

"Hitoshi Rukia." Byakuya replied.

Byakuya watched as the woman squinted at her computer screen but a sudden click of a door being opened drew his attention. He turned towards the sound and his eyes widened when he saw himself staring at a person none other than Rukia.

She seemed shocked as well as she simply stood there, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

Byakuya felt relieved to find her alive and not injured from what he could see but then he frowned when he realised that she had just came out of the room where the tag on the door read 'Soi Fon Taichou'.

What was she doing in a police chief's room?

Before he could ask her, she had beaten him to it.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, standing as still as the door beside her.

"I came to make a report." Byakuya replied, his eyes boring into hers. "And what are you doing in a police chief's room?"

Byakuya thought he saw a flicker of fear pass Rukia's eyes but wasn't entirely sure because as quick as it came, it was gone.

Rukia was about to answer but was interrupted with a push behind her. She stumbled and turned to glare at the person as the familiar orange haired man stepped out.

"Move it, Rukia, I might bleed to death if you continue to make idle chit chat." Kurosaki Ichigo said, oblivious to the presence of Byakuya.

The sight of that irksome orange haired male together with Rukia made Byakuya frown in irritation and jealousy and he did not fail to notice the playful tone of the brat. Rukia had rejected him at the resort the other day, so why does it seem as though they were on friendly terms now?

Ichigo looked up and having spotted Byakuya, a scowl appeared on his face but said nothing as he simply stood beside Rukia.

Byakuya flicked his attention back to Rukia to find her white as a sheet as she made no reply to his earlier question.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya repeated as he walked towards her.

Byakuya wasn't angry but he was truly baffled. He was glad Rukia wasn't hurt but there were so many questions in his mind right now. Firstly, why hadn't Rukia replied any of his texts and calls if she was fine? Secondly, why did she just come out of a police chief's office?

Byakuya stared at Rukia as she closed and opened her mouth several times to answer him but failed as every time she opens her mouth, only a choking sound could be heard.

Finally, Rukia cleared her throat, "I-Ichigo was arrested and I came to bail him out."

"What?!" Ichigo hollered as he turned to Rukia. "What are you-

"You really have to stop shoplifting, Ichigo!" Rukia interrupted him sharply. "I'm not going to bail you out the next time!"

Her sharp tone made Ichigo shut up immediately and Byakuya was somewhat glad. At least Rukia could make that noisy brat keep it down.

The female policewoman from earlier came forward as she frowned and stared at Ichigo.

"Isn't that Kurosaki-

"Kurosaki the criminal, yes." Rukia interrupted her as she suddenly turned to Byakuya. "Let's talk outside, okay?"

Byakuya nodded as he walked out of the station with Rukia, leaving Ichigo and the confused looking policewoman inside.

They left the warm station and Byakuya found himself back in the cold quiet street outside. It was dark but an overhead lamp provided sufficient light as Byakuya noticed how uncomfortable Rukia looked. She was not looking at him as she simply stared at the space beside him, fidgeting nervously.

"Are you unwell?" Byakuya found himself asking.

"N-No, I'm fine." Rukia replied as she avoided his gaze.

"Where have you been these past four days?" Byakuya asked, keeping his tone neutral.

He was anxious for her reply but he wasn't showing a trace of it. In the back of his mind, he knew Rukia was avoiding him, but for what reason, Byakuya was not sure. Had she regretted sleeping with him? Was the sex between them such a horrifying experience that she was now afraid of him? He banished the thought as it was not possible. Judging from the sounds of pleasure she had made that night, Byakuya was certain she had enjoyed it as much as he had.

"I had been really busy." Rukia replied quietly.

"Is that all to it?" asked Byakuya, unconvinced.

Rukia nodded hastily as she turned around and looked at the station's building. "I need to bring Ichigo to the hospital. He's hurt. Can we talk later?"

Byakuya was reluctant to stop the conversation but knowing Rukia, she would not continue their conversation until that orange haired brat gets patched up.

"Very well," Byakuya replied. "I shall send the both of you there and while we wait for him, we can continue our conversation."

"What?" Rukia asked and reflexively turned to look at him.

Upon meeting his eyes, she realised her mistake and quickly looked away again. "I mean, it's fine. We can get a cab."

"Do not be silly, Rukia," Byakuya said, patience wearing thin. "It would be faster if my driver sent us there."

Rukia took a moment to ponder and finally deciding that what he said was the truth, she reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, I'll go in and get Ichigo."

And with that, she scampered back into the building as Byakuya looked at her retreating figure.

It was about ten minutes when a very disgruntled looking Ichigo emerged with Rukia and without a word, Rukia got into the limo that had been waiting on the street. Ichigo was about to get in after her but Byakuya swiftly entered as a seething Ichigo climbed in after him.

The ride to the hospital was silent and awkward as Byakuya sat in between the both of them. He noticed that Rukia almost had her face pressed against the window as she tried to pretend that she was interested in what was going on outside which truthfully, was nothing but a black blur as the limo sped along.

Ichigo was behaving the same and Byakuya was glad at least he wouldn't have to suffer hearing the brat speak in the next ten minutes.

Byakuya's attention went back to Rukia and he noticed that she seemed to have paled and the hollow of her cheeks had deepened. He caught himself wondering if she had been sick and felt a flicker of worry. Had her illness been acting up again? Even if so, it doesn't explain why she had been avoiding him.

The limo soon pulled to a stop and the three of them got out and proceeded into the hospital. Upon arriving, a nurse noticed Ichigo's arm and immediately bustled him off, leaving Byakuya and Rukia alone.

"Rukia," Byakuya said as he stared at her. "Since we are here, perhaps you should consult a doctor too."

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your illness has relapsed, has it not?" Byakuya asked seriously.

Rukia made no reply but Byakuya noticed how her shoulders have tensed up and her body seemed to freeze at his reply.

"I-I'm fine." Rukia managed to choke out as she turned away from him.

"You are clearly not." Byakuya said firmly and without warning, he took her by the hand and led her to the receptionist.

* * *

><p>As soon as she felt Byakuya's touch, Rukia let out a small gasp as she allowed him to drag her over to the receptionist. Rukia stared at his hand on her small one. Funny, how they fitted nicely and how that just a simple touch from him could stir up something so strong from within her.<p>

A sudden tug from Byakuya snapped Rukia out of her reverie as she snapped her head up in surprise to find that Byakuya had led her to a brown door. He knocked once and entered, pulling her along and Rukia blanched as she saw a man in a doctor's coat sitting inside.

"Which one of you is the patient?" The middle aged doctor asked.

"She is." Byakuya replied as he sat Rukia down on the plastic chair beside the doctor.

"What is the matter?" The doctor asked, peering at Rukia.

Rukia froze in terror as she clasped her hands tightly together, afraid of what was going to come. After everything and all the lies, she couldn't just let one small doctor uncover her lies. Not here and especially not now, when she had so many unfinished business.

Rukia finally turned to Byakuya and said, "Can you wait outside for me? I wish to speak to the doctor alone."

She watched as Byakuya frown but eventually nodded as he left the room.

"So, what's wrong with you, lady?" The doctor asked again. "Caught the flu or something?"

"How much do I have to pay for you to lie for me?" Rukia blurted out desperately.

"Wha…?" was all the confused doctor could reply as he stared at Rukia.

"Please, when he comes in later and ask about my illness, just prescribe me some medicine and tell him that my illness will go away soon." Rukia continued.

Rukia knew how desperate she sounded but she had no choice. If this doctor refuses to help her, she was finished.

But luckily for Rukia, the doctor seemed keen on the idea as he looked at Rukia, smiling, "So, if I request for ¥600,000, it would be fine too?"

Rukia stilled. That was almost three months of her salary! Rukia gritted her teeth and finally nodded.

"Alright then," The doctor smiled in triumph. "Let me just print out a report and you can ask the man in."

It took the doctor five minutes to print out the report and Rukia opened the door to find Byakuya standing outside.

"How did it go?" Byakuya asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, not so good…" The doctor replied as he squinted at the report on his hands. "If this girl doesn't eat the meds, then she will die in a matter of time."

"What?!" Rukia screeched as she leapt out of the chair.

This wasn't what they agreed on! Rukia stared at the doctor angrily but the doctor wasn't even looking at her. He was looking straight at Byakuya as he continued.

"She can be cured though," the doctor continued. "But these new meds have very limited stock…"

"Regardless of the price, I will pay for them." Byakuya replied.

"You said they cost ¥600,000, right?" Rukia interrupted quickly before the doctor could state the price.

The doctor smiled. "Ah, you're mistaken. That was just for a few of the pills. Just those few isn't enough to cure you."

"Just state the total price that is to be paid in order for her to be cured." Byakuya replied.

The doctor's attention went back to Byakuya. "Ah, it's quite impossible, I'm afraid. These meds are from my private stock and someone had already reserved them."

"I will pay thrice the amount that the person has offered." Byakuya said immediately.

The doctor smiled as he finally nodded, "Alright, but everything costs ¥2,000,000. Is that okay?"

Anger coursed through Rukia as she watched Byakuya take out a piece of blank cheque from his breast pocket as he began writing.

"Don't give it to him!" Rukia cried out in frustration but Byakuya ignored her.

He signed the cheque with a flourish and handed it to the doctor who quickly accepted it. The doctor fished around in his drawer and finally took out a packet of what looks like vitamin C to Rukia and handed over.

"Here, take this once a week and you'll be cured in no time." He said grinning as he pocketed the cheque.

Rukia glared at him as she clenched her fists in anger, trying her best not to pounce on him and punch him in the face. The doctor must have noticed Byakuya was rich and willing to pay and decided to target him instead. Rukia was furious that the doctor had easily scammed Byakuya of his money but what else could she do? She couldn't possibly tell Byakuya that the doctor was just ripping him off as she was certain the doctor wouldn't hesitate to tell Byakuya that she was the one who lied to him in the first place.

Grabbing the pack of vitamins, Rukia stalked out of the room without saying another word. She heard Byakuya's footsteps behind her as he finally grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Why did you pay him?" Rukia blurted out in anger.

"He can fix your illness." Byakuya replied simply.

His reply made Rukia silent for a moment as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I don't need you to save me." Rukia finally replied.

There was no answer from Byakuya as they stood in the empty reception hall of the hospital. Rukia swore she could almost hear the ticking of the wall clock as the pair merely stood in silence.

"Sorry," Rukia murmured as she turned to leave. "I should go."

Before she could take another step, Byakuya's hand shot out and held her wrist.

"We have yet to finish our conversation." He said.

Rukia turned slowly around and looked at him. "Fine, then tell me the truth. Did you kill the man who had tried to drown me the other day?"

Her question caused Byakuya's frown to go deeper but he replied her coolly, "No."

In that moment, Rukia didn't know why but she believed him. She didn't care if it was because she plainly wanted to get back together with him therefore she chose to believe his words or because he had said it as though he really meant it.

All Rukia wanted was to be with him and the fact that he had been so worried about her for the past few days and how he had risked himself to step into a police station, Rukia knew that it wouldn't be easy for her to let Byakuya go. Everyone thought of Kuchiki Byakuya as a cold, heartless man but Rukia knew that his actions towards her proved that he wasn't as cold and heartless as everyone thought. At least not to her, anyway.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said as she finally allowed herself to step towards him and embraced him. "I'm really sorry."

She felt Byakuya's arms encircle her as he brought his face down to whisper into her ear, "You are not to leave without saying a word ever again, do you understand?"

Rukia nodded as she inhaled the cherry blossom scent she had missed so much. For now, she will just forget about her task and let herself indulge. At least for a while until she felt that she was ready to resume her operation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you ask questions as to why Byakuya was being so dumb/oblivious/dense when the doctor was scamming him, it will be explained in the next chapter in Byakuya's thoughts! So sorry if you guys were confused or affected by this (got a few reviews asking about that) and as you can see, the last part was based on Rukia's POV/thoughts so we have yet to hear about Bya's thoughts. There will be an explanation for it, I promise! I couldn't write it all in this chapter as I will have to switch back to Byakuya's POV and it's gonna drag on for quite a bit as his thoughts on the matter will lead to something which I couldn't just type out in like 200 words. Plus, I thought it would be nice to end the chapter here. Really didn't know some of you will be affected by it. Sorry again for the confusion!  
><strong>

**Btw, I hope this chapter doesn't suck. The part where they had sex wasn't easy to write as I don't write smut a lot so I hope I did okay? Ah, and the last part where the both of them were talking in the hospital. THAT WAS HARD. I didn't want to make either of them seem too OOC but the both of them really missed each other and Byakuya wouldn't be too vocal about that. :/ **

**Well, I hope overall this chapter was okay? Feel free to share your thoughts! :)**

**And about this chapter's title, I was just thinking that most girls let their emotions get in the way most of the time and it's just like Rukia. At this point in time, all she wanted was to be with Byakuya. At the last part of this chapter, we could see how she let her emotions take over and didn't do the right thing (which is leaving him). I don't blame her though (Hell, I was the one who made her do that. How could I blame her? Lol). I would most probably do that too if I were in her shoes and well, she is just a girl who wants to be with the person she loves. Letting one's emotions take over isn't always a good thing and we'll see how Rukia will be dealing with it as this story progresses.**

**So, that's it for this chapter! Drop me a review before you go, wouldn't you? ;)**


	17. The Exchange

**A/N: Hi all! I know it's been a really long while since I updated! Sorry! Exams got in the way and I have several personal issues to deal with, hence, the long wait. **  
><strong>I also got several unkind PMs about my previous chapter on how Byakuya isn't stupid enough to pay so much to that doctor EVEN AFTER I have edited in the AN that specifically said that everything will be explained in this chapter. I know that it is probably a thing that I've overlooked that readers may get frustrated or annoyed but I have explained myself and apologised, haven't I? What do you still want from me? A public apology? I'm sorry to say that these PMs actually got me all riled up and I think I may stop writing after completing 'Undercover'. I really do appreciate and love you all who have been with my stories all this while and there are also some of you who always take the time to review every chapter and even PM me to ask me how am I doing and stuff. **  
><strong>Anyway, I hope my anger towards the few will fade away quickly as I'm shameful to say that it has hindered my updating progress and I wouldn't want that as I want to at least complete 'Undercover' before I leave FF. <strong>  
><strong>Ok, end of rant. Sorry, to put you through this. Onward with the story then!<strong>

**Words to note: _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ – Very polite form of thank you; _Hai_ - Yes**

* * *

><p>They broke apart as the patter of shoes could be heard coming their way. They watched as a nurse rush past them as she disappeared around a corner.<p>

"You should go home," Rukia said. "I'll wait for Ichigo."

"Rukia, is that brat still bothering you?" Byakuya asked, feeling slightly annoyed at how Rukia was wasting her time with that orange haired prat.

He watched as Rukia laughed.

"Not anymore," she replied. "We're back to being just friends."

Her words slightly ease the unsettling feeling in him as he gave a nod.

"Come over to my place after you are done here." Byakuya replied. "My limo will be out here waiting for you."

"But, it's almost two now." Rukia said as she glanced at the clock on the wall beside her. "Won't it be pretty late after I'm done here?"

Byakuya leaned towards her and smirked as he watched her blush at their close proximity.

"If you think I am letting you head home tonight, you are terribly wrong," Byakuya said huskily into her ear.

Rukia stumbled back, her face burning more than ever as she stared back at him.

"I will be waiting for you." Byakuya said as he took the pack of pills from Rukia's grasp and slipped it into his pocket and left before she could say another word.

As soon as Byakuya got into his limo, he made a call to Unohana and was slightly surprised to hear her sound very much awake at this hour.

"Ah, Byakuya," Unohana called out through the phone. "Do you need something from me?"

"Yes, I have some pills here and I would like you to find out what kind of pills these are." Byakuya said as he stared at the pills on his hand.

"Certainly, I will reach your place in half an hour." Unohana replied and Byakuya hung up.

Byakuya was suspicious of the doctor but at that point of time, with Rukia's life at stake, he had to get his hands on these pills first. Byakuya was no expert in medicine but he wasn't going to risk Rukia's life just because he merely felt suspicious of the doctor. He would find out the results from Unohana and if that doctor really had lied to him, Byakuya would make sure that the doctor would suffer.

"Turn back to get Rukia after you have dropped me off later." Byakuya commanded as his driver nodded.

Rukia watched as Byakuya disappeared behind the sliding doors of the hospital. Her cheeks reddened further at the thought of how suggestive he had been just a moment ago and she shivered in delight.

Rukia smiled to herself as she headed towards the plastic seats but a sudden thought made her stop in her tracks as she stood, frozen.

Byakuya had taken the pills from her! Rukia's heart started beating rapidly as she blinked several times, trying to comprehend why Byakuya had done that. What was he going to do with the pills? He knows that she needs them, doesn't he?

Rukia didn't know how long she had stood there thinking, until a voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oi, Rukia! What are you thinking about?" Ichigo's voice boomed behind her as Rukia gave a jump.

"I-Ichigo, that was fast!" Rukia stammered as she whirled around to face her friend.

"Yeah, well, all they did was stitch me up." Ichigo replied.

"Oh," was all Rukia could reply as her thoughts drifted back to Byakuya and the packet of pills.

"Rukia, are you even listening?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

Rukia broke out of her thoughts as she gave Ichigo a quick smile.

"I have to go," Rukia replied hastily as she made her way to the exit. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

And before Ichigo could give a reply, Rukia had rushed out of the hospital and bundled herself into Byakuya's limo as it headed straight to his residence.

Rukia prayed that Byakuya had just taken the pills in a moment of folly, but she highly doubted that. Before she could pray for the forty-sixth time, the limo pulled to a stop and Rukia looked up to find herself in front of Byakuya's mansion.

She practically leapt out of the limo and hurried up the marble steps when she noticed a lady that looked older than Byakuya standing at the front doors. Rukia was a few steps behind the woman when the front doors opened just in time to reveal Byakuya.

The lady greeted Byakuya as she stepped in before Rukia.

"Rukia, this is Unohana-san, the family's doctor." Byakuya said and turned to Unohana and retrieved the packet of pills from his pocket.

Rukia almost gasped as she continued to stare as Byakuya handed the pills to Unohana.

"I need to find out what these pills are for." Byakuya said as Unohana took the pills from him.

Rukia widened her eyes as she quickly interrupted, "W-Why? The doctor already said that it'll cure me! What's more to know about?"

"I do not trust the doctor fully." Byakuya replied just as his mobile phone started ringing.

Byakuya reached for his phone from the breast pocket of his blazer and frowned at the screen.

"Wait for me in the study," Byakuya told Unohana. "I will be up in a moment."

Unohana nodded as she proceeded up the stairs as Byakuya answered the call. Rukia watched in horror as the woman disappeared up the stairs.

Deciding that she had to do something, Rukia ran up the stairs after Unohana when she spotted Byakuya looking away. She took two steps at a time and almost slipped due to the carpeted flooring but held on to the banister for support as she regained her balance and rushed towards the study. She watched as the door to the study close behind Unohana's white coat and Rukia went forward, heart thumping rapidly.

She raised her knuckles and knocked on the door and waited impatiently until she heard Unohana's voice drifting out.

"Come in," she said in a gentle voice.

Rukia slipped in and closed the door behind her as Unohana smiled at her.

"I figured you'll be coming up," The woman smiled. "You have something to tell me, don't you?"

Rukia flinched at the woman's words. "H-How did you know?"

Unohana simply smiled as she put the packet of pills on the table. "I'm sure Byakuya will be up very soon. If you have something to say, be quick."

Rukia's eyes widened as she struggled for a reply. Is this woman psychic?

"A-Actually, I trust the doctor so there is no need for you to run a test on them." Rukia replied.

"I am still going to run a test on them." The woman said firmly but gently.

Rukia looked at the woman in despair. She had to do something before Byakuya comes up!

"Unohana-san," Rukia began. "To be honest, these pills are not going to work on me. Because…"

"Because you are not sick," Unohana finished for her. "I can see that, Rukia-san."

Again, Rukia gaped at the woman and then blurted out before she could stop herself, "Are you psychic?"

Unohana simply smiled as she walked towards Rukia. "I am not but because of my experience in this field, I can tell that you are a well woman."

Rukia flush in embarrassment as Unohana stood in front of her, her eyes burning into hers.

"I have to ask, if you are not unwell, why do you have to lie to Byakuya?" Unohana asked seriously.

This time, there was no smile on her face and Rukia could see how scary she looked. She didn't seem unkind but when she spoke in such a serious tone, Rukia could feel her goose bumps rising.

"I…" Rukia struggled to reply but failed.

"Is this a ploy to harm Byakuya?" Unohana asked sharply.

"No!" Rukia replied quickly. "Of course not! I will never hurt him."

Unohana fell silent as she continued to scrutinise Rukia.

"Rukia-san," Unohana finally said. "You do know the consequences of betraying Byakuya, do you not?"

A shudder went through Rukia as she nodded numbly at Unohana's words.

"I have heard from Abarai-san so much about you. I believe you are a good person and it seems that you may be good for Byakuya."

Rukia held her breath just as Unohana continued, "I also know that you have saved Byakuya's life before so just this once, I will not disclose to Byakuya about the truth. I have no idea why you lied to Byakuya about this but do note that I will be keeping a close watch on you."

Rukia let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding as she watched Unohana slip the packet of pills into the pocket of her white coat.

"Does this mean…?" Rukia asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Unohana replied. "Your secret is safe with me. I will simply tell Byakuya that there is nothing wrong with the pills but I have prescribed you something even better that will help you."

Rukia managed a weak smile as she replied, "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Unohana-san."

"Rukia-san, do not take my kindness as a form of weakness. I am only doing this because you have saved Byakuya's life and for that, I am grateful. I know how much this would hurt Byakuya if I were to tell him the truth and I think he doesn't need any of that. I do believe in second chances and hope that you do not lie to him anymore as his feelings for you are genuine. I will be keeping a close watch on you, Rukia-san." Unohana said seriously.

"H-Hai," was all Rukia could say as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Good." Unohana said as she smiled serenely at Rukia once again and handed her a packet of pills.

"Arigatou, Unohana-san." Rukia replied.

"Oh, Byakuya also told me to give you this." Unohana said as she handed Rukia a bottle of pills.

Rukia's face displayed confusion as she accepted the bottle.

"These are contraceptive pills." Unohana said as Rukia felt her face grow hot and quickly pocketed the bottle.

The door of the study opened suddenly and Byakuya entered. His gaze fell on Rukia and then went back to Unohana.

"How did it go?" Byakuya asked as he walked towards them.

"The pills are fine," Unohana replied. "But I have prescribed Rukia-san pills of my own that will be more beneficial to her. Do not worry, she will be well in no time."

Rukia could see the worry disappear from Byakuya's eyes as he replied, "Arigatou, Unohana-san."

"I would like to suggest that if anyone isn't feeling well, please consult me first instead." Unohana said as she walked towards the door.

Rukia nodded as she understood the older woman's meaning behind her words. Unohana left them alone as she took her leave. Rukia could feel Byakuya's eyes on her as she pretended to be fixated on the floor. She felt nervous wondering if Byakuya had suspected a thing about her fake illness.

"Rukia," Byakuya called out as Rukia looked up at him, startled.

She watched as Byakuya walked over to her, closing the gap in between them as he claimed her lips. Rukia felt her legs quiver slightly as Byakuya's hand rested on the small of her back as he pressed her into his body. His kiss was hot and filled with relief and with so much passion, Rukia couldn't believe a stoic man like him could possess.

Rukia almost melted against him but the guilt in her heart decided to take over as she pushed him gently away. His eyes held slight confusion as he drew back but his hands were still on her waist, trapping her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

"U-Unohana-san," Rukia struggled to get the words out. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes." replied Byakuya immediately. "Why?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Rukia peeled her eyes away from Byakuya.

"Do you believe everything she says?" Rukia asked, already dreading the answer she knew that was coming.

"I do." Byakuya said firmly.

She could feel Byakuya's eyes on her as she continued to look away until she felt one of his hands leave her waist to tilt her chin up gently, making her impossible to look anywhere else but into his grey eyes.

"What happened?" She heard Byakuya ask as she stared into his eyes. "What did she say to you?"

His tone was very gentle but ever so curious as Rukia forced a smile, "Nothing, I was just curious as she seemed to care about you deeply."

Byakuya didn't seem to believe her as he stared into her eyes once again. Byakuya couldn't detect that she is lying, could he? Rukia knew she was being silly but that did not stop her hands from turning cold and clammy.

Finally, Byakuya drew back from her and Rukia sighed with relief mentally as she watched him relax once again.

"She took care of me just like a mother would," Byakuya explained. "My parents died when I was very young and my grandfather was a busy man."

Rukia felt her heart wrench in pain as she imagined a young Byakuya, feeling lost and alone after his parents were gone.

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered as she took a step forward and embraced him.

Perhaps it was the fact that Rukia could understand, as she too, lost her parents at a tender age or maybe because she felt the guilt that had been weighing on her chest for months, Rukia felt tears leaking from her eyes as she tried her best to muffle her sobs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again against his chest as she felt his hold on her tighten. "I'm sorry, truly sorry."

She felt Byakuya's hand on her hair, softly stroking as though comforting her and that small act of love from him made her all the more guiltier as she realised her apologies were not about his parents anymore. It was her apology to him for betraying his trust, for spying on him. And Rukia cried all the more harder.

"I am fine, am I not?" She heard Byakuya say.

"I know," Rukia said in between sobs as she finally looked up at him, her eyes watery. "But I'm still sorry and will always be."

Byakuya gazed at her in return, with curiosity and a hint of concern as Rukia stood on tip toes and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Just remember that I love you, okay?" Rukia murmured so softly against his lips, she wondered if he heard.

It didn't matter, Rukia decided, as his lips descended upon hers and she was immediately swept away by the intensity and love she felt from him.

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke the next afternoon to the rumbling of her stomach only to realise that she had not eaten properly in days and her activities with Byakuya last night certainly must have burned out most of her energy.<p>

They had made love in the study, on Byakuya's table and then he had suggested that they move to somewhere comfier and then she found herself on Byakuya's bed where they continued. Rukia blushed at her train of thought but quickly broke out of it as her stomach growled angrily again.

Realising that she was the only one in the room, she walked over to Byakuya's closet and picked out his Versace blue dress shirt and put it on.

"Rukia," she heard Byakuya call out as the door to his bedroom opened.

She whirled around to face him and his intense gaze made Rukia blush.

"You should wear my shirts more often," Byakuya said as he closed the door behind him, his eyes gleaming playfully.

His comment made her laugh as he walked towards her.

"You seem to like this shirt." Byakuya said as he nuzzled her neck.

Rukia smiled as she tilted her head back to give him more access. "I guess I do."

"Good taste." Byakuya murmured against her skin.

"Are you complimenting yourself too since this is your shirt?" Rukia asked, grinning.

She felt Byakuya smirk against her neck.

Their actions were soon interrupted by Rukia's stomach as it growled in protest again. Rukia flushed as Byakuya withdrew himself from her, his expression amused. Taking her hand in his, he led her out of the bedroom, down the spiral stairs and finally to the dining hall.

Rukia's eyes widened at the feast before her as she took her seat next to Byakuya. Everything looked so mouth-watering! From the éclairs to the little fruit tarts and Rukia's eyes widened when she noticed a plate of eggs in front of her. She looked over and realised that Byakuya had none and she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Is this specially for me?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." came Byakuya's reply. "Eat whatever you like or if you wish for something else, the chef is in the kitchen ready to prepare whatever you want."

Rukia's eyes widened. Is this what it is like to be Kuchiki Byakuya's girlfriend? To live like a princess and be pampered and spoilt by him?

"I don't think we can finish this all," replied Rukia, her eyes back on the ridiculous amount of food laid out.

"There is no need to." Byakuya said.

Picking up the fork, Rukia finished her plate of delicious eggs and she sank her teeth into an éclair as she watched Byakuya eating with such grace; his mouth closing around the fork as he chewed slowly with his food. Her cheeks coloured as she was suddenly aware how unsightly she must have looked as she gobbled up her food.

Byakuya didn't seem to notice her lack of grace as his eyes poured over the newspaper. His eyes frowned when he reached a certain article and he stood up abruptly, startling Rukia.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked after she swallowed her food.

"No, nothing to worry about," Byakuya replied, his gaze flicking over to her. "I just need to make a quick phone call."

After he had exited the room, Rukia was suddenly aware of how little she was wearing as she shivered. She didn't even see her underwear around this morning and wondered where it had disappeared to. She was so caught off guard by Byakuya last night she didn't remember at which point her underwear had been taken off.

Leaving the dining hall, Rukia made her way upstairs to the study. She was about to step inside when she heard Byakuya talking on the phone. She peered in and although his back was facing her, she noticed the seriousness in his voice.

"The police will never find Hinako's body. I made sure of that." Byakuya said to the person over the phone. "There is no evidence that I had killed him."

Rukia felt her blood turn cold as she gritted her teeth. She knew Byakuya probably have killed before but hearing those words from his lips, sent a shiver down Rukia's spine. To hear him speak of something like that so casually… like it didn't mean anything to him... Rukia wanted to run back to the dining hall, back to all the food and pretend that this didn't happen but her legs were rooted to the ground.

"I will need you to be prepared tonight, Renji." Byakuya continued. "The meeting with Aizen tonight might not be as simple as we thought."

Renji seemed to be arguing with Byakuya over the line as Byakuya's eyes flashed angrily as he replied, "I know what I am doing. Just do as I say."

And with that, Byakuya hung up the phone. Rukia almost broke into a run back to the dining hall but stopped when she noticed Byakuya going to his desk and retrieved a gun from his drawer. Stifling a gasp, Rukia watched him tuck the weapon into his blazer, his expression grim.

What was happening tonight? Why does he need a gun? Is he planning to kill again? Will Byakuya be safe? The last thought rattled Rukia and she realised that that was the most important to her right now. Tonight, something is going to happen and Rukia felt sickened as she let herself sink to the carpeted floor. She should stop him. But what could she do?

"Rukia," His voice startled her as she jerked in surprise.

He was standing in front of her kneeling form, concerned. "Are you feeling unwell?"

He helped her up and Rukia struggled to reply, "N-No, I'm fine. I just… just…"

One of his eyebrows arched as he waited for her answer.

"I just had a cramp," Rukia replied, her voice barely a whisper.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment as though doubting her words but said nothing.

"Let's go out tonight," Rukia blurted out. "Let's have dinner together."

Byakuya's eyes displayed slight surprise at her suggestion. "I am afraid I have something on. What about tomorrow?"

Rukia knew she was starting to look odd and she tried to calm herself down. "How about later? We can take a walk in the park and feed the ducks."

Byakuya stared at her for a moment and Rukia wasn't sure if she saw the desperation in her eyes or something else but he finally gave a nod.

"Why not," he replied. "But I have to leave at five."

"Okay," Rukia said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "You bring the bread and I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Bread?" Byakuya echoed, his eyes widening slightly.

"Bread to feed the ducks of course." Rukia replied.

It was obvious Byakuya had never fed anything or anyone in his life before and he gave a nod reluctantly.

Rukia rushed into his study and grabbed her clothes from last night and quickly shut the doors behind her as she changed quickly. She knew that Byakuya would leave at five and between now and five, she still had three hours to come up with a plan to make him ditch his plans for tonight.

Swiping her coat off the ground and putting it on, Rukia opened the doors to find Byakuya still standing there, his eyes transfixed on her.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

Nodding, Rukia replied, "I'm going home to shower and I'll meet you there in an hour."

"You can always shower here." Byakuya replied.

"But I'll need a fresh change of clothes." replied Rukia.

"I will have Sato send you home." Byakuya replied as he sent a text to his chauffer.

"Okay, see you later." Rukia said as she rushed down the stairs almost tripping in the process.

She opened the main doors to find Byakuya's limo waiting outside for her and she quickly bundled herself into the car as it sped off.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stared at her figure from the top of the stairs until the doors closed behind her. He could not believe he had actually agreed to go to the park and feed the ducks with her. He doesn't hate ducks nor is he particularly fond of them but the usual Byakuya would never be caught dead feeding those blasted creatures. What would the people from the Yakuza say? His reputation was too important. But as soon as Byakuya saw how her eyes pleaded him to do something so simple with her, he gave in. How could he refuse that look from her?<p>

Byakuya's thoughts turned to his meeting with Aizen tonight and his gaze turned hard instantly. Aizen was a powerful Yakuza in Japan and Byakuya had heard so much about him. How clever he is and how ruthless he can be. Byakuya had never crossed paths with him as Aizen ruled the turfs in Okinawa and hardly stepped foot in Tokyo. But now Aizen had offered him information that he needs; information that he had been searching for such a long time. He couldn't just turn away. He knew that there will be a price to pay and it will most possibly be his turfs.

It was an hour later and Byakuya got out of his limo as he ordered Sato to wait for him further down the road. Byakuya walked towards the park and found Rukia standing in the deserted park, blowing puffs of air into her hands. He wondered why she would suggest a walk in the park as most people avoid such places in the winter, preferring to seek warmth in coffee houses and such.

He walked towards her and when she turned and noticed him, she smiled and waved him over.

"Here." Byakuya said as he thrust the bread into her hands.

Rukia looked at the bread, satisfied, as she walked towards the huge pond. The ice has melted, indicating that winter was soon coming to an end to make way for spring. A few ducks were standing by the pond and Byakuya watched as Rukia walked over, bread in hand. The ducks seemed frightened at her sudden presence as they backed away uncertainly.

"See, it's just bread." Rukia said as she stretched her palm which had small crumbs of bread on it.

The ducks peered curiously as one bravely waddled over to her hand, inspecting.

"Here, have some." Rukia coaxed as the duck started eating from Rukia's hand.

Byakuya watched in silence a few feet away from her. Rukia was kind and Byakuya wondered how someone as kind as her could love someone as ruthless as him.

Byakuya watched as Rukia turned to him gleefully, waving him over. "The ducks trust me now! Come over!"

Byakuya almost wanted to laugh at how she reminded him of a child but only let out a small smile as he walked over. He tucked his hands into his coat pockets as he watched the ducks quack noisily around Rukia as she laughed. Yes, having Rukia in his life is good. Just by staring at her and hearing her laughter is enough to make him forget his heavy responsibilities and burdens as a Yakuza leader.

The last bit of bread was finally gone and Rukia stood up, brushing her hands on her coat as the ducks waddled away.

"You didn't feed them." Rukia said somewhat reproachfully.

"I prefer to watch you do it." Byakuya said honestly as Rukia's cheeks reddened.

They walked in comfortable silence, away from the pond when Rukia suddenly pulled him under a tree and sat down.

"Sit," She said as she tugged his wrist as Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "Let's talk."

"You are aware that the ground is dirty, right?" Byakuya asked, staring at her sitting form.

"Oh, your clothes can't get dirty." Rukia realised, as she stood back up.

Byakuya's phone interrupted them as he excused himself to take the call, not noticing the disappointment in Rukia's eyes.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as he walked away from her, talking into his phone. She let out a heavy sigh as she took out her phone and checked her texts. She knew she had some from Matsumoto but she was so occupied with the ducks and Byakuya before, she didn't have time to check. Plus, her brain was still working up a plan to make Byakuya ditch his plans for tonight.<p>

Rukia opened the texts from Matsumoto and as she read, she blanched.

_Where are you? Call me._

_Why aren't you picking up? Need to talk to you about something very important._

_Call me, Rukia! It's about tonight! Something might happen to K.B!_

K.B… Kuchiki Byakuya? Frantically, Rukia dialled Matsumoto's number as her eyes remained on Byakuya's tiny figure. Good, it seemed like he wasn't done with his call.

Matsumoto picked up on the third ring and Rukia blurted out, "What's happening to him tonight?"

"Rukia, I'm not supposed to tell you this but since you seem to love him very much, I have to," Matsumoto replied in a hush tone. "He might be in danger tonight."

"It's the meeting with Aizen, isn't it?" Rukia whispered as she clutched to her phone so tightly, her fingers had gone white.

"We have inside info that Aizen might kill him tonight. He has been eyeing Kuchiki's turfs for quite some time." Matsumoto replied.

"Can't the police do something about it?" Rukia heard herself croak out.

"We can't." She heard Matsumoto say regretfully. "The police are not supposed to interfere much with the Yakuza unless it involves the citizens."

"B-But Byakuya may die…"

She heard Matsumoto sigh on the other end of the line, "I know, Rukia, but you have to know that the police doesn't care about that."

Rukia felt her head spin and the sudden urge to throw up as one of her hand came to rest on her forehead. She glanced to where Byakuya was standing and thankfully, he was still on the phone.

"Rukia, you there?" Matsumoto asked. "Do what you have to do, Rukia, but please don't put yourself in any danger, okay?"

Rukia simply nodded, forgetting that Matsumoto couldn't see.

"Thanks," Rukia managed to choke out. "I'll try to stop him from going."

Without waiting for Matsumoto's reply, Rukia hung up, just in time to see Byakuya walking back to her.

"Are you sick?" Byakuya asked as he approached.

Shaking her head quickly, Rukia pleaded, "Can't you skip your plans for tonight?"

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia could see that he was getting suspicious of her behaviour but she didn't care. She couldn't let him get hurt especially when she knew what might happen tonight.

"What's so important?" Rukia asked, her tone pleading. "Can't you reject the person? You have the power to do so, isn't it?"

"It does not work that way." Byakuya replied patiently. "The man I'm meeting tonight is not one to be trifled with."

"So why are you meeting him since he's dangerous?"

"I will be fine." Byakuya replied as he took her hand and led her out of the park.

Byakuya's limo came into view and Rukia felt herself growing sicker by the second. She knew that it was due to the news Matsumoto had delivered to her that was making her head throb and her stomach churn in the most unpleasant of ways.

"On second thought, I don't think I'm feeling well." Rukia said as she deliberately walked slower. "Maybe we can head back to your place?"

She could see concern in Byakuya's eyes as he entered the limo after her.

Closing the door, Byakuya instructed his driver, "Swing by Unohana-san's place."

"What?" Rukia gasped, panic evident in her voice.

"She can get you checked." Byakuya replied simply.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after a good sleep," Rukia said, frantically. "Really, I'm feeling slightly better already!"

Shit, shit, shit. Now she really could feel the urge to throw up just thinking of Unohana's stern gaze on her.

"I'm really feeling better," repeated Rukia loudly.

"Are you certain?" Byakuya asked.

Nodding furiously, Rukia forced a smile on her face as Byakuya finally wiped the sceptic look off his face. Byakuya then instructed his driver to drop him off outside a club in Kabukicho, Shinjuku.

"Can't you not go?" she pleaded again, as she poked her head out of the tinted window.

"No, this is important," Byakuya replied.

"Well, can't I come with you then?" Rukia asked.

She knew she was sounding needy but she didn't care. Something might happen to Byakuya and it sickens her that she cannot warn him about it.

"Kabukicho is not very safe for you at night, Rukia." Byakuya replied patiently. "And you are not allowed to attend my business meetings with me."

"Why not?"

Ignoring her question, Byakuya stuck his head in the window and ordered his driver to send Rukia back home. Before Rukia could say another word, the window was back up and she watched Byakuya enter the club helplessly.

As a policewoman, of course Rukia knows that Kabukicho is not a safe place for women to go in the evenings and especially after dark. Love hotels and sleazy bars and clubs are common and prostitutes are not a rare sight. Many Yakuza members frequented the area. Rukia was certain that the club Byakuya has entered must belong to Aizen and fear gripped her as she realised that Byakuya didn't have anyone with him. No guards, no Renji. He was walking into a lion's den alone.

"Stop the car," Rukia cried out in a shaky voice as the limo came to a stop.

Sato, the driver turned back to look at Rukia, "Is anything wrong, Rukia-sama?"

"I need to buy something from one of the shops. J-Just wait for me here." Rukia replied as she got off the car.

Breaking into a run, Rukia ignored the looks of passers-by as she streaked past them. She reached the front of the club and turning around to check that Sato was still in the limo and not spying on her, Rukia made her way into the club.

The loud pounding music filled her ears as Rukia pushed past the dancing crowd and raked her eyes around, in search of an office or a VIP room. Noticing a small passageway beside the bathrooms, Rukia made her way over and discovered that the VIP rooms were located here. The loud music from the dance floor was getting softer and softer as Rukia walked along the empty corridor.

Flattening herself against a wall, Rukia peeked and saw Byakuya standing outside a room with a man in spectacles.

"You're early, Kuchiki-san," The spectacled man said politely.

Byakuya said nothing and the man smiled, "Perhaps we should talk inside."

The two men then disappeared into the room and the door shut behind them.

Scowling, Rukia looked around and noticed a door at the end of the corridor. Rushing to the door, she opened it slowly to find that it leads to a back alley. Rukia slipped out and after pacing around frustrated, she noticed a small window above her.

Rukia jumped and craned her neck and to her amazement, she realised that the window belonged to the room where Byakuya was in. She managed to catch a glimpse of him and she landed back on the ground.

Looking around, Rukia noticed a few boxes and she quickly pushed them over and climbed on top of them. Clutching on to the small window, Rukia peered in.

She could see Byakuya seated in the huge room on one of the sofa and the spectacled man was opposite him on the other sofa. Beside the spectacled man was a girl. She looked young, just like Rukia, and from how she was sitting so closely to the spectacled man, Rukia reckoned they must be lovers.

She couldn't hear them but Rukia can see that the other men in suits in the room didn't seem pleased to see Byakuya. They should all be Aizen's men. Is Aizen the spectacled man as he was the only one sitting down?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" an oily voice interrupted Rukia as she stumbled and fell to the ground with a crash.

Rukia looked up and noticed a fat man in a suit leering down at her, looking extremely happy that he had found her.

"Spying on Aizen-sama, are you?" The man said as he grabbed Rukia roughly by the elbow and pulled her up.

"Let go!" Rukia said as she tried to pull away from the man's grasp.

It was useless as the grip only tightened.

"You a whore?" The man asked, eyeing Rukia as though she was a slab of meat.

"No!" snapped Rukia.

"Then someone must have sent you to spy on Aizen-sama," The man said as he dragged Rukia towards the back door of the club.

"No one sent me, let me go!" screeched Rukia as she kicked him with all her might.

Again, it was useless as the man simply dragged her back into the club and to Rukia's horror, he was in front of the room Byakuya is in and he knocked and entered.

"Sorry to intrude, Aizen-sama, but look what we found skulking at the back alley…" The man said in satisfaction.

Rukia looked up and saw Byakuya's eyes flash angrily at her as the spectacled man who seemed to be Aizen, eyed her with interest.

"And who might you be?" Aizen asked as he advanced forward.

Rukia felt the grip on her elbow loosened and realised that the fat man had released his hold on her.

"I was just passing by." Rukia replied indignantly.

"Are you really?" Aizen asked, his eyes boring into hers and Rukia shuddered.

Nodding, Rukia turned away from him. She could see the fury in Byakuya's eyes as he stared at her from where he was sitting. The girl who was sitting with Aizen before looked at her curiously.

"As you know, I have a guest right now so perhaps we will talk later." Aizen said and then motioned to the fat man. "Tie her up and I will speak to her later."

The fat man smiled in glee and was about to grab Rukia when a voice from the room spoke.

"Stop."

Everyone turned to see Byakuya walking over as he pulled Rukia over to his side protectively.

"She is not spying on anyone. She is with me." Byakuya said.

"Ah, I see," Aizen replied. "Then I guess there is no problem. Have a seat then."

The fat man's face fell as he shuffled out of the room, clearly understanding that there was no need for him anymore.

Rukia noticed the look of interest on Aizen's face as he stared from Byakuya to her and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Someone special?" Aizen asked, his question directed at Byakuya.

"Maybe we should get back to business." Byakuya replied coolly as he pulled Rukia to sit beside him.

"Very well then," Aizen replied with a smile.

There were about six men in the room and Rukia realised that they all seemed to be Aizen's men. Worry flickered in Rukia as her gaze drifted to the girl next to Aizen. Her hair was in a bun and she was dressed decently. She didn't look like a hostess and Rukia wondered if this girl perhaps was just an ordinary girl who fell in love with a member of the Yakuza.

"I heard that you just acquired a new turf." Aizen said, smiling.

"I have. What about it?" Byakuya asked.

"I was thinking if the Kuchiki group is interested to merge with the Sousuke group." Aizen replied, his smile stretching further as he leaned back against the sofa.

"And why would you want that?" Byakuya asked. "Isn't Sousuke group doing very well on its own?"

"It is. But we can do even better if we merge with the Kuchiki group. This will benefit you too. We can dominate Japan with both of our strengths and emerge as the strongest clan in the country. What do you say?"

There was a slight pause from Byakuya and then he replied, "I appreciate the offer but I would have to decline."

"I told you I have information, don't I?" Aizen said as he handed a thick brown envelope to Byakuya. "You can have all of this in exchange for what I want."

Rukia watched as Byakuya stared at the envelope. She could see in his eyes that he was conflicted.

Standing up and holding Rukia's hand firmly in his, Byakuya gave a curt nod to Aizen. "I will have to decline the offer."

Aizen stood up and nodded, "No problem."

Rukia could hear something off with Aizen's voice and in an instant, she noticed Aizen's hand moving swiftly into his pants pocket and he whipped out a revolver.

"Gun!" she cried out as she pushed Byakuya away as a gun shot rang out loud and clear.

It was as though hell had suddenly broke loose as the girl in the bun was suddenly screaming and Rukia watched in horror as the six men all whipped their guns out and pointed straight at Byakuya. Byakuya was already holding his gun and before anyone could react, Byakuya had grabbed the girl in the bun and was pointing the gun straight at her head.

"Drop your guns," Byakuya ordered as the girl shrieked.

Rukia's eyes widened as she stuck close to Byakuya. She was feeling bad for the girl but there wasn't any choice. There were seven men against Byakuya.

The six men dropped their weapons immediately but Aizen's grip on his gun remained firm.

"Let us go and she remains safe." Byakuya said.

"Shoot her if you must." Aizen smirked as the girl's eyes widened. "But I want you dead, Kuchiki."

"A-Aizen-sama…" The girl pleaded, desperate to be free from Byakuya's grasp.

Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as Aizen continued, "You have no heir, Kuchiki, so after you die, your turfs will belong to me. Go on, shoot her, I don't care."

"Aizen-sama!" The girl cried out.

Rukia felt her mouth go dry as she watched the girl cry helplessly.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Rukia asked in anger as she watched Aizen's cold gaze on the crying girl.

"Does it matter?" Aizen replied smoothly as the girl sobbed harder. "Nothing is going to stand in my way to acquire more turfs. Not her, that _filth_."

He spoke of that last word with such venom that Rukia flinched.

"Go on, Kuchiki, shoot her," Aizen replied. "If you don't, then I will."

Before anyone could reply, another gun shot rang out and Rukia watched as Byakuya let the girl's body fall to the ground in a heap.

Rukia watched in horror as Aizen merely smiled at the dead girl, "Finally, out of the way. Fucking noisy cunt."

He had shot her. Rukia had expected that if anyone were to pull the trigger on the girl, it would be Byakuya but Aizen had clearly beaten him to it.

Rukia noticed that there was no expression on Byakuya's face as he ignored the dead girl at his feet. The men in the room had their guns pointing at Byakuya again and Rukia realised that there was no way Byakuya could win.

Aizen's eyes drifted over to Rukia lazily as he smirked, "Would you like me to kill you first, Kuchiki, or her?"

"This has nothing to do with her," Byakuya replied, his gun still firm in his grip.

"Really…" Aizen smiled. "Hitoshi Rukia, right? I heard the things you have done for her, Kuchiki. Taking the risk of waging a war with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez because of her. She must be very special for you to have done that."

"I was only repaying her for saving my life." Byakuya replied, in a matter of fact tone. "She is nothing to me."

Although Rukia knew that Byakuya didn't mean the words he just said, she couldn't help but still feel the slight ache in her chest.

"Well, how about we test that theory?" Aizen smirked and signalled one of his men over. "I'll be taking her with me, Kuchiki, and I'll let you live for now. I might be able to gain more in return if you become my puppet."

Rukia watched Byakuya with widened eyes and she caught a brief flicker of fear pass his eyes. She had never seen that from him before and wasn't sure if the dim lights from the room were just playing tricks on her eyes.

"I have told you, she is nothing to me," Byakuya repeated coldly. "Just let her go and let us settle this between ourselves."

"I think not, Kuchiki. But let us see, shall we? You can have the information you want, in exchange for Hitoshi Rukia." Aizen smiled.

"No." came Byakuya's immediate reply.

"Really? So, Hitoshi Rukia is much more important than Sakuya-san?" Aizen replied, his grin growing wider.

Rukia flinched as she stared at Aizen then at Byakuya. What has Sakuya got to do with this?

Aizen seemed to have noticed her surprise as he walked over to her slowly. His gun was still pointing directly at Byakuya.

"Do not take another step." Byakuya warned as the barrel of his gun pointed directly on Aizen's forehead.

Aizen stopped in his tracks and smiled, "So, she means something to you after all. But I don't understand, isn't these the information you wanted?"

Rukia watched as Aizen lowered his gun and picked up the hefty envelope on the table.

"Everything you want to know about Sakuya is in here." Aizen continued. "How she disappeared, where she is now… and whether she is now dead… or alive."

Byakuya was silent and Rukia felt a stab in her heart as she felt her eyes grow hot. She was foolish thinking that Byakuya had let go of Sakuya but it doesn't seem to be the case. He was still looking for Sakuya.

"You can have the information, Kuchiki. In exchange, I'll have Hitoshi Rukia, how about it?"

"No," replied Byakuya firmly again.

"Then I might have no choice but to kill you and take over your turfs." Aizen smiled wickedly.

"Do what you must then," Byakuya said. "But you cannot touch Rukia."

Rukia saw Aizen's eyes widened. "How impressive… I have no choice I guess… Farewell Kuchi-

"Wait," Rukia interrupted suddenly as Byakuya and Aizen stared at her. "I'll go with you. Leave Byakuya alone."

Aizen's eyebrows lifted in surprise but his smile widened.

"Rukia," Byakuya stared at her. There was so much anger in his eyes and Rukia quickly shifted her eyes back to Aizen.

"Take me and leave Byakuya alone. That's the deal, right?" Rukia asked firmly.

Pleased with the sudden turn of events, Aizen nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Rukia, do not be foolish," Byakuya warned, this time the anger evident in his voice.

"The information must be very important, right?" Rukia replied, trying to stifle the hurt that was seeping from her voice.

Byakuya ignored her question and replied, "This is foolish. You are not going anywhere with them."

"You don't have to die if I go with them," said Rukia. "And I'm sure they'll let me go after a while."

"That's right, listen to her, Byakuya," Aizen grinned. "Once she has done her part, we'll let her go."

Byakuya's gaze hardened as Rukia looked away. Rukia knew that putting herself in this situation was stupid but what else could she do? They were going to kill Byakuya and she couldn't let that happen. Aizen didn't say that he was going to kill her, even if he was, it wasn't going to happen right away so she still has a chance of escaping.

"Let's go then," Aizen called out to his men and one of them grabbed Rukia by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I think most of you will really want to kill me now. But it's none of their faults, okay? Byakuya didn't know Rukia was going to turn up and all Rukia wanted to do was to save Byakuya. Let's just say that they just have rotton luck, shall we?**  
><strong>Anyway, let me know what you think... so review! Til then!<strong>


End file.
